Shattered Glass
by Broe929
Summary: He has a girlfriend but he wants her, she wants him just as badly but the path to love is a long and dangerous road...
1. My Baby Has A Secret

**A/N: Ok so another new one. I miss writing to much..this one isn't AU it takes place right before Wrestlemania 29 but I'll probably change some things around. Obviously I own nothing and I think that goes without saying...so just read and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: My Baby Has A Secret<strong>

* * *

><p>Punk sat in his locker room absent mindedly watching the rest of Raw unfold while pretending to listen to his girlfriend as she rambled on. Wrestlemania was right around the corner and he was set to take on The Undertaker in what was sure to be must see but he just wasn't excited it about. Nothing really excited him anymore. The only thing he was mildly excited about was getting time off after the big match and not having to do the overseas tour and taking a few months off to rest up and give some nagging injuries a chance to heal.<p>

"Phil what do you think?" Amy Dumas his current and onetime past girlfriend asked him

"I think it's great" Punk said looking over to her

"You didn't hear a thing I said did you?" Amy asked him

"Sorry I was kind of zoned out" Punk admitted sheepishly

"I said the first week you're off you should come home with me" Amy said to him "You never spend any time there unless you just happen to be in town for a show"

"I'd rather be home for a while" Punk admitted to her and he saw she looked disappointed

"If that's what you want fine" Amy said to him quietly "Kenz and I love it there"

"Yea" Punk said slowly looking over to her and her loyal dog McKenzie. He didn't have the heart to tell her he wanted to be home and alone- literally. He had to do some much needed soul searching.

"I can't believe they're not doing a Diva's match this year at Wrestlemania" Amy mumbled as she packed up Punk's bag for him

"Yea it sucks for them" Punk agreed "they all work equally as hard"

"So is the reality show a real thing?" Amy asked him

"Yea from I heard" Punk said to him "They're going to be backstage at Wrestlemania filming"

"Ugh well there goes all credibility for the Divas if there really was any to begin with" Amy mumbled

"What do you mean?" Punk asked her

"I mean come on- none of them are good" Amy pointed out "Beth is gone, Eve- those two were the division"

"I think Celeste is good" Punk said coolly "Trinity is good as well"

"You've left out your favorite" Amy pointed out

"I was going to say AJ but I didn't want to have to sleep in a bunk on my own bus again" Punk smirked "But I think it goes without saying that I think she is the best right now. In the ring and on the mic"

"Of course you do" Amy said with a forced smile

"Give her a chance" Punk argued lightly "I think you two would actually get along great. She's not like the other girls"

"So you keep telling me" Amy said to him

"Give me a break here" Punk sighed "You bought her up I didn't"

"I think your time off is just what you need" Amy said to him seriously and he eyed her oddly "You need to get your priorities in order"

"I do have my priorities in order" Punk said to her

"Where do I fall on that list?" Amy asked him and remained silent

"What do you want from me?" he asked quietly

"We've been back together for almost a year now" Amy reminded him and he nodded "We were together for over a year before getting back together- we're stuck"

"What do you mean stuck?" Punk asked her

"We still live in opposite states" Amy pointed out and he just groaned. This had been a common argument between the two the last few months

"You want me to move to Atlanta and that's not possible" Punk said to her "Chicago is my home"

"I never said you had to move to Atlanta" Amy shot back

"I can't ask you to pick up and leave your life in Atlanta and come to Chicago with me" Punk said to her and she just laughed "It wouldn't be fair"

"I'd be willing to do it" Amy said to him

"What about your band? Or your radio show? You're just going to quit them because I'm too selfish to move?" Punk asked "You'll resent me for it and I won't have that on my conscience"

"You don't want me to move in with you because you don't want me around more" Amy pointed out "You never even talk about marriage"

"Marriage isn't in the cards for me" Punk said to her "You know this all about me already why are you acting so surprised now?"

"I just-" Amy stopped speaking when his eyes flashed back to the TV monitor and he continued to watch the show "You know what? We'll be on the bus" she said grabbing Kenz "Is that still ok with you? Or is that too much commitment for you to handle?"

"Don't be like that" Punk laughed looking at her but she wasn't amused. She stormed out of the locker room with Kenz in her arms

"She's pissed" Paul Heyman noted entering the locker room

"Yes she is" Punk agreed "What's going on Paul?"

"Just wanted to go over everything for tonight" Paul shrugged "So what did you do now?"

"I don't want her to live with me or marry me" Punk said to him

"She knew the deal didn't she?" Paul asked him and he nodded

"She wants to get married and have a family just like Trish I guess" Punk shrugged "It's rubbing off on her"

"Well you can't blame her" Paul said to him as Punk reached for his phone and started to send a text

"Like you said she knew the deal before we got together" Punk said to him as he placed his phone down "I'm not the type"

"Or maybe she just isn't your type" Paul added casually

"What's that supposed to mean?" Punk asked him

"I think you know exactly what I mean" Paul said to him and that's when Punk's phone lit up from a message

"You know what Paul we've got some time, can we go over this later?" Punk asked him

"Sure" Paul said slowly "Everything ok?"

"Yea I just have to take care of something" Punk said coolly standing up as did Paul "I'll meet you in catering in half an hour"

"Yea ok" Paul said to him "Look, you know what you're doing right?" he asked Punk

"What's that supposed to mean?" Punk asked and Paul just laughed

"You don't think I don't know what's really going on here?" Paul asked him

"I just need to clear my head that's all" Punk said to him

"By yourself?" Paul asked but Punk just grinned

"Can you do me a favor-" Punk started but Paul stopped

"I'll give you a heads up if Amy makes her way back" Paul said to him. It was a common request from Punk as of late.

"Thanks" Punk mumbled with an almost embarrassed smile. Paul opened the door and as he did he came face to face with the smallest Diva on the roster.

"Hello AJ" Paul smiled warmly

"Hi Paul" AJ said blushing slightly "I didn't realize you were busy" she said looking over to Punk "I just wanted to go over something with you-"

"I was just on my way out" Paul assured her with a smile "I'll see you soon Punk" he said then walked out of the room so AJ could step in

"I didn't realize he was here" AJ said stepping further into the room as Punk locked it behind her "As a matter of fact I thought Amy was here as well"

"She's on the bus" Punk informed her "We're fine"

"But Paul-" AJ started but Punk placed his finger over her lips

"-isn't going to say a word" Punk smiled "I haven't seen you in two weeks" he reminded her "Aren't you going to say hello to me properly?"

"You're the one that blew me off in Oklahoma" AJ reminded him with a pout

"I couldn't make the show" Punk shrugged as he wrapped his hands around her waist and tugged her against his body he leaned down and gave her a slow yet sensual kiss. "I missed you though"

"Yea, yea" AJ said pulling away

"What's wrong?" Punk asked her tilting his head to the side and smiling. He would never admit it out loud but seeing AJ and sneaking off with her was the best part of his day.

"You didn't tell me you were leaving" AJ said and he hung his head. He wanted to be the one to tell her and now that was ruined.

"I was going to tell you tonight. How did you know about that?" Punk questioned

"It's all over the internet" she to him and she could hear the growl in his throat. "How long are you going to be gone for?"

"Just a few months" Punk said to her

"A few months?" she asked alarmed

"I need this" Punk said as she pulled away from him "I need time away"

"Time away from me?" AJ asked him fearfully

"No" he said quickly "You're the only thing I'm going to miss here" he promised her as they both took a seat on his black leather couch

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked quietly

"Because I didn't know for sure until earlier today" Punk said to her

"What are you going to be doing?" AJ asked him

"Different things" he shrugged "Mostly I'm going to be sitting at home playing xbox"

"Lucky" AJ smirked.

"You can come to Chicago for a weekend or two" Punk offered "We can play xobox"

"Tempting but my schedule is crazy" AJ said to him

"You don't want to see me?" Punk teased with a grin as his hand reached the back of her neck and he began to massage it for her- she loved that.

"You know I do" AJ said to him looking him in the eyes "But Amy is going to be around and if someone sees me at your place this is over."

"I'd say I could sneak down to Tampa but I don't think that's going to work either" Punk offered. He refused to go to Atlanta with Amy but was willing and ready to fly down to Tampa to spend some time with AJ. Amy was right his priorities were all over the place.

"We'll figure it out" she said with a faint smile, one that he lived for now. "Trent is going to be in Tampa one of these weekends anyway"

"I thought that was over" Punk said slyly as he gazed into her eyes and listened carefully to everything she said.

"It is but he left some things at my house" AJ said to him with a shrug

"And you have to be there?" Punk asked curiously

"You have a girlfriend" AJ pointed out to him

"I meant nothing by it" Punk assured her "I just don't want you to get hurt again that's all"

"That's very sweet" AJ smiled "I can handle him"

"I know that" Punk said looking at her lips

"Why are you looking at me like that?" AJ asked with a nervous laugh

"I just missed you this last week" he said simply

"You weren't exactly alone" AJ pointed out innocently

"You have no idea how alone I've been" Punk said seriously

"You do seem bothered" AJ said quietly with a frown "Want to tell me what's going on in that head of yours?"

"Nope" Punk said forcing a smile "I just want to catch up with you while we still have the time"

"Nothing has been going on with me" AJ said to him as she leaned back on the couch and he followed in suit and laid next to her. Their noses were an inch apart.

"Excited to be back in New Jersey for Wrestlemania?" Punk asked her "Did you hear from your family? Am I finally going to get to meet them?"

"That would be an interesting introduction" AJ laughed "Mom, Dad this is Punk he's one of my best friends here and I fool around with him while his girlfriend's back is turned"

"You make it sound so dirty" Punk teased with a slight shiver "I was thinking you could say 'Mom, Dad this is Phil and he's one of my best friends and the best teacher I have ever had here. He's generously took me under his wing and pleases me in ways no one else can'" he said then smiled when she saw she was holding back laughter

"You were so close with that" AJ laughed "That last line ruins it. But we can stop rehearsing now because they're not coming"

"No?" Punk asked surprised "Not even your sister?"

"Nobody" AJ said to him trying to hide her hurt but he knew her too well for that "Better off I'm not even going to be wrestling"

"Still a big deal" Punk said to her "You're going to be the only Diva featured probably"

"Well Nikki and Brie are lobbying for a match to promote their new show" AJ said to him

"Of course they are" Punk smirked "And whatever the girlfriend of John Cena wants I'm sure she'll get"

"Whatever I'm not going to let it bother me" AJ said with a shrug "What about you? Are you excited?"

"Excited for it to be over so I can be gone from here" Punk said to her and he saw her face scrunch slightly "Minus being away from you of course"

"Sure" She smirked and he leaned in and kissed her again. This time it was longer and the kiss was much deeper. It was starting to get very heated when AJ pulled away from him and rested his forehead against hers "I can't right now" she said to him "I have to be out there in ten minutes"

"I know" he mumbled and kissed her lips one last time "Are you staying in town tonight or traveling to Smackdown?"

"I'm supposed to be traveling with Nick to the next show but I might stay and leave in the morning with Celeste" AJ said to him

"Good" He said as he ran his thumb over her now flushed cheek "Stay in town tonight I want to see you"

"I know Amy is here" AJ pointed out "How is that going to work? Aren't you guys going back to Chicago?"

"I'll make it work" Punk assured her "We're staying at the hotel tonight anyway."

"Ok" AJ said forcing a smile and that's when she felt her phone vibrate in her front jean pocket. She reached down and pulled it, slightly brushing Punk in the process "I have to go they're waiting on me" she said sitting up and causing him to sit up now as well "You going to watch me?"

"Of course" Punk smirked "You're the best part of the show"

"I'll see you tonight" AJ said to him "I'm in room 518"

"It's a date" he said as he walked her to the door and kissed her one last time before she left.

* * *

><p>After Raw Punk stepped on his bus and saw Amy was nowhere to be found. He headed to the back and found her in their bedroom and that's when he heard her crying, her back was to him but he knew.<p>

"Amy?" he asked concerned "What is it?"

"Nothing" She said wiping her eyes

"Obviously something is wrong if you're crying" Punk said to her taking a seat on the bed "Is this about earlier?"

"I just feel like I've lost you" Amy admitted "I just want you back and I don't know how I'm going to do it when the closer I try to get to you the further you pull away"

"I'm sorry" Punk said to her. And he truly was. He hated cheating on Amy and never meant for it to get this far she didn't deserve it but he couldn't stay away from AJ but he also couldn't break Amy's heart.

"Don't be you haven't done anything" Amy said to him "This is about me. I knew who you were when we got back together."

"How can I make this up to you?" Punk asked her

"If I have to tell you then we're further apart than I thought" Amy said to him with puffy red eyes

"I'll spend some time in Atlanta" Punk promised. If he was willing to do it for AJ he shouldn't have a problem doing it for his actual girlfriend.

"You don't want to" Amy said sadly "You're just trying to pacify me"

"I wouldn't offer if I didn't want to" Punk said firmly "I want to go"

"Ok" Amy said forcing a smile "I think it will be good for us"

"Me too" Punk said as she pulled him into a kiss. When she pulled away she pulled him into a hug and it broke his heart. What he was doing to her wasn't right but he couldn't stay away from AJ either, he was completely torn but Amy was his girlfriend and he had to make her his priority.

* * *

><p>Once AJ arrived at the hotel she had to convince Celeste to stay the night so they could leave tomorrow together.<p>

"I don't get it" Celeste said to her "Why do you want to stay the night here? We were supposed to already be on the road- I'm going to be exhausted by the time we get to the next City"

"I just need to stay the night I'm not feeling well and I'll get car sick" AJ lied

"Or are you meeting Punk?" Celeste asked and AJ rolled her eyes

"Get over that already" AJ said to her

"You get over it" Celeste countered "He has a girlfriend in case you have forgotten and you two have been all over each other since you and Trent broke up. Everyone can see it even Amy"

"Nothing is going on" AJ lied

"Fine AJ I'll stay" Celeste said with a sigh "But you owe me big for this" she warned her friend

"I know and thank you- now go" AJ said ushering Celeste out her door

"You do realize this is going to end badly right?" Celeste asked before opening the door to leave

"Nothing is going with Punk and I" AJ said to her and Celeste just snorted

"You're asking for trouble" Celeste said to her "It won't just be your job that will be in jeopardy either it will be your heart"

"I know what I'm doing" AJ defended and Celeste just nodded

"Ok April you do you" Celeste said almost annoyed then walked out of the room. AJ looked at her watch and saw it was already 12:30 and knew Punk would be there shortly…

As the clock struck 2:00am she realized he wasn't coming. She knew there were no guarantees in their relationship if that's what you even wanted to even call it. There were times he said he'd be around but couldn't sneak away and the same went for her. If people were to guess their affair started during her time working with him Daniel Bryan but that wasn't the case. It was much deeper than just an on air story that caused them to realize they were attracted to each other. The first time they hung out was after he commented on NXT and saw her and the first time they slept together was the night she was eliminated from NXT. He was single at the time as was she (even though it was a very short yet common break for her and Trent at the time) but both still felt guilty about it. They remained friends and even travelled together before he got back with Amy. The next time they slept together it was after he dropped the title to the Rock. During their entire story line together they hadn't slipped once but he was in a bad place and she was there to help pick him up. She'll never forget his devastated face or the way he hissed in pain when she iced his back. One thing led to another and they had sex that night. He was with Amy at the time and she was with Trent both knew it was wrong but both didn't really care. He was there for her the night she was at her lowest when she was kicked off of NXT and it was her time to return the favor.

After that night it just started to happen more often. Whenever they had a free chance they were together but the relationship wasn't all about sex at least not for her. Some nights they would just lie down and talk for hours and hours about everything and nothing. It was an emotional connection she shared with him and valued it more than their sexual connection. She would give up being with him physically if it meant they could be together emotionally forever. They never even discussed being in a relationship together. She never mentioned it because she didn't want to risk losing him forever, he on the other hand didn't mention it because he truly loved Amy (at least that's what AJ believed). Part of her felt so guilty for doing this to Amy a woman who she wouldn't call a friend but she was someone she looked up to growing up and never wronged her but at the same time AJ needed Punk in her life, it may have been selfish reasoning but she knew it was going to end eventually and wanted to get as much time with him as possible.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard knocking at her door. She quickly stood up and swung the door open.

"You should really check who it is first especially at this time" Punk said to her seriously

"Who else would it be?" AJ asked as Punk stepped inside and walked further into the room. She closed the door and locked it.

"I don't know a serial killer, a robber, a rapist" Punk shrugged as he removed his jacket and tossed it onto her couch

"I don't think any of them would knock" AJ smirked

"Laugh it up" Punk teased "I'm just looking out for you"

"I know" She smiled wrapping her arms around his torso and kissed him gently "Thank you"

"I'm sorry I'm late" Punk said to her tucking a lose strand of hair behind her ear

"It's ok" she said brushing it off "Is everything ok?"

"Yea" Punk said to her "We need to talk though"

"This sounds bad" AJ sighed taking a seat on the edge of the bed

"It isn't good" Punk admitted and walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her "This has to end" he told her quietly

"I know" AJ said softly. She knew this was coming but deep down she had always hoped he'd want more.

"It's not fair to Amy" Punk said and she nodded in agreement "It's also not fair to you"

"I'm fine" AJ said then mentally kicked herself she knew she sounded so desperate right now

"Right now you are but not down the road" Punk said to her

"We can still be friends right?" she asked him and he smiled

"I'm counting on it" Punk smirked "You're important to me AJ I can't lose you and if we keep this up I know I will"

"I understand" She assured him but there was that pain in her voice that he heard earlier when she spoke about her parents

"I'm not abandoning you" Punk promised her "And I never will" she just nodded and he eased his fingers on her chin and lowered her face so she was making eye contact with him "I mean it April" using her full name meant business

"I get it its fine" she smiled as she fought back tears. She didn't want him to see her like this. "I knew this would happen one day obviously we couldn't keep this up forever" he looked at her with sympathetic eyes to mask his pain over the losing the best thing that had happened to him in a very long time. "You should get back" she said standing up and walking to the door and opening it slightly

"I can stay for a little" Punk said to her

"It's best you don't" AJ said with a smile "She might wake up and I'm tired tonight anyway" Punk grabbed his jacket and walked over to the door

"AJ" he said softly

"Punk it's fine" she swore to him

"Are you sure?" he asked looking deep into her eyes but she avoided his gaze

"Are you going to be ok?" she asked finally looking back at him as she rested against the open door

"I don't know" he admitted "But I'll be in touch and I'll defiantly see you this weekend at the house shows"

"Ok" AJ smiled he leaned in and kissed her one final time. It took a moment but she eventually responded. She pulled away first even though she could kiss him forever. His sweet side was one that nobody ever got to see but it was the only one she knew.

"I'll call you tomorrow" Punk promised and she just nodded. He walked out of the room and once the door closed he turned back around to knock on her door but he heard lock the deadbolt. He lowered his head in defeat and looked back one more time towards the door but decided to head down the hall to the elevator. He didn't see the large shadow lurking down the hall and had no idea that his relationship with AJ that he kept secret not out of shame but because he valued it so much and more than anything wanted to protect her had just been found it by the last person he ever wanted to find out and it wasn't Amy…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If it wasn't Amy spying who was it? **


	2. Behaving

**Chapter 2: Behaving**

* * *

><p>The following Saturday Punk arrived at the house show sans Amy and was looking forward to seeing AJ. She hadn't returned his calls and messages and he really didn't blame her. He kept picturing her pained face every time he closed his eyes. She was the one good thing he had in his life and now he felt as if he tainted her. He knew she was hurt and so was he the difference was he wasn't alone- she was.<p>

Punk was in the locker room wrapping his hands for the event when he saw Dolph and Big E enter with their bags. He knew AJ would be traveling with them to the show.

"What's up Punk?" E asked nodding his head towards the former champion

"Hey" Punk said gruffly "Just get in?"

"We would have been an hour ago but someone doesn't know how to change a tire" Dolph laughed pointing towards Big E

"Why don't you know how to change a tire?" E countered

"These are too pretty for grit word" Dolph teased holding up his perfectly manicured hands

"Luckily for us little AJ knew how to change one" E said to Punk with a laugh and Punk just chuckled. Of course AJ would know how to change a tire, she always surprised him.

"Speaking of the spitfire she around?" Punk asked standing up "I've got that comic book she's been asking for"

"Yea she was heading to the locker room but stop with the comics. She reads them out loud during the car ride and it's a long way to the next City" Dolph said seriously "Just take her with you if that's going to be the case" Punk would in a heartbeat. He just offered a smirk and headed out of the locker room.

Punk headed towards the Diva's locker room and was about to knock when he decided not to. If AJ wanted space he didn't want to force himself on her. He wished Wrestlemania was closer so he could be gone and know he wouldn't be able to hurt her anymore. He decided to head towards catering but stopped when he heard a familiar voice arguing into a phone. He peeked over and saw little AJ pacing back and forth by some crates.

"…because I don't want you in my apartment when I'm not there….oh please don't flatter yourself" she laughed bitterly "…it's not funny! Not everything is a joke!...how do I know you won't take my comics?...they're very important to me…yes obviously…no you cannot bring her with you! Are you insane? Do you remember the threatening messages she sent me?...this is why I have to be there I don't want you and your new girlfriend pawing through my stuff…I won't be back until after Wrestlemania…well sorry some of us actually have a job-" she stopped talking and made an odd face "hello?" she looked at her phone in disbelief "I can't believe that bastard hung up on me" she mumbled

"You ok?" Punk asked holding back a laugh

"Oh wonderful" she smirked "Trent wants me to leave him a key to my place so him and his new girlfriend can go pick up his things."

"Maybe you should." Punk suggested walking over to her "Do you really want to be around either of them?"

"There are other people I'd rather spend time with but I really don't trust them in my place unsupervised" AJ said to him

"I can go if you want" Punk offered and AJ gave him a sympathetic smile "I'll make sure they stay out of your comics and underwear drawer"

"That's very nice of you to offer but I've got it under control" AJ said placing her phone into her back pocket "I'm sorry I haven't gotten back to you-"

"It's fine" Punk said cutting her off "I get it"

"I'm not avoiding you" she assured him "I just needed time myself"

"How's that working out for you?" Punk questioned

"It's good" she said to him "How are things with you?"

"My mind isn't clear yet that'll come in a few weeks" Punk said to her

"I hope you find whatever it is you're looking for" AJ said to him sweetly and he smiled at her response

"Me too" he said seriously "Look come with me tonight" AJ just widened her eyes in surprise "That's not what I meant" he said quickly then laughed feeling embarrassed "I mean travel with me to the next show. Kofi isn't on this tour, Amy is in Atlanta and we can use this time to catch up and just talk"

"What is there to talk about?" AJ asked him

"I don't know" he shrugged "the weather, the new Batman game, you can list all of the pokemon for me" he smirked causing her to smile "I just miss being around you. What do you say?"

"Ok" she said confidently

"And I know you'll come in handy if one of my tires blow" Punk added to ease the awkward tension that had been created

"Heard about that huh?" AJ asked and he nodded "I could use a break from those two" she said to him

"Now you have it" Punk said to her "I'll meet you at the bus after the show just let yourself on"

"Alright I'll see you later" she said and that's when her phone began to ring again and groaned "I've got to take this"

"Sure" he said then turned and walked away. He was looking down at his phone when ran right into someone

"You really do think you're invincible" Randy Orton snarled at the former champion

"Oh shit sorry Randall" Punk said mockingly as he placed his phone into pocket "I didn't see you there then again does anyone see you at all anymore?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Randy asked him curiously

"I just think it's a shame you didn't make the Wrestlemania card this year" Punk shrugged innocently

"I'm on the card" Randy spat

"Oh I heard that got bumped to the pre-show" Punk laughed "My mistake. But hey opening match isn't a bad thing someone has to do it"

"Right" Randy smirked "We'll see where you are this time next year"

"I don't know" Punk said seriously "But I'll tell you where I won't be- opening the show. I'd rather not be on it at all" he laughed "But hey it's a great spot and I hear you're putting over the new guys. Good for you Randall!" that's when AJ walked by passing by the two

"Hey AJ" Randy smirked at her waving towards her

"Hi" she said with surprised smile. Randy never spoke to her- ever. She continued walking by and Randy made sure to tilt his head to good look at her from behind. Once she was out of sight Randy looked towards Punk

"I'm sorry were you saying something?" Randy asked with a broad smile "When someone so pretty passes me I tend to pause and admire"

"Just watch where you're going next time" Punk said annoyed and passed Randy but made sure to bump his shoulder in the process. Randy just smiled at Punk's reaction.

"How's Amy?" Randy asked causing Punk to stop and turn in Randy's direction again

"What?" Punk asked annoyed that he was continuing this conversation

"How's Amy?" Randy repeated "You two are still together right?"

"What's it to you?" Punk asked annoyed taking a step towards him. First he was checking out AJ and now he was asking about Amy…his list of reasons to hate Randy just kept piling up.

"Amy is a good friend of mine" Randy reminded him "I was just wondering" he defended with a grin

"Give her a call yourself then I don't discuss my girlfriend with other men" Punk spat

"You wouldn't mind?" Randy asked and Punk laughed

"No Randall I don't. You don't intimidate me professionally or personally." Punk said still laughing. Randy's smile faded as Punk continued to laugh as he headed down the hall.

* * *

><p>After his match Punk's entire body aching. He couldn't even sling his bag over his shoulder and once he made it to the bus the pain lessened upon seeing AJ already there reading a comic and dressed down for the night.<p>

"I got your heating pad all ready for you" she said holding it up and he smiled dropping his bag

"We're good to go" Punk said to the driver then locked the bus doors. He took a seat on the couch next to AJ and leaned forward so she could place heating pad on his back for him.

"How bad is it?" AJ asked him

"It's not too bad" he lied "Thanks for helping"

"That's what friends are for" AJ said to him simply

"I don't know how much I have left in me" he confided

"Don't kill yourself" AJ said to him "You've worked your entire life I'd hate to see you not able to enjoy your retirement because you overdid it in the ring"

"I don't know how to do anything half assed" he admitted "And I don't want to"

"Well I don't want you in pain" AJ argued "Maybe these few months off aren't such a bad idea after all"

"Yea" Punk groaned

"So what was going on with you and Randy earlier?" AJ asked him

"Hmm?" Punk asked he had almost forgotten about the altercation he had

"You both seemed ready to rip each other's heads off when I passed you" AJ noted

"Oh he was just being a jackass" Punk said brushing it off then remembered he didn't like the way Randy was eyeing AJ. "Are you two friendly or something?" he asked her

"He's never spoken to me ever" AJ said to him with a laugh "I thought it was weird he said hi to me"

"He was looking at your ass" Punk informed her and she laughed "Why is that funny?"

"Because it doesn't mean anything" AJ said still laughing

"It's rude" Punk argued

"He just got divorced and has all of this new found freedom" AJ said to him "He's probably going through a rough time cut him some slack"

"He still shouldn't look at you that way. You're an employee not a toy for him to ogle because he's lonely" Punk said bitterly

"I'd say you're jealous" AJ smirked behind him and he turned to look at her

"I'm not jealous" Punk said to her "I've seen your ass up, close and personal. If Randy only knew the things I have done to that ass he'd be jealous"

"Classy" AJ teased

"I'm just stating facts" Punk defended

"You should go lay down" AJ said to him and he nodded

"Do you want to stop for food?" Punk asked her and she shook her head no "Ok well then I'm going to head to bed" he said standing up

"Take the heating pad with you" AJ said to him

"I'm good" Punk said to her

"Take it" she warned

"What if I fall asleep with it on?" Punk asked "I can burn down the entire bus"

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen" AJ said to him seriously

"You're going to join me?" Punk asked her

"I'm going to check in on you" AJ corrected "But if you'd feel better with me watching you while you sleep like a weirdo that's fine too"

"I am weird" Punk smirked "Come on" he said nodding for her to follow

"No funny business" AJ warned teasingly pointing at his face

"My back couldn't handle you tonight anyway" Punk said with a grin but it was true.

* * *

><p>Once Punk got comfortable in bed laying on his side with AJ pressing the heating pad into his back he felt so much more at ease.<p>

"So how did it go with Trent?" Punk asked trying to make conversation

"He's agreed to leave the tramp at home and come alone" AJ said almost bitterly.

"Good" Punk said to her "The offer still stands I'll go to your place and give him his crap"

"I'm sure you would" AJ said and he smiled knowing she was smiling behind him as well "I don't even know why I'm still so angry about it. I'm no saint"

"Nobody is" Punk said to her

"I thought when I got the confirmation he was cheating on me it would help ease my own guilt but it didn't" AJ admitted quietly

"You're a good person" Punk said knowing what she was thinking

"I'm not" AJ said to him "I'm so angry at him for something I'm guilty of myself"

"We needed each other" Punk reminded her

"Maybe that's why I didn't put effort in with Trent" AJ pointed out

"Do you want to?" Punk asked her

"Want to what?" she asked

"Try again with him?" Punk asked her hoping she wasn't considering it. He hated Trent for many reasons even though he was good friends with a lot of Punk's buddies

"No" she said to him "I couldn't trust him again and honestly I don't even trust myself. I'm not the person I thought I was"

"You're a good person" Punk repeated

"I've been sleeping with you" AJ said bluntly "I had a boyfriend and I know you have a girlfriend how can we even defend ourselves?"

"We made each other feel good" Punk defended "Was it the right thing? No. It was selfish for us to do but we still felt good sometimes you need to be a little selfish to make yourself happy"

"Do you ever feel guilty?" AJ asked him

"Yea" He admitted "That's why it had to stop"

"I'm not mad about it" AJ said knowing that was a thought in his head "I knew it wouldn't last"

"Do you regret it?" Punk asked her. He was so happy he was facing the wall and not looking at her in the eye.

"No…that's what scares me too" AJ confided "Do you?"

"Not for a second" he said smoothly

"I'm really going to miss you" AJ said to him. He wasn't sure if she was referring to him leaving for his hiatus or she meant being with him. He hoped it was both.

"I'm always going to have your back" Punk promised her "No matter what. We're still going to be friends and I'll be back to work before you know it"

"I know" AJ said to him "And I have your back"

"Literally" Punk joked "Thank you for doing this for me"

"Anytime" AJ said to him "You can make it up to me by taking me for breakfast in the morning"

"Done deal" Punk said to her

"Now rest up and fall asleep so I can go to sleep" AJ said to him

"Turn of the heating pad I'm fine now" Punk said rolling onto his back forcing her to move it "Seriously"

"Ok" she said turning it off and standing up but he gripped her wrist gently

"Just stay in here with me" he offered

"I don't think that's a good idea" AJ smiled shyly

"You don't have to sleep on a small cramped bunk and like I said I have no choice but to behave myself" he reasoned

"What if I don't behave myself?" AJ said to him. She said it so seriously that he couldn't he help but laugh

"I trust you" he laughed tugging her onto the bed

"I'm sleeping above the covers" AJ said seriously

"You'll be cold" Punk informed her

"I'll take the risk" AJ said lying as far away from him as possible with her hands folded over her stomach

"You look like you're in a casket" Punk laughed again "Come on" he said rolling over so he was looking at her and tugged her over to him

"You're not behaving" AJ pointed out nervously

"Yes I am come on get comfortable" Punk said still smiling

"Fine" she muttered rolling onto her side and pressed her back into his chest as he wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her close. He used his free hand to pull up the blanket. "Goodnight" AJ said very formally and she could tell he was trying not to laugh

"Goodnight" he said and kissed her shoulder before closing his own eyes and drifting off into one of his peaceful 'AJ' induced sleeps.


	3. Friends Forever

**Chapter 3: Friends Forever**

* * *

><p>The next morning AJ woke up in the tight embrace of Punk. She was not in the position she fell asleep in she was now facing him and curled into him. She quickly jumped out of the bed starling him in the process. He still couldn't help but chuckle by how afraid she was to be so close to him. He brushed it off and took her to the diner across the street from the arena for breakfast.<p>

"What if someone sees us?" AJ whispered across the table to Punk

"We're two friends having breakfast" Punk said taking a big bite out of his pancakes "You need to relax. We are friends right?"

"Of course we are" she said almost defensively

"So chill out" Punk smirked

"So do you have any definite plans for your time away?" AJ asked trying to make small talk

"Nothing set in stone" he shrugged "I'm going to be traveling probably to LA, Atlanta maybe even New York for a bit" he added Atlanta casually but she heard it and chose to ignore it.

"Cool" AJ said to him

"I'm going to be back" Punk reminded her with a grin

"What if you realize how much happier you are being away and stay gone?" she asked seriously

"I wouldn't leave you behind" Punk assured her

"I know" she said quietly

"I'm not like them AJ" Punk said to her seriously

"Like who?" she asked curiously

"Everyone else in your life" he said to her "I'm not going to love you and leave you. Once you're in my life you're there for good whether you like or not"

"I know" she said trying to hide her smile

* * *

><p>Once they arrived to the next house show together they headed over for a production meeting where whoever was running show gave them the rundown. Punk and AJ always hung out during these meetings. Punk would usually mock whoever was giving the meeting and AJ would start laughing hysterically. Randy smirked as he eyed the two out of the corner of his eye. Once the meeting was over Punk began to walk away from AJ who was seated on a crate and Randy made his way over.<p>

"AJ Lee" Randy boomed with a smile. Punk couldn't help but turn his head at the sound of someone saying her name

"Hi" she said almost nervously. She knew he wasn't the friendliest guy but he was never outwardly nasty to her at least.

"I was just standing over there wondering why we've never spoken before" Randy said with a laugh and he could see out of the corner of his own eye Punk was watching him as well.

"I don't know" AJ shrugged "We're both busy I guess"

"Well that should end now" Randy said to her "I've kind of been a jerk back here and I'm working on getting to know everyone better"

"Cool" she said with a forced smile

"So how about tomorrow before Raw you join me for lunch?" Randy asked and she looked very surprised. Randy was very well respected backstage and she didn't want to upset him in any way.

"That sounds nice" she forced out with a phony smile

"Great I'll see you at the arena tomorrow and we'll hook up there" Randy grinned. He then passed by Punk who was looking down at his phone.

"Phillip" Randy smirked smugly as he passed him. Punk didn't even respond and when AJ looked over she could see his displeased face but she didn't have time for all. She just hopped off the crate and avoided Punk's gaze and headed down the hall.

AJ didn't make it far when she felt a hand wrap around her upper arm.

"Hey can I have a word with you?" Punk asked quietly

"I don't really have time" AJ said trying to rush past him

"It won't take long" he assured her. She gave in and headed into an empty office.

"What's up?" AJ asked him

"What was that with Randy?" Punk asked closing the door behind him

"He asked me to lunch what was I supposed to say?" AJ defended

"How about 'no'?" he mocked

"There is a list of guys that you don't want to piss off back here and at the top of that list is Randy Orton" AJ informed him as Punk just made a face "Don't do that" she warned "You don't know what it's like to be a Diva back here. Step on the wrong toes and I'm done"

"You think I would let that happen to you?" Punk asked surprised

"You're going to be gone" AJ pointed out

"So you're going to date him out of fear?" Punk asked surprised

"I'm not dating him I'm going to lunch" AJ said to him "It's just lunch. I go to lunch with a lot of people here"

"He's not looking for an innocent lunch here" Punk said to her "I know him. He's not nice to anyone without a motive"

"I can take care of myself" AJ said to him "Besides its just lunch"

"I don't want you to go" Punk said to her seriously and she would have laughed at the statement if he wasn't so serious about it.

"Ok" she said unsurely "You expect me not to go because you say so?"

"Yea" Punk said realizing he was wrong but it was worth a shot.

"You're not my boyfriend" AJ reminded him "I can go out with other guys"

"So it is a date!" Punk said quickly pointing at her and she rolled her eyes

"It's not a date!" AJ laughed "It's lunch between a clearly lonely guy and I can use a new friend back here"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Punk asked placing his hands on his hips "Is that a dig at me for leaving?"

"No" she said to him "It just means I can use a few more that's all. You can't be my only friend"

"Dolph is your friend go to lunch with him" Punk suggested "I wouldn't mind that"

"Why is this bothering you so much?" she asked with a sigh

"I don't like the guy" Punk informed her honestly "And he doesn't like me. I don't know why he feels the need to buddy up to you knowing you're my friend"

"Maybe because I usually work all the same shows as him?" AJ laughed "You're reading way too much into this. And he's friends with Amy you don't mind that"

"She doesn't go to lunch with him" Punk shot back

"Amy is flying in tomorrow just worry about that and I'll take care of me, ok?" AJ asked him but he still didn't seem pleased

"If he tries anything with you I want you to tell me" Punk warned her

"So what if he did?" AJ asked him "What makes you think I wouldn't welcome it?"

"Because I know your type and Randall Orton isn't your type" Punk smirked smugly

"Leave it alone" AJ said to him seriously "Don't say anything to him just stay out of it"

"You're my friend, I can't be concerned?" Punk asked innocently

"We're not friends" AJ said almost bitterly surprising him "Say it all you want and I can say it all I want but we both know we're not friends and honestly being friends with you hurts me."

"I thought we were cool AJ" Punk noted

"We are but we can't pretend the last few months didn't happen. Maybe you can but I can't" AJ said to him "I need new friends I need a distraction"

"Randy isn't the way to go about it" Punk informed her "If you don't want to be friends fine. You can pretend we don't have this great connection and ignore me and make all of the friends you want in the world but don't hang around guys like him and don't think I'm just going to sit back and watch someone like Randy Orton take advantage of you because you're a woman and up and coming in the company"

"If you say something to happen it will draw attention to us and we can't have that" AJ reminded him firmly "Just stay out of it"

"Fine" Punk said to her "Sorry I cared" he said then walked out of the office. AJ didn't even realize she was crying once the door slammed shut. She reached into her phone and texted a number and a moment later Celeste was in the office.

"Oh AJ" Celeste frowned upon seeing her friend crying in a chair. "What happened?" she asked hugging her "Was it Trent again?"

"No" AJ admitted and Celeste knew what she was upset about "You were right"

"Now isn't the time for me to say 'I told you so'" Celeste assured her "You want to tell me about it?"

"No" AJ said to her "I just want to sit in here and cry until I can't anymore"

"I'm pretty sure you have to work tonight" Celeste teased "Is it over?" she asked and she knew AJ would know she was referring to Punk

"Yea" AJ admitted

"It's going to be ok" Celeste soothed.

"It hurts so bad" AJ sobbed out. Neither girl noticed Punk had walked back into the office but when he heard another voice in there with AJ he quietly stepped out leaving the door on a crack. He hated seeing AJ that way just like he hated seeing Amy cry the other night as well. He rested his head against the doorframe and just listened as AJ cried openly to her friend and knowing he was the reason for it drove him mad. Being with her was selfish and he knew either her or Amy would be hurt or even both. He hated to see her cry and he remembered the first time he had come across her crying…

* * *

><p><em>NXT was filmed before Raw and he didn't follow the show. He had zero interest in NXT or another new Diva who would just wanted to be there for the fame. He did though take a liking AJ. He had seen her backstage a couple of times and they would talk about video games and comics and he even promised to make sure she was taken care of when she won because he was sure no one else would win over her. She had something the others didn't and that was pure passion for the business. <em>

_He was surprised when he turned the corner and saw the petite Diva sitting in the loading area wiping her tears away. He was never the type to stop or care but there was something about her that he was just drawn to._

"_Boyfriend trouble?" Punk teased causing her to look up and she quickly tried to wipe her eyes. He himself was done for the night so stopping to talk to her might kill some time. _

"_What boyfriend?" AJ mocked _

"_Don't you date that little guy?" Punk asked seriously "Trent something? I think I saw him around the hall you want me to get him?"_

"_No" AJ said quickly _

"_What's wrong seriously?" he asked her _

"_You didn't see the show?" AJ asked him _

"_Honestly NXT really isn't my thing" he admitted with a smirk_

"_Well it isn't mine either apparently" AJ said to him "I got voted off tonight"_

"_No way" he said seriously _

"_Yes way" She countered "I was so close" _

"_You're not going anywhere" Punk said to her seriously "You've got talent they can see that."_

"_I don't know" AJ said shaking her head "I think I'm done. Well at least that's what Trent thinks"_

"_You've got a bitter boyfriend who is upset because he can't even make the dark matches" Punk scoffed _

"_He's not my boyfriend" AJ reminded him again_

"_So there you have it. A bitter jealous ex-boyfriend" Punk shrugged "You'll be fine"_

"_Thanks" she said and he realized he hadn't helped much _

"_Do you want to come back to my bus?" Punk asked her "I've got the new Grand Theft Auto game and I'm stuck"_

"_Really?" she asked smiling and even Punk's hard and cold heart melted at the sight of her tear stained cheeks but warm smile _

"_Yea" he offered "Come on" he said nodding for her to follow him _

"_Why are you so nice to me?" AJ asked him _

"_Because I like you" Punk shrugged simply as they walked out the backdoor of the arena together "You heard about what an asshole I can be huh?"_

"_Yea but I'm not much of a gossiper" AJ admitted _

"_It's better to stay that way" Punk said as they reached his bus and stepped on_

"_Wow" AJ said in awe "This place is huge"_

"_My first big check I ever got I bought this bus" Punk informed her proudly_

"_It's bigger than my entire apartment" AJ admitted glancing around _

"_You must have a crappy apartment" Punk replied bluntly _

"_It's not great but its home" AJ said to him "It's the biggest home I ever had actually"_

"_Seriously?" Punk asked surprised _

"_I kind of grew up in motel rooms and cars" AJ admitted shyly_

"_Yet you still put yourself through wrestling school" Punk noted proudly_

"_I did" AJ said with a warm smile "It's all I ever wanted. I worked some crappy jobs to get to this point and now it's over"_

"_It's not over" Punk said seriously "Your hard work shows trust me" he said to her _

"_I appreciate you saying that because I value your opinion more than you could ever know" AJ admitted _

"_Really?" Punk grinned smugly _

"_I was a big Ring Of Honor fan" AJ said to him "I've seen some of your matches with Raven personally"_

"_Well you're just full of surprises" Punk smiled "AJ you've got this don't worry. No matter who wins that crappy contest you're the one the people want to see. You're the one I want to see"_

"_Thanks" she said to him _

"_I mean it AJ I saw you down in FCW. I was there with Serena and watched her wrestle you, you were fantastic" Punk said to her "You're going to go far kid"_

"_Kid" AJ smirked _

"_You are like what? 12, 13 years old?" he teased in a serious voice and she playfully hit his arm_

"_I'm legal mister" AJ scolded lightly _

"_Good because I don't want to get arrested for having you alone on my bus" Punk mocked _

"_What do you think I could have done differently?" AJ asked him _

"_Nothing" Punk said to her "You were yourself and that's why it was so real"_

"_Maybe if I had worn the heels or put on the extra makeup-" AJ started but Punk silenced her _

"_You don't need any makeup" Punk said seriously "You also don't need heels. You're perfect"_

"_Trent said-" AJ started_

"_-I know Trent" Punk laughed cutting her off "He's good friends with some of my friends and if I could be honest he's an idiot. Don't take wrestling tips from a guy who hasn't even had a real match" _

"_But he said if I would just put more effort into my appearance I could increase my votes" AJ said to him and Punk laughed_

"_I can see why he's your ex-boyfriend" Punk said still laughing_

"_It's not funny" AJ pouted stomping her foot "I think he was right"_

"_If NXT was a beauty contest you would have won hands down" Punk said kneeling down slightly so he was eye level with her "You're absolutely beautiful" he informed her and he could see her cheeks turning a bright shade of pink. He didn't know what possessed him to but he leaned in and kissed the petite girl. He assumed she would back away but instead she pulled him deeper into the kiss and before he knew it their tongues were battling and soon he his hands were wandering and he reached for her lower back and pressed her body into his. He was surprised by how aggressive she was when he felt her reaching for the hem of his shorts. He wanted nothing more than to take AJ to bed right here and right now but he liked her too much to hurt her and pulled away. _

"_I'm sorry" she said feeling embarrassed _

"_AJ it's not that" Punk said catching his breath "I'm not really a relationship guy. If you're looking for a good time trust me I'd be more than happy to cheer you up and make you forget about NXT but if you're looking for something more that's just not going to happen" he told her bluntly. He again was surprised when she smiled at him. _

"_I'm looking for a good time" AJ said to him and he smirked "But if-" she didn't even finish because Punk pulled her back into the kiss but this time pushed her onto the couch…_

* * *

><p>Punk smiled at the memory. AJ had always surprised him and she still constantly was. He wondered if that explained his draw to her after all of this time. When he told her that night he was just looking for fun and not a relationship he had no idea how those words would affect him years later. Him and AJ still lived by the motto only they had built a relationship. They were friends but they were lovers first. He truly did love her but he loved everyone close to him in his life he just hadn't realized how much he loved her. Seeing her cry like that made him want to punch whoever did this to her in the face but once he realized he was the reason for her sad state the best way to punish himself was to live with the guilt. But one thing was for sure- he was <em>not<em> going to let Randy take advantage of AJ like he had felt he done all those years ago to her. He was only going to be around for another week so he had to nip Randy's curiosity in AJ very quickly.


	4. Fighting For You

**Chapter 4: Fighting For You**

* * *

><p><em>AJ stepped into her hotel room after the Royal Rumble and she was exhausted. Trent decided since being let go from the company that he didn't want to be around live events and she knew their time together was dwindling down. She turned on the light and gasped when she noticed someone was already in her room.<em>

"_Punk" she said placing her hand over her chest. The sight of seeing her friend in pain both mental and physical broke her heart. _

"_Hi" he said softly looking up at her _

"_Are you ok?" she asked dropping her bag and rushing over to where he was sitting on her bed_

"_No" he admitted._

"_Are you hurt?" she asked and he nodded "Where?"_

"_Everywhere" he admitted looking towards her and she could see his eyes were glassy. _

"_You had a great match" AJ complimented _

"_It sucked" Punk said almost bitterly "This whole thing sucks"_

"_You should be main-eventing Wrestlemania this year" AJ said to him. She knew that was what this was about. _

"_Not happening" Punk said to her "It's never going to happen. That's all I've ever wanted from this fucking place and I'm not going to get it"_

"_Maybe next year" AJ said to him hopefully_

"_I don't even think I'll make it to next year" Punk admitted quietly _

"_What can I do?" she asked him "Do you want me to get Amy?"_

"_No" Punk said to her "I don't need her"_

"_What do you need?" AJ asked quietly as she placed her hand on his slouched back_

"_You" he replied making eye contact with her "I just need a friend. Someone to listen to me and not tell me that I shouldn't be so ungrateful or that I don't need the belt. You get that"_

"_I do" AJ said softly _

"_You've always got me" Punk admitted and she offered him a very light smile _

"_Do you need ice?" she asked him_

"_No" he said to her shaking his head "I just need a safe place"_

"_You've got one" AJ assured him "You can stay here tonight" and he just nodded "I won't tell anyone"_

"_I know you won't" Punk said to her _

"_Are you sure you don't need anything?" she asked standing up "Water? Food?" she asked walking towards the phone be he grabbed her wrist gently. She looked over to him and knew what he needed it was the same thing she needed when she was booted off of NXT. It wasn't about sex at least not to her. They had a connection that she couldn't describe. She walked over and stood in- between his legs and leaned down and kissed him. She felt his hands moved to her back and when he fell back on the bed she crashed right on top of him. _

_They didn't speak a word that night they just filled each other which was what she needed as well. She never felt more alive or wanted then when she was with him. He weaved in and out of her passionately throughout the night and the only sounds were there heavy breathing and moans. It wasn't rough or dirty but tender and sweet. She took good care of him that night and he wouldn't forget it._

"Sorry I'm late" Randy said getting AJ's attention. She looked up and forced a smile as she was pulled from her thoughts

"It's fine" she said politely and watched as the man that was such mystery to her take a seat across from her.

"I'm glad we're doing this" Randy said to her with a smile

"I can't help but wonder why" AJ said bluntly. That statement was very 'Punk' like of her to say and she'd be lying if Punk's comments the previous day didn't have anything to do with it.

"I need a reason to get to know one of my coworkers?" Randy asked surprised with a grin

"I'm not stupid" AJ informed him "What is this all about?"

"I'm actually curious as to what Punk sees you" Randy said catching her off guard "And I was hoping to find a reason to not tell my friend Amy about you two" he said it so casually as if he hadn't just completely turned her world upside down.

"I'm sorry I think I misheard you" AJ said nervously

"I know about you and Punk" Randy said looking over the menu "I saw you two last week. If you're going to carry on an affair you should do that sort of thing behind closed doors" AJ was absolutely speechless "Wondering why haven't I told Amy?" and she nodded "I love Amy- as a friend of course. We worked together a long time and I respect her. I'd hate to have to break her heart."

"It's not what you think" AJ said to him "It was just a kiss"

"I see the way he looks at you" Randy informed her putting the down menu "I see how he watches you when you're not looking and I saw the way he wanted to kill me when he saw me talking to you."

"We're just friends" AJ defended

"No Amy and I are just friends" Randy corrected "You and Punk are sleeping together probably for a while now. You should be ashamed of yourself. Do you realize what this could do to your career?" Randy asked her and heart fell "I mean Amy got away with it years ago because we weren't PG back then now parents aren't going to want their children to watch and cheer on some slutty little woman"

"I'm leaving" AJ said standing up

"Stay" Randy said looking up at her "Don't be hasty just take a seat" she slowly sat back down in her seat "I'm sorry I didn't mean to name call"

"What do you want from me?" she asked quietly

"Is it still going on?" Randy asked her

"No it's over" AJ assured him "Please don't tell anyone"

"Why shouldn't I?" Randy asked coolly "Why should I tell Amy? What's in it for me? I don't like Punk, I'm not fond of you to be honest- so what's in it for me?"

"Anything you want" AJ said almost desperately

"Now do you want me to keep this a secret because you're afraid of losing your job or losing Punk?" Randy asked but she didn't respond "I have a story idea coming up" Randy informed her leaning over the table "I'm planning on it to starting in a few weeks and I need a Diva for it and not just any Diva the top one- which is you for some unknown reason."

"You want to work with me?" AJ asked surprised

"Yes I do" Randy said with a smile "I want to main event Wrestlemania next year and I need a big feud and big name to do it"

"Done" AJ said to him. She was going to miss working with Dolph and Big E but this was more important.

"You know AJ I have a lot of pull with Hunter and Vince" Randy reminded her "You work this story with me and I can get you a Diva's title match in a show of good faith"

"I just want you to keep your mouth shut" AJ said coldly to him "But I don't know why you feel the need to blackmail me into it. If you went to Hunter and asked to work with me I'd have to no matter what"

"I need you to play the part onscreen and backstage" Randy said to her "It needs to be real. I want to have what Edge and Lita had a few years back and that worked so well because Amy and Adam shared a real history"

"Whatever" AJ said to him

"Don't you want to know who I plan on feuding on with?" Randy asked "It might even make you more vested in this"

"Who?" AJ asked with an annoyed sigh

"Your boy CM Punk" Randy grinned "He really wants to main-event the big show doesn't he?"

"You know the answer to that" AJ said coldly

"And he'll get to" Randy said to her simply "And he gets to watch you cheer me on"

"Why?" AJ asked with a shrug

"Because it's going to kill him to have to work with you while you're with me" Randy said to her

"This is stupid" AJ said honestly "Really stupid actually"

"Or you can just sleep with me" Randy offered casually

"I'll work with you" AJ said quickly and Randy laughed

"I think we're going to get along great" Randy said still laughing

"He can't find out about this" AJ said to Randy

"Are you sure? Honestly if he knows it might be more fun and you two could sneak around all you want I won't rat on ya" Randy smirked

"He never finds out" AJ said seriously

"How admirable, you're going to sacrifice your story and personal life to keep his intact" Randy noted "You're loyal" he said in an almost sympathetic voice "I wonder if he'd be as loyal to you?"

"He's a good man" AJ defended

"Tell that to his girlfriend Amy" Randy retorted almost coldly "Now hurry up and order we have a lot to discuss"

* * *

><p>Once AJ arrived back at the arena she sat down with Randy while he spoke to Hunter and went over his story idea. AJ didn't know what Hunter saw in Randy sure he was a good performer- great even but his story ideas could use some work. But Hunter hung on every word and agreed to it. She was going to have to break the news to Dolph and Big E she'd be leaving them.<p>

"Would you look at that" Randy grinned standing next to AJ "Amy is here. I think I'll go over and say hi" he walked past AJ and saw Punk standing with Amy. Randy threw his arms around Amy and she happily hugged him back. Punk rolled his eyes and looked over towards AJ and saw she quickly walked away. Punk watched as she weaved past everybody and into the catering hall. Punk headed into the catering a few steps behind her and came up behind her on the buffet line.

"Didn't you just have lunch?" Punk asked as he watched her fill her plate

"I'm still hungry" she said not looking at him

"Is everything ok?" he asked

"We talked about this yesterday" AJ sighed still avoiding eye contact with him

"AJ stop" he said forcing her plate down "Did he upset you?" she again just looked away from him. She was a horrible liar as it was but Punk could always pick up on it. "Ok so here' s the deal you're going to tell me why you're so upset or I'm going to go talk to Randy myself and ask him" he whispered "I don't give a shit how much attention I draw either"

"Don't" AJ said to him then nodded for him to follow her over to a table "Nothing happened"

"I know you AJ please don't play games with me here" Punk said annoyed "Obviously something upset you"

"He invited me to lunch because he wants to work with me" AJ said to him

"Randy who refuses to work with any Diva since Stacey wants to work with you?" Punk asked stunned

"Yea and I'm not sure I really want to do it but I don't have much of a choice in the matter" she shrugged "It's fine. He was really nice to me about it actually"

"I'll talk to him" Punk said to her "I'll tell him you don't-"

"No" she said loudly surprising him "Don't talk to him" Punk just nodded and smiled

"You're really going to do this huh?" Punk asked with an amused grin

"Do what?" AJ asked innocently

"You're going to make me go into his locker room and ask him about your lunch" Punk said to her

"I told you it's nothing" AJ assured him "Please, please just stay out of this. This is my job and my life and I know what I'm doing"

"I want to help you" Punk said to her but before she could respond she saw Randy walk over

"Hey I was wondering where you snuck off to" Randy said to AJ causing Punk to slowly look up at the man annoyed "I didn't realize you were with Punk"

"That a problem Randall?" Punk asked him

"No it's just Amy was looking for you" Randy said innocently "And AJ and I have some things to go over"

"I was talking to AJ" Punk informed him "So you can run off now"

"It's fine" AJ said to Punk and he gave her an odd look.

"OK" Punk laughed standing up and gestured for Randy to take his seat

"Why thank you" Randy said in a mocking voice

"I don't know what the hell is going on here but I'm going to find out" Punk informed the two of them then walked away

"This is going to be more fun than I thought" Randy laughed "You're doing great kid"

"He's going to ask you about our lunch" AJ said to him "You're not going to say anything right?"

"Darling my lips are sealed" Randy said to her seriously "Did you say hi to Amy? I'm sure she's dying to know how you think she tastes" he replied crudely causing AJ's eyes to widen in disgust. She stood up and resisted the urge to throw her drink in his face. She took the higher road and just stormed out of the room. "She is so sensitive" Randy mumbled

* * *

><p>Later that night Punk was still bothered by whatever it was going on between AJ and Randy. She was obviously holding back from him but it was clear she wasn't going to be honest with him so he went to the next best person.<p>

"Why would I tell you anything?" Celeste asked with a huff folding her arms

"Because your friend is getting in way over her head and AJ needs me to help her" Punk said quietly as he and Celeste spoke quietly near the loading area

"AJ doesn't need you for anything" Celeste told him coldly "I know what you two have been up to and I know she's the only one hurting here"

"AJ knew the deal" Punk said and was actually afraid Celeste was going to swing at him "Look I care about AJ a lot that's why I want to help her"

"AJ needs you to back off" Celeste told him seriously "You're no good for her" he'd by lying if the statement didn't sting him a bit

"I know" Punk admitted quietly "That's why I ended it"

"No you ended it because you couldn't handle your lies. You were selfish" Celeste said to him "You don't care that this little affair could have cost AJ her job or her heart. I mean after everything she just went through with Trent you laid this on her basically five minutes after"

"I never even thought about that" Punk admitted. AJ was technically now going through two breakups

"Of course you didn't because you're selfish, spoiled little boy" Celeste seethed "Stay the hell away from her"

"Do you think Randy is going to help her?" Punk asked her honestly

"Randy may have a reputation for being an asshole but at least he's upfront about it" Celeste said to him coldly "And no matter what Randy's intentions are I'm sure they're a hell of a lot better than yours" she then stormed off and left Punk standing in shock by the outburst. The fact that it was all true made him feel worse.

"There you are" the voice pulled Punk from his thoughts and he saw Amy smiling as she walked towards him "What are you doing back here?"

"Just thinking" Punk said to her

"What's on your mind?" she asked sweetly

"Randy Orton" Punk admitted and Amy looked surprised

"What about him?" Amy asked him "Don't tell me you two are having another pissing contest" she sighed "I know you don't like him but he's my friend" she secretly loved the fact that Punk commented about her friendship with Randy so often. It made her feel like he still cared.

"He's been hanging around AJ lately" Punk said to her and Amy just rolled her eyes "She's my friend Amy I'm sorry"

"Why is it such a problem?" Amy asked folding her arms

"Because he's an asshole" Punk reminded her seriously "He's also a steroid using lose cannon"

"No he's not" Amy scoffed "He made a mistake one that a lot of guys back here have made"

"Why is he sniffing around AJ?" Punk asked her bluntly

"I don't know" Amy defended "Why the hell would I care? And why do you care so fucking much? She's not your girlfriend the last time I checked."

"She's my friend" Punk said and Amy laughed bitterly

"I'm so sick of this shit and I'm sick of you saying that to me" Amy said to him harshly "I know she's your friend why don't you get tattooed across your head for Christ sakes!"

"You wanted to know why I was asking that's your answer" Punk replied coolly "Not my fault you didn't like the answer"

"You're a real asshole you know that?" Amy asked

"Maybe I should get that tattooed across my head" Punk replied coldly

"I don't know why he's hanging around your little girlfriend Punk" Amy informed him "But it's not your business and if you value our relationship at all you'll stay out of it because to be honest Punk you're really pushing this. And it's not just about AJ it's a lot of things. If you want us to work you're going to have invest half the time in us that you do in AJ"

"I'm not invested in AJ" Punk groaned

"I'm not stupid" Amy informed him in a low voice "I know what's going on everyone talks about it back here. I'm not around a lot and I know you're not exactly alone at night"

"Are you accusing me of cheating on you?" Punk asked with a laugh pointing at himself

"No Phil because I already know" Amy said to him sadly "I'm not a saint either Phil. We've both made mistakes but I want to move past them and I'm hoping you do to"

"I can't talk about this right now" Punk groaned

"Can we talk later tonight?" Amy asked looking into his eyes "I mean really talk, put it all on the table? You owe me and this relationship at least that much"

"Yea" Punk agreed quietly

"I love you" Amy said pulling him into a kiss

"I know. I love you too" Punk said resting his forehead against hers

* * *

><p>Punk and Amy talked the entire night. She had a feeling about AJ and Punk and he didn't admit to sleeping with her but he did tell her he was attracted to her, as a matter of fact she told him last night she'd forgive him if he admitted to cheating on her with AJ but he still denied because he knew that secret getting out would hurt AJ's career. He had his opportunity last night to walk away from the relationship but he just couldn't. He shared such a long and rich history with Amy he couldn't walk away from her. He owed it to her to make things right and they agreed to start fresh and to try harder. He was going to be in Atlanta for at least two weeks while he was off and things went well he was planning on asking Amy to move in with him. She should have walked away from him last night after he admitted to cheating on her but instead she listened to him and cried and told him how much she loved him and wanted to work on things. She was fighting for him something that AJ hadn't done, something he had wanted her to do. He knew today he was making the right choice.<p>

The next day Punk went to SmackDown even though he wasn't working the show. He had promised Amy to cut all ties with AJ and honestly he didn't blame her. Amy made it clear she didn't trust him around AJ and honestly he didn't trust himself around her either. He saw her heading out of the locker room and stepped in front of her causing her to run right into him.

"Sorry" AJ said looking up and realized it was Punk "Punk" she said surprised "You're working tonight?"

"No" He said "I came here to talk to you" he nodded for her to follow him to a more quiet room where they could be alone.

"What's going on?" AJ asked "Look about yesterday-"

"It's not about yesterday" Punk said cutting her off "But I was wrong to ask you to tell me what you were doing with Randy"

"What's this about?" AJ asked already knowing what was coming

"I spoke to Amy last night" Punk said to her "We talked about a lot of things"

"You didn't tell her about me, did you?" AJ asked quietly

"No I mean sort of" Punk sighed "I told her I liked you but I lied I told her we never did anything even though she gave me a free pass on it if I admitted to it"

"Why did you lie?" AJ asked

"It would hurt your career. I don't want be the reason for a black mark on your career you worked too hard" Punk said to her. Yet another lie- well not a full lie. That was part of the reason but the real reason was he didn't want to taint their relationship. He valued it way too much. "And it's best she doesn't know. She said free pass but she'd probably kill me and then you"

"Well thanks for that" AJ said forcing a smile

"I can't see you anymore" Punk said to her and she nodded slowly "We can't talk we can't do this" he said to her

"So the other day when you told me I was in your life for good that was a lie?" AJ asked him

"I'll always care about you" Punk said to her "But for everyone involved we need to stay away. I'll stay out of your business with Randy you two could do whatever you want" she just nodded "I need to focus on Amy right now and after Wrestlemania that's all I'm going to be doing and I can't do that if I still have you in my life"

"So you're cutting me out cold turkey huh?" AJ asked bitterly as a tear escaped her eye.

"Something like that" Punk said to her honestly "I care about you too much"

"Yea I can tell" AJ said coldly "Can I ask you something?"

"Yea" Punk said to her

"Why did you pick her over me?" AJ asked him

"I didn't even realize you were an option" Punk said to her honestly "I made promises to Amy last night and she's been fighting for me every day. I let her down enough I can't do it again"

"It's good to have someone willing to fight for you" AJ said with a cold smile as more tears escaped her eyes he took a step towards her but she stepped back holding her arm up to keep him away "Just go Punk"

"I am sorry AJ" Punk said to her

"Me too" AJ replied and watched as he walked out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow! Thanks for all the reviews! So is Randy a bad guy or is he just a lovable asshole? **


	5. Goodbye To You

**Chapter 5: Goodbye To You**

* * *

><p>The week came and went and AJ wasn't even excited for Wrestlemania anymore and didn't even enjoy working the show. Punk skipped out on the following Raw and AJ knew he had gone to down to Atlanta with Amy but he was coming back tonight to say goodbye to the audience. They kept their distance from each other and didn't even greet each other during Wrestlemania. AJ had thought the more time she spent away from him she'd feel better but watching him with Amy just devastated her more. They were attached at the hip throughout Wrestlemania and AJ was all alone.<p>

She watched from backstage as Punk and Heyman stood in the ring and could see the devastation on his face. He was unhappy and that wasn't just him playing the part. She wanted to run back to him and tell him it was going to be ok then make a corny joke to make him laugh just so she could see him smile but she knew she couldn't.

"A little dramatic no?" Randy asked coming up behind AJ

"He's in pain" AJ said looking at the screen then looked back at Randy

"He's acting like a little bitch" Randy smirked "I don't know what the hell you ever saw in him"

"Don't talk about him like that" AJ warned "What do you want anyway?"

"We're playing the part" Randy shrugged "People need to see us hanging around each other"

"I'd rather be hanging from noose" AJ remarked dryly

"Holy shit you're just as dramatic as he his. No wonder you two get along so well" Randy laughed

"Stop it" AJ hissed

"Grow up AJ!" Randy yelled "And stop making this shit so difficult!"

"You wanted this" AJ reminded him "This is who I am so get used to it" she spat. The next thing she felt was Randy bumping into her, someone had bumped their shoulder into his and she noticed Punk walking past.

"You've got a problem Punk?" Randy questioned and it was enough to stop Punk in his tracks and turn to face Orton

"Yea I do" Punk said slowly nodding "You" he said pointing at Randy and taking a step forward

"I don't know what I could have possibly done to piss you off so much" Randy defended innocently

"Don't talk to her like that" Punk said pointing to AJ "Treat her right or you and I are going to have an even bigger problem"

"What's it to you?" Randy asked "AJ and are friends what we talk about or how we talk isn't your concern" he said to him

"It is my concern" Punk spat getting in his face

"Are you looking for a fight?" Randy smirked "You don't have to cause a scene just let me know when and where"

"Leave it alone" AJ said stepping in-between the two

"Step out of the way AJ" Randy said nudging her to the side and Punk gave him a hard shove

"Don't put your fucking hands on her" Punk hissed moving closer to Randy

"Enough!" AJ yelled and she looked towards Randy "I've got this ok?"

"Get him in line or I will" Randy warned her

"Fuck you" Punk spat at him "She's not your dog"

"She fucks around like one though right?" Randy laughed and that's when Punk went to lunge again at him and this time Paul grabbed Punk

"Calm down, calm down, calm down" Paul said to him but Punk pulled away

"I'm so glad to be gone from this shithole" Punk spat looking at the three of them then stormed away

"You should go talk to him" Paul said to AJ surprising her "You have a way of calming him"

"I bet she does" Randy smirked

"Please? He's headed to his bus" Paul said to her and she just nodded and walked away "I suggest you end this now"

"End what?" Randy asked him

"You're using AJ to get under his skin and I hope you're not doing all of this just because you hate him" Paul said to him

"No I've got a big story with AJ planned. If Punk doesn't like it that's just too bad" Randy shrugged

"You have no idea the world of hurting you're going to be in for if you do anything to hurt her" Paul warned him

"I'm not going to touch her" Randy scoffed "I know where she's been" he whispered to Paul

"Cute" Paul forced laugh "But I didn't mean physically. Don't take advantage of her or I won't hold Punk back and believe me you don't want to make things personal with him to simply further your own professional career. I'll still be around while he isn't so keep that in mind"

* * *

><p>AJ headed outside and realized it was pouring. She spotted Punk angrily heading towards his bus.<p>

"Punk!" she yelled out but he either didn't hear or just decided to ignore her. She ran out into the pouring the rain trying to catch up to him. "Punk stop!" she yelled finally reaching him as he was about to step onto his bus and grabbed his arm but he roughly pulled it away from her. It didn't hurt her but it certainly surprised he'd never pulled away from her like that and so roughly.

"What did I tell you?" Punk asked turning to look at her "I said stay away!"

"You said you would stay away and that you would mind your own business where Randy was concerned and look what you just did inside!" AJ yelled. She didn't mean to yell but the down pour was loud as it hit the concrete.

"He got in my face!" Punk defended

"After you pushed him!" She yelled back "What is wrong with you? I thought you were happy to be leaving why are you being so cruel to me?"

"I wasn't being cruel I was looking out for you!" Punk shouted getting in her face "You're going to let him talk to you like that? Just so you could have a better story? You're better than that!"

"It is cruel!" AJ shouted as she pushed her now drenched hair back "One minute you don't want to be around and the next minute you're defending my honor! Stop caring about me! I can't stand it!" she began to cry now as Punk watched her "Just stop caring please I can't stand it" she was now openly sobbing in front of him and he took a step towards her and even though she backed away he pulled her closer to him

"I'm sorry" he whispered as he held her in the dark parking lot and the rain continued to pour.

"Just let me go" She cried out "I'm doing this for you" she said to him quietly. He barely heard it but he did pick up on it. The sound of thunder caused Punk to snap back reality

"Come on" He said walking her to the bus

"No I can't" she cried out but he pulled her by the arm

"Just dry off" Punk said opening the door and pulling her on.

"I can't be here" AJ said to him both looked defeated. Clearly their plan of being apart just made both of them miserable.

"AJ stay" Punk said grabbing her gently "I'm sorry I flipped out earlier I just hate saying anyone talk down to you like that ok? I should have butted out I know you can take care of yourself" Punk tried to look at her but she just looked down at the floor "What did you mean you were doing this for me?"

"It was nothing" AJ said to him "I really need to go" she went to turn but he grabbed her arm again forcing her to face him

"Tell me" Punk insisted "Is Randy forcing this story on you?"

"It's not like that. I don't even know what I'm saying anymore" AJ admitted

"If something is going on you can tell me" Punk said to her "Just talk to me"

"I can't talk to you" AJ said to him "You just need to go. Go enjoy Atlanta and rest up"

"AJ-" Punk started but stopped when he felt AJ pull him into a kiss. He was surprised by the action and wanted to pull away but he just missed her too damn much. They were both still drenched and AJ used her hands to cup his face and hold the back of his head. After a few moments she pulled away

"I shouldn't have done that" AJ whispered

"No you shouldn't have" Punk agreed "Don't leave me, stay"

"Are you sure?" she asked him with hopeful eyes and he nodded. He pulled her back towards him and this time he lifted her so she could wrap her legs around his waist while her arms were all over his neck and face. He struggled to get them to the back of the bus towards the bed.

Thankfully the door was already open and he tried to drop AJ off on the bed but she refused to let go, afraid if he did that he or worse she would come to their senses and stop. But eventually he pried her off long enough to she'd hit the bed. She looked up at him and watched as he removed his shirt and she removed her own in kind.

"Are you sure?" Punk asked her

"Yes" she said lightly biting on her lower lip. And with that confirmation he was back on her and their wet bodies rubbed together. "I've missed you" she admitted as she rested against the bed while he kissed down her neck

"I've missed you…so fucking much" he said as he kept his lips attached her neck and used his hands to unbutton her shorts and began to tug them down her slender legs. She inched up the bed with him and he began to kiss her again, they must have spent at least ten minutes kissing and that said a lot to AJ. It again wasn't just about the sex but the connection. He could kiss her for days; he couldn't get enough of her.

"I need you" she pleaded as she arched her lower half into him. He reached over to the side table and felt around but had trouble reaching. He really didn't want to pull himself away from her. When he didn't find what he was looking for her because he couldn't reach he just decided to kiss her again. She was able to reach into the side table drawer and found exactly what he was looking for.

"I'm going to make you feel so good" Punk promised her as he began to kiss all of her face. They were both anxious to be together again but also didn't want to rush it either. AJ placed the condom she had pulled out of the drawer into her mouth while it was still wrapped and began to unbuckle his belt to jeans, he was now kissing her neck again and she was sure leaving a bruise. Something to remember him by with. She reached for his zipper and pulled it down and before she could pull them down he stood up and kicked off his jeans and boxers and then slid her underwear down as well. He moved back in-between her legs and he was already hard and ready to go. AJ bit the wrapper off and slowly rolled the condom onto him.

"No going back" AJ said to him "Are you sure?" she was now asking him the same question he had asked her

"No" he admitted honestly "But I need this" he said as he grinded against her causing her to moan out he entered her slowly and once he was buried deep enough he didn't move in an inch. He again began to kiss her and she reciprocated. She pulled away after a minute

"Move please" she requested and he began to move in and out of her. She began to move against him but it wasn't hard and fast it was slow and tender. He left sweet kisses all over her body and she did the same when she could. She breathless towards the end and wasn't even sure how long they were doing this for but she knew it was longer than ever before. This was the kind of closure she needed.

"Are you there yet?" Punk asked against her ear as she felt his movements start to pick up, he as getting close. She didn't respond but felt his hand move over to her clit and began to massage it "How about now?" he almost teased against her skin and she let out a loud moan

"I'm almost there" she huffed out and a few long thrusts later she was clenching around him and sending him into his climax as well. He wasted no timing pulling out of her and pulling the condom off of himself and tossing it.

"That was it" AJ said to him

"Yea it was" Punk agreed falling back into the bed next to her "I wish you'd tell me what's going on though"

"It's not your problem anymore" AJ said looking up at the ceiling avoiding his gaze

"Promise me something" Punk requested

"Depends on what it is" she said softly still look at the ceiling while his eyes were locked on her face

"I want you to call me if you need me" Punk said to her

"We agreed to not talk anymore" AJ reminded him

"I mean it AJ" Punk said seriously "Don't you ever wonder why guys like Randy Orton don't work with Divas? Haven't you heard the stories of Batistia and Melina?"

"I know what I'm doing" AJ said firmly. The truth was she had no idea what she was signing up for but she would figure it out along the way

"Do you?" Punk asked her "Guys like Orton are bitter and will step on anyone to look good. He's not going to have your best interests at heart. Rumors are already starting" he added quietly

"I know and that's just all part of the story" AJ said to him

"He's going to further himself AJ" Punk said firmly

"I've got this" AJ said seriously and then she felt him gently move her face so she would be looking at him

"If things start to go south and you need advice or someone to kick the shit out of Orton you need to call me" Punk said to her "Don't do anything you're not comfortable with and I'm not just talking about onscreen stuff"

"I'll be fine" she said forcing a smile then sat up "I need to get back. I'm supposed to be leaving with Celeste"

"Ok" he said to her "Take something of mine your stuff is all wet" he stood up and reached into his bag and passed her a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

Thanks" She said slipping on the way to large t-shirt and the big shorts that she had tie tightly to make sure they didn't fall

"Promise me" he repeated she still hadn't

"I promise" She said to him. She knew he wouldn't quit until she did and he just nodded. "Have fun while you're away"

"I'll be back before you know it" Punk added quickly

"Do what you have to do" AJ said to him "I'm not mad at you and I want you to be happy that's all I want for you"

"I know you do" Punk said to her as he watched her run a brush through her still damp hair

"Bye Punk" She said quickly without looking at him again and rushed out of the room

"I want that too" Punk added quietly when she was out of earshot.

* * *

><p>Once AJ stepped off the bus the rain had thankfully passed and she was just going to head to her rental and wait for Celeste there.<p>

"Really?" Randy smirked walking towards her

"What are you doing here?" AJ asked annoyed

"I was heading back to my bus" Randy said to her "But I'm glad I bumped into you. Did you calm Punky down?"

"Shut up" she muttered brushing past him but he grabbed her arm roughly

"You want to fuck around with Punk that's fine by me" Randy hissed "But you're supposed to be playing this part on screen and off. Don't make me look stupid again"

"Try not to make yourself look stupid" AJ retorted and he laughed

"Come on AJ cut this crap out before I run to Amy and tell her how you just rocked her boyfriend's bus" Randy said to her

"Mind your own business" she said snatching her arm away

"You two cool?" Punk asked stepping off of his bus. He was clearly spying from his bus could only see and not hear he had to step off. Part of him was hoping to have an excuse to jump all over Randy and beat him into the curb.

"Yea, yea I was just dropping by to tell you to have a great vacation" Randy said sarcastically

"Oh I will" Punk said eyeing him and then looked over to AJ and nodded for her to take off which she did

"Don't worry I'll take good care of AJ while you're away. I know you two have a special bond" Randy offered

"I don't want you taking care of her" Punk said walking over to him casually "I don't like you and I don't trust you"

"I'm just trying to be nice" Randy replied

"You don't have a nice bone in your roided up body" Punk spat "I don't know what shit you're trying to pull with AJ but if I find out you screwed her over in any way you're going to be dealing with me" he warned he then made another step towards to him and spoke low "And if you ever grab her like you just did now I'll-"

"Rip my arm off and beat me with it?" Randy finished with a laugh

"Rip your heart of your chest" Punk corrected "Don't fuck around with her like that. I will make it my mission in life to ruin you professionally and you know me Randall I'm a very dedicated man once I put my mind to something I don't stop"

"You are dedicated" Randy said to him "Amy tells me how dedicated you are to her all of the time"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Punk asked waiting for Randy to give him an excuse to hit him just once

"Nothing" Randy said simply "Look just enjoy your time away and worry about your blackhwaks and your own girlfriend and I'll be here working on being on top again."

"You have a long ladder to climb" Punk pointed out smugly

"I'll have help believe me" Randy smirked "AJ really skyrocketed Daniel and now Dolph I'll be in the wonderful small, beautiful and capable hands of that sweet little thing. But like I said I'll take good care of AJ and by the time you come back she won't need you to hold her hand anymore" he then walked away but Punk watched closely and tried to figure out what was going through the vipers sick and twisted mind.


	6. Closure

**Chapter 6: Closure**

* * *

><p>Punk had been in Atlanta now for two long weeks. He hadn't spoken to AJ since their final goodbye after Raw and he was worried. He wanted to pick up the phone and call her or send her a message but he couldn't do that to Amy. Once he arrived in Atlanta they agreed it was a fresh start for them and he owed her that.<p>

Amy on the other hand couldn't help but notice how miserable Punk was. She thought once he was away from the company for a bit his mood would change and he'd go back into his happy old self but he only got worse. He did his part and came to Atlanta but even though his body was there with her his heart was elsewhere and she couldn't stand it.

"What's all this?" Punk asked stepping into the Atlanta apartment with Kenz

"How was the walk?" Amy asked as Kenz ran right towards her

"Good" he said looking over to luggage "What is this Amy?"

"I packed your stuff up" she said calmly

"Why?" he asked

"You don't want to be here" Amy said to him honestly and he sighed gearing up for a fight

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be" Punk said to her

"You're here all right but your heart isn't" Amy said with a laugh "You've been miserable and don't deny it"

"I'm just adjusting that's all" Punk defended

"No you hate it here and you don't want to be here with me" Amy said still remaining calm "I don't want to be the only one putting in effort"

"I am putting in effort!" Punk yelled

"Being here is one thing but you're thinking about her" Amy said to him

"I haven't spoken to AJ since I left Raw" Punk swore to her and that was the honest truth

"Oh believe me I know" Amy laughed "And look at you. You're not even the same person. Why are you here trying with me when you want to so clearly be with her?"

"I love you" Punk said to her softly causing her to smile

"I know and I know you're trying to do the right thing but wasting my time and yours isn't helping" Amy said to him "Go home. Sort yourself out alone see what you really want"

"Amy if I walk out the door now I'm not coming back" Punk warned

"I know" she said with a faint smile "We've been over for a long time Phil and these past two weeks only confirmed that"

"I'm sorry" he said to her

"Don't be sorry just get yourself sorted out" Amy said to him "I love you too much to see you like this"

"I don't even know what could make me happy anymore" he admitted in defeat "I thought being away from work and not traveling would do it but something's still wrong"

"If you ever loved me at all you won't make me say what you know I'm going to say" Amy warned "Talk to her" she suggested

"I fucked it up" Punk said to her "I fucked it up with you and her"

"Is this about Randy?" Amy asked him and he looked over to her "I asked him about his story with AJ for you"

"What did he say?" Punk asked her

"He said it's strictly to push his own story and he's hoping to even get her a title shot down the line" Amy said to him "He did say he had to push her in the right direction"

"What does that mean?" Punk asked her

"I don't know when I asked he said he couldn't get into details" Amy said to her "From what I understand she didn't want the story and he did. He's really not a bad guy he won't hurt her if anything he's helping her career"

"He's helping himself" Punk remarked bitterly

"Look I don't want to talk about AJ anymore" Amy said honestly "I'm trying to be cool and understanding about all of this but that's as far as I'll go"

"Right" Punk agreed "Are you sure Amy? I can stay"

"No go Phil" Amy said to him "Find your happiness and with any luck I'll find mine"

* * *

><p>Punk headed back to Chicago and was actually feeling better already. The fact that he and Amy finally ended was for the best even though he was going to miss her. He was also surprised by how cool she was about the whole breakup. If he had known it would be that easy he would have done it a long time ago. Now he needed to focus on AJ. He was in the free to contact her but was having trouble working up the nerve to actually hit send.<p>

He had been home for hours now and was sitting on his couch with the TV on. It was Monday so he was planning on actually tuning into Raw to catch up a bit. Right at eight the show had started but it was his phone that started to ring. He saw it was AJ calling and quickly turned off his TV and hit the answer button.

"AJ?" he asked surprised into the phone

"Hey Punk" she said shyly "Are you busy?"

"No" he said softly, still surprised that she was calling him "What's up?"

"I'm just keeping my promise" she said to him and it took him a minute to catch on

"What's wrong?" his voice was harsh

"I need help" she admitted "I think I've gotten in way over my head Punk" she was now crying "I need you"

"Calm down" he said almost frantically "What happened?"

"I can't talk about it over the phone" AJ sobbed "Please Phil" she pleaded and it was the first time she had ever called him by his legal name.

"Are you hurt?" Punk asked her

"No" she cried out "I just don't know what I'm doing anymore"

"Relax ok" Punk said to her "Where are you? Are you at Raw?"

"No I'm not" AJ said to him

"Are you home?" Punk asked her

"Yes" she choked out "Ok I'll take the next flight out" he said without hesitation

"I don't want to cause an issue for you and Amy…" she told him honestly "if you can't it's fine I just needed-"

"Don't worry about that" Punk said firmly "Are you going to be ok until I get there?"

"Yea" she said softly

"Ok I'll call you when I get my flight details" Punk said to her

"Thank you" she said softly

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later Punk had landed in Tampa. He caught the earliest flight her could and by two in the morning he was pulling up in front of AJ's place in a cab. He quickly paid the cab driver and jumped out of the cab with his small duffle bag. Two flights in one day exhausted him but he felt a surge when he was walking towards AJ apartment building. As he reached her front door it swung open and there she was, the woman he loved- the only woman he loved- broken crying in the doorframe.<p>

He didn't say a word he just dropped his bag to his feet and she practically jumped into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her just as tightly. It had only been two weeks but it felt like an entirety to him. He felt her hot tears against his neck as she snuggled into it. He wasn't sure how long they embraced for but eventually she pulled away and he followed her into her small apartment.

"I'm sorry for dragging you away from Atlanta" AJ said wiping her tears away

"I wasn't in Atlanta" Punk informed her almost proudly. "I was home"

"Oh" AJ said not knowing what that meant exactly

"What happened?" Punk asked running his hand down her cheek

"Everything" She said with a bitter smile as fresh tears rolled down her cheek "My career is over"

"You need to explain everything to me from the beginning" Punk ordered as he guided her over to the couch

"You're going to be mad at me" AJ said to him quietly

"Just tell me" Punk encouraged "Obviously this how to do with Randy right?" she just nodded. He was hoping that wasn't the case. "Ok so tell me"

"Do you remember when he asked me to lunch?" AJ asked him and he tilted his head towards her in an 'are you kidding me?' manner "Right" she said quickly "So he told me he knew"

"Knew what?" Punk asked

"About us" AJ admitted and Punk was surprised. Randy dropped little comments about AJ but most of the guys did. He was a close friend with her so everyone joked around with him about it "He saw you leaving my hotel room one night"

"Ok" Punk said slowly trying to remain calm

"He told me he was going to tell Amy and then everyone else" AJ said to him "I didn't want to ruin your relationship anymore than I already have"

"So you made a deal with him?" Punk asked almost surprised

"Sort of" she sighed "He told me he wouldn't say a word if I agreed to drop my story with Dolph and work with him. He said he had big plans to main-event Wrestlemania he said he wanted to wrestle you. I know how important that is to you"

"So you agreed to blow your own story and your Diva's title story to work with him to protect my relationship and try to give me a push?" Punk asked surprised

"I thought if you had hope in going to Wrestelmania you'd come back" AJ admitted

"I was coming back regardless" Punk reminded her "Why didn't you come to me about this?"

"Because it was my mistake" AJ said to him

"It wasn't your mistake" Punk argued "You think what we've been doing is a mistake?"

"No but getting caught would be" AJ said to him softly "It would have killed my career and your relationship"

"So what else did Randy say?" Punk asked trying to get back on point

"That was it basically" AJ said to him

"So what's got you so upset today?" Punk questioned "He obviously did something and why aren't you working?"

"Randy has been making me travel with him" AJ said to him and Punk already looked more annoyed then before "When we got to Raw earlier I was told I wasn't needed so I came home. I was also told I wouldn't be needed for the rest of the week. It doesn't seem like a big deal to a lot of people but I can't afford to not be working this entire week" Punk just nodded as she spoke

"Why would you be sent home like that?" Punk asked curiously

"Randy" she admitted shaking her head

"Tell me" Punk said biting his lower lip. He already knew he wasn't going to like this story.

"Last night we were on his bus driving into Orlando and I was sitting on the couch where I had been sleeping the last two weeks and he plopped down next to me" AJ started "He started to kiss my shoulders" she said looking at her hands and not him "It wasn't a big deal or anything but I told him no and kicked him off of me literally. When I said stop he did" she clarified so Punk wouldn't completely freak out

"Point made" Punk said almost annoyed "What happened after that?"

"He started to laugh" AJ said to him "And then he said he didn't think he'd need me this week and I shot my mouth off to him about how he didn't write for the show and couldn't tell me what to do. Sure enough we get to Raw he has a sit down with his buddy Hunter and I'm sent packing for the week"

"Of course" Punk said bitterly "Baby Randy didn't get his way so he went running to his daddy" he was now standing "You should have told me about this when he first blackmailed you"

"I didn't think this would happen" AJ defended

"I warned you" Punk said to her seriously "I told you if you got too close to him you'd end up like Melina or Mickey"

"What was I supposed to do? I didn't have a choice" AJ argued

"You had a choice- you had me" Punk argued back "I would have taken care of it"

"How? Run your mouth off to him? Maybe hit him? That would have made him run right to Amy" AJ argued

"I don't know I would have figured it out" Punk argued. She wasn't wrong. He would have blown a gasket and went right for Randy

"You would have made it all worse" AJ mumbled

"Well did you make it better?" Punk questioned "Look where you are now"

"I was supposed to also get a t-shirt. They stopped production on it" AJ confided looking up at him from her seat "Did they stop because they're going to fire me? How do I fix this?"

"Crap" Punk mumbled running his hands over his face

"That's not good" AJ was hoping Punk would tell her she was acting crazy and it wasn't a big deal but now she was more worried then before. "Please tell me how to fix it. You've been here long enough you know these people"

"You're right I do know them" Punk spat "Once you get on their shit list you're there for good"

"My career is over and I didn't even get the title" AJ frowned

"It's not over" Punk said confidently "I'll take care of it"

"You just said once you're on the shit list there's no way off" AJ reminded him "Maybe if I go to Randy-"

"And what?" Punk asked cutting her off "Sleep with him?"

"I don't know Punk I'm scared" AJ admitted "Forget the fact that I need this job but I also love it. I can go wrestle anywhere else but I won't be able to afford to live here-"

"I'll handle it" Punk said again "You have me in your corner and I do carry some weight around there"

"Not like Randy" AJ reminded him

"No I don't but I'm not going to let him bully you out of the company" Punk said to her "Besides he still think he needs you. He's just trying to scare you into fucking him"

"They'll just swap me out with another girl" AJ said to him "He talks about Aksana a lot"

"Oh please" Punk mumbled "You're in a league of your own. No other girl in the company can touch you and he knows that"

"If you go to home he's going to tell" AJ said to him "I'll figure something else out"

"Amy and I are over" Punk said to her and he could tell she was surprised

"Since when?" She asked

"Since about ten this morning" Punk said to her and walked back over the couch and took a seat next to her "She already suspects something between us so don't worry about that"

"My reputation would be over" AJ said to him "Whoring around with the very beloved 'Lita's' boyfriend would kill my career. You'd be high-fived by everyone but I would be crucified"

"The double standard of this industry sucks" Punk said to her

"I'd rather not have a job then have this get out like that" AJ admitted

"I know" Punk said resting his head against the couch "I just need a day and I'll figure it out"

"Just tell me what to do and I'll take care of it" AJ said to him

"You got into this mess to protect me" Punk said to her "I'm not going to let you deal with it all on your own" she just nodded and both fell into an awkward silence until he spoke again "What were you saying when he was talking about Wrestlemania?"

"He said he was hoping to feud with you" AJ said to him and now it was making sense to Punk

"Oh really" Punk smirked

"Do you think he was lying?" AJ asked him

"No I think he knows I'll make him look good in a big match like that and I also know that he'd love to have me watch you cheer him at ringside" Punk said to her

"He mentioned that to me too" AJ admitted and Punk just let out a dry laugh "Why would you care if I worked with him?"

"Because I fucking hate him that's why" Punk said to her "He knows it would kill me"

"Why though? We're not together" AJ reminded him "I work with Dolph and you don't care"

"I do care" Punk admitted looking towards her lazily "But Dolph isn't a bad guy. Randy on the other hand I've known very a long time I know what he's capable of and he knows that. Thinking about you being on his bus makes my skin crawl"

"I never slept with him" AJ said to him

"I know" Punk said to her "You're not like that"

"Aren't I?" she asked and he seemed surprised "I was with you when I was with Trent and I knew you were with Amy. I deserve the reputation I'm about to get"

"It wasn't just sex" Punk said to her "At least not to me. We spent many nights together and only half of the time we were physical" he wasn't lying either. A lot of their nights consisted of just curling up and talking and tenderly kissing.

"I miss those nights" AJ admitted shyly

"Me too" Punk said to her "We can have one of those tonight"

"I'd like that" she smiled standing up and grabbing his hand "And just so you know it wasn't just about sex to me either"

"I know" Punk smiled as she led him into the bedroom.

* * *

><p>There was no sex that night or even kissing. They spent the night just catching up and talking about what he had been up to the last two weeks. She fell asleep curled against him but he had trouble sleeping. He knew he did the right thing coming to see her but he was worried about her now. Randy had always hated him and what better way to piss him off then to have AJ fired? He was having a tough time imagining going back to work as it was but if AJ wasn't there his motivation to go back was dwindling. He couldn't let her take the fall when all she was trying to do is protect him.<p>

He looked down and saw AJ was still fast asleep but he was starving. He carefully moved her off of him and headed into her small kitchen. It broke his heart that she wasn't only fighting for a job she loved but to keep a roof over her head. Sometimes he took how fortunate he was for granted. He had no shirt on and just pair of shorts as he opened her refrigerator he pulled out a carton of juice and drank from it but spit it right out in the sink. He scrunched his face off and read the expiration date- two weeks ago it expired. He decided he was now going to go through her entire kitchen and pull out anything old but he heard her front door being played with. He slowly walked towards the door and hid behind it and waited for the door to open, which it eventually did. Once the person was inside Punk placed them in a chokehold.

"Don't move or I'll break your fucking neck" Punk hissed into the man's ear

"It's me" the man choked out. Punk looked over the man's shoulder and sighed in annoyance. "Shit" the man muttered as Punk released his hold

"What are you doing?" Punk asked annoyed

"Holy shit that hurt" Trent said rubbing his neck

"Why did you just break in here?" Punk demanded taking a step forward towards Trent

"I needed to get some of my stuff" Trent mumbled "AJ is never around to let me in"

"So you picked her locks?" Punk asked annoyed "I could have killed you"

"Yea I get that" Trent said to him "I didn't realize anyone was here and you were the last person I expected to see here"

"I could say the same thing" Punk smirked annoyed as he folded his arms

"AJ's here?" Trent asked and Punk nodded "And you're not really dressed I can see." He said eyeing Punk's shirtless look "So how long has this been going on?" he asked Punk as he reached into a closet and pulled out an empty duffle bag

"Nothing is going on" Punk informed him "But if something was going on I wouldn't tell you shit because it's not your business"

"You were with her when I was with her" Trent said to him with a laugh "You two being together really doesn't surprise me even though her missing a show does. Why is she here?"

"Ask her yourself" Punk remarked

"That's ok" Trent said nervously "She's still pissed at me"

"I can't imagine" Punk said as he watched Trent place things into a bag

"I was an asshole I know that" Trent said honestly "I cheated on her but at least I owned up to it"

"Only because you caught" Punk retorted

"And because you and her never got caught it makes it ok?" Trent asked him seriously

"That's the second time you've accused me of being with AJ" Punk said with a bitter laugh

"Am I wrong?" Trent asked looking at Punk in the face

"You're not leaving with that bag" Punk said ignoring his question "Not until AJ goes through it"

"You really think I'd steal her stuff?" Trent asked amused

"I don't know you from jack" Punk shrugged

"What are you doing here?" AJ asked stepping out of the bedroom

"Good morning beautiful" Trent smiled kissing her cheek "I was hoping to avoid you today"

"Nice" AJ mumbled "Did you let him in?" she asked Punk

"Nope" Punk said leaning against the counter and folding his arms

"You broke in to my apartment?" AJ asked him

"It was our apartment at one time" Trent defended with a laugh

"My name is on the rental agreement" AJ reminded him "And I paid all of the bills last time I checked"

"Which is why I'm the one that left" Trent smirked "Seriously though I'll be out of your way in like five minutes"

"Fine" AJ mumbled folding her arms watching as he threw stuff in a bag "No way!" she said walking over to the bag and Punk watched in amusement. Trent was wrong for cheating on her but all in all he wasn't a complete dick.

"It's mine" Trent said holding the DVD in his hand

"But I bought it for you" AJ reminded him snatching back from him "This is the only copy of Batman Begins I have"

"So go get another one" Trent said taking it back from her

"I can't get another one this was a limited edition DVD pack" AJ said seriously grabbing the DVD again "I only bought it for you because I wanted it" Punk smiled at the comment as he watched from a distance

"I know that" Trent smirked "But you still gave it to me therefore it's mine" he said taking back from yet again "If we're going to play this game then I want everything I ever bought you"

"Don't be so petty" AJ defended childishly. She clearly only wanted the DVD and Punk thought it was so cute

"Well I bought you that pikachu tank top you're wearing so take it off and give it back to me" Trent challenged arrogantly

"Fine" AJ said and crossed her arm and attempted to pull the shirt off right now

"Stop" Punk said quickly as he walked over to them "Keep your shirt on and you take the DVD" he said to Trent

"Why thank you Punk" Trent said with a smile then looked towards AJ

"I've got like three copies of that edition I'll give you them all" Punk said to AJ

"Fine" AJ said annoyed "Take the DVD" she said annoyed

"Cool" Trent grinned. "I've got some clothes inside" he informed her asking permission to go into her bedroom

"Go" she said quietly and went inside

"Sorry I didn't mean to butt in but I really do have a few copies of the movie" Punk whispered to her "You didn't have to strip to make your point"

"It's fine" AJ said to him

"By the way are you aware all of your food is expired?" Punk asked her

"Yea I know I've been on the UK tour for the last two weeks and I just got in" AJ said to him "Sorry I should have given you a heads up"

"Get used to it she always keeps expired shit" Trent said walking out of her bedroom and AJ just rolled her eyes "She needs like a house keeper or something"

"Trent used to take care of all the expired stuff because he was home so much" AJ admitted taking a stab at the fact that he wasn't currently working

"Ouch" Trent laughed "Ok I think that's it"

"Good" AJ said to him and he kissed her cheek again

"Take care squirt" he said seriously to her and she just nodded

"You too" she forced out

"Punk" he said shaking his hand and Punk reluctantly reciprocated "Always good to see you" he said to him and Punk just nodded and watched as Trent walked out the door

"So what now?" AJ asked looking over to Punk. She wasn't sure if he was going or staying

"Now you go get dressed so I can take you food shopping" Punk said seriously "And if you're lucky I'll cook you dinner tonight" he said seriously and she smiled

"You don't mind staying here with me?" AJ asked him

"I'll stay as long as you'll have me" Punk said sincerely.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for all the reviews everybody!**


	7. Lost Time

**Chapter 7: Lost Time**

* * *

><p>Punk and AJ headed to her local grocery store after throwing out most of her food.<p>

"I really don't need much" AJ said to him "Unless I get fired in that case I should stock up so I can live off of it for a while so I won't starve" she mumbled and he glanced over to her as she pushed the shopping cart

"You think I would let you starve?" Punk scoffed

"I'll be gone from WWE and gone from you too" AJ reminded him

"No that's not how it works" Punk smirked "Whether you left the company or I left you'd still have me around"

"Promise?" she asked him. And he smiled at the cute innocent face she made towards him

"I promise" He confirmed as he tossed some items into the cart "So you and Trent seem to be on ok terms" he noted casually

"I guess" AJ said to him with a shrug "I'd be a hypocrite if I didn't let it go"

"He knows" Punk said to her and she looked over to him as they walked down an aisle "Or at least suspects something was going on between us"

"He asked me about it during our story with Brian" AJ noted "Which was the only time we actually weren't doing anything"

"That's when Amy asked me about it too" Punk said to her

"Are you sure you're ok?" AJ asked him "You didn't really tell me what happened with Amy. I mean you told me about Atlanta but not why you left"

"She knew I wasn't happy" Punk said simply as he reached and put some coffee into her cart. She smiled because he knew exactly what kind of coffee she drank. "So she told me to go"

"Where you unhappy?" she asked curiously

"Yea I guess I was" Punk said to her "I feel bad about how it all went down but it was for the best"

"I'm sorry to interrupt your vacation" AJ said to him "I'm sure you wanted to travel less"

"Flying out to see you didn't bother me" Punk admitted as he watched AJ toss some things into the cart "I'm glad you called I just with it was under different circumstances"

"Me too" AJ sighed

"I'm still going to fix this" Punk promised

"You're still away and it's not like you and Orton are buddies. I'll make it work I just might need you near a phone to walk me through some of it" AJ said to him

"There's nothing to make work" Punk said to her "You're doing all you should do." He said with a shrug then stopped in the middle of the aisle and looked towards her "Do not let him touch you" he warned her and she just nodded "I mean it AJ I know you want a way to fix it but giving into him isn't the way to do it"

"You were right" she sighed as they began to walk again "I underestimated him"

"That because you weren't around a few years back when Hunter, Dave, Ric and Randy ran the locker room. The 'evolution' story wasn't really fictional. All of them were snug assholes and treated everyone like shit. The only one to grow out of it was Hunter and that's only because he had to please his new daddy"

"I feel like I have this giant question mark looming over my head" AJ admitted "I just wish I could get back to work and feel out the situation"

"Don't worry about work today" Punk said to her

"It's going to be impossible" AJ admitted

"I'll just have to distract you then" Punk shrugged with a grin

"Oh yea?" she teased with a giggle "Well I hope you're not looking to distract with a batman movie because Trent took my copy"

"No I told you I'm going to cook you dinner" Punk said to her "And you're going to help"

"Can't my contribution just be cleaning up?" she asked hopefully "I'm not much of a cooker. You saw my pantry"

"I can't cook much myself but I've been told I make a good sauce. I'm going to teach you" Punk said proudly

"Ok fine" AJ said to him

"I noticed Nacho wasn't there last night" Punk said as they passed the pet food aisle

"He's with my sister" AJ said to him "I was traveling too much. I miss him"

"I bet" Punk frowned "I think we're all set" he said looking at the cart

"It's too much food" AJ said to him folding her arms

"I plan on eating most of it" Punk said seriously "If I'm going to be staying with you I need real food and I don't have to worry about my diet for another week or so"

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon Punk was in the kitchen near the stove.<p>

"Did you cut up the garlic?" Punk asked

"Yep" she said proudly and her turned to look at it and laughed "Why are you laughing?" she pouted

"It's nothing" Punk said still smiling "But you're going to need smaller pieces" he smirked

"This is how I cut garlic" AJ defended

"Have you ever cut garlic before?" he questioned

"No" she admitted shyly. She was still holding the knife and he came up behind her and placed his hand over hers

"Just like this" he said using her hand to cut the garlic and pressed his body into hers from behind

"That's what I did" AJ said seriously and she heard him laugh against her ear

"I'm sure it is" Punk smirked "The garlic is the best part so if you don't do this right you can ruin the entire dinner" he warned

"That's a lot of pressure" she said teasingly

"Yea it is" he said softly then let go of her. The feel of him not in her space or touching her made her feel cold.

"I don't think I like garlic" she said scrunching her nose at the smell

"You're going to like it" Punk laughed as he worked on the stove

"How can you be sure?" she asked

"Because I know you" Punk said with a simple shrug

"Here it's done" she said turning around with the dish of cut up garlic

"Perfect" Punk said looking at the finished project and poured it into the bowl

"What else can I do?" AJ asked him

"Can you boil water?" he asked seriously and she punched his arm hard causing him to laugh again

"Of course I can boil water" she said to him

"Come here turn the sauce" he instructed handing her the large spoon

"I can do that" she said smugly. Punk grabbed a box pasta of the shopping bag and filled the pot with water and placed it on the stove.

"This is a lot of work" AJ noted

"It will be worth it" Punk assured her. He came up behind her again and AJ could feel his hot breath against her ear

"How am I doing?" she asked

"Good" he said and she felt his hands gently move to her hips and began to slowly massage them. Her shirt rode up slightly so they were finally making skin-to-skin contact for the first time in over two weeks. She was trying to concentrate on what she was doing but his movements increased and she felt him push himself into her butt slightly and she rolled her eyes slightly. She was ready to take the entire pot of sauce and chuck it down the sick and jump all over him right this second.

"Phil" she whispered

"Yea" he responded quietly and she felt him kiss her behind her ear while his hands still moved against her hips

"What are we doing?" she asked him

"Cooking" he replied innocently

"This is how you cook?" she asked with a smirk

"Oh yea" he said surely. "We're going to have to turn the heat down now on it and let it cook for a little" he said reaching around her and lowering the heat on the burner. His hand went right back on her except it moved to the front of her and as one hand un-buttoned her jeans the other one zipped them down. He began to kiss down her neck and rested his hands on her until she felt him grab his hands.

He didn't want to jump the gun or do something she didn't want to do. He felt her hands wrap around his crossed wrists and she pushed his one hand underneath the jeans he had just loosened. That was the permission he was looking for. He reached his hand underneath her panties and palmed her delicate flesh. She let out a soft moan and leaned against his chest as he continued to kiss her neck and then her shoulder.

"Phil" she whispered

"I love it when you call them that" he admitted as her hands gripped his arms. He continued to tease her folds with his one hand while the other gripped her hip bone. "Do you want me to stop?" he questioned with a whisper in her ear.

"No" she said softly "Take me into the bedroom" she said to him and with that he pulled his hand out of her jeans and turned her around. He cupped her face and pulled her into a deep and almost bruising kiss.

They stumbled backwards into her bedroom removing articles of their own clothing on the way. He hit the bed back first and AJ landed on top of him. She leaned down and began to kiss him again. He was only wearing his boxers and AJ had on her matching underwear set. He reached her hips and pulled down her bottoms and in an instant they were forgotten on the floor. He was able to flip them over so he was now on top and curled in-between her legs. He looked down at her lust filled face and big brown eyes and he knew he was where he was supposed to be. If he had any doubt that AJ was the one the look on her face right now washed it all away. He was home.

AJ ran her hands over his bare chest and reached up to kiss it, she loved the beauty of his tattoos and appreciated them every time they were intimate. He gently grinded into her so she could feel his desire for her and it pulled her away from leaving wet kisses across his chest. He cupped her face and began to kiss her lips gently as he continued to grind against her. She pulled away and she could feel how swollen her lips were and reached down to his hips now and pulled his boxers down. He kicked them off the rest of the way of her.

"Fuck" he muttered

"What?" she asked confused. They were seconds away from physically reconnecting and now he was backing out "What's wrong? Did I…"

"No" he said cutting her off then smirked "Believe me sweetheart it's not you. I didn't bring anything"

"What do you- oh!" she said finally catching on "I think Trent left-"

"When you're naked laying underneath me try to reframe from saying another mans name please" Punk requested and she just smirked

"Sorry" she giggled and reached over to the nightstand table and handed him a box. He looked at it and laughed

"Not going to fit me" he said smugly tossing the box onto the floor

"Oh come on" AJ laughed and Punk just arched a brow at her "Ok fine we have two options. Either you need to be really careful or you have to get dressed and go to the store. It's right down the block"

"Why do I have to go to the store?" Punk asked and she just made a face at him "Fine" he groaned

"You're going to go?" AJ asked hopefully

"No we're just going to be really careful" Punk said leaning in and peeking her lips "You ok with that?" she just nodded "Besides I don't think I'd be able to pry myself away from you at the moment" she placed her hand at the back of his head and pushed his face against hers and they began to kiss again. She was sure that kissing him was her only addiction and she never wanted a cure. She reached between them and gripped his throbbing member and began to stroke him while he pulled away from her lips

"Don't" Punk warned but she just gave him a devilish smile. He grabbed her hand and pinned both of her arms over her head. He entered her swiftly and she let out a pleasurable moan while arching her back off the bed.

"Holy shit" he muttered once he was fully in her. They had never had unprotected sex together before and he didn't think there would be much difference but there defiantly was. He felt like he was one with her finally.

"Oh god Phil" she moaned as he began to thrust into her gently "So good" she moaned. Her arms fought against his hands begging for him to let her go which he did. He gripped the sheets tightly on the side of her head while he reached her arms around his shoulders.

"You are so beautiful" he muttered as he watched her face closely as he weaved in and out.

"You make me feel beautiful" the words hit him like a ton bricks. She really did value him; she may have even loved him even though she had never said it. He knew he had to take care of her no matter what. He reached down and kissed her again and sped up his thrusts. They remained in a lip lock until the urge to cry out began too strong for her. Punk let out a throaty growl as he moved now even faster and felt her entire body tighten around him. He was so lost in the moment that he almost forgot to pull out but he did at the last minute and spilled his warmth onto her toned stomach.

"Wow" AJ said catching her breath, as she lay almost frozen looking up at the ceiling with a goofy smile. She felt the bed move and saw he headed into the bathroom and a second later he came back out with a small towel.

"Sorry" he said wiping her stomach down

"It's ok" she said to him and cupped his cheek with one hand so he would look at her "Did that feel different to you too?"

"It did" Punk agreed as he finished cleaned her up then tossed the towel into the nearest hamper in the room.

"Good different?" she asked hopefully as he got back onto the bed

"Great different" he confirmed and she was again put at ease "The fact that we're not technically sneaking around might have helped it"

"Yea" AJ agreed.

"I really missed you" he confessed looking towards her and she tilted her head to the side to make eye contact with him "These last two weeks without talking to you at all, being with you- it was just brutal"

"I feel the same" AJ said to him sweetly "If being apart is so hard and being together feels so right why have been fighting it?"

"I honestly don't know" Punk said to her

"Can we really make this work?" she asked him

"Yea" he said positively "We have to make it work"

"But what about work?" she asked him

"We'll figure it out" he said to her

"Can we just stay here the rest of the night?" she requested turning completely on her side and snuggling against his warm body.

"You can" Punk said to her "But I slaved over a hot stove all afternoon for you and you're going to eat" he then got out of the bed causing her to let out a needy whine. He grabbed just his boxers and put them on. "You wait here" he said to her

* * *

><p>An hour later they were both in bed eating the plate of spaghetti and sauce he made.<p>

"Good?" he asked

"So good" she almost moaned and he let out a laugh

"Don't moan like that while you're completely naked" he warned. She was only wrapped up in a thin bed sheet. "I will jump you"

"Is that supposed to scare me?" she asked seriously looking over to him before he could respond they heard her doorbell.

"Are you expecting somebody?" Punk asked her and she shook her head 'no'

"Maybe it's Trent" she shrugged "He probably forget something" she said getting out of the bed and reaching for some clothes.

"I got it" Punk said slipping on his shorts and t-shirt. He headed out of the bedroom and over to the door. He looked through the peephole and groaned at the sight of the person on the opposite side of the door. AJ stepped outside her bedroom door, which wasn't far from her front door "Go back inside", he instructed her

"Why?" she asked confused

"Just go back inside" he said in a firmer voice "You trust me right?" she nodded in response and he gestured for her to go back into the room which she did. He opened the door swiftly and came face to face with Randy himself.

"Oh shit" Randy laughed "It takes a lot to surprise me but I am surprised to see you here. Last I heard you were in Atlanta" he went to take a step inside the small apartment but Punk held his arm up so Randy couldn't get in "Are you going to let me in?" he asked with a laugh

"No" Punk said to him coldly "This isn't backstage Randy you can't just push yourself around here. Also if you step inside of here I can't promise I won't hurt you"

"Oh so I guess she told you about the bus" Randy said to him and Punk glared at him "I gave it a shot so sue me" Randy shrugged simply "Don't tell me she's still pissy about it"

"You gave it a shot, got shot down yourself and then preceded to get her sent home" Punk shot at him

"I'm flattered you think I have that kind of pull but I don't" Randy informed him

"So why was she sent home then?" Punk asked

"She wasn't feeling well" Randy defended "I just passed the message along for her that's all"

"Bullshit" Punk muttered "What are you doing here?"

"I was at NXT checking out some of the young blood with Hunter and thought I'd swing by" Randy shrugged "Check in to see how she was feeling"

"Or were you checking in to see if she changed her mind?" Punk challenged and Randy gave him a slow arrogant smile

"I'm assuming since you're here that I don't have a chance tonight" Randy said "Or is she one of those kinky-"

"I'm going to stop you right there" Punk warned

"I'm just kidding" Randy laughed

"No you're not" Punk said in an almost disgusted voice

"You're right" Randy smirked "Well tell AJ I stopped by-"

"She's coming back to work on Monday" Punk informed him "And you're going to stay out of her way. You're going to work your crappy story and let her do her thing. Also she isn't going to be getting on your bus anymore.

"You'd rather a pretty little thing like April Jeanette travel by herself. Who knows what kind of freak and weirdo's are lurking" Randy said to him

"I'd rather take my chances with the random freaks then the one I already know" Punk said eyeing Orton "Also she won't be alone. I'll see to it she's taken care of"

"I bet you will" Orton said to dryly

"If you give her any more trouble you're going to be dealing with me" Punk threatened "And trust me you do not want that"

"Scary" Randy mocked "Does Amy know you're here?" he asked curiously

"Stay the fuck out of my business Orton" Punk warned "Or maybe I'll start poking around yours. I bet your lovely ex has a ton of stories she'd love to share with me. We always got along so long" Punk remarked "Actually during our last Wrestlemania story I was pretty sure she had a thing for me." He told Randy smugly and effectively wiped the grin off of Orton's face.

"Fuck off" Randy spat

"You first" Punk challenged standing straight "Stay out of my business and AJ's career" Randy just eyeing Punk from head to toe and he wasn't sure if Randy was going to jump him but he slowly began to walk backwards away from the front door

"I'm actually looking forward to you coming back" Randy said with a dry laugh to Punk he then walked down and Punk waited for him to get into his rental and take off.

"What was that about?" AJ asked coming up behind Punk

"Just an old fashioned pissing contest" Punk mocked and closed the door "You're going to be fine"

"He didn't seem too mad" AJ noted

"Because he has no power. Just keep your head down and work the angle with him" Punk said to her "I'll take care of the rest"

"You didn't tell him that you and Amy broke up or the fact that I told you he was blackmailing me" AJ pointed out

"Let's let him think he has something over you" Punk said to her "If we take all of his power away he's going to get crazy. He still thinks he's winning so be it."

"I don't want him to tell anyone" AJ said to him "It's one thing if we're together and public about it's still a whole other thing if people find out how long this has been going on for"

"I agree" Punk said to her "I don't want to hurt Amy" he admitted "I also don't want your name dragged through the mud. So we just play it by ear for now"

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" she asked him almost fearfully

"Don't" Punk said to her "I know how to get to him. If anything you should be feeling better"

"Well now I have to figure out traveling plans" AJ said to him "You don't think he'll give me a hard time about not traveling with him do you?"

"If he does you call me" Punk said to her seriously "And as for your traveling needs you can use my bus"

"I am not using your bus" AJ scoffed

"Why not?" he frowned "It's collecting dust on my street"

"Because its _your_ bus" AJ reminded him

"And I'm lending it to you I'm not giving it to you" He laughed "I'll want it back when I come back."

"Ok" AJ said to him

"Did you finish eating?" he asked he curiously

"Yes I did and it was delicious" AJ said moving her mind away from Randy and now back in the present with Punk.

"Good it's time for dessert" Punk said turning his back towards her as he headed into the bedroom and took the dishes out

"I'll clean up" AJ said to him.

"We'll clean up tomorrow" Punk said to her "Dessert time" he said seriously

"I don't remember you picking up anything for dessert" AJ said and he turned around and lifted her easily over his shoulder

"Punk" she laughed hanging over his shoulder and down his back. She shimmed down so she was almost past his back and he was gripping her by her knees.

"Stop wiggling or I'm going to drop-" he stopped when he felt a pinch on his but "Tell me you didn't just bite my ass" he was no laughing as he dropped her back onto her bed

"I didn't bite your ass" She said with a serious face as she held back her laugher

"Liar" Punk said in fake shock

"I thought it was dessert" She shrugged innocently

"No, no dessert is _you_ tonight" he said pulling his shirt off again and crawling over her body.


	8. Monday Night War

**Chapter 8: Monday Night War**

* * *

><p>AJ was back to work that following Monday and she was already missing Punk terribly. They had never spent an entire week together and now that she did she was feeling an empty void as she wandered the halls alone. She had made plans to see fly out to Chicago on Tuesday night and stay with him at his place until she had to report to house shows that Saturday and she was a little nervous. She was going to be in a strange City, in a strange place but she knew Punk would take care of her.<p>

She thankfully managed to convince him that she didn't need his bus and she would be fine flying by herself. The bus did sound nice but taking the bus was time consuming, flying was much easier and she wanted to spend more time with him. She wasn't sure it was even healthy how she thought about him constantly. She also knew not every week was going to be as perfect as last week, it was like they were living in their own bubble and no one could touch them. But she felt the shift once she entered the arena. She was back to being Randy Orton's onscreen girlfriend and trying to figure out the politics of the business on her own.

"Hello AJ" Paul Heyman grinned walking towards her

"Hi Paul" she said shyly

"Can I have a word?" he questioned and she just nodded and followed him off to the side "I'm going to be blunt I spoke to Punk last night and he's concerned about you. What you two do is your business and I'm not going to get involved but I want you to know that you have a friend in me. If you're asked to do something that you don't want to do or you feel you're being treated unfairly I want you to come to me" Paul instructed

"Thanks Paul" she said with a smile

"I mean it AJ. Punk was right, this place is a shark tank and if you don't know the right people you'll be swallowed whole. I had Punk's back in Louisville and I'm going to have yours now" Paul said seriously and she just nodded

"Thank you it means a lot to know I've got someone back here" AJ said to him

"It's not about how many people you know it's about who you know" Paul reminded her

"Are you feeling better?" Randy asked walking over towards the two "Hey Paul" he said nodding towards Paul who just nodded in response

"Yea I feel great" AJ mustered out as politely as possible

"I bet" he retorted with a laugh "Well when you're ready meet me back at my locker room and we'll go over the show tonight"

"Ok" She said then Randy walked away

"Be careful" Paul whispered to her and she nodded

"Punk has been prepping me" AJ laughed. He really had spent a lot of the week going over ways to avoid Orton and certain stories. He truly had a great mind when it came to the business and she was thrilled he shared some of that knowledge with her.

"Like I said he's concerned" Paul reminded her "Should he be?"

"No I think I've got a handle on all of this now" AJ said trying to sound confidant

"Good luck" Paul smiled warmly then walked away

After dropping her stuff off in her locker room she headed towards Randy's private locker room. She sucked in a breath before knocking loudly twice.

"It's about time" Randy said nodding for her to come inside. She could never get over the fact by how Randy's private dressing was ten times as nice as Punks. I guess being the boss's friend did have its perks. "Did Punk tell you dropped by your place?"

"Yes" She said folding her arms standing close to the door

"So I guess you two are back on huh?" Randy laughed reaching for a bottle of water "All of that 'we're over' bullshit really was just that"

"My personal life is my business" AJ defended

"You're wrong" Randy said to her "If your personal life starts to affect our working relationship it becomes my problem"

"We're working just fine" AJ said to him

"If your transgressions leak anywhere our story is going to look like bullshit" Randy spat

"Don't worry about Punk" AJ informed him "Just worry about your own job"

"Oh I am" Randy said to her "But getting back to Punk…" he trailed off causing AJ to roll her eyes "he made some sort of subtle threat against me the other night"

"Oh really?" AJ scoffed

"Yea he mentioned getting in touch with Samantha" Randy said to her "Talk to him. Tell him if he does-"

"-I'm not your middleman" AJ said interrupting him "I'm not going to trade off messages between the two of you"

"Speaking to Samantha will get him in a lot of trouble" Randy warned her in a low voice. Clearly Samantha was still a sore subject to Randy and Punk knew just that. "And I'm not talking about trouble at work. Unlike Punk I keep my personal life away from the business and that's on purpose"

"Look I don't know why you two hate each other so much and it's not my business" AJ informed him staying strong "If you have a problem with him talk to him"

"I'm not much of a talker" Randy said in an almost threatening voice "But I guess I'll just give him the message personally"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore" AJ said firmly "So what's the deal for tonight?" she asked him quickly hoping that would be enough to change the subject. He eyed her carefully then began to go over the plans for the evening.

* * *

><p>AJ was getting the final touches put on her makeup when she heard her phone ringing.<p>

"I have to take this" AJ said to the makeup artist

"We're done anyway" she smiled as AJ hopped off the chair

"Hey" AJ said in a cheery voice

"You sound good" Punk noted

"I'm feeling good" AJ said to him "I don't know exactly what you said to him the other night but he doesn't seem too focused on me"

"Good" Punk said calmly

"Not good. He's pretty mad at you. He didn't like what you said about Samantha" AJ warned him and she heard him laugh

"Poor baby" Punk mocked "All I said was I'd give her a call"

"Yea well he's pissed. He wanted me to give you a message but I told him I didn't want to be involved" AJ said to him

"Alright good. Let him focus on me for a little" Punk said to her

"Was that your plan?" AJ asked him

"It's all I had" Punk admitted "So what are you and the wonderful Orton doing tonight?"

"I'm costing him a match against Cena" She informed him "I feel like backtracked. I thought once this story with Dolph was over I'd finally get a chance to go for the title"

"You will" Punk assured her "You can't stay with Orton forever"

"I guess" she mumbled

"I really miss you" Punk admitted into the phone "I didn't sleep a wink last night"

"Me either" AJ admitted feeling her cheeks flush.

"I like having you next to me when I sleep" Punk informed her "You are very soothing for me"

"I've been called a lot of things in my life but never soothing" AJ joked with a small giggle "I'm excited to go to Chicago"

"I'm excited to have you here" Punk responded "I'm going to take you all around time"

"Really? Where?" she asked

"Cubs game is going to be our first stop" Punk informed her "Then we're going to go eat at one of my favorite spots"

"Ok that's day one" AJ said to him "What else?"

"I don't know yet we'll see how we're feeling when you get here" Punk said to her

"So what are you doing tonight?" AJ asked him

"Just sitting at home catching up on some shows I've missed" Punk shrugged

"Are you going to watch me tonight?" she asked hopefully

"Am I going to watch you flaunt around the ring with Orton?" Punk teased "I think I'll pass. I don't think my stomach could handle it"

"Seriously?" she asked disappointed

"What time are you going on?" Punk asked her

"Main event" AJ informed him

"Ok I'll make sure to tune in the last five minutes" Punk promised

"Fine" She groaned

"Don't worry I'll be back before you know it and I'll have to watch what you're doing" Punk assured her

"What if we're on opposite tours?" AJ asked him

"We'll still be together for Raw and Smackdown" Punk said brushing it off "Don't worry. As soon as I'm back you'll be sick of me soon"

"I doubt that" AJ grinned "I keep thinking about your cooking lesson"

"Did you enjoy dinner?" Punk teased

"I enjoyed the dessert" AJ said in a whisper

"I think I still have a mark on my ass" Punk said to her causing her to giggle

"You bite my ass all of the time" AJ defended

"So that was payback?" Punk asked

"Something like that" she teased

"We'll I know a little something about payback" Punk warned

"I'm looking forward to it" she said to him she looked over and saw one of the writers were waving her over "I've got to go but I'll call you when I get back to the hotel"

"Ok I'll talk to you soon" Punk said then waited for her to hang up.

Punk looked over to his side and he had forgotten he wasn't alone. Colt was sporting a borderline shocked and disgusted face.

"I don't know if I'm more surprised by the fact that you're actually dating again or the fact that you landed AJ or the fact that she bit your ass and you seem to have liked it" Colt said in shock

"Forgot you were there" Punk admitted feeling embarrassed "Sorry man"

"Dude when were you going to tell me about her?" Colt asked seriously

"I told you I was in Tampa with her" Punk reminded him

"Yea but you told me it was work related not some secret sex week" Colt laughed "You really moved on fast"

"I have to admit something" Punk said slowly "I've been with AJ"

"What do you mean?" Colt asked

"We've been together for a while now" Punk said to him

"How long is a while?" Colt asked surprised

"This go around? Since the Rumble" Punk admitted

"When you were with Amy?" Colt asked stunned

"I know it was a sucky thing to do" Punk groaned

"And what do you mean by this 'go around'?" Colt asked him "You two were totally fucking during that story with Bryan!"  
>"No we weren't actually" Punk said seriously "It was before that. When she was on NXT"<p>

"Holy shit" Colt muttered "How could you not tell me this?"

"Because what AJ and I is special and I didn't want to broadcast. Also the fact that I was with Amy and she was with that other idiot kept our mouths shut" Punk said to him

"If this were to get out AJ might as well just paint an A on her chest" Colt pointed out seriously

"I know. I like her too much to see her go down for this" Punk said to him "But now that we're both technically free I'm not going to keep it from my friends or family"

"You seem happy" Colt noted

"I am" Punk confirmed "I like her a lot"

"I can see that" Colt smirked "I still think what you did to Amy sucked. Does she know?"

"She suspected it" Punk admitted "She also knew I was going to seek AJ out after we broke up. She took it better than I thought she would"

"Well when do I get to meet her?" Colt asked "I'd love to meet the little firecracker who bites your ass and puts a goofy smile on your face"

"Stop saying that" Punk warned "And do not mention that around her"

"Fine, fine" Colt laughed holding his hands in defeat "But seriously how is she?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Punk asked annoyed "I'm not discussing this with you. Besides it's not just about sex"

"Oh really" Colt laughed

"Really" Punk said proudly "AJ and I share something deeper than that. Something I've never shared with anyone"

"Oh is that a fact" Colt grinned

"This is why I didn't tell you" Punk said annoyed

"I didn't say anything" Colt laughed

"You think I'm crazy" Punk shot at him

"No I was thinking I haven't heard you this way with a woman since Maria" Colt said seriously. Maria was still a very touchy subject for Punk. "You really dig her huh?" Colt asked moving off of the Maria topic

"I really do" Punk said with a faint smile "It's like I crave her. When I was with Maria I loved her but I didn't have that empty feeling when she wasn't around. I've only been away from AJ for two days and I don't know what I'm going to do until I see her again"

"Make sure you're not getting too excited because this is new" Colt warned and Punk just glared at her "I just don't want to see you get hurt that's all"

"I'll be fine" Punk said to him

"So are you cool with this story she's working with Randy?" Colt asked him

"Nope" Punk said coolly as he cast his eyes back onto the TV screen

"Wow you really don't like it" Colt noted with a laugh "I know you two have this deep hate-"

"He forced her into this story because he hates me" Punk said to him

"Don't you think that's a little dramatic now?" Colt asked amused

"He told AJ that" Punk said to him "He blackmailed her"

"You're shitting me" Colt mumbled

"I shit you not" Punk said with a frustrated laugh

"She's screwed man" Colt said seriously "If he's seriously still pissed at you he's going to-"

"-I know he thinks" Punk said cutting him off "I'll take care of Randy"

"How are you going to do that?" Colt asked

"By keeping all of his anger directed at me" Punk said casually

"Great and when you're not there for him to take it on he'll just punish AJ" Colt said casually "Great plan" he mocked giving him a thumbs up

"She's going to stay neutral" Punk defended

"Yea Randy is a fair guy like that" Colt agreed mockingly

"He may not be fair but he's smart" Punk pointed out "He knows using AJ to get to me any further is only going to get him hurt in ways he never thought possible"

* * *

><p>AJ just finished getting dressed and she was sporting a cutup version of Randy's shirt as she did most nights.<p>

"Too bad you don't have your own shirt" Randy remarked coming up behind her as they waited for Cena to enter the ring first

"Yea" She mumbled annoyed

"I heard production on your shirt might be starting up again" Randy smirked

"Funny how things change over night" she remarked

"This business is a very fun place" Randy said with an agreeing nod "One day you're on top and people think you're untouchable the next day you're being handed your pink slip" he whispered into her ear "Your boy toy thinks he's untouchable"

"He sells more than you" AJ smirked proudly "You can't touch him here. If there's one thing the McMahon's love more than you is money and Punk brings it in"

"Yea he does" Randy agreed "I'm not talking about his job AJ" he smirked and before she could respond his music hit. "Go ahead skip your little heart away" he encouraged with a laugh waving her to go ahead of him.

The match went exactly as planned. AJ accidentally distracted Randy causing Cena to get a quick pin on him. AJ entered the ring as Cena left it quickly to apologize to Randy as she was scripted. Randy was supposed to turn his back on her and walk out of the ring and he did turn his back but in snake like fashion he jerked back quickly and RKO'd the small diva to the mat. There was a collective gasp in the audience and AJ was stunned by the action herself- not that she had much time to react to it. Randy stood over AJ as ref's and doctors came in to check on her.

"That's my message!" he yelled loud enough for the camera to pick it up.

* * *

><p>Punk was sitting at home with Colt and watched the entire segment.<p>

"Was that supposed to happen?" Colt asked him

"No" Punk said quietly trying to contain his anger "She told me she was going to distract Cena, Orton would be pissed and leave her in the ring crying."

"Maybe the script changed" Colt shrugged

"If this was supposed to happen AJ would have told me" Punk said to him "She didn't know that RKO was coming, she didn't even get into position for it. Do you know how bad that's got to hurt?"

"He said that was his message" Colt pointed out "Was that for you?"

"I'm assuming so" Punk said bitterly then reached for his phone

"I don't think she's going answer" Colt said to him

"I'm not calling her" Punk said "Paul it's me…yea I saw it- no I'm not going to do that. Just do me a favor and make sure she's ok…call me as soon as you talk to her and make sure she actually gets checked out don't let her sneak away her neck has got to be hurting…yes I know Paul" he groaned "…ok yea don't worry I won't" he then hung up and looked for another number in his phone

"Don't tell me you're calling me Orton" Colt said stunned

"Oh I'm calling him alright" Punk said bitterly as he pressed his phone to his ear but it went straight to voicemail "Fuck!" he yelled out throwing the phone across the room

"You should calm down" Colt insisted

"No I shouldn't" Punk spat "He might have really hurt her!"

"I'm sure she's in good hands" Colt argued

"No she's in Orton's hands" Punk groaned "You don't just do a finisher on someone without telling them how to take the bump especially a Diva. They need to know how to not take any of the blow!"

"Paul's there looking out for her" Colt pointed out

"She doesn't need Paul" Punk said annoyed

"And its you that she needs?" Colt questioned "I think you have that backwards. It's you that needs her" Punk wasn't sure how to respond but his phone ringing from across the room was ringing.

"Are you ok?" Punk asked into the phone knowing it was her

"Yea" She said slightly out of breath "My neck hurts a little"

"There is now way you've been checked out already" Punk said to her

"I'm waiting, I'm just icing my neck" AJ said to him "Apparently I didn't read the revised script- it's really not a big deal"

"Not a big deal?" Punk mocked "You're kidding me right? That's total bullshit"

"It's really ok I'm fine" AJ assured him

"I thought I had this under control" Punk said to her

"Just leave it alone for a little" AJ insisted

"Leaving it alone got you here" Punk pointed out "Just go get checked out by doc and call me when you get to the hotel"

"Alright" she whispered then hung up

"It's not her fault" Colt pointed out "No need to be so harsh with her"

"I know it's not her fault" Punk muttered "I didn't mean to come across as harsh"

"Well you did" Colt informed him "If you like her as much as you claim don't let Orton win"

"I'm not going to let him win" Punk said to him "I just have to figure out how I'm going to win"

"That's a scary thought" Colt admitted fearfully "So seriously what are you going to do?"

"I have no idea" Punk admitted quietly "If I push too far he's going to blow this for AJ but I have to do something"

"Tread carefully man" Colt suggested and Punk just nodded

* * *

><p>AJ was getting looked over by the doctor when Randy stepped into the small office.<p>

"She ok?" Randy asked

"Yea she's fine" the doctor told him

"Good" Randy nodded "Can I have a word with her?"

"Sure" The doctor said and AJ watched as he left the office

"I didn't miss any revisions" AJ spat "Why did you do that?"

"You didn't want to give Punk my message so I did" Randy said to her

"And what exactly was the message?" AJ asked him

"That if he ever mentions my wife's name again I'll break your fucking neck last time" Randy retorted coldly as he leaned in close to her face "You might want to pass that along"

AJ watched as Randy stormed out of the locker room and for the first time since working there AJ was actually afraid. She didn't think he'd actually break her neck...would he? And now she had to wonder if telling Punk was the way to go...


	9. Bad History

**Chapter 9: Bad History**

* * *

><p>AJ was shaken from her conversation with Orton. She really wasn't sure if he'd really hurt her or if he was just spewing crap but regardless she realized now the rumors were true- Randy Orton was cruel and dangerous. She ducked out of the arena unnoticed by most of the staff and drove back to the hotel. She called Punk as soon as she arrived and spoke to him until she drifted off to sleep.<p>

The next day she drove to Smackdown and didn't even bother checking into a hotel. She was flying out tonight to Chicago anyway so there was no point. She was getting her neck looked over again when Mark from creative came in.

"AJ how are you feeling?" Mark asked her and she plastered on a smile

"I'm good" She said to him surely "So is that my script for tonight?"

"You're not going to be featured tonight" Mark said to her and she frowned "We really want to work this injury angle last night. And I must say we were all very impressed by you last night. It's like you really had no idea it was coming"

"Yea" AJ forced out "So what about this week?"

"You can still come to the shows but like I said we're working this angle. Randy is going to be coming out and apologizing tonight and asking for you to come back which you will on Monday" Mark said to her and she nodded slightly "We're thinking of having you playing hard to get. We don't want to copy your angle with Daniel from a few years back. So we're thinking you'll pop up give him a hard time and at the next pay-per-view rejoin him"

"Ok sounds better than the Daniel angle already" AJ smirked rubbing her neck

"How is your neck?" Mark asked concerned

"It's ok just sore" AJ admitted

"Don't get me wrong we think it looked great last night but don't put your body on the line like that to sell a story" Mark scolded lightly "I'll see you Monday AJ"

"Wait Mark" she said stopping before he could leave "If I'm not going on tonight do you think anyone would mind if I left a little early?"

"No that shouldn't be a problem" Mark said to her with a shrug "Enjoy your week off. I know you were sick last week so maybe this one you could actually have a little fun"

"Right" AJ said trying to hide her smile

* * *

><p>AJ was walking towards the exit doors with her bag slung over her shoulder when she heard Paul Heyman calling for her.<p>

"AJ wait!" Paul yelled racing up to her "What's going on? Are you going home again?"

"It's just to work the story" AJ said to him "But it is another week with no pay"

"Got to love budget cuts" Paul frowned "I meant to ask how you were feeling"

"I'm ok" AJ said to him

"You raced out of here very quickly last night" Paul noted "Are you sure everything is ok?"

"Randy came in to talk to me last night" AJ admitted

"And what did he have to say for himself? I hope 'I'm sorry' was at the top of his list" Paul questioned

"No" AJ said shaking her head "He's not a very apologetic person" she pointed out

"Yea so I've learned over the years" Paul snorted "Do you want to tell me what he said?"

"No" she said honestly "It's probably best I don't tell anyone"

"Even me?" Paul questioned with a laugh

"I'm sure you're under strict instructions to report anything you hear back to Punk" AJ noted

"Guilty" Paul replied with a grin "So I'm guessing you're not going to tell him either?"

"I will" AJ said to him "I'm actually catching a flight to Chicago"

"Oh you're surprising him early?" Paul asked and she smiled

"Yea. I hope he won't mind" AJ said to him

"Trust me I'm sure he'll be thrilled to see you" Paul noted knowingly "Are you sure you don't want to run by what Randy said to you first to me?"

"Do you promise not to tell him? Because I am I just would rather do it in person" AJ asked

"As long as you tell him there's no problem" Paul assured her

"Last week when Randy came to my house Punk made some sort of comment about getting in touch with Samantha" AJ told him and Paul's face fell

"He went there huh?" Paul asked and AJ just nodded

"He told me that if Punk ever says her name again that next time he'll break my neck" AJ said to him and now Paul looked worried

"Interesting" Paul mustered

"You don't think he'd really break my neck right?" AJ asked hopefully

"Of course not" Paul smiled placing his hand on her shoulder "He's not a killer he's a wrestler."

"I'm just a little worried because I have to trust to work with him a lot" AJ admitted and Paul nodded "I mean if I can't trust the guy whose supposed to have my back who can I trust?"

"Randy isn't going to hurt you" Paul assured her "Trust me he values his big paychecks too much. I just wish he wasn't in so tight with the COO so you could file a compliant"

"No complaints" AJ said seriously "I think in enough time this could die down"

"Oh sweetheart" Paul laughed slightly "When Punk hears that little comment things will only be starting"

"So I shouldn't tell him?" AJ asked him

"No you have to tell him" Paul said to her "Unfortunately this has nothing to do with you, you're just an innocent bystander. If Randy couldn't use you to get to Punk then he would have found another way"

"Why is there so much animosity between the two of them?" AJ asked him

"Part of it is professional jealousy" Paul said to her "But it's also very personal"

"How so?" she asked

"That's a question you should really ask him" Paul said to her

"I think I will" AJ said firmly "I need to get going I don't want to miss my flight"

"Have a safe trip AJ" Paul said opening the door for her "Also try to put your mind at ease. You're going to be fine"

"Thanks Paul" she forced out then walked away

"Shit is about to hit the fan" Paul muttered as the petite Diva walk away

* * *

><p>Punk had spent most of Tuesday out with some old buddies. He really missed being able to do whatever he wanted to do when he wanted. He was finally starting to enjoy his time away from the company a little bit but there was this feeling in the pit of his stomach and he knew the cause of it- AJ. He wished she was able to join him on his hiatus but he remained in constant in touch with her so that was the only positive. He had thought he had seen AJ a hundred times today. Once at the park, another time jogging down his street and even when he got home at around one in the morning he thought he had seen her sitting on his front steps. Once he got closer to the house he realized his imagination wasn't playing tricks on him.<p>

"AJ?" he asked causing her to look up from her game

"Hey" She smiled standing up while placing the DS into her batman bag "Surprise!"

"Yes it certainly is" Punk said still in shock as he walked up the stairs and properly greeted her. He gave her a short but sweet kiss. "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't have to work tonight so I thought I'd just take an earlier flight. I didn't take into account that you'd actually be out" AJ admitted with a laugh

"Why didn't you call me?" he asked unlocking his door and leading her inside

"I wanted to surprise you duh" AJ teased

"It's one in the morning how long have you been waiting?" Punk asked turning on the light and tossing his keys onto the nearest table

"Only about an hour" she shrugged then looked around "Wow your place is beautiful"

"Thanks" he smirked "You took a cab here?"

"Yea" she said to him

"I wish you would have just called me. I would have picked you up" he said removing his hoodie

"I'm a grown woman Punk" AJ reminded him as she looked towards at his massive collection of DVD's. He just smiled at the comment as he studied her from behind

"Oh I know that" Punk remarked slyly. He walked over to the DVD collection and pulled a DVD out. "Just as I promised" he said passing her the Batman DVD she had to give back to Trent

"How about I keep it here?" AJ asked him holding the DVD "This way I have an excuse to drop by whenever I want"

"You don't need an excuse" Punk told her seriously "You're welcome here whenever you want"

"Cool" she smiled

"So how's the neck?" he asked her running his hand gently over it

"It's still a little sore" AJ admitted "I think I need to go for a massage"

"It's your lucky night because I will do it for you" Punk said to her

"A free massage? I'm in" AJ grinned

"I didn't say anything about free" Punk reminded her

"If you're not tired could we maybe pop this DVD in and you can rub my neck for me?" she asked hopefully

"Absolutely" he said to her taking the DVD from her hand "I'll give you the tour, bring your stuff upstairs and then we can stay up and watch Batman" he loved the sound of that actually.

"Great" she said to him

* * *

><p>After giving AJ the grand tour they curled up on the couch under a blanket and put on the movie. The only light in the entire townhouse came from the large TV and he was using one hand to rub circular motions around her neck which AJ had to admit felt so good. She was completely enthralled with the movie and he couldn't help but watch her as she watched the movie. She took the film very seriously just as he did. He decided right then and there he could stay like this with her forever.<p>

AJ on the other hand was enjoying the movie but her mind was elsewhere. She knew she had to tell Punk about Randy and she also wanted some answers but she was procrastinating. She kept her eyes locked on the movie hoping he wouldn't bring up Randy so she could avoid this at least until the end of the movie. Once the film was over and the credits rolled she didn't even move to sit up.

"Come on it's like four in the morning" Punk smirked knowing she was awake "Let's go to bed"

"I'm so comfy here though" AJ argued lightly staying curled against him so he also couldn't move. "This couch is more comfortable then my bed"

"Well my bed is ten times more comfortable then the couch if that entices you at all" Punk said to her

"Not so much" AJ said with a yawn

"Come on" he laughed trying to move her but again she wouldn't move

"I need to tell you something" AJ said to him and he stopped moving and she could feel his body tense

"Can it wait until morning?" Punk asked her

"I won't be able to sleep if I don't tell you now" AJ admitted "Promise you won't be mad at me"

"Oh boy" Punk mumbled "I feel like every time you ask me not to be mad I end up mad. Is this about Randy?"

"Yes" she admitted still not looking at him

"Tell me AJ" Punk said with an annoyed sigh. He hated that Randy was going to ruin this so far seemingly perfect night.

"I'll tell you if you tell me why you two hate each other so much" AJ said while her head remained against his chest. He looked down at her in confusion

"There's really not much of a story" Punk said to her

"Are you sure about that?" AJ asked moving her head so she was looking at him finally but not removing herself from him

"After Maria and I broke up I found out she slept him" Punk admitted "Randy was the big shot backstage even back then and I hated him as it was. He thought he was untouchable and then to hear he was with someone that I-" he stopped himself short of saying 'loved' "- cared about it made me a little crazy."

"Did you confront him about it?" AJ asked him

"I did and we ended up in a brawl that Dave broke up" Punk said to her referring to Batista "After that little altercation I ended up doing a lot more shit matches for a long time."

"So that's it?" AJ asked "I mean I know why you would be upset about it but how does the explain why he hates you so much?"

"I really don't want to rehash the past right now" Punk groaned "Just tell me what he said"

"As soon as you finish your story" AJ said to him "What did you do to him?"

"Before he got with Samantha he tried to get Amy" Punk said to her "I ended up with her instead" he said simply "He didn't like losing a girl like Amy to a guy like me"

"Oh" She said. She wasn't thrilled all of their bad tension was over two women Punk had loved previously but she didn't let it bother her or at least tried not to.

"So I've told you my story so now you tell me yours" Punk said and that's when she sat up slightly to look him in the eyes

"He wanted me to give you a message" AJ said to him and she saw him smile

"I'm sure it's a great one" Punk mocked "What did he say?"

"He said if you ever mention Samantha's name again-" she stopped herself "Did you ever sleep with Samantha?" she asked curiously

"No" Punk said seriously "I barely even know her. I just knew commenting about her would piss him off" he smirked

"Well it worked because he said next time you mention her he's going to break my neck" AJ told him and she noticed Punk's face didn't even change. Maybe it wasn't a big deal? She thought to herself

"Is that exactly how he said?" Punk asked her coolly

"He said 'next time I'll break your fucking neck'" she repeated and he just nodded "Why aren't you saying anything?" she asked after a moment of silence

"I'm just trying to wonder where Orton gets his balls to say something like that to you" Punk said biting on his lower lip

"Are you angry?" she asked and he just nodded "Is that why you're not saying much?" he again nodded "We were having such a good night and when I told Paul he said-"

"Paul knew about this?" Punk demanded

"I just mentioned it as I was leaving earlier. I told him I was flying out today and I'd tell you myself" AJ said to him

"Did anyone else hear it?" Punk asked

"No we were alone" AJ said to him

"Alone?" Punk asked now feeling his anger rise

"Not on his bus or anything. He kicked the doctor out of the training room" AJ said to him

"I've been trying to get in touch with him since last night" Punk admitted "He won't take any of my calls. I guess I'll just have to make a personal visit"

"No you're just going to escalate this entire situation" She said seriously

"Well what am I supposed to do?" Punk asked her "Let him think it's ok for him threaten you like that? It's not ok AJ"

"Let me handle it" AJ encouraged

"This spat between us isn't even about you" Punk said to her "He caught me leaving your room and knew how important were to me- he saw it as an easy in to get to me and he was right"

"I shouldn't have told you" she sighed

"No you should have told me" Punk said firmly "Actually you should have told me last night after we spoke and I specifically asked you if he said anything to you"

"I was scared Phil" she said almost desperately hoping he wouldn't stay angry at her. And there she went dropping his real name again. "No one has ever threatened me like that before"

"You were scared of Orton?" Punk asked and she just nodded. Now he was angrier then before

"Honestly I was thrilled when I was told I didn't need to be at SmackDown or the events this week" she admitted "I mean I know he isn't really going to break my neck but in the moment last night he was so angry at me"

"You don't have to be scared of Orton" Punk said to her confidently

"I know" she sighed

"I'm going to fix this" Punk assured her "And I'm most certainly not going to let him touch you."

"I know" she said to him softly and reached down and kissed her lips

"I'm sorry he's giving you such a hard time and making work impossible for you" he apologized "Like I said this is all past shit with me he's bringing up and I won't let him take it out on you"

"But what he's doing is working" AJ said to him "Your face is all red"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Punk asked

"You're angry and right now I think I know you well enough to know that you're planning on showing up backstage Monday or hell even drop by at a house show to have words with him and by words you mean a fight" she informed him. It was almost scary how well she knew him "Then you think you'll beat him into being nice to me and all will be forgotten but you know that's not going to happen, right?" she asked but remained silent "If you feed into it you'll just be encouraging him"

"But I also can't ignore it" Punk defended "It's one thing to hurt you in the ring and not keep you informed on scripts but it's a whole other thing if he's going to lock himself in a room with you to threaten yourself"

"Why can't you just ignore it?" she almost pleaded

"Because you're AJ" Punk said to her seriously and she looked confused "You're mine and I can't have other guys think it's ok to mistreat you"

"I'm yours?" she asked teasingly

"Yea" he said softly tucking a strand behind her ears and looked at her adorable hopeful face "You've been mine for a long time and unfortunately stupid weak minded people will pounce on something like that to get to me"

"It just feels weird that you two have been fighting over women for years" AJ said to him "I don't think he wants me like he wanted Maria or Amy"

"Of course he does that's why he tried to sleep with you on his bus" Punk said bitterly "And you're not just a woman to me, you're not like them" he said to her seriously "And that's what Randy doesn't realize. I'm not going to roll over like I did with Maria. You're way to important to me"

"I really like you" AJ said softly gazing into his eyes. His words just worked her up and made her melt almost- something that she thought was impossible. She knew she loved him she just didn't think now was the right time to tell him.

"I like you too" he laughed at there almost childish tiptoeing around they were doing. "Now let's get you upstairs because you can barely keep those pretty eyes opened"

"Ok" she yawned standing up and he followed suit "Can we sleep in tomorrow?" she asked hopefully

"Yea" he smirked grabbing her hand and leading her up the stairs.


	10. Showing You I Care

**Chapter 10: Showing You I Care**

* * *

><p>The next morning AJ woke up due to the sun shinning into the bedroom. She opened her eyes slowly and looked to the side and saw Punk was already out of bed. She felt his side of the bed and felt how cold it was, he was long out of bed already. She sat up and looked around the room and it was empty. She threw over the blankets and got out of the bed and walked out the door. She glanced down the long hallway and didn't hear anything.<p>

"Punk?" she asked looking both ways before fully stepping out of the room. She walked down the hallway barefoot and made her way to his grand staircase and walked down the steps.

That's when she heard noise coming from the kitchen. She heard a radio playing and figured he was cooking her breakfast and once she peaked inside he was in fact at the stove. She tiptoed up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed in-between his shoulder blades even though he was fully clothed.

"Good morning" she grinned causing him to turn around. His eyes widened noticing she was wearing exactly what she wore to sleep last night, a short pair of shorts and just her bra. It took all of his self control to not jump all over her last night but she was so tired she passed right out.

"Yes it is" he said with a sly grin as he eyed from head to toe. She again wrapped her arms around his waist and he leaned down to kiss her.

"Hot damn" a voice caused AJ to jump back in fear. She hadn't noticed another man in the kitchen "Hi I'm Colt" Colt said with a broad smile extending his arm to shake her hand

"Hi there" she said nervously. She shook his hand quickly and felt Punk push her behind him

"Really?" Punk asked his friend annoyed

"Sorry" Colt laughed "I'll turn around"

"Leave the room" Punk demanded

"But my breakfast-" Colt started

"Out" Punk said in a firmer voice

"Fine, fine" Colt said turning around and leaving the room

"Sorry I forgot he was here" Punk smirked looking towards her "You completely distracted me"

"I'm embarrassed" AJ admitted as her cheeks flushed a shade of bright pink

"It's fine he's not going to say anything" Punk assured her

"I don't care about that I care about prancing around barely dressed in front of him" AJ mumbled

"You've worn less to the ring" Punk pointed out "But go get dressed before he starts drooling all over you" he warned patting her butt lightly. She just giggled and turned and walked out of the room.

"Is it all clear?" Colt asked walking in with his eyes covered a minute later

"Yea" Punk said to him placing a few dishes on the counter

"Wow man" Colt said with a goofy grin "Was she wearing batman underwear shorts?"

"Yep" Punk said proudly

"You really hit the jackpot" Colt laughed "She's-"

"I get it" Punk said cutting him off "Move on now"

"So what were you saying about Orton before she came in?" Colt asked him

"I was saying how he's really giving AJ a hard time" Punk said to him "He threatened to hurt her"

"I get that Orton is a dick and all but what could have possibly happened for you to piss him off this much? Is it still the Amy thing?" Colt asked taking a plate of food and digging in

"Probably" Punk shrugged "I also told him I'd call Samantha"

"With all the history between you both you thought that was sensible thing to say?" Colt asked seriously

"I thought it would back him off not piss him off more" Punk defended

"In a perfect world you could just call up Samantha and woo her into bed to just keep this fun little personal rivalry going but would you really do that to AJ?" Colt asked

"Of course not" Punk scuffed "I just didn't know what else to say"

"You're going to have to think a little bit before you speak" Colt warned "He's not a stupid guy"

"Yea I know" Punk said annoyed "What am I supposed to do? She's afraid of him. If I show up there and go at him I can get suspended, if I don't say anything he'll think he won"

"Let him think he won" Colt encouraged "Just let this die man. You two have been fighting over women for too long now"

"I know" Punk sighed "I told AJ about our past"

"Really?" Colt asked surprised

"I don't think she's too happy that Randy and I have been at odds for this long over Maria" Punk said to him

"Well it's not just Maria" Colt pointed out "It's Amy"

"If the shit with Maria didn't go down all of this would have been dead and buried" Punk said to him

"Don't get me wrong it was a real shitty thing that happened between the three of you and you should be pissed but it's been a long time now" Colt reminded him "I think you'll feel better if you just moved past it"

"I told AJ that I found out Orton was with her after we broke up" Punk told him

"So you didn't tell her how you walked in on the two of them while you were still with her?" Colt asked "Why'd you lie?"

"It's not something I really like reliving" Punk groaned

"Did you mention how you nearly beat Orton to death?" Colt laughed

"I told her we got into a fight at work" Punk said to him

"It was a little more than that" Colt said to him

"Like I said I don't really like to think back to that time" Punk mumbled "I lost my girl and almost my job. I was working dark matches for about two months after all of that shit went down"

"He took your girl and job" Colt said to him "Might happen again if you lose your temper" he warned

"I'm not some new guy" Punk pointed out "I sell way more than Orton does, I got second billing at Wrestlemania for the last two years- it's Orton that should be worried"

"Seem like they're working on a big push for him" Colt pointed out

"Yea with AJ" Punk said to him

"So how's that going to work for you?" Colt asked "Are you going to be ok going back to work while she's with him?"

"You know when she was working with Dolph I thought 'well it can't get any worse than this' but I was ok with it because I knew Dolph and I knew he was a professional. But now she's working with him and I don't think I'll be able to stand that" he admitted "I'll figure something else out even if I have to beg Vince to put her with me again"

"You hate working with the girl" Colt noted

"I liked my time with AJ" Punk defended "She's smart, she can wrestle, she can talk, she's beautiful-" Punk stopped when AJ reentered the room

"Oh don't let me stop you" AJ smirked "Please continue"

"Look at you" Colt smiled eyeing the Diva. She was wearing a Cubs jersey and cap.

"Too much?" she asked

"A tad" Punk laughed removing the hat from her head

"I want to blend in with the Chicago crowd" AJ said to him

"Less is more" Colt assured her

"Are you coming to the game?" AJ asked Colt

"Oh no I just came over for a free meal" Colt laughed

"So I guess I don't have to ask if you're excited for the game?" Punk asked her amused by her attire

"I am excited" AJ said happily

"Have you ever been to a baseball game?" Colt asked

"No. My family wasn't big on sports and none of my boyfriends were baseball fans" AJ shrugged

"Well baseball is just the beginning" Colt warned

"Yea hockey season is still going on and it's just getting exciting" Punk said to her "I can't wait to take you to a Blackhawks game. It would have been this week but they're out of town"

* * *

><p>AJ and Punk went to the game and really enjoyed themselves. They really weren't bothered since the stadium was pretty empty. They joked around and held hands through out most of the game and he even bought her a giant foam finger.<p>

"So did you have fun?" he asked as they stepped back into his house

"I had a blast" she smiled "You know once of course I understood the game. Good thing I had a good teacher" he smiled at her comment

"Well you're a good student" Punk countered

"So I'd say our first official date went well" AJ said to him

"This wasn't our first date" Punk snorted

"Oh really?" AJ asked him

"I used to take you out to eat all of the time when we were touring together" Punk reminded her

"In secret" AJ said to him "You never held my hand or kissed me at dinner. This was the first time we were able to go out without any fear of consequences"

"I guess so" Punk said giving it some thought "Sorry it took so long"

"It was worth the wait" AJ smiled "By the way I got a message from Mark. They decided they wanted me at the house shows this weekend"

"Oh" Punk said to her "Too bad I was looking forward to having you all to myself"

"Yea I was too" AJ said sadly "But I need to work"

"Yea I know" Punk said to her

"If you want you can come see me in Tampa next week" she suggested

"I'm going to be in LA training with Rener" he told her

"Oh" she said to him trying to hide her disappointment

"I'll just go to the events with you this week" He said simply

"Oh you don't have to do that" AJ said to him

"Why not?" Punk asked "Are you embarrassed for people to find out we're dating?"

"Not at all" she said quickly "It's just I know you only want to go so you can say something to Randy and I just don't think that's the right thing to do"

"It's not the only reason" Punk defended "I want to spend time with you"

"Ok" she said to him "But just remember that if you say something to Randy you get to leave and I don't. I'll be stuck with him all week"

"I know" Punk said to her

"Promise me you'll leave it alone" she requested "You just showing up there might back him off a little. Can we just leave it at that?"

"He threatened you" Punk reminded her

"Please tell me you'll leave him alone" AJ requested almost desperately "This isn't just your career it's mine too"

"I'll try" he said to her "That's the best I could do"

"I'll take it" AJ smiled

* * *

><p>Once they got to the house show on Saturday Punk surprisingly at ease. He didn't have to work and didn't have to worry about warming up or getting ready. He caught up with Paul and Kofi in catering while AJ went off to get dressed and ready for the night. He looked over and saw Randy entering the catering hall with Cody and Ted.<p>

"Look at that" Randy grinned "It's CM Punk." He made his way over to him and extended his hand to Punk "Good to see you here" Punk just eyed his hand and folded his arms against his chest "Can you give us a minute?" he asked Ted and Cody who nodded and walked away

"You ok with this?" Paul asked Punk

"Yea I've got this" Punk said to Paul.

"So I got your messages. Sorry I've been busy couldn't get back to you I've been busy actually working"

"Right" Punk grinned "So AJ gave me your message I was just responding"

"This isn't going to be a back and forth thing." Randy said to him coolly "You said what you had to say and I responded. That's it"

"Is it?" Punk questioned "And you didn't exactly speak you rammed my girlfriends face into the mat" he pointed out trying to keep his voice even

"Girlfriend?" Randy asked quirking an eyebrow "I thought you two were just fucking around"

"Not your business" Punk responded

"So I guess that's why Amy has been blowing up my phone" Randy laughed and Punk's face fell "Yea she texted me a few nights back and asked if I wanted to get together when we're in Atlanta next week" Punk bit on his lower lip and tried not to respond "Between us is she better than Maria?"

"Fuck off" Punk growled

"Well you can't have them all Punk" Randy said seriously "And I won't fuck off I'll just be fucking your ex- again" he laughed. Punk gave him a hard shove sending Randy flying to the floor

"Are you crazy?" Randy asked jumping to his feet.

"Break it up" Kofi said jumping between them

"Take a walk Punk" Randy spat

"How about you take one with me" Punk said to him "We'll just go out the parking lot and finish this up in private"

"What's going on?" AJ asked walking over to them she then looked towards Punk "You promised me you wouldn't"

"You know what it's my fault" Randy said seriously "I apologize I kind of antagonized him. It's a little too soon for him to think of Amy dating again"

"What?" AJ asked turning to look at Randy

"I told Punk how Amy invited me out and he got a little upset" Randy said with fake guilt "I didn't think it would be a big deal since he's clearly moved on. Obviously I was wrong. I'm real sorry man" he said to Randy and when AJ turned around he just smiled at Punk and then walked away

"It wasn't like that" Punk said to her.

"Whatever" AJ said quietly "I've got to finish getting ready" she walked out of the catering leaving Punk with Kofi

"You stepped in it now" Kofi said to him "She looks pissed"

"I fucking hate him" Punk growled

"Leave it alone" Kofi suggested "Worry about her"

AJ was in the makeup chair applying the last bit of gloss to her lips when she looked up in the mirror and saw Punk standing behind her.

"I can't talk right now" she said to him

"It wasn't like that" Punk said to her

"I don't care if you were upset about Amy" AJ admitted turning around face him "Ok well maybe I do" she said quietly "Either way I'm not discussing this here with everyone around"

"AJ-" Punk started but she walked away from him leaving him feeling bad.

"Smooth" Paul Heyman smirked walking towards him

"I didn't mean to upset her" Punk said to him

"Normally you would huff and puff and storm off even if you knew you were wrong" Paul pointed out "That usually worked out for you"

"AJ's not like that" Punk said to him "She deserves better than that. Even though it's not that big of a deal. I thought she was more upset about me talking to Orton not the Amy thing"

"Well if AJ got really upset because Trent was going out on a date how would you respond?" Paul questioned

"I'd be pissed" Punk admitted "She shouldn't care about what or who her ex is doing"

"Exactly" Paul pointed out

"Ok so how do I fix it?" Punk asked him "I don't want to lie to her. It obviously bothers me but only because it's Randy. If it were someone else I wouldn't give it a second thought- I should tell her that"

"No, no" Paul laughed "Don't say that. You don't tell her anything- you _show_ her that she's the most important woman in your life. Of course that is if that's how you feel"

"Without a doubt" Punk said confidently

"So you know what to do" Paul said to him seriously "This isn't your first relationship"

"It's not but it's different" Punk admitted "If I ever pissed off Maria I just had to buy her a dress, Amy I just had to step away and let her cool down, Beth- well Beth I'd usually have to run from" her smirked at the memory of his biggest and scariest girlfriend "But with AJ she's not a shopper, I don't want to leave her alone- she's never been mad at me before now that I think about it"

"She's not mad she's just jealous" Paul shrugged "No girl wants to hear that her boyfriend was fighting with an other guy over an ex"

"Can you make that sound any worse?" Punk asked annoyed

"It's the truth" Paul said simply

"I hate this guy" Punk spat bitterly "I just want to punch him until he's on the floor bleeding but I made a promise to AJ"

"Well I suggest you keep that promise so you don't upset her anymore" Paul laughed then began to walk away

"Paul" Punk said stopping him in his tracks "What do you mean by showing her?" Paul just let out a laugh and walked away.

* * *

><p>Punk watched carefully from the back as AJ stepped out in the middle of Randy's match. She earned a loud pop- probably the biggest of the night. She skipped around the ring and Randy began to follow her movements from inside the ring and looked apologetic, her distraction caused Orton's opponent to get a quick roll up and eventual win. She played the crazy role so well almost too well, he was now realizing that he should fix this mess sooner rather than later. He kept mulling over Paul's words on to 'show her' how much he cared and he decided to do it the only way he knew how.<p>

He waited by the Diva's locker room for her to finish up. They made eye contact briefly before she turned right and headed right into the women's bathroom to avoid him. He walked towards the door and knocked on it.

"I'll be out in a minute" AJ said looking down into the sink with her hands resting on either side of it. He didn't bother to wait he just decided to walk right in. "You can't be in here" she said not looking behind her.

"Why not?" he asked locking the door.

"I'm fine Punk I just need a minute" she said to him looking up in the mirror and seeing his reflection behind her

"I get why you're mad" Punk said to her

"Do you?" AJ asked him as she continued to talk to him through the mirror

"It's not like that" Punk assured her

"I know you love her" AJ said to him "I have no right to judge that or be mad about it but I can't help how I feel"

"I feel love for Amy" Punk agreed "I always have and always will but I'm not in love with her at least not anymore."

"If it wasn't Randy would you care?" AJ asked turning around to face him and leaning against the sink

"No I wouldn't" Punk said coolly "She can do what she wants even if that means being with a scumbag like Randy"

"If she does start hanging around him are you going to go running back to her?" AJ asked

"I'm not worried about that" Punk scuffed "She's got better taste than that but to answer your question the answer is no. She's not my concern anymore you are" she still didn't look convinced he leaned down and kissed her and as much as AJ wanted to pull away she couldn't. She thought it would end there but she felt him lift her up and place her on the counter.

"We shouldn't do this here" AJ said breathlessly as he began to kiss down her neck and reach for her shorts

"Let me show you how much I care" Punk whispered against her ear then nipped on her earlobe. AJ rolled her eyes into the back of her head from pure pleasure.

She relented and gave into him completely. It felt like only seconds that Punk had tugged her jeans down and dropped his pants so they were wrapped around his ankles. She tried to keep her voice down as he rammed into her but the fact that they were at work, in a bathroom- it all was surprisingly a big turn on to her. She may not have liked the fact that he was so upset to hear about Amy but he was doing a really good job distracting her from that fact. She also realized that in that moment he had picked _her_ and he was there with _her_- not Amy, not Maria- but her.

Once they were finished Punk stepped out of the bathroom and bumped righ into Orton.

"Sorry about that" Randy said smugly "You use the ladies room now?" Punk wish he could have glared at the man but after the way he spent the last twenty minutes in that bathroom he wasn't sure he could wipe the smile from his face "I'm actually glad I bumped into you. I just wanted to say I hope I didn't cause problems between you and sweet little AJ" he said happily. A second later the bathroom door opened again and AJ stepped out as she was buttoning up her jean shorts.

"Don't worry about it Orton you didn't cause any problems" Punk said just as smugly as AJ scurried down the hall before anyone else spotted her. Randy watched as Punk pracitcally bounced on his heels and walked away arrogantly.


	11. Insecurities

**Chapter 11: Insecurities**

* * *

><p>Punk decided to skip out on Raw to avoid Vince and Hunter. He didn't want them to think he was anxious to get back or anything. At least with house shows he knew neither of them would be there and could get in and our without causing a stir.<p>

"You should consider coming to LA" Punk said as he kept his arms wrapped around her and held her close "You can come work out with Eve I know she'd be happy to see you"

"I really have a lot to do in Tampa" AJ argued lightly. She would love to run off to LA with him and forget everything "I've got bills to catch up on, I really need to see my sister and see my landlord"

"The landlord huh?" Punk questioned

"Yea I'm having plumbing issues" she shrugged

"Well tell your landlord to suck it and leave" Punk said to her "Get a better place"

"No way that place is perfect" AJ bit back

"Yea if you like small, cramped and crappy" Punk retorted and she rolled her eyes

"Sorry I don't fit into your high class lifestyle Punk" She teased

"Oh you fit in" Punk grinned and kissed her lips "I should go" he said looking over to the cab who was waiting to take him to the airport. He was waiting over ten minutes for Punk to say goodbye to AJ.

"Have fun in LA" AJ said kissing him again

"I will and try to have fun at work" he said to her "If you need me just call me"

"I will" she said then he pulled away and got into the cab and she waved as it pulled away.

"Did I just miss Punk?" Randy asked coming up behind AJ

"Yep" she said turning around "He'll be real sad he missed ya"

"You know if you two are trying to keep this thing quiet I suggest you stop shoving your tongue down his throat in public" Randy said to her "Also I would reframe from dirty bathroom sex at work"

"Well it was worth it" AJ shrugged happily

"Look AJ you seem like a sweet girl so I'm going to tell you all about CM Punk" Randy said to her

"I know him better than you" AJ said to him

"Do you?" Randy questioned "I've known him for years I've seen the women that have come and gone and nobody compares to her"

"You're really trying to plant that seed of doubt in my head" AJ laughed "I'm not worried about Amy"

"I wasn't referring to Amy" Randy corrected "I'm talking about Maria"

"Maria? She hasn't been relevant in years" AJ said to him

"He loved that girl" Randy smirked "I've never seen him more happy. I mean I'm sure you've seen the pictures of them. He wasn't ashamed to show her off and he never hid their relationship. She was the love of his life"

"Well if that was the case I'm sure he'd be with her today" AJ remarked

"She left him" Randy said to her "Didn't he ever tell you about it?"

"No and it's not my business and it certainly isn't yours" AJ spat

"Oh but it is my business" Randy said to her "I slept with Maria."

"I did hear about that" AJ said to him

"So you know all about how he walked in on us and then morphed into this crazed lunatic and beat me?" Randy asked her. Punk had mentioned a fight and the sleeping together but not that he had walked in on it "He's a scary guy AJ. I really thought he was going to kill me that night. Maria was scared to death- locked herself in the bathroom and had to threaten to call the police to get him to leave. She broke up with him right then and there"

"Why are you telling me this?" AJ asked him

"Because you have a right to know who you're getting into bed with" Randy said to her

"It sounds like you're the bad guy of this story" AJ pointed out "How could you do that to him?"

"Oh please AJ I'm a guy and Punk isn't a friend of mine." Randy shrugged "Maria is a hot piece who was I turn her down?"

"It's wrong" AJ said firmly

"So was beating the shit out of me" Randy argued

"Like you wouldn't have done the same if it were Samantha" AJ pointed out and that's when Randy's face darkened

"Don't talk about her" he warned "I don't know why you and your boyfriend think it's ok to even mention her name"

"But it's ok for you to butt into my personal life?" AJ questioned

"Like I said sweetheart I'm just looking out for you" Randy defended "But here's some more food for thought, if Punk cheated on Amy with you what makes you think he won't cheat on you?" he asked her "I mean he sure raced out of here early. Clearly he got what he wanted from you last night and now he's off to his next conquest"

"Mind your own business" AJ said bitterly then turned and walked back into the hotel.

AJ would by lying if Punk's reputation didn't bother her. She tried to push it out of her mind but she was also annoyed that he had lied about Maria. He had told her he found out about Randy and Maria after their breakup not that he walked in on it and beat up Randy on sight. It's not that she was afraid of him and she didn't buy for a second that Maria was either but he still was holding back for her. Part of her wasn't sure if it was because he didn't trust her or simply didn't care about her enough to tell her.

* * *

><p>On Tuesday she called him and they didn't speak much since he was busy with Rener and mentioned how he was going to meet up with some UFC guys. She then realized his history with the women of UFC and her stomach started to knot. She came across a picture of him Rener, Ever and Ronda Rousey the previous day- they were all training together, so she went against her better judgment and decided to fly out to LA to surprise him. He had told her which hotel he was staying in so showed up at around nine that night. When she got to the front desk she lucked out by being recognized by the young wrestling fan working the counter. She told me she was staying with Punk and he gave her a key up to his room. Fame wasn't all that bad…<p>

She waited up in his room for hours and even tried to call his phone but it went straight to voicemail. Now she was second guessing coming at all. She fell asleep in his bed above the covers and at about eight the next morning she felt someone nudging her.

"AJ" Punk said causing her to open her eyes "What are you doing here?"

"I came to surprise you" she said sitting up and rubbing her face then saw the time. "Where have you been all night?"

"I was out" Punk said to her

"With who?" AJ asked and Punk was surprised

"Since when do you want a rundown of who I hang out with?" he asked her

"Since you're taking photos with other single women" AJ said getting out of the bed "Coming here was a mistake" she said quickly

"AJ wait-" he said lightly grabbing her arm

"What?" she asked trying to hide hurt face

"I passed out at Rener's" Punk said to her but he could tell she was having a hard time believing that story even though it was the truth "I didn't know you'd be here"

"You would have you had answered my calls" AJ defended

"My phone died" he shrugged

"And what if something happened? Did you not care that no one could get in touch with you all night?" she questioned

"AJ what is your problem?" Punk asked annoyed

"The fact that my boyfriend ran off to LA and has been spending his time with single women, stayed out all night and kept his phone off" AJ said to him. Punk eyed her oddly

"Where is this coming from?" Punk asked her "I told you I'd be in LA you knew who I was going to be seeing when have I ever lied to you?"

"Last week" she said surprising him

"Excuse me?" Punk asked narrowing his eyes

"You lied about your history with Randy and Maria" AJ said to him

"Oh did Randy fill in all of the blanks for you?" Punk asked her

"Well at least someone did" AJ said bitterly "Why didn't you tell me the truth?"

"Because it's not your business" Punk told her bluntly "It's my past not yours"

"You lied to me" AJ pointed out again "You don't see how that's wrong?"

"I didn't lie about anything of importance it was my story to tell" Punk defended "So you heard I didn't tell you the truthful sorry so now you thought I was cheating on you and decided to fly down here?"

"I didn't think you were cheating on me" she said to him

"So why else would you come down here?" Punk asked her

"You have a bad track record" AJ said cutting him off "Am I wrong to think that way?"

"You don't have the best record either darling" Punk pointed smugly

"I suppose you're right" she said coldly "but I've never lied to you"

"I didn't lie about anything that could affect us" Punk reminded her growing frustrated

"The fact that you lied right to my face and think its ok affects us Phil" she said again using his real name, which caused him to cringe slightly "I came down here to surprise you and have fun-"

"No, no you didn't" Punk laughed "You came down here to keep an eye on me and I won't have that" he said to her seriously "That's not how this works"

"That's not what I was doing" she said almost childishly folding her arms

"It's exactly what you were doing" Punk said pointing at her "I would never do that to you" before she could respond there was a knock at the door

"Well aren't you going to get that?" AJ asked him and he just rolled his eyes and opened the door

"Hey Punk you left this at the house this morning" a blonde woman said passing him his dead phone

"Thanks" He mumbled but before he could say anything else AJ was rushing past him and the woman down the hall "AJ!" Punk yelled chasing her down the hall. She was at the elevator pressing the down button. "That isn't what it looks like" he assured her

"Right" she said fighting back tears

"AJ I wouldn't do that to you" Punk said to her "She's-"

"So she spent the night as well?" AJ asked him

"We didn't spend it together" Punk said seriously

"Right" she laughed bitterly waiting for the elevator

"Don't go just stay and we'll talk about-" Punk started but the elevator doors opened and she stepped on

"There's nothing to talk about" AJ said sadly "Have fun" with that said the elevator doors closed and he punched the doors as they closed in aggravation.

* * *

><p>AJ arrived back in Tampa the next morning and wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone or be around anyone either. She took a page out of Punk's book and turned her phone off not that he would try to get in touch with her. As she walked up to her door she heard someone calling her name.<p>

"April" the slightly older man said jogging up to her

"Hi James" AJ said turning to look at her landlords son

"You missed our meeting yesterday" he said to her with a frown

"I'm sorry I got caught up with work" she lied "Is everything ok?"

"I'm taking over the building for my dad" James said to her

"Oh I hope he's ok" AJ said to him

"Yea he's alright but he's too old to be running the place" James shrugged "I wanted to go over your lease agreement and talk about your plumbing issues"

"Come inside" she said unlocking her door and letting the man in

"You know April it's really hard to do maintenance here when you're not really around" James said to her

"I know, I know" she said quickly "It's just I'm always traveling with work"

"I mean don't get me wrong your rent check always clears and you keep the place clean but it's impossible to work around your schedule. I'm planning on redoing this entire building" James said to her

"I'll leave you a key" AJ said to him "I mean unless this is your nice way of evicting me"

"I'm not going to evict you" James smiled warmly "It was my polite way of asking for a key"

"I have a spare" AJ said walking over to her side table drawer

"Wasn't there two of you?" James asked her "My dad said your boyfriend used to live here"

"He did but we're not together anymore" she admitted

"I figured which is why we should go over the lease because his name was on it as well" Kent said to her and she nodded "Maybe over dinner?" he suggested

"Oh" she said blushing lightly "That's very nice of you but I'm not ready for that-"

"-business dinner" James assured her "Unless you're busy tonight?"

"I'm not busy" she wasn't even sure that was the right response

"Great and like I said it's strictly professional" James assured her "I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Yea ok" she said still unsure as she walked him to the door "Oh here's the spare key" she said passing it to him and opening the door

"Thank you April" James said "I'll see you at seven then"

"Ok sounds good" she smiled and then noticed Punk was standing outside her door

"Hello" James smiled towards Punk then brushed past him

"What are you doing here?" AJ asked as Punk's eyes followed the man who had just left his girlfriends apartment "Punk" she said firmer

"I came to talk to you" Punk said coolly stepping inside "Who was that?"

"Really?" AJ asked but Punk just glared at her "He's my landlord. I told you I was meeting with him"

"You didn't mention how young he was" Punk said to her and she rolled her eyes "Should I be suspicious?" taking a stab at AJ's own accusations

"No" she said quietly

"What's at seven?" he asked her

"Seriously why did you fly down here?" AJ asked him ignoring his question "I thought you were going to be in LA for the week"

"I didn't like how we left things off" Punk said to her "Nothing went on AJ"

"It's just a little much" AJ admitted "One night you're fighting with Randy over another woman and then you're out all night and some blonde bimbo shows up with your phone"

"She's Rener's sister in law" Punk said to her "She's married to one of his brothers. You can call up and ask Rener and Ever yourself if you don't believe me" now AJ was feeling embarrassed

"Why didn't you just tell me that?" AJ asked him

"You didn't give me much of a chance" Punk smirked "You stormed out"

"Can you blame me?" AJ asked him

"No" he agreed surprising her "Which is why I'm here. I get why you were second-guessing some things but we need to clear it up now. I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me"

"I do trust you" she sighed "It's just Randy was in my ear and I know that I know better than to listen to him but it just stuck. I mean you're a great looking guy and women fall over you all of the time. I guess it's just my own insecurities" she said taking a seat on the couch and Punk took a seat next to her "I just like you a lot"

"First of all don't ever listen to Randy- ever" he said seriously and she slowly nodded "And second of all you have nothing to be insecure over. I want to be with you it's my choice to be with you and if I didn't want to be with you I wouldn't have blown off all of my friends and jumped on yet another flight. I'm seriously traveling more now then I did when I was actually working"

"I'm sorry" she sighed shaking her head "But the story he told me-"

"I'm sure it wasn't accurate" Punk said to her "But I'll tell you what happened"

"You don't have to. You were right yesterday it's your story and you shouldn't feel forced to tell me anything you don't want to" she assured him

"I want to tell you because I don't want anything to come in-between us" Punk said to her "Not that I think this story is even relevant to us"

"It's not" AJ said to him "Like I said you don't have to tell me"

"Maria and I were kind of living together at the time" he started off "I was supposed to be at a Cubs game but I ended up blowing it off. When I got home I walked into the bedroom and she was in bed with Randy" he admitted "I blew up- was it right? No. But I was pissed- I grabbed him and started pouncing on him Maria got freaked out and ran into another room. I came to my senses let Randy go grabbed a bunch of my stuff and never went back to that place. I didn't tell you the story because I didn't want you to feel bad for me"

"I do feel bad" AJ mumbled "You really loved her" she noted and he nodded

"She was my first true love" Punk admitted and she felt her heart sink "But obviously I was wrong. I was young and stupid and so was she."

"I walked in on Trent" AJ admitted surprising him "Here actually" she said with a laugh "I know how you felt"

"You never told me that" Punk said to her

"I didn't think it was relevant" she said with a laugh using his words "I really am sorry about yesterday"

"Me too" Punk said to her "I thought about it a lot and if it was reversed and you were out all night not answering my calls or some strange guy showed up to bring you your phone I would have been pissed too. Look you and I have to be honest with each other I don't want to blow this with you"

"I don't want to either" she agreed giving him a smile

"So besides the history lesson how were things with Randy?" Punk asked almost afraid of what she would say

"Actually it was good" she assured him "He was actually even nice to me"

"Good" Punk said to her "Next time though you hear something about me just ask me. Don't jump to any conclusions"

"I won't" she promised

"So back to my earlier question what's at seven?" he asked her

"Oh my new landlord wants to go over my lease" AJ said to him

"Why didn't he just do it now?" Punk asked

"They're taking Trent's name over the lease he just wants to do it over dinner" AJ said with a shrug

"Oh" Punk laughed "And you agreed to that?"

"I didn't realize you'd be here" AJ said to him "You can come with us"

"He asked you out on a date and you said yes?" Punk asked surprised

"I asked him if it was a date and said if it was I couldn't go" she said to him and he let out a laugh

"And I'm sure he said it was all professional" Punk smirked

"Yea" she said unsurely

"So he wants to go over your new lease because you told him you and your boyfriend broke up so it turned into dinner?" Punk asked

"He's a nice guy" AJ said to him "He's not like that. He just stopped by to pick up a key-"

"You gave him a key to your place?" Punk asked stunned

"He's my landlord he has to have a key" AJ said to him "There's some maintenance work that has to get done and I'm never home to let anyone in"

"So you're going pass your key off to a total stranger so he can come in and out of your apartment as he pleases?" Punk asked her with a laugh

"You make it sound bad" she smirked

"It is bad AJ" Punk said to her "I'm not ok with some guy who is trying to get in your pants walking around with a key to your place"

"Not every guy thinks with their dick" she said to him seriously

"Yes they do" Punk said to her "Every single guy" he confirmed

"Well were you thinking with it the other night?" AJ challenged

"I was thinking of you" Punk said to her with a smirk

"Right" AJ said leaning back into the couch and pulling Punk with her

"So are you still going on your date?" Punk asked kissing her lips

"It's not a date and you can come" AJ said to him "I have nothing to hide"

"I might have to go" Punk said seriously "Let him know that if tries to stick his key into your lock I'll break him in half"

"You made that sound so dirty" she giggled as he began to kiss his way down her neck

"I know" Punk smirked against her key.

"So it's not just Maria and Amy you care about" she noted and he pulled away slightly

"You're in my life they aren't." he said seriously "I'm worried about you not them" she smiled at the fact that he cared about her and showed a sign of jealousy made her feel even more at ease. "How about you cancel the dinner tell this loser you want out of your lease and I'll help you find a new place"

"I already told you I liked it here" she said looking up at him as he hovered over her "It's my home"

"It's a dump" Punk said matter of factly

"Don't talk about my place like that" AJ warned "And not everyone makes millions like you"

"I'll buy you a place" he said with a shrug and she laughed

"That's nice" she said still laughing

"I mean it" Punk said to her "I'll get you a little house and you won't have to deal with pesky landlords or shady neighbors"

"My neighbors are not shady!" AJ giggled

"They look shady" Punk said seriously "I don't mind"

"I know you don't and that's very sweet but I'm a very independent woman I prefer to pay my own way" AJ said to him "But thank you over the generous offer" she peeked his lips and smiled

"If you change your mind the offer still stands" Punk said to her

"I won't change my mind but thanks anyway" she smiled

"So you're going to blow off this dinner right?" Punk asked her "I don't want you going"

"It's just my landlord" AJ sighed

"I don't like it" Punk said seriously "Meet me halfway here? If it was reversed-"

"-I would hate it too" AJ agreed "I'll cancel"

"Thank you" he said sweetly

AJ had tried to reach her landlord all day but he wasn't answering his phone.

"It's almost seven" AJ said to Punk "Why won't he answer?"

"Because he knows you're trying to cancel" Punk said to her "He's just going to show up here"

"Or maybe something terrible happened" AJ said to him seriously and he just scoffed on the couch while playing her xbox

"Doubt it" Punk said keeping his eyes on the game

"I really hope he's ok" AJ said looking at her phone and trying to message him

"Trust me he's out probably getting a fresh haircut and box of condoms" Punk said casually

"Ew Punk" she practically scolded

"I know how the male mind works" Punk said to her and that's when the doorbell rang "Oh he's five minutes early" he smirked pausing the game and standing up

"No, no" she said racing him to the door

"I can't meet your landlord?" Punk asked innocently

"You met him earlier" AJ whispered

"I didn't properly introduce myself to the man" Punk defended

"Punk" she warned but he just opened the door an pushed her aside

"Hello" Punk said smiling wide towards the man

"Hi" James said with the smile "I'm looking for April"

"She's here-" Punk started and AJ managed to push her way in front of him

"I'm sorry my boyfriend flew down and surprised me" AJ said to him "I tried to call you and tell you I couldn't make dinner"

"Oh well you're more than invited" James said to Punk "You're CM Punk right?" he asked shaking Punk's hand

"Yea and I didn't catch your name" Punk said to him

"James" the man smiled "So going over the agreement wont take long do you mind just running through it now?" he asked them

"Sure" AJ said stepping aside to let him in

"It's not going to take long but felt he had to do it over dinner" Punk whispered in her ear

"Are you going to be living here?" James asked Punk

"No, no but I will be visiting- a lot" Punk said to him "That a problem for you?"

"Not at all" James said to him "It's just weird to have such a big celebrity staying in one of my buildings. Honestly I'm surprised April stays" he said smiling towards her

"Me too" Punk agreed

"Well April is a wonderful tenant so she's free to stay as long as she wants" James said and Punk just nodded

"So having the key to her place is necessary?" Punk asked and AJ was ready to crawl under the table and die. She couldn't believe he bought that up. "No offense to you or anything but you could understand my concern right? My girlfriend lives her alone comes in late from flights and like you pointed out is a celebrity I'd hate to see that key fall into the wrong hands"

"I'm the only one with access to the key" James assured him "And it's only to work on April's apartment while she's out of town"

"I told him it was fine" AJ said to James

"No he's absolutely right" James said to her "You can never be too careful. I assure you that April's safety will not be jeopardized or you could GTS me or something" he teased causing AJ to force out an awkward laugh. Punk on the other hand didn't find the comment amusing.

"I'll do worse than that" Punk smirked coolly

"Here all signed" AJ said lifting the lease and handing it over to James "Thanks again for doing this and I'm sorry about dinner"

"Maybe another time" James said to her and before Punk could comment she rushed James out the door

"I don't like him" Punk said to her walking back to the couch and picking up his controller she just rolled her eyes at the comment and watched as Punk went back to the game.


	12. Mr Fixit

**Chapter 12: Mr. Fixit**

* * *

><p>The next morning AJ woke up slowly and realized she was still on her couch and lying on top of Punk. They put on a movie late and both most of just passed out, she was sure the couch was bad enough for his back but her laying straight across of him probably made it worse.<p>

"Punk" she said shaking him but he didn't respond "Come on Phil" she hissed pinching his nose close

"What are you doing trying to kill me?" he asked startled

"You have to get up" she said to him "We fell asleep here and your back is probably killing you"

"No I feel good actually" he insisted closing his eyes again and wrapping his arms around her to keep her close "Best sleep I've had in weeks as a matter of fact"

"Well you can stay sleeping" she said pulling out of his grasp and getting up, he frowned as he opened his eyes and watched her move around the room

"Where are you going?" he asked her

"The gym" she said to him "I haven't been in days I need to work out in the off chance they actually want me to wrestle for a change" she said to him

"Can I join you?" he asked

"Of course" she said to him "But it's a very public gym you'll defiantly get spotted"

"I don't really care" Punk groaned sitting up "I'm with you and I'm not ashamed of it"

"Ok" she said smiling "And keep in mind after the gym I go for a run on the beach"

"Ok how about skip the gym and do the run on the beach?" Punk suggested

"I need to work out" AJ reminded him

"I'm going to work you out myself" Punk said standing up and walking over to her and towered over her

"I don't know I work out for a very long time at the gym" AJ replied innocently

"That won't be a problem" he smirked and leaned down and pulled her into a kiss

* * *

><p>Later that night Punk had decided to take AJ out to dinner at one of her favorite places in Tampa.<p>

"So I got a call from creative" Punk informed her

"Already?" AJ asked surprised "You've only been gone for a month"

"Yea well they want me back in time for Payback" Punk said to her

"That's right it's in Chicago" AJ said to him "Did you want to come back that soon?"

"I don't want to disappoint the Chicago crowd" Punk said to her "But I would have enjoyed a little more time off"

"Yea I mean it's the next pay-per-view you'll have only four weeks" AJ said to him and he just shrugged

"At least we'll be back to traveling together" Punk said to her

"So what's the story?" AJ asked him

"They want me as a face" Punk said to her

"Why? You're the best heel in the company" AJ argued

"They just want to keep me as John Cena's second hand man forever I guess" Punk shrugged

"That really sucks" AJ frowned

"They want me to work a program with Jericho which is pretty cool" Punk said to her

"It won't matter who you're facing the crowd will be insane" AJ said to him "I love the Chicago crowd"

"Yea it's going to be electric" Punk agreed

"Well I didn't mention it earlier because I wasn't sure yet but it's looking like I'm getting a match" AJ informed him

"Really? At Payback?" he asked curiously

"Yea looks that way for the belt" AJ informed him and Punk grinned

"Good for you, long overdue if you ask me" Punk said seriously "How did this all come about?"

"Randy" she admitted and Punk just nodded and sipped on his water "He told me he thinks I deserve it but I think it's because the better I look the better he looks"

"Well no matter how it came about you deserve it" he said to her seriously "Even though he really wants to copy Adam and Amy's story huh?"

"Well we're not that risqué" AJ reminded him

"I'm sure you would be if it was TV 14" Punk mumbled

"Maybe when Jericho finishes up you can work with Randy" AJ said hopefully "I know he's going to be in the money in the bank match and I heard there are talks of him winning it"

"Of course" Punk smirked "What Hunter's little lapdog wants he gets but I'm also going to be in that match"

"I hope I'm at ringside" AJ said smiling "Even though I'd have to cheer for you"

"It would be best if you weren't at ringside for a match like that. People fall all over the place you might get hurt" Punk said to her

"The boys always get to have all of the fun" AJ frowned

"You'll probably be busy doing your own thing" Punk said to her "Maybe they'll even pull you away from Randy"

"Would you prefer that?" AJ asked

"Honestly?" Punk asked her and she nodded "Absolutely. I hate Randy with a passion but even it wasn't him I don't like the idea of you going out there playing girlfriend to another guy"

"It's just acting" AJ reminded him and Punk nodded "I personally wish I could do my own thing"

"Oh I know you're not a fan but I'm sure Randy is thrilled" Punk said to her "He probably loves shoving his tongue down your throat"

"We have a no tongue rule" she told him seriously

"Good to know" Punk said sipping on his drink again

"But I wouldn't get my hopes up on an onscreen breakup" AJ said to him "They want to do like this heel stable"

"Really?" Punk asked her

"Yea with Hunter and a few other they're thinking of adding in" AJ said to him

"Well I hope as a babyface I'll get a match against Orton" Punk said to her

"You really want to wrestle him?" AJ asked him

"No I want to fight him" Punk said to her "I think the only way that's going to happen is by getting in the ring and wrestling"

"It would really be awkward for me" AJ said to him

"You can cheer him on at ringside on TV but as long as after the match you're celebrating with me that's all that matters" Punk said to her and she smiled

"I never knew you celebrated after a win" AJ noted

"I don't usually but we'll have a private celebration" Punk grinned

"Just like we'll have one after I finally get the title?" she asked hopefully

"Yep" Punk said to her "We'll celebrate your big night I promise"

"We'll also be celebrating your triumphant return" AJ reminded him but he just rolled his eyes

"That night will be all about you" Punk said to her "I'll make sure it's something you never forget"

* * *

><p>Once they had gotten back to AJ's she started fiddling with the sink.<p>

"What's the matter?" Punk asked

"My sink isn't draining" she said to him looking at it then grabbed her phone

"What are you doing?" he asked snatching her phone from her

"I'm calling James" AJ said to him and he just rolled his eyes "We were supposed to talk about the plumbing but I forgot"

"I can fix your sink" Punk said smugly

"A pretty rich boy like yourself wants to get his hands dirty?" AJ mocked

"I wasn't always rich" Punk said to her "Being pretty was something I was born with though" he added with a wink

"Let me just call James" she said extending her hand so he'd give her back her phone

"How about you let me give it a shot and if I mess it up more then you can call your landlord boyfriend" Punk said putting her phone into his pocket and removing his hoodie

"I get that you don't like him for some unknown reason but this is his job" AJ said to him

"Why bother the poor guy if it's an easy fix?" Punk asked innocently "Besides I don't want to give him a reason to constantly drop by"

"The point in having a landlord is so they can fix things since" AJ said to him

"I got this" he said to her "Go take your shower and by the time you're out this will be all fixed"

"Can I have my phone at least?" she asked

"Why?" he asked her "Who are you calling in the shower?"

"You're impossible" she mumbled and walked across the small apartment into the bathroom

A half hour later she walked into the kitchen in her robe with her hair still wet and saw Punk was half under her sink.

"How's that going?" AJ asked and he crawled out of the cabinet and looked up at her

"It's all fixed" he said confidently "Check it out" he encouraged. AJ hesitantly walked over and peered into the sink and to her surprise the water was drained. "Impressed?" he asked her

"Very" she said with a smile

"I'll wait for my apology" Punk said still sitting on the floor

"An apology?" AJ asked with a laugh

"That's right. You doubted me" Punk said to her seriously "Hurt my feelings"

"My poor baby" she mocked kneeling down in front of him and giving him a kiss "I'm sorry for doubting your handy skills"

"I forgive you" he said simply and pulled her into another kiss they were about to rip each others clothes off right then and there on the kitchen floor except for a huge burst of water caused them to break apart

"Fuck!" Punk shouted as the pipe under sink he was just working on burst open. AJ just screamed and got out of the way of the water "Pass me a rag or towel" he said to AJ. She passed it right over to him and he closed the leak with the towel

"Now can I call him?" AJ asked folding her arms Punk just glared at AJ in response but he reached into his jeans and passed her back her phone.

Twenty minutes later James arrived at the apartment.

"You got here really fast" AJ noted letting him in. Punk just rolled his eyes from the kitchen

"I was already in the building" James said brushing it off "What happened here?"

"My sink was clogged up and Punk tried to fix it then a pipe burst" AJ shrugged

"I did fix it" Punk said annoyed "The pipe is just old"

"Really?" AJ asked him

"He's not wrong" James said to her "This would be the fourth apartment this month I'd have to get new pipes for" he said

"See" Punk defended looking at AJ

"Let me just check it out" James said climbing under the sink

"Could his jeans be any tighter?" Punk whispered to AJ who slapped his arm lightly in response

"Be nice" she whispered back

"He looks like he's dressed for a porno" Punk said seriously

"Shh" AJ hissed

"Yea same as the other places" James said sitting up "It'll be a few days before I can get the parts in"

"You're not going to hire a plumber?" Punk asked him "You're going to be here doing it personally?"

"I have a license in plumbing" James smirked

"Of course you do" Punk grinned nodding along "Well AJ is going to be out of town working"

"It's ok I've got the spare" James shrugged "You don't mind right April?"

"Not at all" AJ said assured him

"It's just going to be and a friend" James said to her and AJ just nodded

"Wait so now it's you and some strange guy?" Punk asked

"I won't even be here" AJ said to Punk

"I don't really care. I don't like the idea of strange guys hanging around your place whether you're here or not" Punk said to her

"I can try to hold off" James offered

"No don't do that" AJ said to him "I really need this fixed why are you being so difficult?" she asked her boyfriend

"I'll stay" Punk said to her "You're leaving tomorrow right?" she just nodded "I'll cancel my flight and hang out here for a few more days"

"You don't have to do that" AJ said to him

"I don't mind I've got plenty of friends out here and I'll even hit Cena's gym" Punk said to her

"That'll work" James said to him

"I know it will" Punk responded and AJ just rolled her eyes

"Are you sure you don't mind?" she asked him

"Not at all" Punk said to her

"Ok well I'll be around some time tomorrow to get a better look" James said to them "It's late now I'm sure you two have other things planned I'll just get out of your hair" he smiled politely

"Thank you again for stopping by on such short notice" AJ said to him as she walked him to the door

"He didn't do anything" Punk noted loudly

"I'm sorry about him" AJ whispered to James

"It's fine" James chuckled then kissed her cheek "I'll have all of this fixed right up for you"

"Thanks again" she said closing the door as James walked out the door

"He kisses you now?" Punk asked with wide eyes

"You were so rude to him" AJ scolded

"I was not" Punk defended

"Yes you were out of line" AJ said to him seriously "When he comes back you owe him an apology"

"Fuck that" Punk spat "He jumped at the chance to run over here"

"It's his job!" AJ reminded him "I'm the one that has to live here so I'd appreciate it if you would at least try to be cordial with him. I can't really afford to lose my lease and find another place"

"He's not going to throw you out" Punk laughed "He likes you too much"

"You're not going to bully him when he comes back right?" AJ asked

"I'm not even going to talk to him. I'm just going to sit in the living room and make sure he doesn't sniff your underwear" Punk said seriously

"You're over reacting" AJ said to him

"First I didn't care enough now I care too much?" Punk asked her and she shot at glare his way

"If you're doing all of this to prove a point to me you can stop" AJ said to him walking into the bedroom and he followed closely behind

"No it's just how I feel. I can't help that I don't like the guy" Punk shrugged "And that is why I'm acting this way even though I don't see a problem with the way I'm behaving"

"You really don't find your snarky comments to be uncalled for and out of line?" she asked and he just looked puzzled "Don't get cute with me"

"I'm not trying to be" he laughed

"I'm going to be working and I need to focus on that not worry that you're going to jump my landlord for being friendly and doing his job" AJ said to him

"Overly friendly" Punk mumbled then looked at AJ's serious face "Fine I'll be nice"

"You'll apologize to him?" AJ asked hopefully

"No I said I'd be nice" Punk said seriously "Let's not get ahead of ourselves"

"I guess if that's the best you could do" AJ said looking up at him as he walked over to where she was sitting on the bed

"Call it being overprotective if you'd like- but the idea of two men in with access to my girlfriends apartment makes me uneasy" Punk defended lightly "I'm not trying to be a dick about it I'm just looking out for you"

"I'm just not used to it that's all" AJ admitted and he looked surprised "I've never had someone worry about my safety before"

"You do have a family right?" Punk snorted

"I do but I was always just kind of own my own" AJ shrugged "And Trent…well he was just Trent, more worried about himself"

"Well I'm a crazy protective guy" Punk informed her "So you're going to have to get used to it"

"It might take some time" she admitted shyly and he just smiled

"I'm a patient guy" Punk shrugged

"No you're not" AJ laughed

"You're right I'm not" he said practically pouncing on top of her

"I have a really early flight tomorrow" she reminded him as he began to kiss her neck

"You can sleep on the flight" Punk reasoned as his hand moved over right breast

"I guess" AJ agreed giving into him


	13. One Week Later

**A/N: hello everyone I'm back! Sorry for the long delay but like I had said on Twitter I've had a busy couple of weeks and simply didn't have time to update but here's a new chapter! I kind of got writers block so I've jumped right back in to what I write best- drama. Try to enjoy and thank you everyone for the birthday wishes!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: One Week Later<strong>

* * *

><p>AJ opened her eyes slowly and the first thing she felt was pain- and it was everywhere. Her arm, her legs, her face and her head- it was even painful to open her eyes. But once she got her eyes opened she realized that she was in a hospital room, the beeping sound next to her gave it away. She was now alarmed and reached for the switch near her bed and pressed the button. Less than a minute later a nurse appeared.<p>

"Oh good you're up" the friendly nurse said to her "How are you feeling?"

"In pain" AJ admitted

"I'll call your doctor and he'll give you something that" The nurse said looking at her chart

"What happened?" AJ asked weakly

"You don't remember?" the nurse asked and AJ shook her head no. The nurse just frowned. "That's common with your head injury" AJ felt the side of her head and felt the bandage

"Did I fall?" AJ asked sadly

"We were hoping you could tell us" the nurse said to her sympathetically "But don't worry it'll come back but if it doesn't you just might be better off"

"What is that supposed to mean?" AJ asked her

"What's the last thing you remember dear?" the nurse asked walking closer to AJ

"I was getting of the plane and going home" AJ said giving it thought

"You were found in your home" The nurse informed her

"Found how?" AJ asked her starting to grow frustrated "What the hell happened?"

"You were beaten pretty badly" the nurse said to her

"I was robbed?" AJ asked surprised

"I don't know you're going to have to speak to the police" the nurse said to her

"But why can't I remember any of this?" AJ asked fearfully "I don't even remember being home"

"Try to just relax and it will come back to you" the nurse assured her. "Is there someone we could call for you? We tried to contact your family but we weren't able to get in touch"

"My boyfriend" AJ said to her "But he lives in Chicago" she suddenly remembered that they agreed to spend the week apart so he could start getting into shape for his return

"Do you have his number?" the nurse asked her

"I….I can't remember all of it" AJ admitted

"What's his name?" The nurse questioned

"I can call my job and they can get in touch with him" AJ said to her and the nurse nodded

"Well call them later because the doctor is on her way in" the nurse said to her and at that moment a young female doctor walked into AJ's room

"Hello Ms. Mendez I'm Doctor Reed" the woman smiled warmly as the nurse stepped outside to give them privacy "How's the pain?"

"I don't care about the pain the pain I can handle" AJ informed her "I want to know what happened to me"

"I wasn't there Ms. Mendez" the doctor said to her

"But you know what's wrong with me right?" AJ asked

"You were assaulted Ms. Mendez" the doctor told her bluntly

"What do you mean?" AJ asked "Are you saying I was raped?"

"No" the doctor said quickly "But whoever roughed you up tried you fought back"

"I did?" AJ asked trying to think back to earlier in the night

"You had some skin under your nails and we already passed it off to the police. Hopefully they can find the animal" the Doctor said to her and AJ just nodded "The police would also like to speak to you"

"But I don't remember anything I swear" AJ said to her sadly

"I know that but they're going to want to know who has access to your home stuff like that" the Doctor said to her "The man who bought you in is also still here"

"Who was that?" AJ asked her

"Your landlord" the Doctor said to her "He seems pretty worried, is he your boyfriend?"

"No" AJ said to her "My boyfriend isn't in town"

"We'll get in touch with him if you'd like" the doctor said to her

"Ok" AJ said to her "Can I just have a minute? This is a lot to take in-"

"Sure" the Doctor smiled lightly then stepped outside to give AJ her privacy

* * *

><p>As soon as Punk had gotten the call from corporate he was on the first flight back to Tampa. After staying there a few days after she left to make sure her plumbing had gotten fixed he flew back home to Chicago and both agreed to spend the week apart. He was already mentally kicking himself because he wasn't sure how badly she was hurt or what even happened but he knew it was bad enough where she wasn't able to contact him or the company for that matter. He was told by a high up official that there was some sort of nurse or employee of the hospital that recognized AJ and posted the info on Twitter. WWE called the hospital and was able to confirm it was AJ but they refused to tell them anything else since they weren't related.<p>

The flight wasn't long but to him it felt like ages and he quickly hailed a cab and headed to the hospital where she was in. He had tried to call the hospital numerous times but they refused to give any information to him either. Once he arrived at the hospital he was once again getting the run around.

"You don't seem to understand the fact that she doesn't have any family here" Punk said annoyed to the nurse behind the desk "I mean her sister lives in Tampa but she's out of town- I'm all she has ok? Go and ask her!"

"She's in with her doctor" the nurse said to him simply

"What's her room number?" Punk demanded

"We have privacy rules when cases like Ms. Mendez come in" the nurse informed him

"What the hell does that mean?" Punk questioned. As far as he knew AJ could have tripped or been in a car accident but now the police were involved?

"Punk" the voice of AJ's landlord caused Punk to turn around

"What are you doing here?" Punk asked walking towards him

"I found AJ" James informed him

"What do you mean found her?" Punk demanded "I want some answers!"

"Her apartment door was left slightly open so I went to check it out and I checked around and found her on the floor" James informed him

"Someone beat her up?" Punk asked feeling sick to his stomach

"Yea pretty badly" James said to him "I can't get the image of her out of my head"

"Is she ok? Is she awake?" Punk asked

"I don't know much" James said to him

"Well I need to see her" Punk said to him "Do you know what room she's in?"

"She's in 467" James told him "But the police are-" before he could even finish Punk was already racing down the hall

As soon as he found her room he swung the door open and saw two uniformed officers talking to AJ who looked up as soon as he walked in.

"Sir you can't-" the officer started

"No let him stay" AJ said to them "I told you everything"

"Alright" the officer said to her "And don't worry we'll get the guy"

"Thank you" AJ said and watched the two officers pass Punk on the way out "How bad do I look?" she asked him honestly. She could tell just by his face that she must look bad.

"You look…" he trailed off as he slowly walked over to her

"It's ok be honest" AJ said to him and watched as he took a seat at edge of the bed

"You look beautiful" Punk said to her "But someone really gave it to you" he admitted "What happened AJ?"

"I don't remember anything" she said to him "I'm trying but I can't"

"What did the police say?" he asked her

"They said I was attacked in my apartment" AJ told him "James found me and called for help. I don't know if someone was inside or robbed me or followed me in-"

"-just rest" Punk said cutting her off

"How can I do that?" she asked holding back tears "I hurt everywhere I can't remember anything-"

"You need to relax" Punk insisted "Don't force yourself to over think"

"How did you know I was here?" AJ asked him

"WWE found out and contacted me" Punk said to her

"How long have I been out?" AJ asked him

"I don't know. I got the call a few hours ago and got here as fast as I could" Punk said to her "I tried calling but no one would talk to me"

"You didn't have drop everything" AJ said leaning back in the bed

"Where else would I be?" Punk asked seriously "I've got your back- always"

"I'm glad you're here" AJ said to him and he smiled lightly at her

"What did the doctors say?" Punk asked her "How bad is it?"

"It's superficial wounds" AJ said to him

"Um-" Punk started off nervously "-if you don't really remember-"

"I wasn't" AJ said knowing where his mind was going and just like her she saw him ease up slightly "I apparently fought back" she said to him

"Of course you did" He smirked

"I got some of the guys DNA under my nails too" AJ said to him "So hopefully this guy has a record and is in the system"

"What kind of fucking monster does this?" he asked disgusted and mostly to himself as he ran his hand gently over her bruising cheek

"Speaking of that- do you remember anyone weird hanging around the building? The police are going to want to talk to you too" she said to him

"Everyone in your building is weird" Punk said to her "I told you I hate that fucking place"

"There's never been a crime in the building" AJ said to him

"That you know of" Punk said to her "They should really be talking to your landlord"

"Is he still here?" AJ asked

"Yea I saw him when I came in" Punk said to her

"I should talk to him I heard he was shaken up" AJ said sitting up but Punk eased her back down

"No you should just lay down" Punk instructed "Don't worry about him"

"He found me" AJ said to him "If he didn't come in and check on me who knows how long I would have been in the building" she pointed out "he also told the police there was a shady guy in and out of the building all day and gave them a description"

"So there's weird people lurking around his building and he just lets them?" Punk asked annoyed

"Please Phil" she said lightly "I can't have you fighting with him he helped me out tonight can't you just be grateful?"

"Yea" he said calmly. He didn't want to add to AJ's stress anymore. "I was so worried about you" he admitted looking at her frail state but thrilled she was seemingly alright

"I know" she said faintly "But I'm a tough chick" she teased lightly

"I know that" Punk said seriously "What can I do?"

"What do you mean?" she asked him

"How can I help you?" Punk asked her

"Can you just stay with me?" she asked him nervously "I know it sounds childish but-"

"That goes without saying" Punk said brushing off her request

"I know you're training to get back to work" AJ said to him "You don't have to stay long just until they let me out of here. Hospital's really creep me out"

"I'm not going anywhere until you're better" Punk said to her

"Ok" she said unable to hide her small smile "I need to call Mark at the office-"

"I'll take care of all that" Punk said to her

"Randy is going to be so pissed-" AJ started off

"I'll take care of Randy" Punk said to her "But speaking of him he wasn't in Tampa at all was he?"

"Actually he was" AJ said to him "He was going to the performance center"

"Really?" Punk asked her

"He flew in with me and the last thing I remember is getting into one cab and him in another" AJ said to him "He had nothing to do with this"

"How can you be sure?" Punk asked her "Did you tell the police about him?"

"There's nothing to tell" AJ said to him "He's been really nice to me these last few weeks"

"Doesn't change the fact that he has an agenda" Punk pointed out

"He wanted do this" AJ said firmly "And I know you know he didn't either. Randy Orton is a lot of things but he doesn't hit women"

"I wouldn't put anything past him" Punk said to her seriously

"Please Phil" she groaned "this was probably some guy that watched me walk into the building and thought he was going to rob me"

"But he didn't rob you" Punk pointed out "He attacked you and by looking at just your face alone it was clearly personal"

"He might have robbed me" AJ said to him "I need to get back to my apartment and check things out there"

"You need to relax" Punk said yet again "Let me take care of things for you, let me help" he insisted

"Just being here is helping me" AJ said to him "I hate being in a strange place alone"

"Maybe if I was here before you got home or picked you up from the airport this wouldn't have happened"

"Oh Phil-" She started knowing he was feeling guilty

"I don't want to talk about me right now" he said to her "I want to talk to your doctor" Punk said to her "Is that ok with you?"

"Of course" she said to him

"After I talk to your doctor I'll call Vince and let him know what's going on" Punk said to her "Then I'll get us a hotel or something-"

"I want to go back home" AJ said to him

"It's not safe there" Punk said to her shaking his head

"You'll be with me right?" AJ asked him

"Yea" he said to her "I still don't like you being there" Punk said to her

"It's my home I'm not going to run away from it" AJ said to him

"I'm not going to argue with you" Punk said to her "We'll follow your lead for now"

"Good" she said satisfied then winced in pain

"You want me to call you the nurse?" Punk asked with a concerned look "You've got to be in so much pain" he muttered eyeing her carefully

"I am" she admitted "I wish I was still asleep actually"

"Well I'll talk to the doctor and see if she can give you anything stronger" Punk promised

"I thought you were anti pain medication" AJ remarked

"Not when you're in this much pain" Punk said to her "I just want you to feel better. I can see how much pain your in just by looking at your face" he noted with a frown "I hate seeing you like this"

"You're a good man" she said grabbing his hand gently but he didn't respond to the comment even though he looked like he wanted to "You are" she insisted

"Well I'm going to go find your doctor" Punk said to her

"Her name is Doctor Reed" AJ said to him and he nodded

"And I'm going to call the nurse" he said standing up and pushing the call button "Tell her about your pain"

"Ok and you'll talk to James too?" she asked "Nicely?"

"Yea I promise" he leaned over and kissed the top of her head

"Is this the Chicago boyfriend?" the nurse asked walking in

"Yes" AJ said to him

"You got here fast" The nurse noted "I just got your information to contact you"

"Yea I got a heads up a few hours ago" Punk said to her

"I don't have family here so anything medical going on with me can all go through him" AJ told the nurse

"I'll let Dr. Reed know" the nurse told her

"She's also in a lot of pain" Punk said to her

"I'll take care of that" the nurse said to him

* * *

><p>After talking to AJ's doctor for about half an hour he called WWE to let them know what was going on and to inform them AJ wouldn't be around for a little. As he was heading back to AJ's room he passed James who he completely forgot about.<p>

"You're still here?" Punk asked James who stood up from his seat

"Yea I wanted to make sure she was ok" James admitted

"She's messed up but she'll be fine" Punk said to him "What do you know?"

"I don't know anything" James said quickly

"AJ said you saw someone" Punk said to him

"Just some guy lurking around the lobby" James said to him "He's the only person who stuck out to me"

"What did he look like? How old was he?" Punk asked

"I didn't get a good look Punk" James admitted "I wish I had"

"Thank you for helping her" Punk forced out

"Of course" James said to him "It just sickens me that this happened in my building and to April of all people. She's so nice to everyone there"

"Yea" Punk agreed "Did it look like her place had been robed at all?"

"I have no idea but the place wasn't really a big mess. There was a broken coffee table in her living room but I'm assuming that's from the struggle" James said to him

"Look AJ is going to want to go back there" Punk started off "I need you to change her locks and guarantee me that this won't happen again"

"I'll change her locks" James told him

"I need to know she's safe there" Punk said to him

"I'll look out for personally" James assured him

"That doesn't make me feel better" Punk told him bluntly "I'll be there to look out for AJ personally" he told him firmly "You make sure that animal doesn't get back into that building because if he does and I see him I will kill him"

"Understood" James said to him

"Good" Punk said eyeing him again as if he was trying to read his mind "Look she's not up for any visitors right now but she is grateful you helped her out" he said extending his hand to the man "As am I"

"No problem" James said accepting the hand shake "If she needs anything- and I mean anything-"

"-I get it" Punk said annoyed "You can go now."

"Right" James said to him "And I'll have the locks changed by tonight"

"Thanks" Punk said as he watched the friendly landlord walk over the elevator. He was another one that Punk didn't trust at all but he did find AJ so he couldn't jump all over him for that. Punk felt his phone vibrate and quickly answered it "Hey…yea I'm here now….she's in bad shape but she'll be ok….no, I don't know when I'll be back…no I didn't ask her yet…I don't give a shit Colt I'm not leaving Tampa until she's boarding a flight with me or they find whoever did this I don't care how long it takes…"

And Punk meant every word. The guilt was eating away at him slowly but surely especially every time he looked at AJ's bruised and cut face but he was going to make it up to her by making sure it never happened again he was also going to prove how much she meant to him but not leaving her side until she was a 110% ready and he knew that was going to be a while. He was also going to make it his personal mission to make sure the police find whoever was stupid enough to put their hands on his girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: So we have a classic case of 'who did it?'. Who do you think did it? Was it Randy, James, a neighbor, Trent- let me know what you think!**


	14. By Your Side

**Chapter 14: By Your Side**

* * *

><p>The next morning AJ was being released and Punk had stayed with her the entire night. Clearly he hadn't slept the entire night every time she woke up which was frequently he was wide-awake sitting in the chair next to her bed. She felt terrible for him but he insisted that he was fine. Upon leaving the hospital Punk spoke to her doctor for a while making sure he was clear on everything she could or couldn't do.<p>

* * *

><p>Punk and AJ arrived back to her apartment in the late afternoon and AJ realized she couldn't get her door open.<p>

"I know I hit my head but I'm pretty sure this is still my place" AJ said to him seriously and he just smirked

"I forgot James changed the locks for you" Punk said pulling out a key and unlocking the door

"Oh that was nice of him" AJ noted stepping inside

"Yea how nice of him to do his own job" Punk remarked stepping in behind her and closing the door

"Everything looks in place" AJ noted as Punk helped her remove her jacket "Except my coffee table is missing"

"Yea" Punk mumbled

"I'm going to go check on some of my valuables" AJ said to him seriously

"Valuables? You have cash here?" he asked surprised

"No my comics" AJ said very seriously and headed into her bedroom. Punk just smirked as he took his own jacket off

"Everything there?" Punk asked

"Yea thankfully" AJ said with a sigh "I don't think anything is really missing" she said glancing around the place "Dr. Reed said coming back here might help me remember"

"Do you?" Punk asked her

"Not right now" AJ said to him "But honestly I don't think I want to remember"

"Yea I wouldn't blame you" he said leading her to the couch "Sit" he instructed "Feet up" he added seriously and she just rolled her eyes and stretched on the couch. He grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and placed it over her

"So how long are you staying?" AJ asked him

"I told you last night I'm here for as long as it takes" Punk shrugged

"Nothing so terrible happened" AJ reminded him "I can move around and take care of myself"

"You're soar and in pain" Punk pointed out and she couldn't argue that. "Also I'm not leaving you here alone until I know you're safe"

"The nurse told me last night that she sees cases like mine a lot and more than half of the time the culprit is never caught" AJ said to him

"That's not acceptable" Punk said seriously

"It's life" AJ argued

"No it's bullshit" Punk said firmly

"This happens all of the time" she reminded him

"Not to you" Punk said to her "Not to someone like you"

"What does that mean?" AJ asked

"You're…I don't know- you're AJ you're this sweet girl that everyone loves- you wouldn't hurt a fly and someone came into your place and tried to rape you" Punk said to her "You didn't deserve that"

"Nobody deserves it" AJ said to him "But it could have been worse"

"How do you know that? You can't even remember it and part of me hopes you never do but another part off me hopes that you do because I want to know who did it" Punk said to her

"If I remembered right now who did it what would you do?" AJ asked him

"I don't want to play 'what ifs'" Punk said brushing off the question

"Do you think more violence is the answer?" AJ asked him before he could respond there was a knock at her door

"Did you tell anyone you were coming home today?" Punk asked her

"No" she said almost nervously making a move to get up

"Stay" Punk said to her "I'll get rid of whoever it is"

Punk opened the door and immediately regretted it.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Punk asked

"Oh chill out Punk" Randy said annoyed and he was holding flowers in one of his hands "I'm here to see how AJ is feeling"

"She doesn't want to see anyone that means you" Punk said to him "So take your cheap flowers and get lost"

"First of all these flowers were over fifty bucks" Randy defended "And I'd rather see AJ for myself"

"Fuck off" Punk said firmly

"Are you itching for a fight Punk?" Randy asked casually "You're looking at the wrong guy"

"Where were you last night?" Punk asked him

"Excuse me?" Randy asked stunned

"Where were you?" Punk repeated slower

"At the performance center" Randy said calmly "Not that I owe you an explanation. I'm a lot of things but I would never put my hands on a woman like that and unlike you I can control my temper so maybe I should be asking you where you were"

"I don't need to beat my girlfriend down to get laid" Punk spat "And don't every come around me talking shit like that again" he threatened

"What do you mean?" Randy asked "Was she- did she-"

"Whoever came in tried to" Punk said knowing he was referring to rape

"Look man all hostility aside I like AJ" Randy said to him "Working with her was a way to get to you yea but she's a hard worker and unlike most people she's not afraid of me and doesn't take my shit. I felt terrible when I heard what happened"

"I bet you were all broken up" Punk remarked sarcastically

"I was I even felt guilty I should have offered to take her home" Randy admitted

"Yea maybe you should have" Punk agreed coldly

"Or maybe if her boyfriend wasn't such a selfish lazy prick this wouldn't have happened" Randy shrugged simply "If you were actually working and traveling with her I'm sure this all could have been avoided as well. I mean you do realize she was only days away from achieving her Diva's title dream?" Punk just bit on his lower lip, he hadn't even thought about that

"Randy" AJ said walking over to them slowly

"Shit" Randy mumbled "AJ you look-"

"Terrible I know" she managed out forcing a smile

"He was just leaving" Punk said to her

"Let him in" AJ said to him

"I won't be long" Randy said accepting AJ's invitation and walking into her place much to Punk's dismay "I got these for you it's not much" he said passing her the flowers

"Thank you" she said taking the roses from him

"We're all really worried about you" Randy said to her

"I'm sure" Punk remarked

"Look I didn't come here to cause problems" he said looking at AJ "I just wanted to give you the flowers and ask if there was anything you needed"

"Punk is taking care of everything for me" AJ said to him

"Good it's about time" Randy remarked glancing back towards Punk who just suppress the urge to respond to avoid a fight another knock at the door caused Punk to groan in annoyance

"Are you going to get that?" Randy asked Punk

"How about you get it since you're on your way out" Punk spat

"Phil" AJ sighed sadly

"Yea, yea" Punk said reaching for the door and now he wasn't sure he was more annoyed by Randy or James "Come on in, it's a party" he remarked sarcastically

"Jesus AJ" James sighed walking right over to her and hugging her

"And you are?" Randy asked the strange man

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt" James said to him

"This is my landlord" AJ said to Randy "James"

"And you're Randy Orton" James said reaching to shake his hand

"If you both are finished now AJ really needs her rest" Punk forced out as nicely as possible

"Of course I was just dropping off a set of keys for her" James said to him

"Keep a copy for yourself?" Punk questioned

"Only because I have to" James said to him "Your key is in good hands with me" he assured AJ placing a hand on her shoulder but she hissed in pain bit

"You can't see she's all covered in bruises?" Randy asked James annoyed

"It's ok" AJ said to him

"I'm sorry AJ" James frowned "I hate seeing you like this"

"Out" Punk said more firmly he could tell AJ was already getting overwhelmed

"Right sorry" James said to him then gave AJ a light kiss on her cheek "Take care" he said with a warm smile "Nice meeting you" he said to Randy then smiled as he walked past Punk and out the door

"Thanks for the flowers" AJ said to Randy

"No problem and if you need anything don't hesitate to call me" Randy said to her seriously and she nodded "Take your time getting better don't rush it"

"I won't" AJ said to him "I'm going to lay down" she said to Punk and he just nodded

"You let that guy keep a key to your girlfriends place?" Randy asked in a low voice

"Don't push me" Punk warned

"I'm just saying I wouldn't trust the guy" Randy defended "He seems like a fan and I wouldn't trust any fan with a key to my place"

"Gee thanks Detective" Punk remarked

"You know what Punk I'm done trying to be nice to you" Randy informed him "But out of respect to AJ I'm going to let your crappy attitude slide this time"

"You don't think I didn't fight this landlord thing?" Punk asked angrily "I fucking told her I didn't want him to have a key I also told her I didn't want her living here! I told her I'd buy her a house out here but she told me no! I fucking tried ok!"

"Well clearly not hard enough" Randy said to him honestly

"Get out of here" Punk said opening the door for him

"AJ needs somebody in her life that is willing to do anything to protect her" Randy said to him "I just don't think that you're the man for the job" he then walked out the door

"Why didn't you hit him?" AJ asked startling him "Even I was getting ready to hit him"

"He's not wrong" Punk said locking the door

"You think James had something to do with this?" AJ asked him "He is the one that found me you know"

"No it's not that well maybe a little" Punk shrugged

"So what is he right about?" AJ asked confused

"Me protecting you" Punk said and she chuckled lightly

"Oh please Punk" AJ said with a smile "You're my boyfriend not my bodyguard and we live on opposite ends of the country. Besides I apparently defended myself" she said proudly

"It's a man thing" Punk said walking over to her "I knew this place was trouble that's why I wanted you to move, that's why I stayed while you were gone"

"So what do you want me to say?" AJ asked with a sigh "You were right and I was wrong? Fine" she said

"No that's not what I want" Punk said to her "I want to go back in time and be here with you last night"

"You really think you could have taken the guy?" she asked and he just shot her a glare "I'm kidding" she smirked grabbing his hand "I'm really tired and all I want to do is get changed and curl up in bed next to you" she said to him "Stop kicking yourself and help me now"

"Ok" He whispered and she kissed his cheek

Punk followed AJ into her bedroom and watched as she tried to get her socks off.

"Let me" Punk said getting on his knees and pulling off her socks

"I think my feet is the only part of me that isn't cut or bruised" AJ smirked "Could you grab me a shirt and a pair of pajama pants?"

"Pants?" Punk asked opening her second drawer "You're going to be hot"

"Not if you turn the air up" She suggested

"Or you can wear shorts" Punk said passing her the requested clothes

"I just don't want to" AJ said snapping "Sorry I'm just tired"

"It's fine" Punk said to her

"Could you give me a minute?" she asked gesturing to the clothes

"You want me to leave?" he asked surprised

"Yea I just want to get changed" she said to him

"Ok" he said unsurely "I thought you'd need help though"

"I'll be fine" she said firmly "I can put a pair of pants"

"Alright" Punk said walking out of the room and closing the door

* * *

><p>As soon as he walked out the door AJ stood up and stripped her clothes off slowly since any sudden movements hurt her. She looked in her full-length mirror that had photos tucked around all the sides of them and started looking at her battered body. She started to cry and she wasn't sure if it from the physical pain or the image in front of her but she just broke down and that's when her knees gave out. She placed her hand over her mouth in hopes that Punk wouldn't hear her but a moment later he walked in the door.<p>

"What is it?" Punk asked alarmed walking over to her "Oh AJ" he said with a sympathetic face as he was able to see the full product of her beating. He had only seen her face before this so to see the rest of her body that took such a beating. He crouched down so he was eye level with her. "Why don't you let me help you?"

"Look at me" she whispered through tears "I don't want you to see me like this"

"Like what?" Punk asked softly "You're beautiful"

"I'm battered" she corrected

"Let me help you" he insisted, she just nodded slowly and let him help her up carefully. He reached for her pants and let her use his shoulders at balance so she could step into them. As he pulled them up he stopped at her thighs and hips and swallowed a lump in his throat "AJ" he said softly

"The Doctor said he didn't" AJ assured him

"He must have come really fucking close" He muttered looking at the very visible finger shaped bruises around her lower body "Are they sure?" he asked looking her directly in the eyes "You can tell me the truth"

"It didn't happen" AJ said to him "I must have scratched him or something" she said and he just nodded and put her shirt on for her. He took a seat on the bed and tugged her to him so he could tie her pants since they were so lose

"Thank you" AJ whispered softly

"AJ sit" Punk insisted moving to the side so she could sit next to him "We need to be realistic here" he said to her "You can't stay here anymore I know you love it but it's a bad area and I'm not comfortable with it"

"What do you want me to do?" she asked him "This is my home"

"No it's an apartment that you live in it's not your home" Punk said to her "Let me help you"

"No we've talked about this" AJ said firmly

"We'll go half on something" Punk reasoned "Which is fair since I plan on being around a lot"

"No Phil" she said to him

"Please let me help you get something better" Punk frowned "I love you and I want to help you"

"You what?" AJ asked with a frown

"I just want to help" he insisted "Please I promise nothing over the top or too big-"

"Not that" AJ said cutting him off "You love me?"

"Jesus AJ did you really need to hear me say it?" Punk asked seriously "Isn't it obvious to you?" she just watched him as her eyes started to fill up with tears again "I'm clearly not doing the right thing by you if you didn't already know it"

"I know you do" AJ whispered "It's just nice to hear" she admitted with a faint smile "I love you too"

"I know you do" Punk said still very seriously "You've given up a lot for me and now I'm going to return the favor"

"By buying me a place to live?" AJ asked him "I'd feel like a hooker or mistress"

"No AJ" he insisted "I love you, I want you safe, I've got the money and I want to do this for you so why won't you just let me?" he asked almost desperately "Let me take care of you for a change"

"What happens if things go south with us?" AJ asked him

"I'm not going to kick you out on the streets" Punk smirked "Besides we're not going to go south"

"Can I sleep on it?" AJ asked hopefully "I really just want to sleep right now"

"Yea" he agreed and watched as she crawled up the bed

"Stay with me?" she asked hopefully and he just smiled and kicked off his own shoes and crawled up the bed. She turned and curled right into him and he carefully placed his arms around her to keep her close "Tell me you love me" she requested

"I love you" he said without hesitation

"Again" she said softly

"I love you" he whispered kissing the top of her head

"Thank you" she whispered back

"For what?" he asked quietly

"For telling me" she said to him "No one has ever loved me the way that you did"

"And no one ever will" Punk said confidently "I'm going to love you forever"

* * *

><p>Across the street in the building opposite of AJ's sat a man looking out his window.<p>

"No I can't go back tonight he's with her….who do you think?…..yea I know….well I didn't even get a chance to take anything she fucking scratched my eyes!….I won't be getting back in there as long as he's in there….no he'll kick my ass his one arm is the size of both of my arms he'll rip me in two!….ok I'll take care of it I mean he has to go home eventually he lives in Chicago right?…yea I know and I'll take care of her" the man then hung up the phone and continued to look out the window with binoculars.


	15. Dreaming Of You

**Chapter 15: Dreaming Of You**

* * *

><p>Punk and AJ actually both slept pretty peacefully. Punk would only wake up when AJ moved around in her sleep and he would see her face scrunch up in pain as she tried to get comfortable but she would always fall right back asleep. It was only 8:15 in the morning when Punk's eyes darted open due to the sound of the front door opening slowly. He looked down and saw AJ was fast asleep and quickly got out of the bed and turned the doorknob slowly and peaked outside and saw a figure enter the apartment. He glanced around AJ's room looking for some sort of weapon- a bat at least but of course his trust-happy girlfriend didn't have anything of that nature. He decided he didn't need a weapon and he would be able to subdue the intruder with just his hands.<p>

He quietly stepped out of the bedroom and the figure turned around to look at him and Punk instantly recognized the man.

"Hey-" the man started but Punk shoved him to the floor

"What are you doing!" Punk yelled picking him half up from the floor by the collar of his shirt

"I just came to check on AJ!" he defended "Jesus it's me Trent!"

"I know who you are!" Punk yelled pulling him to his feet roughly "Why the fuck are you breaking in?"

"Because she wouldn't let me in otherwise!" Trent defended as Punk kept him pressed against the door

"So you thought breaking in was the right solution?" Punk spat "Even you aren't that stupid"

"I didn't even think about that but I knew you were here" Trent defended "I didn't mean to scare her"

"Trent?" AJ asked stepping out of the bedroom "What is going on?" she asked noticing Punk still had Trent pressed to the wall

"Can you call off your guard here April?" Trent asked hopefully

"Phil it's ok" AJ said softly

"He broke in here" Punk said glancing over his shoulder to his girlfriend

"He does that" AJ sighed "But it's fine just let him go" Punk reluctantly let go of Trent.

"Oh April" he frowned walking over to her "You look like shit" he said pulling her into a gentle hug and Punk was ready to throw him out of her place but AJ chuckled lightly at the comment.

"You always kept it real with me" she teased pulling away

"Seriously though how are you feeling?" Trent asked eyeing her carefully and she simply shrugged

"It hurts but it's better" she said to him

"Here I bought you this" He said passing her over the Batman Begins DVD they bickered over when he left "It's the least I could do" he smirked

"Thanks" she smiled accepting the gift

"So did they catch the guy yet or what?" Trent asked "Police aren't saying a thing"

"Not yet but AJ got some DNA from the guy they're hoping to match to somebody" Punk told him

"DNA?" Trent asked confused "How did you get that?"

"She kicked this guys ass apparently, got some of his skin under her nails" Punk said and Trent nodded

"Good girl" he said seriously looking back at AJ "So how did this guy get in?"

"The police said my locks weren't picked and my door didn't look like anyone kicked it in so they either had a key or I let them in" AJ said to him

"You don't remember?" Trent asked surprised

"She took a bad bump" Punk said to him and Trent nodded

"I hope it comes back to you soon" Trent said to her and she just nodded slowly

"Yea but if it doesn't they have the DNA" AJ shrugged

"And if this guy doesn't have a record they'll get nothing" Trent pointed out to her "You need to try to remember April"

"If you're here to lecture me you can just go" AJ said to him

"I'm not here for that" Trent promised "I'm worried about you"

"Right" AJ nodded slowly "Well thanks for this and stopping next time knock or I'll let Punk rip your head off" she warned then went back into her bedroom and slammed the door

"She's testy" Trent chuckled looking at Punk who didn't look amused

"She has the right to be" Punk said to him

"Of course" Trent agreed "If she needs anything just let me know"

"Yea ok" Punk forced out "Wait" he said before Trent walked out "Can I ask you something?"

"Yea" Trent said unsurely

"The landlord here what's his deal?" Punk asked him

"He's a little old to jump AJ in her apartment if that's where you're going with this" Trent said to him "Last I saw him he was in a wheelchair"

"His son" Punk clarified

"Oh right….Jesse or James- James! I think that was it" Trent said to him

"Yea what's his deal?" Punk asked

"Didn't know him well he only started coming around when his dad got too sick. I think I met him once" Trent shrugged

"Did he seem off to you?" Punk asked

"No" Trent said to him "Well he came by and asked for a key to our place because we had the locks changed and I refused"

"Why?" Punk asked curiously

"Why didn't I want another man to have access to my girlfriends apartment?" Trent asked with a chuckle "I don't know that guy from a hole in the wall and AJ was here alone a lot of the time"

"She gave him a key" Punk said to him and Trent narrowed his eyes

"I told him to not even ask her about that" Trent said to him

"Well he did" Punk said to him

"You let her just pass her-" Trent couldn't finish because Punk shot him a death glare

"Right sorry" Trent smirked "Obviously she did that on her own"

"He found her though" Punk said to him

"I'm not saying he's capable of this" Trent said to him "I don't think that guy could kill a spider on the wall but I guess you never know"

"Yea I guess so" Punk said to him then opened the door so Trent could leave.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Punk headed back into the bedroom where AJ was laying down again.<p>

"You ok?" Punk asked her

"Yea" she said to him "Sometimes he's so great and other times I want to kick him in the face"

"I think he is genuinely worried about you" Punk hated to admit it but it was true.

"Yea unlike Jay" AJ mumbled

"Lethal?" Punk asked and she nodded "Why bring him up?"

"He sent me a text" AJ said to him "I mean why even bother you if you don't really care?"

"What did he say?" Punk asked her and she passed him her phone "Heard what happened feel better kiddo" he passed her back her phone "What's wrong with that?"

"It's just a little impersonal" she shrugged "I mean he was my first love he couldn't have at least called me?"

"Do you still keep in touch with him?" Punk asked crawling into the bed

"Not really but still" AJ said to him "We didn't end on good terms"

"You never talk about him" Punk noted "What did happen with you two?"

"I got signed to WWE and he dumped me" AJ shrugged "He wanted me to go to TNA and work with him"

"Of course he did" Punk smirked

"It's not that I still love him but I care you know? If it was him I would have reached out and if it was Maria or Amy I know you would have showed up" AJ said to him

"Well not everyone has a big heart like you" Punk pointed out "Don't take it personally maybe he realized if he stopped by I'd put him in a headlock too" he teased

"Yea" she said to him casually

"So with him being your first love…" Punk trailed off "Was he your first everything?" he asked curiously

"You mean did he take my virginity?" AJ smirked looking over to him

"I'm just curious" Punk shrugged

"Who did you lose your virginity to?" AJ asked him "Actually how old were you?"

"I was fifteen" Punk admitted "The girl I was with was seventeen"

"Do you remember her?" AJ questioned

"Her name was Cecilia and she was friends with Chez" Punk said to her "I haven't seen her in years actually"

"So you still stayed in touch with her?" AJ asked

"She lives in Chicago" Punk informed her "The last I heard she has five kids and has been married for ten years. She's still friends with Chez"

"Oh well at least you have a good memory of your first time" AJ said to him "Guys have it so easy"

"What about you?" Punk asked

"It wasn't Jay" she said surprising him "I was training at his school and I was the youngest and obviously the only girl there and this one guy was so great to me his name was Frank but his wrestling name was 'Tank'"

"Lame" Punk said to her causing her to giggle "So what happened?"

"One night after training he offered to take me home and he pulled over on this empty street and started to kiss me" AJ said remembering the moment "No one had ever kissed me before" she said with a slight smile

"I still find that hard to believe" Punk admitted

"Well believe it" AJ said to him "So one thing lead to another and we ended up in the backseat of his car and we had sex"

"Sounds very unromantic" Punk noted coldly

"It was and it hurt" she admitted "I cried through out the entire thing and afterwards"

"I'm sure that killed his ego" Punk noted

"He laughed at me" AJ said to him and Punk narrowed his eyes at her "He thought it was hysterical and told me to grow up"

"Dick" Punk muttered

"The next day when I went back to train he told all of the guys about it and people were laughing at me and teasing me" she admitted "I was humiliated"

"So what ever happened to him?" Punk asked her

"He got cut a week later" AJ said to him "Jay wasn't a fan of his behavior"

"And that sent you right into Jay's arms" Punk said and she nodded

"Pretty much" she said to him

"I'm sorry your first time was so horrible" Punk said to her "It should be special"

"Well you make it special every time" AJ said to him with a smile "You've always been good to me in that way"

"I'm a gentleman" Punk pointed out

"You certainly are" She agreed "I really lucked out with you"

"I think I'm the lucky one" Punk said to her grabbing her hand and kissing her hand gently

* * *

><p>Later that night Punk was in the living room on AJ's laptop looking at listings of places in Tampa. He wanted her out of this apartment as quickly as possible. When his phone began to ring he saw it was Colt and answered.<p>

"Hey man" Colt said to him "How's AJ doing?"

"She's in pain" Punk said to him "But she finally fell back asleep"

"I read online that it was real bad" Colt said to him

"Yea it wasn't pretty" Punk said looking at the computer screen

"Is it true?" Colt asked quietly

"Is what true?" Punk asked

"Was she…you know, raped?" Colt asked him

"No" Punk said firmly "He tried but he didn't"

"Thank god" Colt said letting out a breath

"Is that what they're saying online?" Punk asked

"Afraid so" Colt said to him "People also know you're down there with her"

"I don't care" Punk said simply

"Obviously since you're still there" Colt said to him

"I'm not leaving until I know she's safe" Punk said seriously "I'm getting her a place too"

"She agreed to that?" Colt asked surprised

"Yea I mean there's a lot of strings including going half on a place and she insists on paying me back with 20% interest" Punk groaned annoyed remembering the conversation they had earlier

"She's a tough one I'll tell you that" Colt laughed

"Yea" Punk sighed "I just wish the police would find this guy already"

"Well they're getting a lot of press from this so I'm sure they're trying" Colt said to him "So you're not coming home anytime soon?"

"Nah" Punk said to him "Unless I can convince AJ to come back home with me"

"Well you take care of her and I'll look after your place" Colt said to him

"You mean look after it by having people around and pretending you live there?" Punk asked

"Exactly" Colt laughed

"Whatever man" Punk said to him "Do what you have to do just don't let anyone in my room"

"I know the rules" Colt said to him "Tell AJ I was asking for her"

"Will do" Punk said then noticed he had another call coming in "See you later" he said quickly then answered the next call "Hello?"

"Hey Phil" Amy said softly

"Amy" he said unsurely and looked around to make sure AJ was still sleeping in her room "What's going on?"

"I heard about AJ" Amy admitted "I just wanted to see how she was feeling"

"She'll be fine" Punk said to her

"It's a horrible thing" Amy sighed "I felt really bad when I read the story online"

"She's going to be ok she's really tough" Punk said to her

"Yea" Amy forced out obviously not agreeing "If you need anything or just want to talk you can always reach out to me"

"Yea I know" Punk said to her "How have you been?"

"I've been great" she lied

"Good" he said softly

"Well I'll let you get back to her" Amy said trying to hide the bitterness "Take care Phil" she said to him

"You too" he said then hung up

"Hey you" AJ said stepping out of the bedroom a moment later

"Me?" he asked cutely pointing to himself

"Yea you" she grinned "Are you coming to bed? I miss you" she pouted

"Yea" He smirked turning off the laptop and standing up "I thought you were out cold?"

"Nope" she said "I need you next to me" she said grabbing his hand and leading him into the bedroom

* * *

><p>A few hours later Punk was woken up by AJ moving around, she must have been in pain again he thought to himself. He opened his eyes and looked over and saw her expression wasn't pained but fearful and she was jerking around like she was struggling.<p>

"AJ" Punk said shaking her arm

"Get off of me!" she screamed and reached out to hit him but he quickly grabbed her arm

"AJ wake up!" Punk yelled and she did and that's when he let go of her "Are you ok?"

"Yea" she said slowly sitting up "I'm sorry I didn't hurt you did I?" she asked sadly

"No" Punk said to her "What were you dreaming?"

"I guess of that night" AJ admitted

"Do you remember anything?" Punk asked hopefully

"It was dream not a memory" AJ said to him "But either way I didn't see a face"

"Are you sure?" Punk asked

"Yea" she said quickly

"What did you remember?" Punk asked

"I can't remember" she said to him

"Are you sure?" Punk asked her

"You know how it is when you dream" she shrugged casually and then lied back down and pulled her covers up

"Ok" he said unsurely

"I love you" she said out of nowhere "Thank you for staying with me"

"I told you I'd be here" Punk reminded her with a reassuring smile "I love you too" he said to her kissing the top of her head


	16. Completing You

**Chapter 16: Completing You**

* * *

><p>A week later when AJ was feeling better Punk asked her to come with him to look at a possible new place for him. It was a good thirty minutes from where she lived now and when they pulled into the area she rolled her eyes at Punk.<p>

"I thought we agreed on nothing over the top" she reminded him "Remember I'm going half on this and I still plan on paying you back"

"Well a friend of mine used to live here and he's selling his place" Punk said to her "Before he even lists it he wanted me to take a look at it. It's just a summer beach house"

"Beach house?" AJ asked surprised

"Yep right on the beach actually" Punk confirmed "And don't worry it's a one level place. There's one bathroom and two bedrooms, there isn't even a yard if that makes you feel better well actually the beach is your yard" he smirked

"We're just looking" she warned and he nodded in agreement

"Right" he said then pulled up outside the small home "Ready?" he asked her

"Are your friends here?" she asked nervously "My face isn't as bad but you can still a little bruising"

"You can't see a thing" Punk said to her "And no it's just he left me a key" he then got out of the car and AJ followed

"I like it" Punk said as they walked around the small place but it was still double the size of where she was now.

"It is nice" AJ agreed looking out the backdoor to the beach "The water is beautiful"

"Imagine falling asleep to the sound of the waves every night?" Punk asked and she smiled

"That does sound nice" AJ agreed "How much?"

"I don't really remember but I'm getting a really good deal on it" Punk said to her

"How much?" AJ asked again

"We'll go over that later" Punk said brushing it off "Check out the size of the master bedroom" he said trying to distract her

"Wow" AJ said looking around the large room "And there's a door here too"

"Yea you can just roll out of bed and go for a run on the beach" Punk suggested "You like it?"

"I really do" She smiled

"Good" Punk said to her "Because I already bought it"

"Phil" She scolded

"You can still pay me back for it" Punk promised "My buddy needed to sell this quickly and if you wouldn't have liked it you wouldn't have had to live here"

"And what would you have done with this place?" AJ asked folding her arms

"I don't know kept it and used it as a summer place" Punk shrugged

"You really do make a lot of money don't you?" AJ teased

"I really do" he confirmed "Seriously do you like it?"

"I really do" she said walking over to him and giving him a kiss "Thank you"

"You're welcome" He said with half a smile

"I want to see all the paper work though so I know how much I owe you" she said to him and he just rolled his eyes "None negotiable" she warned and he just nodded "When can I move in?"

"Whenever" Punk said to her "But here's the thing I have to be back at work in two weeks so I'm hoping sometime before then"

"Oh right" AJ said to him "You must be excited to be getting back to work"

"Not really" Punk said to her "You'll be back before you know it"

"Not in two weeks" AJ said to him "I was supposed to win the title" she frowned

"You will win the title" Punk said to her "Just not at payback"

"Obviously" AJ sighed "It's fine though"

"You can come on the road with me" Punk suggested "I'd really like it if you did actually"

"I don't think I could handle that" AJ admitted and he just nodded

"I just feel funny leaving you" Punk said to her

"You just got me a new place I'll be safe" AJ assured him

"Ok" Punk relented "Maybe they'll catch the guy in the next week and I won't have to worry" AJ just nodded and turned around to look out the window "What's going on with you?"

"Hmm?" she asked slightly as she gazed out the window

"You've been really quiet the last week" Punk noted

"It might have to do with that beating I took" AJ remarked

"I'm sure it does" Punk said to her "You haven't been sleeping either I thought the pain was better"

"It is better" she said turning to look at him and he just nodded unsurely

"You can talk to me about anything you know?"

"I know" she smiled warmly "Don't worry I'll be fine"

"Yea I know" he said to her

"You know what I just remembered?" she asked and was hoping it was something about that night "I haven't event old James I was moving" she said and frowned "I just signed a new lease"

"Don't worry about him I'll talk to him" Punk said to her

"I should do it my name is on the lease" AJ said to him "Let me do something"

"Alright but if he gives you a hard time tell me" Punk warned and she nodded

* * *

><p>Later that night AJ was meeting with James in her apartment and explained to him how she was going to be moving and was hoping he'd be ok with it.<p>

"I completely understand" James assured her "I don't blame you"

"I don't want you to think it's because I feel unsafe it's just Phil wants me in a better place and he plans on spending more time with me and this place just isn't big enough for that" AJ rambled

"It's fine" James chuckled "Where is Punk?" he asked looking over his shoulder

"He went for a run" AJ said to him "He's going back to work soon"

"Oh and you're not?" James asked "I mean you look great"

"Thanks" She forced out "But they want me to take another few weeks"

"I get it" James said to her "You look like you could use the sleep"

"I thought I looked great?" AJ asked

"You do I mean bruise and cuts wise at least" James said then frowned "But your eyes tell a different story"

"I've been having some trouble sleeping actually" AJ admitted

"Want to talk about it?" James offered

"It's just-" AJ started then smiled "I've been having nightmares"

"About that night?" James asked her and she nodded "Do you remember?"

"I don't know if it's dreams or reality" AJ admitted "I don't want to say anything because I'm really not sure"

"It could be your mind just trying to fill in the blanks" James suggested

"That's what I'm afraid of" AJ said to him

"Do you see the guy?" James asked "You know in your dreams?"

"Vaguely" AJ shrugged "I don't recognize him though" she said quickly

"So it's probably just that" James said easing her mind "You want to remember so your mind is just making up the story for you. I'm sure it's not easy to not remember"

"But it's the same every night" AJ said to him seriously "How is that possible? Should I go to the police?"

"You're going to go to the police and give them a description of a man you don't recognize and you're not even sure is real?" James questioned "You could get an innocent person in a lot of trouble"

"I know" AJ agreed "That's why I haven't even told Phil yet I probably should though"

"No need to worry him" James said to her "If you tell him this he'll be hesitant to go back to work"

"Yea and I don't want him anymore distracted" AJ agreed "The last thing he needs to worry about are some stupid dreams I'm having. He has a huge match coming up"

"Exactly" James said to her "Look if you ever need to talk you have my number and don't worry I'll keep your secret"

"Thanks" She smiled faintly and was surprised when James pulled her into a hug

"I'm really going to miss you" James said to her

"We'll still hang out" AJ smiled as he embraced her

"I hope so" James said still hugging and only pulled away when he heard the door open and slam closed "Oh hey Punk" James smiled pulling away and standing up

"Everything ok?" Punk asked them

"Yea James is letting me out of my lease" AJ said to him

"Good we appreciate it" Punk said to her

"I'll see you around AJ let me know if you need any help moving" James said

"I will thanks" AJ smiled as James walked out the door

"And if you-" he started to say to Punk but he slammed the door on his face and locked it

"Rude much?" AJ asked stunned

"I hate that guy" Punk said pointing to the closed door "The best part of you leaving is not having to see his annoying face anymore"

"He's really nice to me" AJ said to him "And try to remember the fact that he saved me the night I was attacked"

"No he found you" Punk corrected "He didn't see the guy. You my dear saved yourself"

"I guess I did" she said softly "See you have nothing to worry about"

"I know" he smirked removing his shirt "I'm going to take a shower what do you want for dinner?"

"You" she teased lightly. She had been wanting to be physical with Punk for the last few days but he kept turning her down he was still afraid she was hurt, AJ on the other hand wanted the memories of her dreams washed away- the imaged of the man on top of her and hissing disgusting vile words into her ear, she knew Punk would make her forget.

"We'll see if that's on the menu for dessert" Punk smirked leaning down and kissing her lips.

* * *

><p>As soon as he stepped into the shower and AJ heard the water running she removed her own clothing quickly and pushed the door open. He had his favorite rock music blasting and she could hear him faintly singing along. She smiled to herself and pulled the curtain back with ease and stepped in behind him. The shower was small so there was no way he didn't realize she was in there with him, he was just letting her play her have her own fun. She wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled her face against his back.<p>

"So no dessert?" Punk asked as he felt her rest her cheek against his back

"I want it now" she whispered against his skin her hands moved down and reached for his shaft. After feeling him out for a few minutes Punk pulled away and turned around and cupped her face and pulled her into a kiss. As soon as his tongue swiped her bottom lip she opened her mouth and granted him full access. She had missed being this way with and she could tell by his eagerness and his already hard member he had missed her just as much. They didn't base their entire relationship around sex but the truth was they were very compatible in the bedroom.

He eased her gently against the shower wall without removing his lips from her. He moved one hand to bend her right leg slightly and began to massage it while his other hand moved over to her breast. She let out a pleasurable moan causing her to pull away from him.

"Please" she begged lightly

"Please what?" he teased seriously as he kissed down her neck

"Make me forget" she whispered wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself closer to him. Her eyes were closed tightly waiting for him to make the next move but the next thing she felt was nothing- he let her go and stopped kissing her. "What?" she asked opening her eyes and met his confused ones. "What's wrong?"

"What did you mean forget?" Punk asked her

"I just meant-" she started but she was feeling nervous

"Do you remember something?" Punk asked her quickly

"No" she forced out shaking her head nervously "I just meant make me forget these last two weeks all together" she lied and put on a smile "Make me forget everything" he ran his fingers down her cheek sweetly

"Are you sure?" Punk asked her meeting her eyes

"Yes" she said almost desperately then pulled his face to hers and pulled him back into a kiss and rested her back against the wall. It only took a moment for Punk ease her legs apart and he again lifted her leg and she cradled it against his thigh.

"Are you ready?" he whispered against her ear and she replied by grinding into his lower half causing him to let out a throaty growl

"I'm ready for you" she assured him as she continued to try to move her body against his. He reached his down and moved them in-between her folds but she grabbed his hand "No foreplay" she said to him "I need you now, I need you more than ever" she said honestly and he leaned down and kissed her with such passion that AJ felt her knees start to get weak but he held her up and kept her pinned to the wall.

AJ felt him slowly enter her and she gripped her hands onto his shoulders for balance. She forgot how whole she felt ever time he was inside of her. She took a moment to enjoy the fact that she was ok, she was safe and she was with the man she loved.

"I love you so much" she whispered. She hadn't even realized she said it out loud but when he responded she realized he completely through her off balance.

"I love you too baby" he replied sweetly and began to gently thrust in and out of her. Her head was now resting against the wall and her nails were digging into his shoulders so hard he knew they would mark and possibly even bleed. "Is this ok?" he asked hoping he wasn't hurting her as he picked up his pace slightly

"Harder" she requested and he was hesitant "Please baby" she said forcing her eyes open to meet his and give him the reassurance she knew he was looking for. He nodded and picked up his pace and her cries of pleasure let him know that she was ok. It was a few minutes later and he felt himself start to get close himself, he reached in-between their bodies and found her nub and began to play with it with his free hand

"Oh Phil" she moaned as her hips moved against his and his hand. A few seconds later she tightened around him and released and he followed half a second later and poured himself out deep inside of her, something he had been careful to never ever do. He didn't realize the mistake until a minute later.

"Fuck" he said loudly pulling out of her

"What? What's wrong?" she asked confused. He placed his hand on his hips while the shower water continued to pour down and gave her a look "Oh" she said now realizing "I have the ring don't worry"

"The ring?" Punk asked confused

"It's a form of birth control" she assured him with a smirk

"Oh" he said quietly "It works ok?" he asked

"Have I gotten pregnant yet?" she smirked "All the girls use it actually. Remembering the pill is too hard"

"I've never done that to you before" Punk said to her

"Well Trent has and I never got pregnant so chill out" she smirked but now he looked even more angry

"I'm good trust me. I still want a few title reigns before I settle down and have children" AJ smirked

"Good to know" Punk said to her as he watched her reach for shampoo and squeeze some into her hand "Actually the Trent tidbit I could have done without" he said biting on his lower lip

"Well I just wanted to make you feel better" AJ said to him

"It worked for like half second" Punk said as he watched her wash her long and beautiful hair

"I really kind of need some space if you're done freaking out" AJ teased but she was serious

"You intruded on my shower" Punk defended "You leave"

"But my hair already has soap in it" she pouted

"I'm not leaving the shower until I properly shower" Punk said seriously turning the heat up on it

"Fine you can help me wash it out" AJ smiled

"So now I not only have to skip my own shower but now I have to help you wash?" Punk asked in disbelief

"Are you declining?" she asked then saw him smile

"No" he said happily reaching for a squishy puff

* * *

><p>The man living across the street in the building opposite AJ's was watching TV when someone walked into apartment freely.<p>

"Is he still there?" the woman asked him

"Yep" the man said tossing popcorn into his mouth

"Well he's going back to work soon so he won't be around forever" the woman said to him

"Yea I'm sure he'll just leave her sitting there" The man smirked "He went for a run today and only circled the building. He won't leave her side"

"He'll have to" the woman said to him "Your face looks better"

"Yea she scratched the shit out of me" the man said annoyed "I was actually able to go out in public today"

"She's such a cheap fighter" the girl said disgusted

"She kneed me in the balls too" the man said to her "I've been hit there before but not like that, she's strong"

"As long as their still attached that's all that should matter" the woman laughed

"Right" The man said throwing more popcorn into his mouth "If you hate her so much why don't you try to take her down"

"Because I can't be involved in this" the woman said to him

"Well you are" the man said "And I'm sure it won't take long for Punk to put two and two together and realize his crazy ex is out to hurt his girlfriend"

"I called him last week" Amy said to him "Told him I was worried about AJ"

"Oh and I'm sure that didn't set off any alarms" the man snorted a laugh "AJ didn't cheat on you he cheated on you" he reminded Amy "It should be him you should be hurting"

"That's exactly what I'm doing" Amy said to him "I don't give a shit about his precious little AJ"

"Yet you put this all in motion" The man said to her

"You volunteered to do this" Amy defended "you said you wanted to!"

"I thought you were kidding and once I realized you weren't I thought after it didn't work out the first time I assumed you'd move past this"

"I spent months watching them sneak around" Amy said to him "He looks at her like she's untouchable and innocent"

"I get it ok" The guy said annoyed "I'm here to help, but I can't do anything with him there"

"I know" Amy said softly "Are they in there now?"

"They both went into the bathroom" the man said to her and Amy rolled her eyes

"Ew" Amy mumbled

"She was naked when she went in" the man added

"Yea I figured as much" Amy said bitterly "Look I don't want you to worry about anyone catching on to you. I spoke to some of his friends and they all think it has to do with AJ. Someone an ex or her landlord or something did it to her"

"I find it hard to believe Punk isn't even considering someone would hurt his girlfriend to get back at him" The man said to him

"Well it's not all about Punk" Amy reminded him "You have your gain in this if I recall"

"Like I said when we talked about it I didn't think this was real" the man said seriously "I was also drunk when I agreed"

"I'm just saying it's not like you're not losing sleep over this" Amy said to him

"I'm certainly not" the man agreed picking up his beer can and taking a long swig of it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Amy and a mystery man...also before I get a hundred complaints NO AJ is not pregnant and I don't plan on that any time soon.**


	17. Green Looks Bad On You

**Chapter 17: Green Looks Bad On You**

* * *

><p>One week later AJ was sleeping in her new home for the first night but she liked to think of it as her and Punk's place. He was flying out the next morning for his return to Payback in Chicago and leaving AJ back home. She wasn't scared but she had truly gotten used to having him not only taking care of her but just being with her. He had been so great and patient with her for the last few weeks and she kicked herself for ever doubting him in the beginning of their relationship.<p>

AJ was in a deep sleep when she had that same recurring dream of that night. Each night the dream was longer and more detailed but the face was still hard for her to make out. Each dream that occurred she would feel more of the pain and now started to hear herself scream in the dreams and tonight was the first night she heard the attacker speak to her.

_"I knew Punk liked them feisty but damn" he hissed at her as she squirmed underneath his body_

She shot right up and thankfully Punk was still asleep, she was really working on not waking him up anymore from her nightmares. And tonight she really wanted him to have a good night sleep before he jumped on a plane and worked for the first time in months.

"Another nightmare?" his sleepy voice asked and she looked over to him stunned. His eyes were still closed and she could swear he was sleeping "Sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"No not a nightmare" she said lying back down "Just a weird dream" he now fully opened his eyes and gazed into hers

"I know you're having nightmares and I'm trying to respect your privacy here but it's making me a little crazy" Punk admitted "Just talk to me"

"Now isn't the time" AJ said to him "Just go back to sleep"

"I won't be able to sleep unless you talk to me and then I'm going to go out and wrestle and probably mess us and get hurt because I'm so sleep deprived-"

"Ok fine" she said cutting him off "I think my mind is trying to make things up"

"What?" Punk asked confused

"It's just I keep having the same dream over and over but James thinks it's just my mind trying to fill the void of that night" AJ said to him

"James? You spoke to James about your dreams?" Punk asked offended

"I didn't want to worry you and I didn't go into any kind of detail with him" AJ told him "It just came up"

"What happens in the dream?" Punk asked

"It's the same every night- I walk into my apartment and close and lock the door. As I walk to my bedroom some guy is hiding in the bathroom and jumps on me" she admitted "He just pounces like an animal and he just hits me"

"What does he look like?" Punk asked

"I don't ever see his face clearly but from what I can make out I don't recognize him" AJ said to him and he watched her carefully "Every night there's more to it and tonight he spoke to me. Do you think it's a dream? Or could it be a memory?"

"I don't know" Punk admitted "If it's the same every night it's probably a memory. What did you hear him say?"

"That's not important" AJ said to him

"Every detail counts AJ" Punk scolded lightly "Tell me what he said so this way if it is a memory we can narrow down the list of suspects"

"He said to me 'I knew Punk liked them feisty'" She admitted and she watched as his face narrowed

"He mentioned me by name?" Punk asked surprised and she nodded and now he looked concerned

"What's wrong? It's not really a secret we're together" AJ said to him

"But actually it is" Punk said to her "No one really suspected anything until I flew down here after your assault that's when dirtsheets started to pick it up. Very few people knew we were together before that even now people still aren't sure"

"It might not even be real it could be a dream" she defended

"If the guy said my name maybe it has to do with me" Punk said quietly thinking about it "I never even considered all the people that hate me. I'm not an easy guy to get to but going after my girlfriend is a way"

"Don't be ridiculous" AJ said cutting him firmly "It's probably just a dream and even if it wasn't some fans suspected we were together and some even believe we were together for real when we were working together last year so just forget about it" she said to him

"Are you sure I can't convince you to join me tomorrow?" Punk asked

"Nope" AJ said to him "I'm going to rest up just like Vince told me to but when you see him tomorrow could you please tell him I'm better and want to go back to work?" AJ asked

"Yea I'll tell him" Punk said then tugged her close to him so she was curled against his chest "I'm going to miss the hell out of you"

"I'll miss you too" she said with a yawn

* * *

><p>When Punk arrived at the arena for Payback he was constantly checking his phone to make sure AJ was ok. He was worried leaving her as it was but after their talk last night he was even more concerned.<p>

"Hey there" Paul Heyman smiled walking towards him

"Hey Paul" Punk said placing his phone into his pocket

"Ready for tonight?" Paul asked but Punk just shrugged

"I don't really have a choice now do I?" Punk asked him

"I know you're worried about AJ" Paul frowned "Any news on her attacker?"

"No" Punk admitted "I feel like I'm leaving her as a sitting duck at home"

"From what I heard she fought back" Paul said to him "She's tough she'll be fine" Punk just nodded "I know Vince wanted to see you as soon as you got here he has an idea for tonight"

"Great" Punk groaned "I'm sure it's a brilliant one" he mocked

"I think it has to do with Orton" Paul admitted and Punk looked at him oddly "They want you two working together starting Money In The Bank"

"Really?" Punk asked surprised

"I know they also want AJ to play a part on it. I mean now it's kind of out there you two are together and they really want her back to work soon" Paul confided

"Cool" Punk said to him

"And just one more thing" Paul said nervously before Punk could walk away "Amy's here"

"My Amy?" Punk asked surprised and Paul nodded "Why?"

"Don't know" Paul said to him "But she was here when I got here and when I saw her she was looking for you actually"

"Really" Punk said slowly

"You two left off on good terms right?" Paul asked

"Yea at least I think so" Punk said confused "She called me a few weeks ago to ask about AJ"

"Interesting" Paul said slowly "Alright well I'll meet you in the locker room later" Punk just nodded and headed to Vince's office

* * *

><p>Punk knocked on Vince's office and waited to hear him call him in.<p>

"Phil" Vince said looking up "Take a seat" he said gesturing to the empty chair across form his desk "And welcome home"

"Yea thanks" Punk forced out

"You look tired" Vince noted eyeing the bags under his eyes

"Yea my vacation wasn't so much a vacation" Punk admitted

"So I've heard" Vince said removing his glasses "How is AJ?"

"She's good, she wants to come back" Punk said to her

"You think she's ready?" Vince asked him

"Yea I do and honestly it's probably better she's on the road" Punk told him and Vince nodded

"The plan was for you two to be working together but if she's not ok with that-" Vince started

"Keep it that way" Punk said cutting him off "Let her work with me"

"Are you sure?" Vince questioned

"I need her with me on the road" Punk said seriously

"I know what happened to her was a shock to your system and it's a horrible thing but you can't hold her hand constantly" Vince lectured "She's a big girl and it's just not possible that you two can work every show together"

"You're the boss make it possible" Punk said firmly

"Phil-" Vince started

"Whoever hurt her I think has to do with me" Punk admitted and Vince looked at him oddly

"Why would you say that?" Vince asked surprised "From what I read it was a random attack. I heard she wasn't living in the best area"

"It's true but she's remembering things" Punk said to him "The guy who did this to her mentioned my name to her"

"How so?" Vince asked curiously

"It doesn't matter how it was mentioned" Punk said annoyed "Point is no one knew we were together except for a few people so whoever did this to her knows one of us"

"You might be grasping at straws Phil" Vince said to him sadly

"It's all I've got" Punk said to him "I need her with me on the road so I know she's ok"

"Alright" Vince said to him "Randy wants to move forward with the story as well. We're thinking of having him come out tonight after your match or confront you on Raw tomorrow"

"Great" Punk said to him

"So I'm assuming by your reaction to all of this the police don't have any suspects?" Vince asked

"Not a clue" Punk said to him "They couldn't match his DNA up in any system so they're back at square one"

"With today's technology that's the best they could come up with?" Vince spat annoyed

"Tell me about it" Punk agreed annoyed

"Alright well you're working Raw tomorrow after that head home and try to catch up on some sleep. Call AJ and tell her she's to report back next Monday" Vince informed him

"Great" Punk said standing up "Thank you"

"No problem" Vince said putting his glasses back on and looking back at his paperwork

* * *

><p>It was almost eight and AJ had just ordered Payback was relaxing on the couch curled under a blanket. She was so at peace until she realized she wasn't so much. Every noise outside caused her to jump slightly and though being at the beach was nice she could hear young teens screaming and hanging around on it. She was finding it hard to concentrate on the pay-per-view. She made it past the first match and that's when she heard a loud boom outside and she let out a scream. She tiptoed over to her window and saw a few crappy fireworks and let out a sigh. That's when her cell phone started to blare and she jumped again. She quickly reached for it and answered it.<p>

"Hello?" she asked almost out of breath

"Hey you alright?" Punk asked

"Yea, yea I'm good I was just running for the phone" AJ lied quickly "How's it going?"

"Good" he said to her "I spoke to Vince they want you back Monday"

"Thank god" She sighed with relief

"Are you sure you're ok?" Punk asked her

"Yea I'm great" she lied yet again, she was glad they were talking over the phone and not in person or he'd see right through her

"You're going to be working with me and Randy" Punk informed her

"Cool" she forced out. She thought she'd be over the moon excited but something was holding her back

"You don't mind right?" Punk asked

"Of course not that was always the plan anyway" she admitted and that was true

"I'm sure they'll work you into the title mix as well" Punk assured her

"Yea" she said quietly

"So I was thinking after Raw tomorrow I'll head back home for a day or so then fly back down to Tampa" Punk informed her

"You don't have to do that" AJ said to him "You've been away from home for weeks now"

"I just need to go through my mail and make sure Colt didn't burn the place to the ground" Punk said to her

"I'm a big girl Phil" she reminded him "I can take care of myself"

"I know but maybe I want to be with you because I've missed you" Punk said to her

"You saw me like five hours ago" she smiled into the phone

"Yea and it's five hours too long" Punk said seriously

"How about I fly out to Chicago in a couple of days?" she suggested "I still have some unpacking to do and once I'm done I'll just meet you there"

"By yourself?" Punk asked skeptically

"Yes by myself" She laughed "Remember I'm a grown adult"

"Yea I know" Punk said to her "Ok yea that's fine"

"I'm looking forward to watching you tonight" She said to him "You're my favorite wrestler and I'm not just saying that because I'm sleeping with you" she teased and heard him laugh lightly at her

"Good to know" Punk said to her "I've got to run over a few things with Chris but I'll call you as soon as I'm done"

"Ok I love you good luck tonight" AJ said to him sweetly

"I love you too" he said to her then hung up

Punk ended the call and placed his phone in his jacket and when he turned around he came face to face with his past.

"Hey Phil" Amy smiled warmly

"Amy hi" he said almost nervously but what put at ease when she hugged him "I'm surprised to see you here tonight" he admitted pulling away

"I was in town" she shrugged

"Visiting Orton?" Punk questioned

"Don't be like that" Amy smirked "How's AJ doing?"

"Really good" Punk said to her "She'll be back next week"

"Wow that's really soon" Amy noted

"Yea well she's a tough girl" Punk said proudly

"So I've heard" Amy said and Punk eyed her oddly at the comment "I'm sorry" she said quickly "I'm trying to be all grown up about this"

"I know you are and I appreciate it" Punk said to her "I'm sorry if I hurt you"

"Me too" Amy said quietly then smiled "But I'm over it"

"Are you?" Punk asked carefully

"I'm working on it" Amy admitted "Are you happy?"

"Yea I am" Punk said without hesitation

"Well she must be pretty special" Amy said to him

"I'm really not comfortable talking about AJ with you" Punk admitted shyly "It's just weird"

"Yea I get it" Amy agreed "I was thinking after the show maybe we could grab a bite to eat? Just to catch up? I'm sure you have a lot on your mind"

"Maybe another time" Punk said without giving it a second thought "I'm really exhausted and just want to sleep in my own bed tonight"

"Of course" Amy said with a laugh "I don't blame you, another time than?"

"Yea sure" he said looking around almost looking for an excuse to get out of the conversation "There's Jericho I need to talk to him- enjoy the show Amy" he said placing a hand on her arm then walked away

"Wow" Randy smirked coming up behind Amy "He completely turned you down"

"Yea I noticed" Amy said turning to look at Randy

"I'm pretty sure I remember you saying 'I hate him so much and never want to see him again' after we talked a few weeks back" Randy smirked "Now you're here trying to win him back?"

"It's not like that" Amy defended "I was asking about AJ"

"Really? The girl you said you hoped got dropped on her during a match?" Randy questioned arching a brow and folding his arms

"You had just told me everything about them" Amy reminded him "I was upset obviously but I don't want to see her hurt"

"She's really not bad" Randy said to her "So if you're here to try to stick it to her in some way-"

"I don't blame AJ for any of this" Amy said to him "I was in a relationship with AJ I was in one with Phil and he's the one that cheated on me not her"

"So why are you here trying to get back into his bed?" Randy asked seriously "You're better than him"

"I know its just old habits die hard" Amy shrugged "So what are you doing after the show?" she asked him and widened his eyes

"Going back to my hotel room? Want to join me?" Randy asked and she smiled

"Yea I do" Amy said to him

"Well as flattering as it is to be your back up choice I'm going to pass" Randy said surprising her

"Oh you have so many options?" Amy snorted

"I'm Randy Orton baby" Randy informed her smugly "I've got lines of women banging at my door every night" he then saw her face fall slightly "Besides we're friends I like that about us"

"We slept together" Amy reminded him "A few ago to be exact and if I recall you enjoyed yourself"

"I did" Randy grinned at the memory "But honestly I don't want any more shit with Punk"

"Are you kidding me?" Amy asked him

"Look with everything going on with AJ I think it's best we just work in peace" Randy told her "I don't know how he'd feel about me banging his ex he already accused me of attacking AJ"

"So you have a thing for her too?" Amy asked him

"No I don't" Randy laughed "I like the girl she's works hard and no one deserves the beating she got. I'm not going to be the bad guy that picks on the poor girl once she gets back"

"Sounds like you have thing" Amy shot back again

"AJ isn't my type and I think you know that" Randy whispered with a smile "But she's pretty cool I don't mind her and besides my daughter loves her"

"Of course just like everyone else" Amy remarked

"Green isn't a good look for you Ames" Randy teased "Relax yourself a little just enjoy the show" he suggested and she nodded and watched as he walked away

* * *

><p>AJ watched from her couch as Punk walked out for his match against Jericho with Paul faithfully at his side. She smiled as he stood up and raised his arms in the air and encouraged the already loud crowd. She also noted the small writing in his left hand and saw the 'A' in it and in the right 'J'. It was small enough where most people probably wouldn't pick it up but she did. She loved that there was piece of her with him right now.<p>

You would never know that Punk was gone for weeks by the way he wrestled. Him and Jericho completely stole the show that night. She opted to turn the show off after watching him and was going to head right to bed. Hopefully tonight would be nightmare free for her but as soon as her head hit the pillow sleep was the furthest thing from her mind. She wanted nothing more than to call Punk up and have him talk to her until she fell asleep but she didn't want him to know she was scared. She had to prove to him and everyone else that she was ready to be on her own and back at work.

She grabbed her pillow and a blanket and headed into her bathroom and turned on the light and locked the door behind her. The bathroom had only a small window- too small for someone to get in and she dropped her pillow in the tub and her blanket and got inside. She was also clutching her phone as she tried to get comfortable in the tub. Was it always going to be like this? She asked herself as she curled inside the tub. When she was a child and too afraid to sleep she used to do this all of the time and it always worked for her. Eventually she drifted off into a nightmare infested sleep…..

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Loving all of your guesses as to who you think Amy's accomplice is! We know it isn't Randy for sure now so who else is there...**


	18. The Face

**Chapter 18: The Face**

* * *

><p>AJ stepped out of the car and paid the cab driver, grabbed her purse and headed straight into the arena that was hosting Raw tonight. She didn't tell Punk she was coming because it was a last minute decision. She wanted to surprise him and she also didn't want to be alone. The more she remembered from that night the more frightened she got but she didn't want Punk to know that so hopefully he would buy the excuse.<p>

She kept her sunglasses on as she ducked around the hallway, she didn't want to be spotted until she found Punk first but as luck would have it she was spotted- but the last person she wanted to be spotted by.

"AJ?" Randy asked surprised

"Hey Randy" she forced out placing her glasses on top of her head

"You look a lot better than you did a few weeks ago" Randy said seriously

"Gee thanks" AJ mustered

"Sorry it's just- it wasn't easy to see you like that" Randy admitted

"Yea" she said quietly "Thanks again for the flowers"

"No sweat" he said waving it off "So I'm assuming you're here to see Punk?"

"I am but he doesn't know I'm here, have you seen him?" AJ asked

"Yea he's in the locker room he just got here" Randy informed her "Want me to get him for you?"

"Yea I'd appreciate that" she forced out

"No problem" he said "No matter what bullshit has gone on between us I am happy you're ok and I am glad you're coming back" she could tell he was being genuine

"Thanks Randy" she smiled warmly then watched as he walked towards the locker room

"AJ" Amy said walking over to her and now AJ was surprised

"Hi Amy" She said trying to smile

"I wasn't expecting you tonight" Amy said still surprised to her ex's current love

"I work here" AJ reminded her with a forced smile "I should be the surprised one"

"Oh didn't Phil mention I was at the show last night?" Amy asked her

"No actually he didn't" AJ said to her

"Oh well I was" Amy shrugged "How are you feeling?"

"Great thanks" she said looking around and Amy noted it was almost the same thing Punk did to her the previous night. How annoying she thought to herself

"We have a lot to discuss" Amy said to her

"Excuse me?" AJ asked her

"Obviously I want to clear the air with you" Amy said to her "But clearly tonight wouldn't be the appropriate place"

"I don't think we have anything to discuss" AJ said coldly "Maybe you and Phil do"

"I'm trying to be nice April" Amy sighed "After everything you've been through-"

"I'd rather you be real with me then tiptoe around me" AJ shot right back at her surprising her "If you have something on your mind just say it"

"I'm not going to start a fight with you here" Amy laughed "That's just what I need 'big bad Amy picking on poor defenseless AJ'"

"I'm not defenseless" AJ defended locking eyes with Amy

"Sure you aren't" Amy smirked with a wink "And I'm sure you're not here right now because you were far too afraid to be away from your big bad protector"

"Actually I'm here because I miss my boyfriend" AJ said to her "Obviously you miss my boyfriend too" she shot back

"I've moved on AJ" Amy informed her slowly

"Have you?" AJ questioned

"I'm going to give you a tip AJ" Amy said in a low voice "Punk isn't like most men he's not in to the whole 'poor me' act that you have going on. It's actually going to annoy him- he prefers a woman who could handle herself not a little girl who gets her ass kicked."

"You don't know anything" AJ said to her

"I know enough to know that your little 'clinging' faze isn't going to get you far" Amy said to her "He doesn't like them clingy" she said eyeing AJ

"He doesn't complain when I'm clinging to his body at night" AJ replied smugly

"Hey" Punk said jogging over to the two. AJ turned and smiled at the sight of her boyfriend

"Hey Phil" Amy said but Punk kept his eyes locked on AJ

"This is a nice surprise" he smirked placing his arm around her shoulder and leading her away from Amy

"Two nights in a row" Randy laughed

"You again?" Amy asked annoyed

"I went to get Punk and we saw you two arguing I was hoping to catch a catfight" Randy remarked

"I would break her in half" Amy informed him

"What are you doing?" Randy asked his friend seriously

"What do you even care?" Amy asked him "Since when did you become such a supporter of them?"

"I'm not but AJ's been through-" Randy started but Amy couldn't hear it again and turned and stormed down the hall away from Randy

* * *

><p>Punk led AJ into an empty room of the arena and closed the door behind him<p>

"What's going on?" Punk asked still digesting seeing her here

"I wanted to see you" she said with a smile and shrug "You missed me right?"

"Of course" he said to her "I just wish you would have told me you were coming here"

"I wanted to surprise you" she said to him "I unpacked all night and was bored"

"I'm glad you're here" Punk assured her "So what was that with Amy?"

"She approached me" AJ defended "She asked how I was then said we had to have a talk"

"A talk?" Punk asked her

"I guess she wants to kick the crap out of me for stealing her boyfriend" AJ said to him

"Is that what she said?" Punk asked

"It's what I would do" AJ said to him "She said she was here last night too"

"She was" Punk said to her "She asked about you"

"Yea she asked how I was feeling then morphed into super bitch" AJ admitted

"I'll talk to her" Punk said to her

"Nah just leave it alone I really don't blame her" AJ said to him then smirked "I'd hate me too"

"She shouldn't be approaching you at all" Punk said to her seriously "She's a little off her game this really isn't like her"

"Just ignore it" AJ shrugged "I'm sure I'll have to deal with it at some point but I'd rather not tonight"

"You're planning on brawling with Amy?" Punk asked her

"If I have to" AJ said to him "It's a girl thing"

"Right" Punk said with a nervous laugh "Did you sleep at all last night?"

"Not really like I said I unpacked most of the night" AJ said to him "Did you?"

"Not really. I'm not used to sleeping without my tiny girlfriend drooling on my arm" Punk teased

"I do not drool" AJ defended with a giggled and slapped his chest playfully

"Tell that to my arm" Punk said smirked "Come here" he said waving her over to him "Give me a kiss" he requested and she reached up and kissed him

"Are you sure you don't mind me being here?" she asked him

"I'm thrilled to have you here" Punk said to her "Why would you even ask?"

"Amy thinks I'm clingy" AJ said in a mocking voice

"Well Amy doesn't know me as well as she thinks" Punk said to her "You've just made my entire night"

* * *

><p>Amy rushed towards the catering area and grabbed her friend who accompanied her to the show tonight by his arm.<p>

"You need to leave" Amy hissed in his ear

"Why? I just got food" the man said annoyed

"You can't be here _she's_ here" Amy said to him

"AJ?" he asked in a whisper and she nodded

"Hmm"" the man said then smirked "Maybe I should finish what I started a few weeks ago"

"You couldn't even do it when she was alone you think you're going to get away with it in an arena filled with security and professional athletes?" Amy laughed

"I won't make the same mistakes again I already told you that" The man said to her

"She's going to recognize you" Amy said pulling him out of catering "Leave now!"

"You made me come here" the man reminded her annoyed "You wanted to make Punk jealous so here I am and now I have to leave?"

"Do you want to be arrested?" Amy asked seriously

"She doesn't remember that night" the man scoffed "I punched her in the head too hard, remember?" he asked proudly

"She might see you and remember or she'll come over and say hi when she realizes that you're here- you two do have a past" Amy reminded him

"I doubt she'd come over and throw her arms around me and embrace me" the man smirked

"Get out of here before you get spotted" Amy insisted in a low voice

"Are you coming with me?" he asked her

"No the show hasn't even started" Amy said "Just leave before-" she stopped talking when she saw Punk and AJ walking out of a room together. They were both laughing at something and Punk made eye contact with Amy but grabbed AJ's hand proudly and looked straight ahead. AJ glanced over her shoulder to look at Amy and caught the man's eyes she was with and gave him a strange look.

"See you need to go before she tells Punk that you almost raped her and he turns around and beats you to death" Amy warned

"Yea, yea whatever" the man said annoyed "This place sucks anyway too PG-13 nowadays" he remarked and glared towards AJ once last time and headed towards the exit

"Who was that?" AJ asked Punk as they walked down the hall together

"Who?" Punk asked her

"The guy with Amy?" AJ asked him

"Some friend of hers I've seen him before but I can't even remember his name" Punk admitted honestly "And I really don't want to talk about her anymore"

"I think I know him" she said to him

"Wonderful" Punk laughed "You two can have more reasons to fight"

"I'm not going to fight her over a guy I barely remember" AJ smirked "But I would fight her for you"

"You wouldn't have to fight her for me because you already have me" Punk reminded her

"You don't think I'd win?" AJ asked him

"I know you would win" Punk said to her "You are freakishly strong" he said seriously

"And don't you ever forget it" AJ warned causing him to crack smile

"AJ!" Paul Heyman cheered walking towards her and pulling her into a tight hug

"Hey Paul" she smiled as she pulled away

"I wasn't expecting you tonight" Paul said to her

"Yea I decided to surprise Phil" AJ said to him

"Good because he's been miserable without you" Paul said to her causing Punk to glare at him "What? It's true!" he defended

"Well he'll be on his best behavior now" AJ assured him

"Of course he will with you around" Paul joked "Are you working tonight?"

"No not tonight" AJ said to him "Tonight I'm here as a fan"

"Lucky you" Paul smirked "I'm glad you're here because I would love to run some ideas by you about what we could possibly do once you're fully in the story"

"Great" AJ said to him

"Do you mind if I steal her away?" Paul asked Punk

"Yes" Punk said then smirked "Just bring her back"

"Scouts honor" Paul assured him he then pointed behind Punk when AJ's back was turned and noticed Amy watching from afar

"Alright let's go kid" Paul said ushering AJ along

Punk let out a breath and groaned. He really didn't want to have this conversation with Amy here and now but he didn't want AJ and her to start fighting. He turned around and headed straight towards Amy.

"Amy" Punk let out as he approached her

"Oh now I'm worthy of a hello" Amy noted

"What are you doing?" Punk asked in a disappointed voice

"I was invited to the show" Amy defended

"Not here I mean with AJ?" Punk clarified "Why are you lashing out at her?"

"Is that her version?" Amy asked with a laugh

"I don't want to hear sides Amy" Punk said to her "I think it's best you two keep your distance"

"So I'm not supposed to visit the company that I love so much?" Amy asked him

"Visit all you want just stay clear of AJ" Punk warned and Amy was surprised by it "She's been through enough and the last thing she needs is you getting in her face. I thought we discusses this"

"We did and it's fine but don't expect me to throw my arms around her and be fake" Amy said to him "I'm supposed to be ok with the fact that she was sleeping with my boyfriend for months?"

"It's not AJ's fault" Punk said to her "I made the choice to be with her while I was with you. It's not like she forced me into it so if you want to last out at somebody do it to me"

"I don't want to lash out" Amy admitted quietly "I don't understand why you're so mad"

"I'm mad because my girlfriend was assaulted a few weeks back and her first day back at work you're stirring up trouble for her already" Punk said to her

"I won't bother her again" Amy promised

"That's all I ask" Punk said then turned around and left a very hurt Amy behind

* * *

><p>AJ and Paul were sitting in catering chatting over potential ideas. She looked over and saw Punk and Amy were clearly arguing over something until he stormed off.<p>

"I wouldn't worry about that" Paul said to her noticing what she was looking at

"I'm not" AJ said to him "I trust Phil"

"You should" Paul said to her "I've never seen him so happy and in love before"

"More than Maria?" AJ asked curiously

"Ten times more than Maria" Paul said to her "You just might possibly be the one for him"

"I wouldn't go that far" AJ smirked "He doesn't seem like the settling down type"

"I never would have thought it either" Paul agreed "Until we had breakfast this morning and he talked about you the entire time"

"Really?" she asked blushing slightly

"Really" Paul confirmed "He loves you kid"

"I love him too" AJ said to him

"I know" Paul smirked

"What's Amy's problem?" AJ asked him "You're friendly with her right?"

"Yea but you know how it is" Paul shrugged "She's a little jealous probably still a little hurt"

"Trent didn't act that way with Phil" AJ said to him

"Because Punk would beat the shit out of him" Paul laughed

"Maybe I should beat up Amy" AJ said to him

"How about you wait until you're a hundred percent?" Paul suggested with a chuckle

"Who was that guy with her?" AJ asked curiously

"I didn't see a guy" Paul shrugged "Why?"

"I know him from somewhere I just can't place him" AJ said to him

"I've seen him around from time to time I'm sure you have too" Paul said with a shrug

"Yea I guess" AJ admitted "It's just driving me crazy"

"Well I heard your memory isn't really working" Paul said quietly

"Phil told you?" AJ asked and he nodded "I think I'm remembering bits and pieces"

"Yea he mentioned that as well" Paul said to her "Don't push yourself AJ it will come back"

"Can I tell you something without you telling Phil?" AJ asked

"Sure" Paul said to her

"I'm scared" she admitted and Paul frowned

"Of what?" Paul asked her

"I'm scared to be alone" AJ said to him "As my memory starts to come back the more afraid I get. I slept in my bathtub last night. How am I going to travel alone? How am I going to live alone? I can't just follow Phil around constantly"

"It's common" Paul said to her "I would think something was wrong with you if you weren't afraid"

"I was fine while Phil was there" AJ said to him "I hate feeling like this"

"Did you tell him?" Paul asked

"No because I made such a big deal about being fine and left alone" AJ sighed "What if I never recover?"

"You will" Paul assured her "But it was your first night alone of course you'd be jumpy"

"He's not into scared little girls" AJ said to him

"Punk is in to you and that's all that matters" Paul said to her seriously "And honestly I think he was more worried about you then you were scared. Just tell him how you're feeling he'll get it"

"He's been so amazing these last few weeks" AJ sighed "I'd hate to put more in his plate"

"He'll realize you're hiding something form him and that would hurt him more" Paul said to her "He wasn't too happy you opened up to your landlord"

"He's still upset about that?" AJ sighed

"Yea" Paul laughed "He hates that guy"

"He hates any guy that talks to me" AJ countered

"No he just hates any guy that you open up to" Paul said to her "He's a good listener"

"I'll talk to him" AJ assured him


	19. Normal Again

**Chapter 19: Normal Again**

* * *

><p>AJ was sitting up in Punk's bed waiting for him to get out of the shower. She felt ten times better in his home in Chicago then she did in Tampa, which broke her heart since she loved Tampa so much. She leaned back and rested her back against the headboard and smiled softly. When he came out of the shower he had on a pair of boxers and his hair was still wet.<p>

"What are you smiling at?" Punk smirked towards her

"I'm just happy to be here I like it here" she informed him

"Good" Punk said crawling onto the bed "I'm glad you flew down"

"Me too" she admitted happily "I think time away from Tampa is what I needed"

"You can stay as long as you want" Punk said looking up at her

"You've been so good to me" AJ whispered to him

"You're my girl" Punk said to her "It's what I do"

"I was scared" AJ blurted out

"Scared of what?" Punk asked her

"Last night alone in Tampa" she admitted "I slept in my bathtub" she shyly told him

"Just like when you were a little girl" Punk noted

"How do you know that?" AJ asked surprised

"You told me once that your brother convinced you that there was a clown living in your closet and you were so afraid that you grabbed your pillow and slept in your bathtub" Punk reminded her and she smiled lightly

"How could you possibly remember that?" AJ laughed

"It's not a story you could forget" Punk smirked "I thought it was cute"

"Yea I guess" AJ smiled lightly

"Why didn't you call me?" Punk questioned

"What could you have done?" she asked seriously

"I could have stayed on the phone with you" Punk suggested

"I hate bugging you" AJ admitted

"Bugging me? I want to help you AJ" Punk argued

"I kept hearing noises outside" AJ said to him shyly "I kept jumping out of my skin"

"I knew you sounded off when we spoke last night" Punk said to her "I'm sorry"

"Why are you sorry?" AJ asked him

"It's just not fair that you felt the need to sleep in your tub" Punk said to her "I hate that you feel that way"

"I'll grow out of it" AJ said to him

"Yea you will" Punk agreed "But it's going to take some time you need to stop rushing it"

"I just want to move in and forget it. I want to be normal again" AJ said sadly

"You are normal" Punk informed her "You're human you're entitled to be scared"

"You don't think any less of me?" AJ questioned

"No" he said shaking his head "I think you're amazing. Not many people are strong enough to admit they're afraid"

"I feel weak" AJ sighed resting her head against the board and looking down at him

"You're the furthest thing from that" Punk promised her "You're extraordinary"

"So why do I feel the need to hide behind my boyfriend?" AJ asked him

"Because your boyfriend is hot" Punk smirked "Many women want to hide behind me"

"Cute" AJ said with a small laugh

"I love that you feel safe with me" Punk said to her seriously "It means a lot to me that you came to me and was honest about how you were feeling"

"I know you'd never let anything happen to me" she said to him

"I wouldn't" He confirmed "Not that you need my protection because you are one of the toughest women I have ever met"

"You're just saying that" she said shaking her head

"How many women have fend off attacks like that?" Punk asked her "I saw the bruises AJ he was obviously stronger and bigger than you but yet you still fought back a lot of people wouldn't have been able to do that"

"Part of me wishes I could remember" AJ said to him "Another part never wants to"

"I know" he whispered sadly "Remembering could lock up the man who did this but it was also live with you for the rest of your life."

"I just want to go back to being happy and carefree" AJ said to him

"You will I'll make sure of it" Punk said to her "Just give yourself some more time"

"I'm trying" she said to him

"I know" he smirked tugging her down the bed and crawling under the blankets with her "You need some sleep" he said as he turned off the lights and wrapped his arm around her waist "I'm sure you didn't get much yesterday"

"I didn't" AJ sighed "Even though my new bath tub was a lot more spacious then the one I had when I was kid"

"Well you don't have to sleep in the bathtub here" He informed her "I don't have any clowns in my closet" he teased

"Don't make fun of me" she scolded with a giggle

"Clowns aren't bad you know" Punk said to her

"Yes they are! What kind of grown adult puts on makeup and shows up at children's parties?" AJ questioned seriously "Killer clowns- that's who"

"You're crazy" he laughed against her ear

"I'm the sane one" she said trying not to laugh

* * *

><p>Though Punk and AJ drove back to his house right after Raw a lot of the talent headed out for the night. Amy had decided to hang out with a few friends and invited her male companion from earlier that night knowing that AJ and Punk weren't going to be around. Paul Heyman sat at the bar with a few of the higher up officials and glanced over and saw Amy chatting with the male AJ was questioning earlier. He just couldn't help but feel like this was all off somehow.<p>

"Wouldn't have pegged you as a bar crawler" Randy Orton said to Paul as he ordered a drink

"I've had a long night I think I deserve a drink or two" Paul said lightly. Even though Punk had issues with Orton, he did not. As a matter of fact all of the talent backstage treated Paul with the respect he deserved. "Who is that?" he asked Randy nodding towards Amy's friend.

"I don't know some friend of Amy's" Randy shrugged not giving it much thought "Why?"

"AJ was asking me" Paul said still looking over to them

"She introduced us but I don't know his name" Randy said to him "I don't even know why she's here right now"

"She's obviously feeling a little lost" Paul said to him

"She looks desperate" Randy said to him "I told her to get lost the other night but she's not taking the hint"

"Yea I've picked up on that" Paul said to him

"Maybe she'll listen to you" Randy said to him "She respects your opinions. Tell her the more she hangs around the worse she looks"

"I don't think she cares" Paul said to him "But I'll have a word with her, just to catch up"

"Well good luck" Randy mumbled "She's really not herself. It's like talking to a brick wall" he then walked away and headed across the bar and Paul stood up and took a seat with Amy at the table she was sitting with

"Hey Paul" Amy smiled

"Amy you look lovely tonight" Paul grinned eyeing the redhead

"Why thank you Paul" Amy said happily

"And you are?" Paul asked turning the man

"This is T" Amy introduced

"T?" Paul asked with a laugh "As in Mr. T?"

"As in none of your business" T spat

"Don't be like that" Amy said to her friend "He's in town visiting"

"Oh you're not from Chicago?" Paul questioned

"No I live in Florida" T said almost annoyed as he looked at his phone

"I love Florida" Paul smiled at the two "Miami is my favorite vacation spot"

"I live in Tampa" T said casually as he laughed at something at his phone

"Tampa is also nice" Paul forced out

"So what's going on Paul?" Amy asked him

"I just wanted to say hello" Paul shrugged simply "I didn't get a chance to really talk to you at the show last night or tonight"

"I was catching up with a lot of people" Amy said to him

"I saw you talking to AJ" Paul said to her and he saw her visibly tense up

"Yea" Amy said coolly "I'd rather not discuss her"

"I bet you wouldn't" Paul smirked

"Is everyone here obsessed with AJ?" T asked looking up at the two "She's all anyone talks about here"

"She's big talk backstage" Paul said to him "She's had quit the rough road"

"She seems fine to me" Amy said to him "I thought she was going to jump all over me"

"Well Punk does like them feisty" T laughed as he looked back down at his phone.

"Really?" Amy asked her friend annoyed

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have mentioned it" Paul said standing up "You two have fun, alright?"

"Good seeing you Paul" Amy said to him and he just nodded and headed back towards the bar

* * *

><p>The next morning AJ woke up with a smile on her face when she realized she was in her boyfriends Chicago home.<p>

"Wake up" AJ said nudging Punk who just grunted and pulled her closer to him

"Why?" he mumbled in a sleepy voice

"It's morning" she said to him "I want to go for a run"

"Later" he said dozing back off

"Now" she argued lightly "I have to get back in shape"

"You're in fantastic shape" he assured her "Sleep" he demanded

"I slept already" she said to him and she watched as he opened his eyes

"You're a pain in the ass" Punk said to her "Anyone ever tell you that?"

"Just a few" AJ said innocently and that's when Punk rolled on top of her

"I know you like to start your mornings off with a run" Punk said as he cradled himself in-between her legs "I prefer to have a different start to my morning" he said kissing her lips lightly

"I can tell" she moaned lightly as he grinned against her and he was already hard.

"We can work out here for a little, take a shower, go for a run then shower again" he said nipping at her lips again

"I like this agenda" AJ smiled as he began to kiss her neck

"I thought you would" he smiled against her skin "How do you always smell so good?" he asked seriously "I just want to devour you all of the time" he nipped at her skin causing her moan lightly

"It's just body wash…" she trailed off

"No it can't be. Your skin is intoxicating" he argued

"Intoxicating?" she giggled

"I'm trying to seduce you and you laugh at me?" Punk asked halting all movements and looking up at her and now she was really laughing

"You don't have to try so hard" she laughed "You already got me in your bed"

"I'm a romantic guy" Punk said firmly

"Oh yea" she mocked still laughing

"I am totally romantic" Punk defended

"You are" she said as if she was pacifying him

"I am!" He defended yet again "There is not a man on this planet who could sweep you off your feet like I can" he said to her

"Obviously" she smiled "You are romantic"

"Damn right" Punk said to her

"The Cubs game was totally romantic" AJ said to him and narrowed his eyes at her

"What about that dinner in Tampa?" Punk asked her

"The one you cooked?" she asked

"No the one I took you out for" Punk said to her "And then there was….I'm sure there's more"

"I'm just teasing you" AJ said to him "You have effectively swept me off of my feet"

"I've been romantic" Punk said now thinking about himself

"You're totally romantic" she said arching into him "Now where were we?" she asked seductively but he pulled his face away from hers "I was kidding! I don't even like romance! I hate flowers and candy"

"I'm going to take you out" Punk said to her "Tomorrow night" he said to her

"Ok sounds great" she said anxiously. He had completely turned her on and now he was leaving her high and dry "We'll talk more later" she said pulling his face down to kiss her

"And I am going to prove to you how romantic I can really be" he said firmly

"How about you prove it right now?" she asked hopefully

"I don't feel very romantic right now" Punk said to her rolling off of her

"You're me kidding right?" she asked shooting up looking over to him he just gave her an unimpressed look and shrugged

"You hurt my feelings" he said folding his arms over his chest

"I-" before she could finish he quickly pounced on her

"I am kidding" Punk smirked leaning down and kissing her "Not about the date though" he added before he leaned back down and pulled her into a searing steamy kiss…

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon Punk and AJ went for their run and AJ was in the shower while Punk was catching up on some TV when someone rang his bell. He walked over and opened the door to reveal Paul.<p>

"Hey" Punk said nodding for him to come in "I wasn't expecting you"

"I'm on my way to the airport and thought I'd drop in. I'm not interrupting am I?" Paul asked looking around for AJ

"No" Punk said closing the door behind Paul "What's up?"

"I wanted to run something by you" Paul said unsurely as he removed his jacket "Is AJ around?"

"She's in the shower" Punk said to him and Paul just nodded "What's wrong?"

"You mentioned the other night you think maybe this heinous attack on AJ had to do with you" Paul said to him and Punk just nodded

"Yea I did" Punk said to him

"Well I have a theory" Paul said to him "I don't think you're going to like it or even agree with it but I have to share my thoughts on this or I won't be able to sleep"

"I value you anything you have to say" Punk said to him seriously

"I know you do" Paul frowned "Which is why this isn't going to be easy for me to say"

"Just spit it out Paul" Punk said to him "What is your theory?"

"Amy" Paul said to him and Punk let out a laugh

"Amy?" Punk asked amused "I don't think she'd try to rape AJ" he smirked

"She's acting weird" Paul said to him "I saw her last night and she was with a friend"

"Ok" Punk said to him folding his arms "Did she mention AJ?"

"Not really" Paul said to him "It's a feeling I have"

"Amy would never do something like that to anyone even AJ" Punk said to him "Besides the DNA they got from AJ belonged to a man"

"I'm not saying Amy did it personally" Paul said to him "Maybe she had help from a friend. AJ told me she thought she knew the man that was with Amy last night but couldn't place him- she's been having dreams of her attack but can't see the face clearly"

"Did she say it looked like him?" Punk asked taking this very seriously all of the sudden

"No but it makes sense" Paul said to him

"Or maybe AJ met him before" Punk shrugged

"Yea maybe he does live in Tampa" Paul said to him

"Does he now?" Punk asked curiously and Paul nodded

"Amy is angry" Paul reminded him "Sometimes anger and jealous brings out the worse in people"

"I know Amy" Punk said to him "I know her inside and out and I've seen her at her worst. She would never physically hurt AJ it doesn't even make sense. Hell she told me to be with AJ!"

"Maybe she was waiting for you to say no" Paul suggested coolly

"She wouldn't do that" Punk said again "She's upset, she's hurt and she has every right to feel that way and believe me if she wanted to hurt AJ she would do it herself. Amy doesn't have people fight her battles"

"Maybe it wasn't just about hurting AJ" Paul said to him "Maybe it was about hurting you. She loves your family she would never do anything to them so what other way do you hurt a man? Through his girlfriend"

"It's crazy" Punk said to him "I appreciate you looking out for me and AJ but Amy isn't to blame"

"Ok" Paul said to him "I just had to get it out"

"Like I said I appreciate it" Punk said to him

"Can you just keep your eyes peeled when she's around?" Paul asked him

"My eyes are always opened especially where AJ is concerned" Punk said to him seriously

"It's just-" Paul started again shaking his head unable to let it go "I was trying to wrap my mind around who would want to hurt you and the only person I could think of was her"

"I don't think she's that mad at me" Punk smirked

"I do" Paul said seriously "Have a good week" he said to Punk as he walked to the door

"Hey Paul" Punk said stopping to him "Did you get the name of Amy's friend?"

"T" Paul scoffed and Punk just nodded "Stupid name"

"It's short for an even dumber nickname" Punk snorted

"I was going to ask him last night but he didn't seem to be in the mood to chat" Paul said to him

"Tank which-" Punk laughed then froze

"What is it?" Paul asked him

"_I was training at his school and I was the youngest and obviously the only girl there and this one guy was so great to me his name was Frank but his wrestling name was 'Tank'" AJ told him_

Punk had never even put two and two together until now. Was it just a coincidence?

"What is it?" Paul asked him

"The name T is short for his wrestling name Tank" Punk said to him

"So?" Paul asked

"AJ knows him" Punk said to him "He trained at Lethal's school with her."

"Small world" Paul said to him

"Yea" Punk said almost bitterly

"I'm surprised AJ didn't remember him" Paul said to him

"He didn't really hang around long" Punk said to him "They only trained together for a week or so and then he was cut. He ended up working some crappy independent shows and he met Amy that way"

"Interesting" Paul said slyly

"Yea" Punk said trying to think hard "And you said he's living in Tampa?"

"That's what he told me" Paul said to him

"Who lives in Tampa?" AJ asked walking down the stairs "Hey Paul"

"Hi AJ" Paul smiled

"The guy Amy was with the other night is that guy you were telling me about" Punk said to her

"What guy?" AJ asked

"The guy you trained with at Lethal's school- Tank" Punk said to her

"Oh wow" AJ said slowly "That's why he looked so familiar! It was Frank!"

"Frank?" Paul asked

"Frank the tank" Punk said to him "Lame"

"Horrible" Paul agreed with a horrified face

"He looks so different now" AJ said to him "He lost a lot of weight"

"But it was him right?" Punk asked and she nodded

"Yea I'm pretty sure" AJ said to him

"Did you know he lived in Tampa?" Punk asked her

"Nope" AJ said to him

"You haven't seen him around?" Paul asked now

"No" she said with a nervous laugh "What's with all of the questions?"

"I know you don't remember the man attacked you but you said you've gotten glimpses of his face-" Punk started

"It wasn't him" AJ said to him

"Are you sure?" Paul asked surprised

"I'm pretty sure" AJ said to him "Why would he attack me?"

"I just know you have bad history with him and he lives in Tampa…" Punk trailed off

"Just a theory" Paul smiled with a shrug

"Well I'm pretty sure it wasn't him" AJ said to them "So you can cross that name off your list

"Ok" Paul said to them "Worth a shot. I'll see you two on Monday then"

"Bye Paul" Punk said opening the door for Paul and closing it behind him

"Why would you even think Frank had anything to do with this?" AJ asked him

"I'm just trying to look at every possible angle" Punk defended lightly

"Well I haven't seen or spoken to him in years" AJ said to him

"Alright" Punk said to her

"I wonder if he remembers me" AJ said to him "He didn't even say hi to me"

"You didn't either" Punk said to her

"He looks different" AJ defended "I look the same" she said proudly and he just smirked at her

"Well maybe he's embarrassed for treating you like shit" Punk said to her

"Maybe" she shrugged "Or maybe Amy didn't want her boy toy talking to me" she said to him

"Yea probably" Punk agreed "Alright you all cleaned up?" he asked and she nodded "Ready for the Breaking Bad marathon?"

"Yes" she said happily "I've been dying to watch this show"

"You have been missing out" Punk said as they walked over to the couch "You are going to love it and I am going to love lounging on the couch all day with you"

"See! There's that romantic side" she teased

"We'll see who's romantic after tomorrow nigh" Punk said seriously

"I'm looking forward to it" AJ said to him and kissed his cheek sweetly before laying down over his lap to watch TV.


	20. That's Love

**Chapter 20: That's Love**

* * *

><p>Punk and AJ arrived at Raw the following Monday together. They stepped off of his bus and walked hand in hand into the arena. He could tell how nervous she was to return to TV tonight but her sweaty hand.<p>

"You're going to be great" he said to her

"Yea we'll see" She mustered out "I'm so nervous. I'm more nervous about tonight then I was when I debuted"

"I'll be right there" Punk reminded her

"Not on my side though" she reminded him. She was still playing the part with Randy onscreen.

"I'm always on your side" Punk said to her "You're not even going to be speaking tonight, Randy and I will take care of everything"

"You and Randy working together" AJ teased "Never thought I'd see the day"

"I still hate him" Punk said to her "And I am in no way looking forward to watching you and him act like a couple in front of me, he's going to have way to much fun with that"

"He's been pretty great" AJ said and he just rolled his eyes "Even you have to admit it"

"Yea he's a prince" Punk said to her "I still haven't forgotten how he blackmailed you or RKO'd you. He's on my shit list for life"

"Look" AJ said nodding towards across the room towards Amy. "She's here again"

"Why?" Punk asked mostly himself

"She wants her boyfriend back" AJ said to him

"She's wasting her time then" Punk said to her "But I'm sure that's not it. She's the one who packed up my stuff and told me to be with you"

"Well clearly she's having regrets" AJ said to him

"Trust me she doesn't want me" Punk said to her "Who would even want to be with a guy that cheated on her"

"Clearly someone with low a opinion of themselves" AJ mumbled bitterly "Is this going to be a regular thing?"

"I doubt it" Punk said to her but in all honesty he had no idea

"I thought being back at work would be easier then sitting at home but now I have to watch my back here" AJ said to him

"You don't have to watch your back here" Punk promised

"I don't understand why she's everywhere all of the sudden" AJ said to him

"Maybe she misses it" Punk shrugged "I mean she came with me every time I was on the road"

"Yea I remember" AJ said to him

"Don't worry about it ok?" Punk said leaning in closer to her

"Do you think she bought her friend with her?" AJ asked him

"I hope not" Punk said to her "I'm not looking to get into a backstage brawl"

"Why would you brawl with him?" AJ asked "Maybe they're dating and that's a good thing" she smiled

"Doubt it" Punk said to her "And I want to beat him up because I don't like what he did to you"

"You can't just beat up every person that was ever mean to me in my life" AJ snorted

"Sure I can" Punk said seriously

"We were both young" AJ shrugged "I've moved past it and on to much better things"

"So I'm better?" he teased

"Are you kidding?" she laughed "You don't make me cry during sex…well actually you do bring me to tears but in a good way"

"Flashing back to our romantic night?" he asked arching a brow

"That was a great night" AJ agreed "I will never call you un-romantic again. Speaking of that night I need to go find Celeste and tell her about it. She won't believe it"

"Hey" he said lightly grabbing her wrist and pulling her back to him "I'll meet you before we go out" he then leaned down and kissed her

"Ok" she said to him softly then walked away

Punk looked over to Amy and caught her eye, she began to stand up from her seat but Punk just headed towards the men's locker room and decided avoiding her was the best option for the evening. When he entered the locker room he saw Randy was already there and suited up for the night.

"Nice of you to show up Punk" Randy remarked

"Yea well I was shooting around trying to avoid a certain red-headed ex who is here yet again" Punk said annoyed

"You shouldn't sleep around so much" Randy suggested with a shrug

"Cut the shit" Punk spat "If you want to date her and hang around her that's fine by me I don't care but stop bringing her to shows constantly"

"You think I'm inviting Amy?" Randy asked with a chuckle

"Who else?" Punk asked annoyed

"It's not me" Randy told him honestly "I told her last week and now I'm telling you- I'm way too close to this storyline now and I don't want to ruin it."

"You started all of this" Punk reminded him annoyed

"And look at how much hype we're getting already- you're welcome" Randy said to him "But seriously I'm not trying anything with Amy- well not anymore"

"I'm assuming by that comment you've already slept with her" Punk noted and Randy just shrugged

"Our girl needed comfort" Randy laughed "Relax I waited until it was officially over between the two of you"

"I don't care but keep her out of AJ's hair" Punk warned

"I already told you I didn't invite her here" Randy said to him "And the last thing I want to do is upset AJ"

"How noble" Punk mocked

"I mean it" Randy defended "Besides I'm getting the MITB briefcase this year and I'm not going to blow that either"

"Yea I heard all about it" Punk mumbled unzipping his bag

"That just means we're getting the title for our story" Randy reminded "So you should be thanking me" he said to Punk seriously

"Don't hold your breath" Punk retorted

"What is your problem?" Randy asked him "I mean you have it all! You had this great comeback, you have a hot girlfriend and you're going to be getting a huge push- you should be on cloud nine"

"Do me a favor and don't refer to my girlfriend as hot" Punk said in a disgusted voice "Also I may have all of that but I also have my ex lurking around everywhere I go and it's making AJ a little crazy"

"I tried to talk to her" Randy said to him "She's been acting weird"

"Well talk to her again" Punk demanded "Tell her hanging around here isn't doing her any favors"

"Amy isn't my responsibility she's yours" Randy said to him "And believe me I'm as surprised as anyone that she's here. The way she talked about you after we spoke about everything was pretty brutal"

"You told her didn't you?" Punk asked but he already knew

"She already knew" Randy said to him "And it's not like I owe you a damn thing"

"What did you tell her?" Punk asked

"That you and AJ were fucking around behind her back" Randy said to him "Like I said she already suspected it. But she was not happy when I told her you slept with her on your bus your last night at work"

"So you blackmailed AJ and she did everything you asked but you still ran to Amy?" Randy asked

"Amy's my friend" Randy reminded him "I was looking out for her"

"But instead you hurt her" Punk said to him "You lied to AJ and crushed Amy, you're quit the ladies man" he snorted

"Look I don't want trouble with you or Amy for that matter" Randy said to him "As far as I'm concerned it's a dead issue"

"You caused all of this damage and now you want out?" Punk asked him

"Yea sounds about right" Randy smirked "Glad you understand" he said slapping Punk's arm then walking away

* * *

><p>"…it was empty" AJ said to Celeste<p>

"He rented out an entire comic book shop?" Celeste asked AJ with a laugh

"His friend owns it actually" AJ said to her "So he just closed it down for a few hours so we could shop in privacy. It was the most romantic date I've ever had"

"You are such a weirdo" Celeste snorted "Did you get anything?"

"He bought me everything I looked at" AJ said to him "It must have cost him so much money" she sighed "I hate that"

"Poor AJ" Celeste mocked "She has a rich and generous boyfriend. I hate to break it to you sweetheart but that's how men are supposed to treat their girlfriends!"

"He's done so much" AJ admitted

"He doesn't even spend the money. Let him spoil you" Celeste said to her

"He already got me the beach house" AJ said to her

"I thought you were paying half on that?" Celeste asked and AJ glared at her

"I keep writing him a check and he keeps 'losing them'" AJ said annoyed "He's infuriating sometimes"

"That bastard" Celeste said teased "You really need a man in your life who doesn't care about your safety or happiness"

"I'm just not used to it" AJ admitted blushing slightly

"Get used to it because he's clearly as into you as you are into him" Celeste said to her "Everyone is talking about it"

"Really?" AJ asked

"When someone as miserable as Punk started whistling when he walks people pick up on it" Celeste laughed "I can see why Amy is so bitter over it"

"She is right?" AJ asked her "She's been to every show he's worked"

"Well you need to nip that in the bud" Celeste warned

"What do you mean?" AJ asked

"She means that's your man and you need to make sure every woman back here knows it" Nikki Bella chimed in from the bench she was sitting on

"I'm pretty sure everyone knows it by now" AJ said to her and Nikki just rolled her eyes

"I know how you feel AJ it was the same way when I was with John" Nikki said to her "He has so many groupies that sometimes I just can't hold my tongue"

"Amy is a legend and a future hall of famer" AJ reminded them

"She also has a reputation" Celeste added quietly

"There's a reason she's not in the hall of fame right now" Nikki pointed out "And she has also been hanging around John a lot since she's been stalking Punk and it's making me a little crazy. If you don't say something to her I will"

"I can't just go at her like that" AJ said to them "She's Lita for crying out loud!"

"And you're AJ Lee" Nikki said strongly "You're the most talked about Diva and you're also the girlfriend of the second top guy in this company, you have a lot more pull"

"I'm not using my relationship with Punk to get away with stuff" AJ said to her

"Fine" Nikki shrugged as she placed on her long red gloves that she wore to the ring "Let Amy follow us around- as a matter of fact why don't you talk her into re-signing with the company because I heard she's considering it"

"You heard that?" AJ asked stunned and Nikki nodded

"Listen you've been through a lot and the last thing you need is some crazy ex following you from show to show waiting to pounce on your boyfriend" Nikki said to her "Stand up for yourself"

"I trust Phil" AJ said to them

"It's not about not trusting him" Celeste reminded her "And no one is saying to fight with her. Just sit her down and have a woman to woman conversation with her"

"And if that doesn't work slap the bitch" Nikki said seriously as Celeste rolled her eyes "What? You know you both were thinking it"

* * *

><p>AJ left the Diva's locker room after getting dressed and found Amy still sitting in catering. She sucked in a breath and took a seat across from her.<p>

"Amy" AJ said causing Amy to look up at her

"Hello" Amy said slowly putting her phone down "Shouldn't you be getting your hair and makeup done?"

"It's already done" AJ said with a smile knowing Amy was just taking a dig at her

"Right" Amy laughed "So what can I do for you"

"You can stop hanging around events like a lovesick puppy" AJ said sternly surprising Amy

"Excuse me?" Amy asked surprised

"I know you're here because of Phil" AJ said to her "And it's making me uncomfortable so I'd like it if you would stop"

"Listen here sweetheart" Amy said leaning across the table "I am a huge part of this company I helped this company thrive when it was barely standing- I belong here" she reminded AJ "I belong here more than you ever will"

"You've never showed interest in being around before" AJ said to her

"What's the matter April?" Amy cooed "Are you afraid Phil won't be able to behave himself around me? Maybe we'll sneak away on my bus while you're out in the ring or maybe we'll have a quickie in the bathroom while you're packing up your stuff" she said to her "Oh wait that's what you and him and did when I was with him"

"I'm sorry you got hurt" AJ told her honestly

"I don't think you are" Amy said folding her arms "I think you're loving life right now"

"Believe me I'm not loving life" AJ shot at her coldly

"I know poor little AJ had a rough go" Amy mocked "You seem fine to me and besides I'm sure it was nothing more than what you were asking for"

"Excuse me?" AJ asked surprised

"Let's be real AJ I may have a reputation back here but so do you. The only difference between the two of us is that I didn't hide it" Amy said to her

"How dare you" AJ scolded coldly

"When you act and dress the way you do you can't expect men to just shut it off" Amy said to her

"Wow you are a total bitch" AJ said bitterly "What kind of a woman are you? We're supposed to be supporting each other"

"Exactly" Amy smirked "But why would I support a woman who was banging my boyfriend every time I turned my back"

"Well he's my boyfriend now" AJ shot back smugly "And you can come around as much as you want but you're just going to have to deal with the fact that I have everything you want. Your fame, your friends, your boyfriend and pretty soon your title"

"I can see why you and him get along so well" Amy muttered "You're a disrespectful little bitch and you deserve all the pain and suffering that-" she didn't finish because AJ stood up from her seat and slapped her hard across the face

"I'm done listening to you talk" AJ informed her then walked towards the door, she didn't even see Amy coming she only felt being pushed to the ground.

AJ and Amy were rolling around the floor and the few people in catering watched but made no attempt in breaking it up. It wasn't until Paul Heyman entered the catering area that he bent down to break them up.

"Ladies, ladies" Paul said trying to grab a hold of AJ. The screaming they were both making caused other officials to come in and help Paul break them up.

"Calm down AJ" Joey Mercury said holding AJ back by her waist

"She pulled my hair!" Amy screamed as Michael Hayes held her back

"It's enough!" Michael warned

"She hit me first!" Amy yelled pointing at AJ "Let me at her!"

"What is this?" Punk asked walking into catering

"You're just in time" Paul muttered to him

"Your perfect little girlfriend attacked me!" Amy shouted

"She told me I was asking for what happened to me!" AJ yelled back, her face a bright shade of red

"Let her go" Punk said to Joey

"Are you sure?" Joey asked him

"Yea let her go" Punk said annoyed removing Joey's hands from AJ

"Of course you're taking her side" Amy muttered as Michael let Amy go. Punk shot around to face his ex and he was seething himself

"Stay the fuck away from her" Punk threatened "She's off limits to you, do you understand that?"

"She started it!" Amy yelled

"You don't belong here" Punk informed her coldly

"I do belong here" Amy defended trying to stay strong "What has happened to you? Why are you being so hateful?"

"You're making me this way!" Punk yelled "I don't want you around Amy! Stay away from my girlfriend and stay away from me" he warned and before she could respond Punk grabbed AJ's hand and led her away from the scene.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry" AJ said as Punk pulled her into an empty office "I shouldn't have hit her but she was saying terrible things to me" she defended<p>

"What were you thinking AJ?" Punk asked her

"I was thinking that my boyfriends ex-girlfriend isn't get the hint" AJ said to him "I did the same thing you would have done for me" she said strongly

"I don't need you to defend me" Punk said to her

"Well I love you so get over it" AJ said to him almost childishly "Besides if I didn't put my foot down with Amy every other female back here would think it would be ok to undress you with their eyes" she almost stuttered as she finished the sentence

"Well I think you've scared every red blooded female off" Punk said to her with a frown

"Well mission accomplished" AJ said stubbornly he let out a small chuckle

"You're not supposed to be fighting" Punk reminded her "You're better but you're still not a hundred percent"

"I know" AJ said to him "But she just pissed me off"

"Did she really say you deserved what happened to you?" Punk asked her

"She said I was asking for it" AJ said averting her eyes to the ground

"How could you have possibly asked for that?" Punk asked astound

"Well apparently with the way I dress and I act" AJ smirked bitterly "She was so cold about it. I mean I didn't expect her to caudle me or anything but I also didn't expect her to gloat over it. What ever happened to woman power?"

"She's upset and acting out" Punk said to her "Don't take it personally"

"Maybe she makes a good point" AJ said to him as she took a seat in a chair

"Please clarify" Punk said standing over her folding his arms

"I cheated on Trent" AJ reminded him looking up at him "It wasn't much of a secret everyone whispered about it back here and I knew you had a girlfriend, hell I was kind of friends with her myself and I still continued to be with you. You ever hear of karma?"

"So because you cheated on your boyfriend- who also cheated on you by the way- you deserved to almost get raped?" he asked hoping she wasn't serious

"I'm just trying to figure out why it happened" AJ admitted "It makes sense. I really didn't do my reputation any favors"

"Nobody deserves what happened to you" Punk said to her seriously "You weren't asking for it either" he said to her "And don't talk like that again. Amy is acting out just stay clear of her and she'll get bored and move on." AJ just nodded

"I am flattered that you fought over me" Punk smirked

"Yea I had a feeling it would turn you on" AJ teased

"I've never had two women fist fight over me before" Punk admitted proudly

"I find that hard to believe" AJ snorted

"Usually the one getting hit was me" Punk smirked "A lot of my relationships didn't end on good terms"

"Well I'm glad I could be your first" AJ said proudly standing up

"You're my first of a lot things" Punk said sweetly grabbing her hand

"Now I know you're lying" AJ said narrowing her eyes at him

"I don't meant that" He said smirked "I've never let anyone I was with rearrange my comics or wear my favorite Blackhawks jersey" he said to her and she just smiled "I've also never loved anyone the way that I love you" he added smoothly brushing his fingers down her cheek

"Do you mean that?" AJ asked softly

"Yea" he said to her "I'm pretty sure my heart beats for only you now" he said to her "Every time I see you it races"

"Sounds like a medical issue" she teased and he just shot at her glare causing her to smile wide "I love you so much that I actually hit my childhood hero"

"Now that's love" he smirked


	21. Late Night Visits

**Chapter 21: Late Night Visits**

* * *

><p>Amy stormed into her hotel room and threw her bag across the room.<p>

"Bad night?" T asked her with a chuckle

"You're still here?" Amy asked annoyed

"Yea I'm still here. I need a plane ticket to get back home and I can't get a plane ticket without money so…" he trailed off

"Your little stunt with AJ has done nothing but make her look more like a victim" Amy spat at him "She slapped me tonight and do you want to know what Vince McMahon said to me? He told me that maybe I shouldn't be hanging around while AJ is readjusting!"

"Wow" T chuckled "She's always had that poor me thing working for her. It cost me my job"

"It backfired" Amy said to him

"I thought it wasn't about her" T reminded her "I thought this was about hurting Punk"

"Well he doesn't look all that hurt" Amy spat

"How about I just jump him?" T asked her

"You couldn't even beat up AJ you really think you could tell Punk?" Amy mocked

"I went easy on her" T defended "I didn't want to kill the girl"

"Maybe you should have" Amy said to him

"You're really losing it" T laughed "How about you just move on? Punk seems to always want what he can't have"

"You're right" Amy agreed

"I'm always right" T laughed

"I can't believe she hit me" Amy said rubbing her cheek

"She's feisty" T chuckled

"Stop saying that!" Amy yelled "She's an insecure little girl who I should have ripped limb from limb tonight"

"You seem more mad at her then him" T pointed out

"You should have heard the way he spoke to me tonight" Amy said to him "He was horrible."

"You've been acting weird" T said to her "You can't really blame the guy"

"Whose side are you on?" Amy asked him

"I don't hate Punk" T said to her "I also don't hate AJ. That's all you sweetheart"

"How could not her?" Amy asked him

"She isn't the one who kicked me out of wrestling school that was all Jay Lethal" T said to her "Besides I hold a special place for her I did take her virginity" he smirked

"Yea and as I recall it wasn't all that memorable" Amy pointed out

"She must be doing something right" T laughed "She's got Punk on a tight leash"

"Wonderful" Amy muttered "You're my friend!"

"I know and I'm sorry you're so upset but maybe you should let it go" T suggested

"I can't let it go it hurts too much" she cried lightly "I want him to feel as badly as I feel"

"Well unless AJ starts sleeping around and dumps him that's not going to happen" T said to her "And honestly I don't think she's going to do that so you're going to need a plan b"

"Maybe trying to force yourself on her was a mistake" Amy said to him

"It was" T said to her "I know I was just supposed to scare her but I got all worked up- you know how I get"

"Maybe its all the steroids you've been shoving down your throat" Amy mocked

"I'm trying to buff back up" T defended innocently

"Try working out" Amy shot back "Anyway maybe you can reintroduce yourself to AJ"

"Look I get where you're going with this but it's not happening" T said to her "Punk is rich and famous I can't compete with that"

"What about your cousin?" Amy asked him

"James?" T scoffed "Please he's called me every night crying about how terrible he feels for helping me get into AJ's place and besides she moved. James doesn't know where she went"

"What am I supposed to do?" Amy asked with a sigh taking a seat on the bed

"Nothing" T admitted walking over to her "The only thing you can do is try to make yourself feel better and I think I can help in that department" he said with a sly smile

"Fine" She mumbled pulling off her top

"At least pretend to be into it this time" T said removing his own shirt. A knock at the door halted their actions "Crap I forgot I ordered food"

"To my room?" Amy asked annoyed

"You have the money" T shrugged simply walking over the door and opening it but didn't find the room service he was expecting. "Oh its you" T said slowly

"Great" Punk mumbled annoyed "Amy in there?"

"Maybe" T said to him who still wasn't wearing a shirt "We're kind of in the middle of something so if you could come back later-" Punk just pushed past T and entered the room

"Phil" Amy said surprised reaching for her shirt and putting it back on

"We need to talk" Punk said to her

"I agree" Amy said to him as she stood up

"I'll just leave you two alone" T said awkwardly

"No you stay" Punk demanded

"Does AJ know you're here?" Amy asked him quietly

"Of course she does" Punk said to her "I don't know what's gotten into you or who for that matter" he said glaring towards T "But your little games have to stop now" he warned

"I'm not playing games" Amy defended "I'm a grown adult"

"So start acting like one!" Punk yelled startling her

"You should really be having this conversation with AJ" Amy said firmly "She attacked me tonight!"

"You told her she was asking for her attack to happen" Punk said disgusted "How dare you!" even T was surprised by the comment and looked towards Amy

"She needs to be knocked down a peg or two. You're blowing her head up and now she thinks she untouchable" Amy said to him

"She is untouchable" Punk said in a low tone "Don't forget that Amy. And you" he said now looking towards T "what's your part in this?"

"I don't have a part" T defended "I'm just keeping my good friend company"

"I know about your past with AJ" Punk said to him "You can fuck off too" he warned

"Don't talk to him like that" Amy said to him "You can't just come in here-"

"Oh I think I can" Punk laughed

"She's going to break your heart" Amy warned "I'd feel bad for you if I wasn't looking forward to it so much"

"You've really lost it" Punk said eyeing his ex-girlfriend

"You made me this way" Amy pointed out "You broke me. Do you think I like feeling this way?"

"Yea I do" Punk said to her

"You're as demented as your girlfriend" Amy said to him "Get out of my room" she demanded pointing to the door

"Stay out of AJ's face and don't come around me again" he warned her "Go back to Atlanta and focus on your music or something there's no place for you here anymore"

"You can't dictate what she does" T said to him coolly "she made a name for herself in WWE and if it weren't for her AJ wouldn't even have a job right now"

"Did I ask for your input?" Punk asked the man

"I'm just trying to keep the peace" T defended raising his arms in defeat "but uh- AJ remembered me?" he asked Punk with a grin but he wasn't amused

"I wouldn't be proud of that" Punk informed him

"Hey it was good for me" T laughed but neither Punk or Amy joined him. Punk took a step towards T but Amy jumped in the middle

"Leave now" Amy said in a very low voice

"It's not so much fun when I'm popping up all over the place is it?" Punk mocked then walked towards the door and slammed it hard behind him as he left

"That went well" T noted with a proud nod as Amy shot him a look

* * *

><p>Punk slid his keycard into the door and walked into his and AJ's room. She was laying in bed watching TV and looked up him when he walked in.<p>

"How'd that go?" she asked

"I think I got my point across" Punk said kicking off his shoes

"You weren't gone long" AJ noted looking at the time

"I didn't have much to say" Punk shrugged "She wasn't alone either"

"Good for her maybe she'll move on" AJ said hopefully

"She was with that Frank guy" Punk noted

"They're probably good for each other" AJ said to him

"I don't like it" Punk said to her "Something is very wrong with all of this"

"Just leave it alone" AJ said to him "You said what you had to say, I said what I had to say and Amy said all she wanted to so let's just let this die now"

"That guy is dick" Punk mumbled and AJ just giggled

"I told you" she said crawling over to him "Did he say anything about me?"

"He might have" Punk mumbled "What did you ever see in a guy like that?"

"I was young Phil" she reminded him I was barely twenty and he noticed me" she shrugged "He made me feel special"

"He's a user" Punk warned

"I know that" she sighed resting her chin on his shoulder as he sat up on the edge of the bed "I kissed a few toads in my life but I finally landed my prince" she smirked kissing his neck

"Was she always this vindictive?" Punk asked more himself

"I couldn't tell you" she shrugged wrapping her arms around him "Just let it go"

"I was with her for years and it's like I don't even know her" Punk said to her

"A broken heart can change someone" AJ told him simply "She'll be fine in a few weeks"

"When Paul came to see me last week he implied that he thought Amy could have been behind your attack" Punk admitted

"Well that would make sense at least" AJ said to him "But I really don't think Amy is that criminally connected to hire a guy to attack me" she smirked

"I think it has to do with me" Punk said firmly

"Because of that comment I dreamt about?" she asked "You need to forget that already"

"I can't" Punk said to her "It's bad enough what happened to you but if I find out it has anything to do with me-"

"It doesn't" she assured him cutting him off "You heard what Amy said I-"

"Don't even go there" Punk warned her seriously "You don't dress trampy and even if you did it still doesn't make it ok. No matter how you look or act it doesn't give someone permission to put their hands on you without consent."

"They don't make men like you anymore" AJ noted fondly

"I grew up with women" Punk reminded her "I may not have the best track record with relationships but I would never physically touch one in anyway that wasn't invited"

"I know" she whispered with a sigh "You're a good man now come to bed" she demanded crawling up the bed and pulling down the covers

"I think I'm too wired to sleep" Punk said to her "I'm so pissed at her and Frank or T or whatever he goes by pissed me off too"

"Everyone pisses you off" she teased

"True" he agreed "But there's something about him that gets under my skin"

"Maybe it's the fact that I slept with him?" AJ suggested as Punk took off his shirt and kicked off his shorts

"Well that certainly doesn't help" Punk agreed as he crawled into the bed next to her "He's just a douche bag" Punk shrugged "I never liked him"

"So after SmackDown tomorrow night are you coming back to Tampa with me?" AJ asked hopefully. She knew she had to go back home but she really didn't want to be alone yet.

"Yea" Punk said looking up at the ceiling

"Great" AJ said to him "I can write you another check"

"A check for what?" Punk asked tilting his head to look over to her

"For the beach house" She said to him

"You already wrote me check" Punk reminded her "Two as a matter of fact"

"You haven't cashed them" She pointed out "You said you lost them"

"Yea and I'll find them. They're in my place somewhere" Punk shrugged

"I found them ripped up in your garbage" she shot back

"That's really weird" Punk said innocently "Someone else must have did that"

"Yes someone broke into your two million dollar home and not only did they not steal a thing but they ripped up checks" AJ mocked

"Stranger things have happened" Punk said to her

"If you don't-" she started but was cut off by Punk kissing her

"Help me unwind" he requested

"Are you going to take my money?" AJ asked pulling away

"Now this sounds like some sort of a business deal" Punk said to her seriously "It's almost like you're trying to pay me for sex and that is illegal and I will have no part of that"

"You are impossible" AJ mumbled as she crawled on top of him

"Impossibly good looking" Punk countered causing her to roll her eyes and laugh

"Oh my gosh that was the worst thing you've ever said" she said laughing hysterically covering her mouth with her hand but Punk wasn't amused

"You don't think I'm good looking?" Punk asked faking disappointment

"I think you're the hottest guy I've ever met" AJ confirmed "Your pickup lines could use a little work though"

"I landed you didn't I?" Punk smirked running his hands over her thighs

"True" AJ smirked as she grinded her lower half against him and caused him to groan

"Now are you going to unwind me or am I going to have to take care of myself?" he asked her seriously

"Yea I think I can help you out" she smirked crossing her arms and pulling off her t-shirt

"You are so beautiful" Punk remarked in awe of her as he ran his hands over her bare torso.

"Lean back" she said as he tried to sit up "Let me take care of you tonight" she requested and as could already feel his want for her. She leaned down and their lips were inches apart when a loud banging from the door startled both of them. AJ looked down at Punk and he could see she was afraid. "Who the hell is that?" she whispered

"I'll go check" he said moving her off of him. He grabbed his shorts and tugged them on and passed AJ her shirt "Put that back on" he said to her and she just nodded and placed the shirt back on over her head. He opened the door and almost growled at the man standing on the other side of it.

"Sorry I guess I'm interrupting you as well" T smirked noting Punk's appearance

"How did you know what room I was in?" Punk asked annoyed

"I followed you" T said to him simply "I wanted to apologize on behalf of Amy" he said to him

"Great you can go" Punk said closing the door but T stopped him from fully closing it. Punk looked up at the man almost ready to pounce on him "What else could I possibly do for you?" he asked bitterly

"I was hoping to see AJ" T admitted

"No you can't" Punk said to him

"I'm sure she's in there" T sighed "Come on"

"She is in there and she's not up for guests so you can go" Punk said to him but still couldn't close the door because T's foot was in the way "You want me to break that foot?" he asked him coolly

"Phil" AJ said walking over to him and pushing the door open "It's fine" she looked up towards Frank "Hey Frank"

"Hey AJ" he said shamefully "I heard about-"

"Ok you saw her" Punk said standing in front of AJ "You can go and report back to Amy now"

"I've known Amy for years she's my friend and she really needs a friend right now" T argued lightly "I just wanted to see how AJ was doing"

"I'm good" she said from behind Punk's back

"Well goodnight then" Punk said then slammed the door in his face

"Wow" AJ said to him in disbelief "That was super rude"

"And what he did to you wasn't?" Punk questioned

"It was years ago" she said to him

"I don't trust him and not just because I know he's a dick but because he's hanging around Amy" Punk said to her "Stay away from him" he warned "Who knows what Amy has up her sleeve"

"I don't want to talk to him or be near him" AJ assured him

"Good now where were we?" he asked seriously

* * *

><p>"How did that go?" Amy asked as T re-entered the hotel room<p>

"It went great" T said to her enthusiastically "Punk wasn't in the room and I seduced AJ right then and there"

"You're lying" she frowned

"He wouldn't even let her talk to me" T said to her "And that's because of your crazy ass"

"Well call your cousin" Amy said to him

"And do what?" T asked with a sigh "Trust me she's not interested in him like that"

"Well maybe they could hang out and maybe you could be there" Amy suggested

"So am I seducing her or assaulting her again?" T asked her seriously

"Whatever will work T" Amy said annoyed

"He's going to be there with her" T said to her

"They can't be together 24/7" Amy said to him

"I'm out" T said to her grabbing his bad

"What?" Amy asked

"You've lost it" T said to her with a snort "You're on your own here. It was fun the first time but I'm not going to keep attacking a girl because you're jealous of her"

"I'm not jealous of her! It's not about her it's about him!" Amy reminded him

"Right" T said to her "Enlist someone else to help you hurt him then and hopefully it's someone with half a brain"

"There are plenty of people that are willing to help me" Amy defended

"Good" T said with a shrug

"How are you getting home?" Amy asked

"I'll figure it out" T said to her "And seriously good luck to you because you're going to need it"

"I don't need you" Amy said to him bitterly and watched as he walked out of the hotel room door. She decided to go to her plan b and reached for her cell phone…

* * *

><p>Later in the night AJ was wrapped around Punk after a blissful night. She fell asleep listening to his heartbeat as she rested her head against his bare chest. She was again having that same dream she had been having since her attack only this time she saw her attackers face clearly…very clearly in fact and she knew exactly who it was. Her eyes shot open as she realized her attacker was none other than Amy's friend and her former flame. She looked up to make sure Punk was still asleep and his words were playing in her hand.<p>

_"It's bad enough what happened to you but if I find out it has anything to do with me…"_

"He'd never forgive himself" AJ muttered to herself

"Hmm what was that?" Punk asked slowly opening his eyes "You have a bad dream?"

"No I'm good" she said curling into him "I'm dream free"

"Good" He said kissing the top of her head then falling back to sleep


	22. The Ugly Truth

**Chapter 22: The Ugly Truth**

* * *

><p>The next morning Amy was walking out of her hotel room and as soon as she stepped out of the door she ran right into AJ who was waiting outside her door.<p>

"Can I help you with something?" Amy asked annoyed

"I need a minute of your time" AJ said to her

"I have nothing to say to you" Amy informed her briskly beginning to walk away

"Ok well I'm sure the police would love to hear what I have to say" AJ said causing her to stop "I remember Amy" she informed her and Amy turned around and walked back to AJ

"What are you blabbering about?" Amy asked trying to hide her nervousness

"I know your little friend attacked me" AJ informed her arrogantly "Is he here?"

"T?" Amy asked "Nope he left last night and believe me he didn't attack you"

"Oh he did" AJ said surely "I know it was him."

"And you think I had something to do with it?" Amy questioned

"How much do you want to bet he'll crack as soon as he gets arrested?" AJ questioned "He'll sing ling a little canary"

"You really think I would ask one of my friends to beat you up?" Amy questioned "You're crazier then your character"

"Maybe you'll get out of it- hell even if he did admit you asked him to do it you probably won't get any jail time" AJ said to her

"What's your point AJ?" Amy asked annoyed sighing

"I'm willing to not go to the police" AJ said surprising her but remained silent "On two conditions of course"

"Do what you have to do" Amy said to her "I have nothing to hide"

"I wonder how Phil would feel about all of this?" AJ asked her causing her to give AJ her full attention again "He'd probably not only never forgive you but he would lash right back at you- not physically of course because Phil is a real man and would never do such a thing but he has ways of ruining you I'm sure"

"What do you want from me?" Amy asked folding her arms

"I want you to stay away from him" AJ warned "That means stop coming around at shows, stop hanging out in Chicago- Phil is with me and you need to leave him and me alone" she said to her "Second condition is you keep Frank far away from me because the next time I see him and he comes near me I will go to the police"

"Why don't you just go now?" Amy asked her

"Because I love Phil" AJ said to her "Something you clearly never did. He'll be ripped apart that this happened and he'd be devastated if he found out you played any part of this"

"Isn't that what you want?" Amy asked her

"I don't want to see him suffer" AJ said to her "He's beating himself up enough over this entire thing"

"Maybe that's how I want him to feel" Amy shot at her

"I'm sure you do but I'm sure if this got it not only would you be facing criminal charges but I'm pretty sure the WWE has some rules against letting psychopaths into their hall of fame. Everything you have worked for all these years will be erased as if they never happened." AJ reminded her

"They wouldn't do that" Amy argued

"Oh I think they would" AJ smirked "You'd be on the list with 'he who shall not be named'. Everything you and your best friend Trish worked for would have been for nothing"

"I'm not admitting to anything" Amy said to her "But for Frank's benefit it's best you keep this to yourself"

"I don't give a shit about Frank" AJ informed her with a laugh "Or you for that matter. I would love to bring you two down but again it's not about you it's about Phil"

"You're quit the little girlfriend" Amy mocked "Willing to let your attacker walk away free all so you could protect his feelings"

"I love him" AJ informed her "And he loves me just the same and I know he'd do anything to protect me so I'm doing the same"

"What a sweet story" Amy said to her "Are we done now?"

"Why?" AJ asked her "What were you hoping to accomplish by doing this to me? Do you really hate me that much?"

"It's not about you AJ" Amy said to her "It's about him- it's always about him"

"So why hurt me then?" AJ asked her coldly

"What's Phil's greatest weakness?" Amy questioned "You. It wasn't personal well maybe a little"

"I don't know what's happened to you-" AJ started

"You happened AJ" Amy spat "Randy told me all about you and Phil and it killed me" she informed her holding back tears "I gave Phil years of my life and he just threw it away like I meant nothing"

"So physically lashing out is your solution?" AJ asked her "You're sick"

"I didn't touch anyone" Amy reminded her

"Do you have any idea how much pain I was in? How scared I've been?" AJ asked her

"It wasn't supposed to go that far" Amy said to her "He was supposed to scare you not almost rape you" she said to her

"It backfired" AJ said to her "You bought Phil and I closer together"

"I wasn't trying to break you two up" Amy reminded her "I was just trying to hurt him, I wanted him to feel some of the pain he caused me"

"Stay the hell away from me" AJ warned "Or the police will be the least of your problems" she threatened and Amy couldn't help but chuckle

"Whatever you say little girl" Amy smirked then walked away leaving AJ in the hallway. AJ turned and headed towards the stairs to walk back up to her room neither lady noticed Randy lurking around the halls.

"AJ wait" Randy said catching her before she went into the stairwell

"Not now" AJ said coldly

"I heard what happened-" Randy started

"You did this" AJ said to him "I did everything you asked why did you tell her?"

"I didn't think she'd do that" Randy defended honestly "I am truly sorry"

"Not as sorry as you're going to be if Phil finds out" AJ shot back "Can I trust you to keep this to yourself?"

"Whatever you want" Randy assured her "But I really think you should tell him and go to the police" he whispered

"Don't tell me what to do" AJ warned "I know what's best for everyone involved"

"And what's best is letting some whacko get away with what he did just so Punk won't get his feelings hurt?" Randy mocked "Come on AJ you're smarter than that"

"You don't know me" AJ reminded him "And you are just as much to blame for all of this."

"I feel like crap ok" Randy said to her "I didn't think she'd do this- go this far"

"Love makes people do crazy things" AJ reminded him

"What can I do?" Randy asked "Want me to talk to this Frank or T or whatever the hell his name is?"

"No you've done enough" AJ said to him "Just stay out of it and pretend you didn't hear a thing" she warned

"Fine" Randy said to her and watched as AJ jetted up the stairs.

* * *

><p>AJ quietly snuck back into her room hoping to make it back before Punk awoke.<p>

"Where did you go?" Punk asked sitting up

"Oh hey" she smiled "Good morning"

"Morning" he said running his hands over his face "So where did you sneak off to?"

"I didn't sneak" AJ said innocently

"You tiptoed out of here" Punk smirked "I saw you"

"I was going to run the steps but there were too many people in the stairwell" she shrugged and Punk just nodded

"Ready to get the hell out of here?" Punk asked her

"Yea I'm going to pack up and you can shower" AJ said to him

"Alright" he said getting out of the bed "You sure you're ok? Did you sleep well?"

"I slept very well actually" AJ informed him

"Good so no nightmares?" Punk asked her

"Nope. I think I'm done with the nightmares actually" AJ said to him

"I hope so" he said to her "I hate seeing you suffer like that"

"I know you do" she said sweetly "But I think it's time to move past this entire ordeal"

"You can move on but you'll never be at ease until they get the guy" Punk said to her "When we're back in Tampa tomorrow I'm going to go down to the police station to find out where they're at with the case"

"No" she said quickly and he eyed her

"No?" he asked with a laugh

"If they had anything new to report they would have called" AJ said to him "It's been weeks now we just need to accept the fact that he probably won't get caught"

"And I told you weeks ago that not finding the culprit was unacceptable" Punk reminded her "The police just need to know they we still want this guy found we can't let them put your case file at the bottom of the file"

"There are bigger cases" AJ reminded him

"I don't care about other cases" Punk said to her bluntly "I care about you and I want you to have justice"

"Can I ask you something?" AJ asked him before he stepped into the bathroom

"Sure" Punk said to her "What's on your mind?"

"If they did find the guy and somehow we knew them-" she started off

"I'd kill them" Punk said to her almost coldly "It's one thing if this was random attack but if someone was prying on you and waiting in wait to attack you like that and I knew who it was…well let's just say I hope the police get to them first actually no matter who it is I hope they get to him before I end up in a cell myself" he said honestly then walked into the bathroom

"Noted" AJ mumbled quietly to herself

* * *

><p>After working SmackDown Punk and AJ arrived back at the beach house in Tampa.<p>

"Ugh" AJ groaned looking out the window

"Cheer up" Punk said from the couch

"Cheer up?" AJ asked looking at him "We're only going to be here for two days and the biggest storm of the year is hitting. I wanted to enjoy the beach with you or at least run on it for an hour"

"Well that's not going to happen" Punk replied casually from the couch "You should be collecting candles and flashlights because you're probably going to lose power"

"I don't have any of that" AJ said to him

"What?" Punk asked looking at her finally "Nothing?"

"I have _a_ candle" she smirked innocently "No flashlights" Punk stood up and reached for his jacket

"Where are you going?" AJ asked with a frown

"The store" Punk said to her "You need some sort of storm prep"

"There's going to be nothing left at the store and it's already pouring" AJ said to him "Besides I don't want you driving in this weather. How long could we lose power for?"

"Could be ten minutes or ten days" Punk said to her

"What do we need candles for anyway?" AJ asked with a shrug

"To see each other" Punk suggested "Or see anything for that matter"

"We'll be fine" she said waving it off "Besides what are the chances we'll even-" before she could finish the sentence the power went out. "Ok I can't see your face right now but I'm pretty sure you're glaring at me and I don't like it" she warned but he didn't respond "Look at that! The lightening lights up the entire place" she said happily "See we don't need candles"

"Wonderful" Punk said to her "What was I thinking?"

"No idea" she said cheerfully "So what do we do now?"

An hour later Punk was looking at his phone from the couch while AJ sat bored in the chair across the room.

"Can't I look?" she asked in a sad voice

"Should have charged your phone" Punk said as he played a game on his phone to keep himself busy

"I forgot" She said to him sadly "I'm bored" she whined

"Should have prepared" Punk shrugged

"Please let me play" she pleaded standing up and taking a seat next to him and leaning in so she could see the game but as soon as she did so he turned his phone off

"Sorry babe I have to preserve my battery" Punk informed her

"You're being so mean" She said to him

"I'm not being mean" he laughed at her reaction

"So mean" she said yet again "Don't you love me?" she pouted and although he couldn't see her face he was sure it would have melted him

"I love you very much" Punk said coolly "Doesn't mean I'm going to share my phone with you. I actually prepared for this"

"Well can't we play together?" AJ asked sweetly "I'm sure we could think of a game or two" she said seductively.

"I can't even see you right now' Punk reminded her

"But you can feel me right?" she asked grabbing his hand into her own and placing his hand over her breast "Now can I play with your phone?" she asked as he gently squeezed her breast

"Are you really using sex to get something you want?" Punk asked her

"Is it working?" She asked him

"Yes" He said quickly "I don't need lights to see your body." He said to running his free hand up and down her back "I know you inside and out"

"Prove it" she teased moving onto his lap as he began to kiss her he didn't even feel her hand slip into his pocket and take his phone "Ha!" she cheered jumping off of him "Got it!"

"And I'm the mean one?" Punk asked trying to hold back the laugh of AJ getting one over on him

"That's what you get" AJ said turning on his phone

"You don't know my password to my phone-" Punk started but when he heard the game playing he stopped "How did you know my password?" he asked her

"You ever think I know you just as well as you know me?" AJ said casually as she kept her eyes locked on the phone

"I guess you do" he said to her with a faint smile. She could play with his phone and drain the battery for all he cared as long as she was content and happy. "I'm going to marry you one day" he said surprising her and out of nowhere. She stopped the game and looked up at him

"What?" she asked

"You and I are going to get married" Punk informed her "I don't know when but it's going to happen one day I just want to make sure you're prepared"

"Is this your way of proposing?" she asked nervously

"No" he said to her with her "I don't even have ring- but when I do propose I want you to be ready"

"You're not the marrying type" AJ reminded him

"I didn't think you existed" Punk said to her "Am I scaring you?"

"No" she said honestly "You're making me very happy actually"

"That's all I ever want to do" Punk said "There's no one I love or trust more than you" he said and she felt her stomach tighten. She was keeping a huge secret from him and the guilt was weighing on her heavily but she knew she was doing the right thing. She stood up and walked back over to him and placed his phone on the table before climbing on top of him.

"I love you" she whispered against his lips before kissing him sweetly

"I know you do" he said to her as placed his hands under her shirt and ran his fingertips down her spine

"I'll do anything to keep you happy" she said to him

"You make me happy just by being here" Punk informed her and before she knew it they were in a hot and heavy make out session. With the help of Punk, AJ stripped away her clothes and with the lightening striking and the sound of the loud thunder they made love on the couch the entire night.

The next morning Punk woke up first but couldn't move because AJ was laying straight across his body, wrapped up in a blanket but he didn't want to move as far as Punk was concerned he could stay like this forever. He wanted nothing to more but to make this past nightmare disappear for her. If it was the last thing he did he would make sure AJ got the piece of mind she deserved. He was going to go down to the police station and demand answers as soon as he was able to pry himself away from her.

He also completely intended on keeping his promise to AJ about marriage as well. He wasn't sure what possessed him to even bring it up to her last night but he meant every word. Everything about her intrigued him and the more time he spent with her he craved more. It had gotten to the point that he didn't even miss home since he's been with AJ. His house wasn't a home when she wasn't there and being there without her didn't interest him. Wherever she was, he wanted to be. He _would_ marry her one-day and he was really looking forward to it.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for letting me crash" T said to James<p>

"You can't stay" James said to him firmly "And why didn't you go back to your place? It's across the street!"

"Because I owe rent money" T said to him "Too bad I don't have any family members who own apartment buildings or anything"

"No way" James said to him "You've gotten me into enough trouble"

"You're not in trouble" T scoffed "No one knows you gave me AJ's key"

"I never would have given you that key if I knew that was what you were planning on doing" James defended

"It got out of hand" T defended quietly "I feel just as bad"

"I doubt that" James said bitterly and T shrugged in agreement

"I saw her the other night" T said to him

"You approached her?" James asked stunned "What if she remembers you?"

"She does remember me" T laughed "But not from that night- our first night together"

"You have given that poor girl two horrible nights she'll never forget" James said to him "She's a sweet girl"

"I'm not involving myself anymore" T told him "I already told Amy that that last night. No more bothering little angelic AJ"

"Good" James said firmly "But it doesn't change what you did. If she remembers you're going to jail"

"At least I'll have a cellmate" T grinned  
>"What's that supposed to mean?" James asked<p>

"Well when the police ask how I got in I'd have to tell them you gave me a key" T said to him

"You wouldn't" James said shaking his head

"Oh I would" T said to him "That is if you gave me a place to stay rent for a bit I guess I can be persuaded to forget, come on I know for a fact you've got an empty apartment"

"This is all going to blow up" James hissed "Now you want to stay in her old place?"

"How the hell is she going to know?" T questioned "I doubt she's ever coming back"

"She told me she'd visit" James said to him but T just snorted

"Right, so she's never coming back" T said to him with a grin "I already have a key" he teased

"Fine" James let out "But-" he stopped when there was a knock at the door "Who is it?" James yelled towards the door

"It's Punk" Punk said on the other side and he didn't sound happy

"He knows you're here" James whispered to T who just rolled his eyes and stood up from the chair he was in

"I'll be in the bedroom get me when he's gone" T said coolly then walked into the bedroom and closed the door

"Punk" James said plastering a smile on as he opened the door "What's going on?"

"I just stopped by the police station and got an update on AJ's case" Punk informed him and James just nodded

"That's good" James forced out

"Not for you" Punk said to him as he closed the door and locked it "You and I need to have a talk"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Punk is hell bent on uncovering the truth and AJ is hell bent on keeping it from him...I'm sure this will end well**


	23. Revelations

**Chapter 23: Revelations**

* * *

><p>Punk stepped inside James' place and could tell the landlord was nervous.<p>

"So what's going on?" James asked him carefully

"So a witness came forward" Punk informed him "Someone who lives here actually"

"You don't say" James said casually

"They spotted a man going into AJ's place about an hour before she was attacked" Punk said to him

"Did they get a positive ID of the guy?" James asked

"No they didn't because he was wearing a baseball cap" Punk said to him bitterly "But they did note he had a key to get in"

"Weird" James muttered

"Yea very weird especially because only two people had keys to that apartment and since AJ used her key to get in that night that leaves just you!" Punk yelled "So please Mr. Landlord tell me how someone got your key to my girlfriends place!"

"I didn't give her key out" James defended quickly "I would never do that!"

"He got the key from you!" Punk yelled and James jumped back "He didn't get it from AJ so that leaves just you- and I'm not leaving here until you tell me who had access to it" he warned

"I only have access" James assured him

"So maybe someone slipped you a few bucks" Punk shrugged "AJ is beautiful, rich and famous- as you yourself has pointed out to me and her in the past"

"I wouldn't do that" James said shaking his head

"You look nervous" Punk noted "Are you sure about that James?"

"I swear to you man I'm not for hire" James said starting to sweat

"You're lying to me" Punk said in disbelief "Do I look stupid to you!"

"No!" James yelled back "Ok listen a few days before the attack I lost the key"

"You lost AJ's key?" Punk asked him "Just the one key?"

"I was checking on the pipes on her place again and I must have dropped in the stairwell or someone picked it off of me" James defended

"Why didn't you tell me?" Punk asked "Better yet why the hell didn't you tell AJ!"

"I was going to but she was still out of town" James said to him "I was on my way to tell her and that's when I found her that night. I didn't think anything would have happened so quickly or I would have changed the locks before then. I didn't think it was big deal"

"You didn't think some stranger having access to one of your tenets places was a big deal?" Punk questioned

"I am so sorry" James said to him "I feel terrible"

"You should" Punk spat "And I highly suggest you start thinking real hard about how somebody else got that key or I'm going to start suspecting you"

"I would never touch AJ" James defended and Punk just glared at him "Well not in that way at least…." Punk then narrowed his eyes at the man "You know what I mean!"

"I don't know what you mean" Punk said to him "I told the police you were the only one with access to her place so don't be surprised when they come knocking again and you better be more helpful to them then you're being right now"

"I'll do anything to help" James assured him

"Really?" Punk mocked "Because AJ told me how she told you about the dreams she was having and you told her not to tell me actually you told her they probably weren't realistic at all"

"It was just a dream" James said quietly

"I don't think they are and as a matter of fact I think they're her memories coming back" Punk said to him "If you want to be AJ's friend that's fine but don't give her shit advice" he warned

"I thought I was helping" James argued

"Well you suck" Punk said walking towards the door "Next time I come back here but I'm not going to be so nice" he then stormed out the door

"Dude" James said as T walked back into the kitchen "We're going to get found out"

"You have no idea how right you are about that" T said looking at his phone

"What?" James asked

"She knows" T said to him

"Who knows?" James asked fearfully

"I just got a message from Amy- AJ knows" T told him

"Oh my god" James said frantically "Punk is going to come back here and kill me!"

"It's complicated" T said to him "He doesn't know and we're all going to keep it that way"

"If AJ knows she's going to tell him!" James shouted

"She's not going to say a word. Amy said something about not wanting him to be hurt or feel guilty" T shrugged "We're good"

"No we're not" James argued "She's going to crack! He's too invested in finding out and they're too close!"

"I'll make sure she doesn't say a thing" T said to him "Just relax and besides no one knows about your part yet"

"Great" James said to him almost holding back tears "I don't know if I'm more afraid of prison or her boyfriend"

"Relax yourself" T chuckled "I'll take care of AJ"

"Don't hurt again" James warned

"I'll worry about AJ- you worry about getting my new place set up" T smirked "Actually you have AJ's new address right?"

* * *

><p>An hour later Punk was back at the beach house.<p>

"Where have you been all morning?" AJ asked as Punk walked in the door

"The police station" Punk said to her

"Oh" she said to him "So what do you want for breakfast?" she asked him

"Aren't you curious as to what they said?" Punk asked her

"Yea I guess" she said simply "Any new information?"

"They have a witness actually" Punk informed her and AJ felt her stomach knot

"What did they see?" she asked him

"A man entering your apartment with a key no less" Punk said her bitterly "He arrived about an hour before you got in"

"He had a key?" AJ asked oddly

"Yea I stopped by to see James before I came back here and he admitted he lost your key" Punk said to her

"Oh really" AJ said calmly now realizing her friend the landlord obviously had a hand on in this she just wasn't sure how exactly yet. "Well thank god I'm out of that place"

"Yea" Punk agreed "Are you ok?" he asked noticing she was slightly pale

"Yea I'm good" she said forcing a smile "So breakfast?" she asked him

"Pancakes?" he suggested

"Yum" she said to him "But I don't have any pancake mix" AJ said to him

"Well we'll just have to go out for them now won't we?" Punk smirked

"Sounds good" She grinned

* * *

><p>The follow Thursday Punk and AJ were working a live event and things were really starting to get back to normal. She loved traveling with him and not just because his bus was amazing but she never felt alone. Traveling as much as they did the road could be terribly lonely and that was the only downside to her dream job but being with Punk changed all of that.<p>

Punk headed off to the Men's locker room and she just finished getting dressed in the Diva's locker room. Her phone began to ring and she didn't recognize the number but opted to answer it anyway.

"Hello?" AJ asked

"Hey AJ" T said into the phone "It's me Frank"

"Don't call me again" AJ warned but before she could hang up T spoke again

"Don't hang up" T warned "You know why I'm calling?" he asked her

"I have pretty good idea" AJ said bitterly

"Guess where I'm calling from" T said to cheerfully "Your new beach house"

"You're lying" AJ said to him

"You have one magnet on your refrigerator and I'm assuming it's some sort of comic book crap" T laughed walking around her place "I also see Punk left some of his clothes here including a rancid t-shirt" he said to her

"I'm calling the police" AJ said to him

"No you're not calling the police" T said to her "I know what you told Amy and I don't buy it for one second. There is no way you're not going to tell your boyfriend about Amy and me"

"I'm not" she said to him firmly "But you lurking around my place is changing my mind"

"I know where you leave AJ" T reminded her "I know how to get in, I know how to get to you. I will kill you before I let you open your mouth"

"What's your connection to James?" AJ asked him "I know he played a part in this and I'm assuming by the fact that you're in my new home that he told you where I was living"

"He did" T said to her "But that's not your business"

"What's stopping me from calling the police right now?" AJ asked him "I call them now and I'm in no danger you're in Tampa and I'm in Texas right now"

"You think I'm going to hang around here after I hang up?" T laughed "Do what you have to do but know I won't be locked up forever" he pointed out "And it won't be you I'm hurting I'll go after your boyfriend too" AJ couldn't help but laugh

"Oh please you couldn't even take me" she snorted "Phil would break you in half"

"We'll see about that" T said to her "Also stop threatening Amy she's the victim in all of this"

"No I'm the victim" AJ argued "You two are just lunatics"

"Amy is deranged" T said to her "If I go away that's one thing but she's out for blood and she's out for his blood."

"Get out of my house" AJ warned

"Relax I'm going I got a new place today anyway" T said to her "And AJ I'm sorry for getting all worked up that night it shouldn't have gone that far it's just… you look very good" he said to her "Punk is a very lucky man"

"Part of the rules of me not going to the police is that you stay away from me" AJ warned

"I'm not near you and this will be the last time we speak" T assured her "I just wanted to clear the air bit so we could both feel better"

"I feel like shit" AJ shot at him

"So feisty" T laughed "Well good luck kid! Hopefully I won't see you around" he then hung up

"Hopefully you won't see me" she said to herself "This is getting out of hand, I have to Phil" she said to herself then went in search of her boyfriend

* * *

><p>Punk was in the locker room wrapping up his hands when Paul approached him.<p>

"Hey champ" Paul grinned "How was Tampa?"

"Rainy" Punk said to him "But AJ and I made the most of it" Punk said with a smirk

"I bet you did" Paul laughed "So where is she? I haven't seen her"

"She's in the locker room getting ready" Punk said to him "She seems a little off"

"She's just adjusting to being back on the road again" Paul assured him

"Yea I hope so" Punk said to him "I told her I was going to marry her I hope that didn't scare her off"

"I'm sorry I don't think I caught that?" Paul asked seriously "You want to marry her"

"Yea I do" Punk said to him honestly "I love her and she's different. She's not like any other woman I've ever been with"

"Go for it" Paul said to him and Punk chuckled

"Really? I thought you would tell me that this is just a phase and I'm thinking too far ahead" Punk said to him

"She's your other half" Paul said simply with a shrug "You've always been drawn to her and since you two have been together you've been happy"

"She makes me very happy" Punk admitted "I'm just afraid she doesn't feel the same"

"I'm sure she does" Paul laughed

"She's been so quiet these last few days" Punk said to him

"Well what did she say when you informed her she was going to be wife?" Paul smirked

"She said she was happy and then…" Punk stopped then smirked thinking back to their hot night on the couch "…well I'm sure you don't want to know about afterwards"

"I might" Paul said to him "Just kidding! I'm sure it ended with you two boning all over her new beach house"

"Something like that" Punk grinned

"She's pretty blunt and honest" Paul informed him "If she didn't feel the same she'd tell you"

"That's another great part about her" Punk said to him "She's always been honest with me- she's never held back. I've never had that before"

"She's a good girl" Paul agreed "Don't blow it"

"I won't" Punk said to her

"So speaking of the future little missus how is she doing after her blowup with Amy?" Paul asked

"Eh" Punk shrugged "I spoke to Amy that night told her to back off I think she got the message"

"Good" Paul said to her "The last thing you need is a crazy ex lurking around arenas"

"I just can't believe she's acting out like this" Punk said to him "I also can't believe AJ hit her" he chuckled

"Yea I guess you do like them feisty" Paul laughed but Punk froze "What?"

"Why would you say that?" Punk asked alarmed

"Say you like them feisty?" Paul asked amused "Because clearly you do. Is everything ok?"

"It's just….nothing never mind" Punk said drawing the exes on his hand

"Sorry if it upset you it's just someone else said it and it stuck out in my head I guess" Paul shrugged "Amy's friend actually"

"Excuse me?" Punk asked glaring towards Paul "What friend? What did he say?"

"That guy B or T or whatever the hell his name is" Paul said to him "A few weeks back when I spoke to them he said 'Punk likes them feisty'" Paul informed him and it Punk's face turned red- beat red as a matter of fact

"That's what he said? Are you sure?" Punk asked

"Yes! What is the big deal?" Paul asked him

"The big deal is the night AJ was attacked her attacker said to her 'Punk likes them feisty'" Punk informed him and Paul's eyes widened

"Could be a coincidence" Paul offered hesitantly

"Not a chance" Punk said throwing his bag across the room "Fuck!" he shouted and kicked a garbage can over

"Calm down there's no reason to jump to any conclusions" Paul said trying to calm his friend down

"I saw him! He came to my room looking for her last week!" Punk yelled "He lives in Tampa! I should have fucking seen it!"

"AJ said it wasn't him" Paul reminded him "You asked her, remember?"

"She can't be sure" Punk said bitterly "That fucking asshole was behind it all along and he's been back here at shows with her! He's been looking at her!"

"Relax ok? You have a match in an hour" Paul suggested

"Relax? Relax?" Punk mocked "Fuck the match I'm going to jump on a plane and find that asshole and kill him!"

"Think first" Paul suggested as Punk paced back and forth "I mean maybe you should ask Amy about it first"

"She set it up" Punk spat "She's insane" he said quietly "What did I do?" he asked his running hands over his face

"Oh good she told you" Randy added casually tossing his things into a locker "I told AJ that you had the right to know"

"What?" Punk asked

"I heard the whole thing" Randy smirked "Don't be embarrassed I feel just as bad about the entire thing. When AJ found out Amy and T were behind her attack she-"

"What?" Punk asked slowly with wide eyes

"Isn't that how you knew?" Randy asked "She told me not to tell you but I knew she'd cave and tell you"

"How long has AJ known?" Punk asked him

"Let's just take a breather" Paul suggested nervously

"Fuck that" Punk spat at his friend then looked back at Randy "How long has she known?"

"I heard her and Amy talking about it last week at the hotel" Randy said to him

"So Amy admitted to it?" Punk asked

"Yea pretty much" Randy said to him

"Why didn't she tell me?" Punk asked

"Look I don't want to get involved" Randy said seriously "It's not my place"

"Make it your place!" Punk yelled "Tell me everything!"

"She didn't want you to feel guilty" Randy said to him annoyed "She was just trying to look out for you" he defended

"And you knew" Punk said annoyed "You fucking knew and didn't tell me?"

"I promised AJ I wouldn't!" Randy shouted "I was just trying to look out for her I even offered to talk to that guy and Amy for her but she said no"

"Gee thanks that was real helpful" Punk mocked "I need-"

"Punk" Paul said walking over to him "AJ's outside she has to see you"

"I can't talk to her right now" Punk said to him "I'll flip"

"That's just great. Your girlfriend was brutalized and you're acting like the one who was hurt" Randy said disgusted "Grow up Punk! Go out there and talk to your girl and make this right, I mean it is your fault…" Punk took a step towards Randy but Paul jumped in the middle

"She seems really upset" Paul said looking at Punk "Just listen to her ok?" Punk shot Randy a glare then walked outside to find AJ who was indeed shaken.

"Phil-" She started

"Not out here" he said pulling her by her arm and pulling her into an office

"Phil listen I need to tell you something" She started "I don't know where to start and I think you're going to be mad…"

"Are you planning on telling me that you not only remembered who attacked you but you deliberately kept it from me?" Punk asked surprising her "Because if you are then yes I'm mad"

"I'm sorry" she said with a sigh "So, so sorry…"

"AJ what were you thinking?" Punk said her seriously "What was going through your mind"

"I didn't want you to feel bad" She admitted shamefully

"Well thank you AJ because I feel so much better" Punk mocked "You were going just let them get away with this?" he demanded "Have you lost your mind!"

"I'm sorry!" AJ yelled back "But I just wanted it to be over and I didn't want you to feel responsible"

"Well I am responsible AJ" Punk shot at her "And you lied right to my face? You've never lied to me before"

"I know" she said tearfully "I just wanted to protect you"

"Here's a tip sweetheart lying to me doesn't protect me it just pissed me off" he remarked coldly

"I thought I had it under control" AJ defended "I told Amy if her or Frank came near me or you again I would tell you and go to the police"

"What do you mean you _thought_ you had it under control?" he asked very annoyed

"Frank called me" AJ admitted "I guess Amy told him I knew and he was at the house"

"Your house?" Punk asked

"Yea" she said quietly

"What did he say?" Punk asked but before she could open her mouth he spoke again "And do not lie to me" he warned

"He threatened me" she admitted "He said he would kill me if I told you-" she stopped talking when she saw him walk away "Where are you going?"

"I'm calling the Tampa PD" Punk informed her "Something you should have done a week ago then I'm going to wrestle and I'm going to make sure I give Randy a nice shiner then I'm going back on my bus and I'm going to sort through this entire thing"

"Where do I fit into the plans?" she asked shyly

"The bus part" he said to her and she was surprised "I'm mad as hell at you" he admitted "You lied right to my face and the worst part of it was I'm so blinded by you that I didn't even see it and that scares me"

"It wasn't a bad lie" she defended

"There's no such thing as a good lie" Punk said to her "How can I be with someone who not only lies to me but also gets away it?"

"I did tell you- I was going to tell you right now" AJ said to him

"You should have told me the minute you found out" Punk said to her in a calmer then laughed bitterly "I mean I told you I wanted to marry you" he reminded her

"I want that" she said to him eagerly

"Do you? Because I don't know what's real or not with you" Punk admitted "I'm calling the Tampa PD and if Frank or Amy try to contact you I want you to tell me- will you tell me?"

"Of course" she sighed sadly "I really didn't want to hurt you" AJ said to him "I wanted to protect you just like you've been protecting me"

"I've never lied to you" Punk pointed out

"Please can we just talk about this" She insisted

"Later" He said to her "Right now I need to clear my head" he then walked out of the office and left AJ alone inside of it. There were no chairs or tables in the room so she sat down in the corner and cried openly in the dark room.


	24. Scratches

**Chapter 24: Scratches**

* * *

><p>Later that night AJ headed to the bus and was there long before Punk. Obviously he opted to change and shower in the arena. The more she thought about it the more she felt she was right- was it ok to keep it from Punk? No but as far as AJ was concerned it was her secret to keep. During his match with Randy tonight he didn't acknowledge AJ at all and he was clearly having a lot fun not pulling any punches against Orton.<p>

When Punk arrived on the bus he seemed refreshed from his match but his face was still tense. She just hoped this wouldn't turn into a huge blowout. He knocked on the window to signal for the driver to take off and tossed his bag on the couch opposite of AJ.

"So let it out" AJ insisted "Just yell, kick, scream do what you have to do to feel better"

"You think yelling at you is going to make me feel better?" Punk asked and his voice was laced with a disappointment and that made her feel worse.

"If I was you maybe" AJ said to him

"Good point" Punk said with a nod sitting opposite her "You're me- how do you react?"

"I would be very grateful for the fact that you tried to protect my feelings and would probably buy you something really nice" she said casually but he wasn't amused "I'd be upset ok but I would understand. You do understand don't you?"

"I do" He said surprising her "I know you lied to me because you wanted to spare my feelings but lying is a hard thing for me to get past"

"I was really just on my way to tell you" AJ insisted "You just beat me to the punch and how did you figure it out?"

"Well Paul mentioned a comment that Frank made and it was the same thing you remembered from your dream" Punk said to her "Orton confirmed the story- I love that too by the way"

"I didn't even tell Randy" AJ said to him "He was eavesdropping. Believe me keeping this to myself wasn't something I did for fun"

"I could only imagine how difficult it was for you to do this" Punk said to her "And I know you said you wanted to protect me but how is keeping this secret from me protecting me?"

"Amy only did this to get to you" AJ pointed out "And I thought I could use this information and get her to stay away from you"

"Is that what you said to her?" Punk asked

"She agreed to it" AJ said nodding "I also told her if he came near me the deal would be off but the fact that he was lurking around the beach house vetoes the deal as well"

"I wish you would have told me" Punk said to her quietly

"I remembered the night he came to our room" AJ said to him "If I woke you up and told you what would you have done?" she asked him

"I don't really know" Punk admitted but AJ just glared at him

"You wouldn't have marched right back down to their room?" AJ asked

"Probably" Punk said to her

"And you would have calmly informed them that you were aware of all of this-" AJ started but Punk cut her off

"Obviously I would have went down there and been out for blood" Punk admitted coldly "I just want him to feel what you felt"

"You would have been arrested" AJ informed him seriously "Then say goodbye to Wrestlemania and your entire reputation"

"I would have been proud of my reputation. Beating someone who puts their hands on a woman- my woman none the less deserves to be left broken and bloody" Punk said bitterly

"See?" AJ asked "You would have overreacted"

"It wasn't your decision to make" Punk said looking at her "This was done because of me and out of everyone I had a right to know."

"I was wrong" she said softly "You did have a right to know I get that"

"And I get what you thought keeping it from me would be beneficial" Punk said to her "But no more lies ok? First with Randy and now this and I know you were lying because you were looking out for me- you're always looking out for me"

"It's just an instinct" she agreed

"I'm not used to it" Punk told her honestly "No one has ever looked out for me the way that you have been the last few months. I mean you were willing to let a man who beat you and almost rape you walk away free all because you thought my feelings would get hurt. I love you even more then I did yesterday" she smiled at the last sentence "But I mean it AJ it ends now so if there's anything else you have to tell me I want to know right now"

"I think that's it" AJ said then frowned "Well there is one more thing"

"What?" Punk asked her

"James" AJ said to him

"What about him?" Punk asked almost hesitantly

"He must have passed the key off to Frank" AJ admitted "There in cahoots or something"

"Ok" Punk said slowly nodding "How do you know that?"

"When I spoke to Frank earlier I asked him if James helped him and he said yes but wouldn't tell me why" AJ said to him "If he was in my new place it had to be James because no one else knew the address"

"What else did Frank say?" Punk asked her

"He just kind of rambled and he wasn't even making sense" AJ said to him "He just wanted me to know how easy it was to get to me if he had to"

"He won't get to you" Punk said to her "He's a moron"

"Did you call the police?" AJ asked

"I did and I'm waiting to hear back from them" Punk said to her "They'd rather hear from you in person though so Monday night after Raw we're flying back to Tampa and getting this all sorted out"

"Do you think he's still in our place?" AJ asked him

"No because the police did go to check it out and they said it was empty but there was a broken window so he was in there" Punk said to her and she nodded

"I would understand if you didn't mention the Amy part to the police" She said surprising him "I know you love her and I know she-"

"She's dead to me" Punk said firmly "I don't really care what happens to her and I gave the police her name"

"I'm sorry she did that" AJ said to him

"I'm the one that should apologizing" Punk said to her "You did nothing wrong"

"If I would have stayed away from you or didn't go onto your bus that night…none of this may have happened" AJ pointed out

"I'm glad you came on my bus that night" Punk said to her "She's not the person I thought she was. The only thing I would change about us is the fact that Frank got you- that's it."

"We have had a bumpy road" AJ noted standing up and walking over to where he was sitting and tugged her so she was sitting on his lap

"You have been my most complicated relationship" He admitted and she frowned "Hey, you've also been the best." He assured her causing her to smile faintly "Every bump has been worth it"

"You still want to marry me one day?" AJ asked hopefully

"Yea I do" He said wrapping his arms around her "You've been so distant this last week I thought I scared you off actually"

"Nope" AJ said simply "Sorry I'm not going anywhere if that's what you were hoping for"

"Not at all" he smirked

"We haven't been dating that long" she noted "And you already want to marry me"

"I've wanted to marry me since the first time you kicked my ass at injustice" he smirked referring to the superhero game he used to play with her all of the time

"What are we going to do about Amy?" she asked bringing him back to reality "She's never going to admit that she asked Frank to do this she probably won't even get charged unless Frank rats but I doubt that"

"We avoid her at all costs" Punk said to her "I really want you to though. If she's around at a show do not engage with her just turn around and walk away"

"What about you?" she asked "I'm afraid for you. This was all about getting to you and I've heard stories about crazy exes killing their boyfriends"

"She's not going to kill me" Punk chuckled

"She might" AJ said to him

"I'm not worried- she'd have to get you through first and I doubt that would be possibly" he teased

"I'd beat her ass" AJ said confidently "Again" she added with a proud grin

"See I'm in good hands" Punk said then grabbed her hand "Small hands, but good hands" he teased

"You love my hands" she noted looking at her hands that were now intertwined with his

"I do" he agreed looking at them as well "And one day you're going to have ring right here" he said moving over to her left hand

"When is that?" AJ asked curiously

"Hmm?" Punk asked

"You've been talking about marriage so much that I'm starting to think you have something planned" AJ said to him

"I don't have a plan" Punk informed her "And like I told you last week I don't know when or how but it's going to happen"

"People are going to rip us apart online" she noted

"Yea well I don't really care what people think" Punk admitted

"I know" she said with a laugh

"But I have been thinking about some things" Punk said to her "I don't like being away from you"

"You haven't been" AJ reminded him with a giggle

"I know but there's going to be a time where we're both needed at home and I don't like being that far away from you" Punk said to her

"I can take care of myself" AJ said seriously

"It's not even about that" Punk sighed "I just- I don't even like being home when you're not there"

"So what do you want to do?" AJ asked him

"I want you to move to Chicago" Punk said to her

"I just got a place" AJ said to him

"I know and you can keep that as a summer place or just a place to crash when you're in town" Punk suggested

"So are you planning on buying me a place in Chicago too?" she teased

"Oh no you misunderstood" he smirked "I don't want you to just live in Chicago I want you to live in my place with me"

"Living together?" she asked surprised

"Yea I mean we've pretty much been living together for the last few months" he said to her "I know you love Tampa and like I said we can keep the beach home as-"

"Yes" she said abruptly cutting him off

"Just like that?" Punk asked with a laugh

"Just like that" she said seriously "Even though the idea of me having to pack up my stuff again makes me cringe"

"You can keep your furniture and stuff there" Punk said to her "Just pack up your clothes and toys"

"Action figures" she corrected

"Right" he laughed "It will be easy"

"Are you really sure you want me there?" she asked him "I take really long showers and I drool in my sleep apparently" she warned

"I love long showers myself and I've grown used to your drooling" Punk smirked "Let's just do it"

"Ok" she said happily

"Are you sure?" Punk asked her "You don't just have to say yes if you're unsure"

"Tampa holds a lot of bad memories for me now" she admitted "Only have good in Chicago"

"And I'll make sure it stays that way" Punk said positively "Let's go celebrate" he said standing up and taking her in his arms and rushing her to the back bedroom.

AJ left her phone on the couch and as Punk pulled her away she missed a call from Amy…

* * *

><p>"Why can't I just stay in AJ's old place?" T asked his cousin James "this place is a dump"<p>

"Because you told me the police went to your place and asked your roommate questions about you" James reminded him

"So?" T shrugged

"They have DNA!" James yelled

"It's not my DNA" T smirked "AJ kicked me in the balls and hit me pretty good but it wasn't me she scratched now was it?"

"I didn't touch her" James said to him seriously "I went to help her and scared her she was barely even conscience"

"Right" T grinned "I'm sure you walked in there and found her passed out on the floor and didn't want a taste?"

"She scratched my arm" James spat "It was an accident"

"Yea if that's your story" T scoffed "Anyway I'll go down and talk to the police they'll take my DNA and then they'll realize they have the wrong guy"

"You admitted to AJ you did it" James reminded him

"There's no case without DNA" T said to him "Also we have a past which means it's going to look like she's trying to settle an old score. I'm not worried"

"Good I'm so glad you're not worried" James mocked

"You have nothing to worry about" T assured him "I told Amy that it was my DNA under AJ's nails and didn't even mention you trying to get it in with her"

"That's not what I was trying to do!" James screamed

"Ok, ok" T said laughing "I won't mention it again"

"Good" James said bitterly

"But you should be on the look out because AJ knows you were somehow involved in this" T warned

"Perfect" James muttered

"Which means Punk knows" T added and James shivered

"I told you going to her new place and contacting her was stupid" James said to him

"I thought it would work…stuff like that always works out in the movies" T said seriously

"Are you-" James stopped himself and glared towards his cousin "Do you watch those movies all the way to the end?"

"Sometimes" T shrugged "Anyway I'll talk to the police tomorrow so relax"

"Easier said then down" James mumbled

* * *

><p>Punk and AJ were just catching their breaths after two rounds in the bedroom together.<p>

"When you move in we could do this all of the time" Punk said looking up at the ceiling

"I feel like we do this all of the time anyway" AJ smirked against his chest leaving a soft kiss over his heart

"We do but we could do it even more" Punk said seriously

"Or living together will take away all of the magic" AJ noted

"Nope not possible" Punk said to her shaking his head

"Yea I don't this so either" she smirked and started to get up

"Woah" he said pulling her back down "Where are you going?"

"To get my phone" she said to him "I need to check to see if my brother called"

"Ok I'll get it" Punk said sitting up "You stay there just like that" he said looking down at her as he stood up and grabbed a pair of boxers

"Just like this?" she teased laying naked on the bed

"Exactly like that" he warned then opened the door and looked around for her phone. As he picked it up it lit it up and saw she had a missed call from Amy. He frowned and looked back at the room but didn't walk back. He hit 'call back' and it rang twice before she answered

"You lying bitch" Amy seethed "You went back on your word I guess you don't care as much about Phil as you claimed"

"Hey Amy" Punk replied coolly

"Phil" she said nervously

"Don't hang up" Punk warned "Listen and listen very carefully I know what you did and I know why you did it" he said in a low voice "If you go near AJ again or use her to get to me it will be the last thing you do"

"Are you threatening me?" Amy asked amused "Are you going to put your hands on me?"

"You're lucky you're not a man" Punk spat "By the time I'm done with you won't have anyone left in your life- no friends, no WWE to fall back on- you'll be all on your own and you deserve that"

"No that's what you deserve" Amy shot back "You started this"

"Are you fucking crazy?" Punk demanded "Never mind I already no the answer to that"

"You don't scare me Phil" Amy said to him

"I should" Punk said to her "You know me better than most people and you know the pull and connections I have you're going to be nothing"

"She's fine isn't she?" Amy asked "Why don't you chill out"

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response" Punk said to her "Don't call her number again, don't approach her shows and next time I see you around it's not going to pretty so for your sake stay gone- do you understand me?"

"Yea Phil and I'm shaking in my boots" Amy said to him "We'll see who has the last laugh" she then hung up

"Who were you talking to on my phone?" AJ asked coming up behind him

"Amy" Punk said passing her back her phone "Don't worry about her anymore"

"Ok" She said unsurely


	25. Guilty Men

**Chapter 25: Guilty Men**

* * *

><p>Punk and AJ arrived at the police station hand in hand. She was feeling nervous about giving a formal statement but with Punk at her side she was more at ease. She had gone over statement but she could tell even the police were hesitant by AJ's 'dream' vision.<p>

"So are you saying you don't believe her?" Punk asked growing angrier at the police officer taking the statement

"It's not that" The officer assured her

"They admitted to it" Punk reminded him bitterly "They were holding it over her head and threatened- that piece of shit was in her home again!"

"We spoke to Frank" The officer said to him

"Is he here?" AJ questioned

"Not anymore" the officer said to her "He came in and willingly gave a DNA sample"

"Really?" Punk asked annoyed

"Really" the officer confirmed "Guilty men don't just walk into a police station and hand over their DNA"

"Why would I make this up?" AJ questioned

"I'm not saying that" the officer said kindly to her

"So what are you saying?" Punk asked harsher

"He told me you two have a past" The officer said to her "He's also friends with your boyfriends ex-girlfriend"

"So?" AJ asked with a shrug "Our past is just that and I don't hold any hurt feelings about it. I haven't even thought about it until the dreams started"

"Exactly just dreams" the officer said to her "We're going to wait on the DNA results before we formally arrest him but if it doesn't match there's no case"

"Bullshit" Punk spat

"Phil" AJ warned under he breath

"What about Amy?" Punk asked "Did you talk to her?"

"She denies it all. No distract attorney is going to charge a man based on dreams" The officer said to her

"They were memories" Punk clarified "What about him being in her house?"

"He wasn't there" The officer said to him "Ms. Mendez's place had a broken window but nothing was missing and Frank has an alibi for during that time"

"So they just walk free?" Punk asked "Some justice system" he said standing up

"Wait" The officer insisted "I want to help and I'm going to continue working the case but I need your help" he said now looking to AJ "If the DNA comes back and it doesn't match Frank which I'm assuming it will not it means someone else was in your place that night"

"Test Amy" Punk said to him "Maybe she was there"

"She spoke to the Atlanta police department and also gave a sample" The officer told him and Punk just shook his head "Maybe you two aren't the ones with the bad feelings maybe they are and they're messing with you. Taking credit for something they didn't do but maybe wished they had"

"I guess that makes sense" AJ agreed lightly but Punk just rolled his eyes

"The point is your attacker could still be out there and maybe he was the one who broke into your new home" the officer said to her "I just want to help"

"Yea you're doing a fantastic job by the way" Punk remarked "Come on AJ" he said to her

"We're leaving?" AJ asked surprised

"I wanted to ask a few more questions" the officer told him

"We're leaving" he said to AJ "And if you need to get in touch with her again you can call my attorney because she's moving out of state. She'll be in a City that actually protects people"

"Good luck" the officer said to her and she just smiled towards him and stood up and followed Punk out of the station

* * *

><p>As Punk drove AJ could see his hands tightening against the wheel.<p>

"It wasn't the cops fault" AJ said to him

"He sucks at his job" Punk said bitterly "They're all useless"

"Maybe he's right" AJ said with a shrug

"You think Amy and her stupid friend are taking credit for committing a crime just to take a dig at you?" Punk mocked "No chance in hell even Amy isn't that stupid"

"If the DNA comes back and it's not Frank's then he is right" AJ said to him "I jumped the gun I shouldn't have ever said anything without making sure"

"Always go with your instincts" Punk said firmly looking over to her "And there is no way that Amy didn't play a part in this"

"There's no way to prove that" AJ said to him

"I don't need proof I know" Punk said to her "And that's all that matters"

"You can't do anything" AJ reminded him "Do not go out there and seek justice on my behalf" she warned

"I know what I'm doing" Punk said to her

"Phil" she warned then noticed they were going in the wrong direction of the beach house "Where are we going?" she asked him

"Making a stop" he said coolly

"Oh no Phil" She said shaking her head once he pulled up to AJ's old building

"You said James and Frank have a connection I just want to figure it out" Punk said to her innocently "You can wait here" he said unbuckling his seat belt

"No I'll go with you" AJ said jumping out of the car

"Its best if you wait in the car" Punk insisted but AJ just shot him a look "Or come up with me" he said as AJ glided right past him into the building

Punk and AJ stepped off the elevator and headed towards James' door.

"Just stay behind me and let me do all the talking" Punk said to her

"How about you stay hidden to the side since there is no way he's going to let you into his place again" AJ countered

"Good point" Punk agreed staying along side the wall so James wouldn't see him

"If you get you in though you have to promise you won't hit him" she warned

"I promise to not hurt him" Punk whispered

"That's not what-" AJ started but Punk knocked on the door for her and signaled her to be quiet.

"AJ" James said opening the door. His eyes were lit up but his body was tense.

"Hi James could I come in?" she asked sweetly

"Um" James started "Yea but-" before he could finish Punk pushed AJ and stormed into the apartment

"Thanks James" Punk smirked as AJ stepped in behind him

"I know why you're here" James said closing the door

"How much money did Frank or Amy for that matter pay you to pass off AJ's key?" Punk asked him before AJ could speak

"Nobody paid me" James said to them "I don't even know a Frank or an Amy- well I know an Amy but she lives on the 3rd floor…"

"No more games!" Punk yelled even startling AJ slightly "I want answers!"

"I don't know them" James promised "I really don't" he said looking towards AJ with hopeless eyes

"Don't look at her" Punk warned stepping in front of her "I'm talking to you- not her!"

"I don't know them" James repeated

"You're lying" Punk seethed and James could see out of the corner of his eye his fist now clenching tightly

"I'm not" he stuttered

"I can't see it in your stupid face" Punk said moving in closer on the already nervous man who backed up as far as he could go, hitting into the kitchen counter behind him "Tell me" he said in a low and dangerous voice

"I don't know them" James said avoiding eye contact

"How did Frank get the address to my new place?" AJ asked from behind Punk

"Answer her!" Punk screamed and James shut his eyes tightly

"I have no idea!" James yelled feeling himself being bought to tears- he was terrified but he knew the truth would surely get him beaten.

"Phil it's enough" AJ said tugging on his arm trying to pull him away "He obviously doesn't know anything or he's just not talking"

"I'll get him to talk-" Punk started

"He's crying" AJ whispered to Punk who looked at the man in front of him with disgust

"You're pathetic" Punk spat at the man

"I really don't know a thing" James said to him frantically

"Phil please" AJ insisted

"You're lucky she's here" Punk said stepping away from James "Don't call her again" he warned her former landlord "Don't show your face- stay away from her"

"I swear" James agreed quickly

"You're not even a man" Punk said eyeballing him from head to toe, James didn't even bother to respond he just watched as Punk and AJ left his apartment.

* * *

><p>Once they got back to the beach house AJ watched as Punk started tossing her clothes into empty boxes that were still left over from her last move.<p>

"We don't have to rush this moving" AJ said watching him pick up a pile of her clothes and just dumping them in a box

"Something is very wrong here AJ" Punk said not even looking at her "Someone is lying and they're playing games at your expense and I can't have you here"

"I think the games are over" She smirked

"It's not funny AJ" Punk shot at her "I'm sorry I don't mean to snap I just- I don't know what's going on and I hate that"

"Ok" she said walking over and grabbed the box he was dumping her clothes into and started to fold them "At least let me fold them"

"Sorry" he mumbled taking a seat on her bed "I just want you back in Chicago with me where I know Amy or her rat pack can't just walk up to the door-" he stopped himself mid-sentence

"What is it?" she asked

"She has a key to my place" Punk said annoyed with himself for not even remembering that

"You can just change that" AJ said to him "No biggie" she shrugged "Besides I don't think she's going to swing by"

"I don't know what she's capable of anymore" Punk said to her seriously "But I have friends and family in Chicago and she doesn't"

"She does" AJ reminded him

"Not anymore" Punk informed her "She's not welcome there"

"In Chicago?" AJ smirked "I'm pretty sure you can't control that"

"Sure I can" Punk said simply "Besides we're going to be working a lot with the next tour coming up"

"Christmas break is coming up" AJ reminded him

"Yea but I really want to stay in Chicago for that" Punk said then looked over to her "I didn't even ask if you had plans to go to Puerto Rico for Christmas…."

"I prefer my Christmas's cold" she smirked "As long as you don't mind having me?"

"You're going to be living with me" Punk chuckled "You're apart of everything now"

"Good" She said to him "But my brother might want to see me during the break. He has leave for the holidays and he was going to come to Tampa-"

"The more the merrier" Punk said to her with a shrug

"He's not alone- wife and child are part of the deal" she warned

"So? It will be fun. I can't wait to meet a member of your family" Punk said to her

"That's the one you really want to meet?" AJ laughed

"Why?" Punk asked her

"Robbie is my big brother" AJ pointed out

"Ok" Punk said not following

"And you're the man violating his baby sister every night" she teased but he wasn't laughing, he hadn't even thought of that before

"Oh shit" Punk mumbled "He's built right?"

"He would defiantly give you a run for your money" she warned "He's in the army, he works out and he knows how to use a firearm" she said to him and saw his face fill with worry "Relax" she laughed "He likes you"

"He doesn't even know me" Punk said seriously "He probably really does only see me as the thug violating his baby little sister"

"You're not a thug" she laughed

"I'm just imagining if Chaleen moved in with her boyfriend who I had never met and looked like me" Punk said to giving it thought

"I'm sure you'd be nice because you would know how important that man was to your sister" AJ said as she continued to fold clothes

"I'm the most important man in her life" Punk defended seriously then it hit him "Oh my god he's going to think that about you!"

"Oh stop" She couldn't help but laugh "But out of everyone in the family we are the closest" she noted "That's why he's opting to spend the holiday with me and not my sister or parents. I'm sure you'll charm him"

"I'm going to try" Punk said to her

"He's a wrestling fan" AJ said to him "You have that going for you"

"He likes me as a wrestler?" Punk asked hopefully and she just shrugged slightly

"What?" Punk asked "Do not even tell me he's a Cena fan-"

"He likes him but he likes you a lot better than Cena" AJ assured him and he felt better "But he's a huge Randy Orton fan" Punk just glared at her

"I'm kidding!" she laughed "I couldn't help myself" she said still laughing

"You think this is funny?" Punk asked her "You're making me nervous"

"He doesn't really get to follow wrestling but he knows who you are and is a fan" she smirked "Don't worry, just don't grope me in front of him"

"Done" Punk said too quickly "Or I'll try" he added

"Also if he asks we sleep in separate bedrooms" She said and his face fell again "I'm kidding" she added again and gave him a sweet smile "You have nothing to worry about"

"I'll just have my sisters distract him or Colt" Punk said to her "No big deal"

"Just be yourself" she said to him seriously "You love and protect me and that's all he wants for me"

"Great so he'll love the fact that I let his sister get assaulted" Punk noted bitterly

"You didn't let that happen" AJ reminded him "And stop beating yourself up about it I am now looking forward to Christmas" she said to him eagerly

"Yea I was too…" he trailed off

"My nephew is the best" AJ said to him with a smile "I haven't seen him in a year though so that's what I'm really looking forward to"

"How old is he?" Punk asked

"He's 8" she told him

"Perfect Natalie's son is around that age" Punk said to her "They could hang out"

"Are you sure don't mind having some of my family?" she asked him

"Your family is always welcome in our home" Punk said to her "Now stop chatting and making me nervous and start packing" he said to her standing back up

"Yea, yea, yea" AJ mumbled "I am so sick of packing" she huffed

"It's the last move you'll ever have to make" Punk promised

"We're going to live in your townhouse forever?" she asked

"You don't like it?" he asked surprised

"I do but is that really where you want to be forever?" AJ asked him

"Well maybe down the line we can move to some cabin in the woods" Punk shrugged "I'd actually like that"

"You are so anti-social" AJ noted with a chuckle

"I just want you all to myself is that a crime?" Punk asked

"No I'd like that" AJ said to him happily "So am I allowed to change or add anything to your place?"

"Its our place" Punk reminded her

"Oh you're going to let me chip in with the mortgage?" she asked hopefully

"My place is paid off" Punk informed her smugly "I don't like bills"

"So you'll let me pay rent?" she asked

"Most women would fall all over themselves to live in an multi-million dollar home but you my strange little girlfriend always wants to pay" Punk said shaking his head in disbelief "Can't you just say 'thank you'?"

"I would love to say thank you" she said cheerfully "By paying you"

"No AJ I don't want your money- it's a pride thing" Punk said to her "I'm the man I pay the bills" he said in a firm voice

"You are sexist" AJ shot at him "And do I really need to remind you that I'm not most women?"

"No you remind me everyday" Punk smirked

"Well don't expect me to be the little lady and cook and clean" AJ warned

"I actually like to clean" Punk informed her "So that's fine and there's plenty of takeout places around me so we're set for life."

"Good" she said to him "I really do appreciate you being so good to me and I don't want you to think I'm using you for your money or anything like that-"

"Trust me I don't" Punk said almost annoyed "You fight me tooth and nail on everything money wise and I appreciate you want to chip in but it's not necessary" he said to her "Besides I know the real reason that you're with me"

"And what is that?" she asked curiously

"My body" he said with a serious voice causing her to laugh again "It's not like it's a secret"

"Oh you figured me out" AJ scoffed "I just want you for your body"

"It is perfect" Punk said casually

"How does your head even fit through doorframes?" She asked him

"Actually it's another part of my body that has trouble fitting-" Punk stopped when AJ held up her hand to silence him

"Don't even go there" she warned trying to hold back a laugh

"You started it" Punk defended innocently

"Less chit chat and more packing" she said mocking his own words tossing him an empty box.

"What do you want in here?" he asked

"All my figures and make sure you mark the box fragile" she warned and he just nodded standing up with the box and started to walk out of the room

"Oh and uh- before I forget in case I didn't say it today, you're making me very happy by moving in with me" he said genuinely then winked at her and walked out of the room


	26. Naughty List

**Chapter 26: Naughty List**

* * *

><p>A few weeks had passed and AJ was settled and living in Chicago with Punk. She loved everything about the Chicago- the shops, the food and even the people. It reminded her a lot of growing up in Jersey and having Punk around 247 was just an added bonus. His place was huge and she didn't change much but he told her to go nuts for all he cared. She did buy a new bed (without informing him until it arrived) and he even built her shelves for her comics and figures.

She was also spending more time with his family and friends and was feeling like she was truly belonged there. Amy on the other hand was a forbidden topic- no one _dares_ to mention her name around Punk or even make reference to her. And Punk kept true to her promise she was completely shunned by all of Punk's friends and family she had heard from his sisters that she had reached to them and even Colt at some point but no one returned her calls.

As for work that was going great as well. Punk and Randy were in a main-event feud over the title and Punk was told just a week ago that he'd be winning the Rumble. AJ played a part in the feud naturally having trouble picking sides and accidentally helping Punk pick up some wins against Randy. She was scheduled to make her official turn against Randy at Wrestlemania. She was excited to work with Punk again but they were told it wouldn't go far past Wrestlemania- he would win the belt and move on and she would move into the Diva's title picture neither would be valets to the other but Punk was just happy he didn't have to watch Randy kiss AJ again. The more time she spent with Punk the more he truly hated it and two weeks ago him and Randy nearly came to blows over Randy touching AJ during a match that Punk wasn't fond of (something's never changed).

But now they were at Raw and it was their last show before the Christmas break. AJ was thrilled since Robbie and his family were coming down but AJ could tell Punk was growing more and more nervous which she found to be adorable. She also couldn't help but wonder what he had gotten for Christmas. He refused to drop any sort of a hint but she couldn't help but wonder if he'd be giving her that ring that he loved to talk about. She wasn't ready to race down the aisle anytime soon but the fact that he constantly bought it up kept her wondering when it was going to happen and with both their families their that seemed like a perfect time.

"How do I look?" AJ asked walking over to Punk and spinning around in her Christmas grinch outfit

"Hot" he said looking up at her "Are you wrestling like that?"

"I'm not wrestling" she frowned taking a seat next to him "I'm just doing a backstage thing but I will be joining Randy at ringside tonight while you two fight"

"You'll have to take that off" Punk said seriously "Too distracting, I'll be watching you and not Randy" he noted taking a bite out of his food

"Yea I don't think they're going to let me at ringside as a bad elf" she smirked

"Can you keep the costume?" he asked casually and she knew where his gutter mind was going and pinched his arm

"Ouch! Kidding" he said rubbing his arm "Well just a little" he added with a wink

"Keep this up and you're going to find coal in your stocking" AJ threatened

"As long as you're under the tree- preferably in that outfit I don't care what's in my stocking" he said seriously "I think I have an old Santa suit in my closet actually it could be fun"

"Do I even want to ask why you have a Santa suit?" AJ asked

"I dressed up for a Christmas party one year- that's not the point of this story" he said deadly serious "The point is I have the costume" he said making strong eye contact

"Don't be a pervy Santa" AJ teased

"Whatever" he shrugged

"Hey guys" Paul said walking over to the two "Nice outfit" he said eyeing AJ fondly

"Really Paul?" Punk asked annoyed

"Sorry" Paul said quickly

"What's up?" she asked with a smile

"I was hoping to have a word with Punk" Paul said to her "You mind?"

"Not at all I have to go meet up with Santa and the other elves anyway" AJ said standing up and giving Paul her seat "I'll try to catch you before your match" she said to Punk leaning down and pecking his lips quickly

"Bye babe" he said watching her go

"Naughty elf" Paul said with a goofy smile

"Paul" Punk said slowly

"Right" he said getting back on point "So I thought you'd be interested in knowing that there's a familiar face backstage here tonight"

"I don't see how that would interest me at all" Punk said simply sipping on his water "Unless it's Amy"

"It's not" Paul assured him and Punk's tense body eased up slightly "But the other one is here- B or F or whatever the hell his stupid initial name is" he rambled off casually "You know-" Punk was already out of his seat and headed out of catering "Wait Phil" he said chasing after his friend

"Where is he?" Punk asked looking up and down the halls

"I spoke to Hunter and B is being escorted out of the building as we speak" Paul assured him

"You should have told me first" Punk said turning around and getting in Paul's face

"I thought you'd react violently" Paul admitted nervously "And you do have the scary look in your eye"

"How did he get backstage to begin with?" Punk asked

"He's friends with one of the techs or something" Paul shrugged "He's not banned there were no charges filed against him and as far as anyone is concerned he's an innocent man. He was only escorted out as a favor to you" Punk was already headed towards the exit doors in the back of the arena "Don't do something foolish" Paul warned

"He beat AJ" Punk reminded him

"The DNA-" Paul started

"I don't give a shit about DNA!" Punk yelled before walking out the door "I know what I know and I know he had something to do with what happened to her!"

"Maybe those dreams were just dreams" Paul suggested

"He didn't deny it to AJ and Amy didn't deny it to me" Punk reminded him "They got away with what they did and I don't know how they did it but I will figure it out" he then stormed out the backdoors.

"Don't we have a match?" Randy asked who was standing outside smoking a cigarette but Punk just ignored him and shot his head all around the parking lot and spotted T walking towards a car.

"You should really just think-" Paul didn't get a chance to finish because Punk was already jetting towards the man

"Hey!" Punk shouted causing T turn around

"Oh hey man" T smiled "Sorry I can't stay and chat I've been asked to leave, do you know anything about that?" he asked with a laugh

"Take your jacket off" Punk instructed unzipping his own hoodie to reveal his t-shirt. The weather was cold and he was sporting his in-ring boots and basketball shorts.

"I'm sorry?" T asked amused

"Let's see how you do taking on a man" Punk said removing his t-shirt and tossing it to the ground. His breath was visible with the cold air but he was ready for a fight.

"You're kidding right?" T asked seriously

"I'm not going to jump you from behind I'm not a coward" Punk spat holding up his fists "Let's go"

"Fine" T said removing only his jacket and taking his phone out of his pocket and putting it on his sweatshirt

Across the parking lot Paul and Randy were watching from afar.

"Should we do something?" Randy asked Paul

"No" Paul said simply "Let him get it out now if it goes to far we'll break it up"

"Punk is involved what are the chances that it doesn't go far?" he asked seriously as a few more workers stepped outside and all seem interested in the fight they were going to get to witness for free.

About thirty seconds later the fight was on and both men exchanged blows to the face but Punk got the upper hand. There was never any doubt in anyone's mind. Punk was built and strong- T was on the husky side and not from muscles either. This is what Punk did for living and this is what T couldn't hack doing. It wasn't long before Punk had T pinned against a bus and used his free fist to punch him in the face.

"What is going on?" AJ asked walking over to Paul shivering and rubbing her arms in an attempt to stay warm. "Someone said Phil-" she looked over and her face fell "Oh god" she mumbled and started to race towards the fight.

"Ok time to break it up" Paul said to Randy noticing even from the distance that T was bloody enough to barely stand the only thing keeping him up was Punk.

"Stop!" AJ screamed running towards them and grabbing Phil's arm, he didn't even realize it was her when he jerked his arm back almost causing her to hit the floor but Randy caught her just in time.

"It's enough!" Randy yelled trying to pry Punk off of him

"It's not enough" Punk hissed and that's when more superstars and security came over. Punk had no choice but to let T hit the ground

"I think you broke my nose" T said holding his face

"I was aiming for your neck!" Punk screamed harshly

"Phil stop" AJ pleaded latching onto his arm and her turned and looked at her wide eyes filled with desperation and fear. It's almost like a switch went off in his head.

"Bring him to a hospital" Hunter said walking over to the scene and talking to one of the producers "What the hell were you thinking?" he demanded looking towards Punk

"It was a fair fight" Punk defended

"He can press charges!" Hunter yelled

"I'm not a little bitch" T hissed looking up at him

"You fight like one" Punk said hacking up a spitball and hitting it directly on the man

"Phil" AJ scolded

"Take him inside" Hunter said to AJ forcefully

"Come on Phil" AJ said tugging on his arm

"You look good by the way!" T laughed from his spot still holding his nose and Punk went to lunge at the man again but Hunter and a few security guards stood in his way

"We have a show going live in less than hour" Hunter reminded him in a low voice "Go clean yourself up"

"Just leave it" AJ pleaded again and with one last look at T he headed back into the arena with AJ

"What are you looking at?" Punk shouted towards the group of people who had come out to watch the fight

"Ignore them" AJ whispered to him and walking him into the arena and headed straight to the trainer

"I don't need a trainer" Punk said trying to leave the room

"Look at your hands" she said looking at his usually white tapped hands that were now painted blood red.

"It's not mine" Punk said looking down at them

"Your knuckles are defiantly cut" AJ said to him sadly

"I'll be fine go get ready for your promo" Punk said taking a seat on the table

"I have a few minutes" she said to him "Do you feel better?" he just looked up at her

"Yea I do" Punk said simply "Do you?"

"No" AJ said to him "You don't solve violence by more violence" she said to him "You scared me tonight. You almost took my head off"

"I didn't realize it was you" Punk admitted "Sorry"

"Seeing someone fight like that- get violent like that and not inside a ring it brings me back to that night" AJ admitted quietly and Punk's heart fell

"I didn't mean to do that" he said to her

"I'm sure you didn't" She said to him as the trainer stepped in the room "I'll give you some privacy" she then headed towards the door

"AJ wait" he said standing up and tried to follow her but the trainer stood in front of him

"You're not going anywhere sit" he warned Punk giving AJ a chance to race out the door and away from him

"Make it quick" Punk said annoyed to the doctor but kept his eyes locked on the door that AJ walked out of.

* * *

><p>After her promo AJ headed straight to the Diva's locker room and attempted to avoid Punk before his match but as soon as she stepped out of the locker room he was waiting for her.<p>

"How is your hands?" she asked casually

"They're fine" he said looking down at them then back at her "How are you?"

"I'm good" She said to him

"AJ I didn't mean to scare you" Punk said quietly walking over to her

"You did" she admitted "I hate that your capable of getting to that level. I know I don't remember much from that night but I still have the nightmares"

"I know" he said shamefully. She had a bad one about four nights ago that left her crying and sweating and Punk held her until she fell back asleep. "I didn't jump him AJ" he promised "I'm not like that"

"You didn't really give him much of a choice though did you?" AJ asked

"I'm sorry that I scared you but I'm not sorry for what I did" Punk told her honestly "He deserves so much worse than that. I actually went easy on him"

"I'm sure he's real thankful" she mocked

"He should be" Punk said to her but she still wasn't amused and her face was still cold "I know I lost my cool with him but I would never raise my hand to you" he didn't feel that he even had to say that but if that was the confirmation she needed then so be it

"I know that" she said in disbelief that he even thought she felt that way "You could have gotten arrested tonight. Our first Christmas would have been spent apart."

"He's not pressing charges and Vince is paying for his travel arrangements back home to show his appreciation" Punk said to her

"You could have been suspended!" She pointed out

"But I'm not" Punk said simply "I'm still going to the Rumble and winning and then I'm going to Wrestlemania with you"

"I know you're used to kind of doing things on your own but you're not alone. Whatever happens to you effects me- no matter how big or small" AJ said to him "And how did you know he didn't have a weapon on him? You could have gotten yourself killed over nothing"

"You're not nothing" Punk said seriously "And there's no point in 'what ifs' because none of that happened and everything is fine"

"Fine" she said giving in "Just please try to remain cool headed in the future?"

"I'll try" He promised "Seeing him though and thinking back to that night I saw you I just snapped" he admitted "I love you so much that it scares me and I want to make this right for you since clearly the police won't do it"

"I know and I love _you_ for that" she said cupping his cheek and giving him a sweet kiss

"I've got your back just like you always have mine" Punk said resting his forehead against hers once they broke their kiss

* * *

><p>The next morning they flew back to Chicago and were ready to get a head start on the holiday week.<p>

"So I finally get to go to a Blackhawks game?" AJ asked as they stepped inside their townhouse

"Yes" Punk said to her "I'm hoping you'll be my good luck charm"

"If they lose does that mean I can't go to another game?" she asked

"Yes" he said seriously causing her to glare at him "I'm kidding"

"Oh we need to pick up the tree" AJ reminded him

"I don't know why we couldn't just get it last week when we actually had time" Punk said to her

"Because I want a real tree" AJ said to him

"A messy real tree" Punk noted with a nod "Love the idea of that" he forced out. The normally clean freak Punk wasn't thrilled with the idea of cleaning up after a real tree

"This place is so beautiful that it deserves an even more beautiful tree" AJ said seriously unbuttoning her jacket "Besides I want our first Christmas together to be one to remember" she said walking over to him "And everything has to be perfect"

"And a real tree will make it perfect?" Punk asked her

"Yes" she said with a firm head nod

"Then we're getting a real tree" Punk said without hesitation

"Thank you" she smiled kissing his cheek and grabbing her bag and heading upstairs "Phil!" she yelled from the top of the stairs. He walked up the stairs and into the bedroom where she was and saw why she was yelling for him.

"Oh what the hell is this?" Punk groaned looking around their bedroom. Their new bed was in tact but their comforter and mattress was ripped apart.

"Oh that's nice" AJ said pointing to the mirror where 'whore' was written across it in red lipstick "You think that's meant for you or me?" she asked him

"Probably me" Punk said "It looks like Amy's handwriting"

"I thought you changed the locks" AJ said to him

"I did- the front door" Punk said to her "I don't remember if she had keys to the back or the garage" he admitted "Fuck" he muttered looking at the mess

"Well there goes our nap" she frowned "We're never going to get a new mattress this week. Christmas is in two days"

"I have three other bedrooms" Punk reminded her

"I'm going to look around and make sure hurricane Amy only hit this room" she said then walked out of the room.

Punk placed his hands on his hips and glared towards the mirror with the red writing. He picked up his remote controller to the TV and threw it into the mirror causing the glass to shatter.


	27. Well This Is Awkward

**Chapter 27: Well This Is Awkward**

* * *

><p>"So did you have fun?" Punk asked as they stepped into his townhouse<p>

"It was so much fun!" AJ cheered holding a giant foam finger that Punk had bought her from the Blackhawks game. "And they won! So I can keep going to games"

"Yes that was the deal" Punk said locking the door behind him "You seemed to really enjoy yourself"

"I did" she said happily taking off her jacket "I can't believe I've never been to a hockey game before"

"Well get used to them" Punk warned "And once playoffs start I go where they go when I get the time off at least"

"I'll be there" she said to him "So I was thinking…" she trailed off "It's December 23rd"

"Yes I'm aware" Punk smirked

"And since it's only like an hour before December 24th which is Christmas eve-" she didn't even get to finish her sentence because he knew where she was going with it

"No you can't have your present" Punk said to her causing her to pout

"But why not?" she whined

"Because it's not Christmas" Punk said to her "And I don't know how you did it with your family but in mine we don't even exchange gifts on Christmas eve"

"Lame" she mumbled folding her arms "But I was going to give you your gift early" she said sweetly

"Don't want it until Christmas" Punk informed her and not curious at all

"Are you sure?" she asked as he plopped on the couch "Because it involves an outfit…"

"An outfit?" now that caught Punk's attention

"It's not your main gift" AJ added coolly "But you did request a certain elf outfit if I recall"

"I did" Punk said with a goofy smile standing up quickly "Where is it?"

"Upstairs" She said walking to the stairs "But if you want to wait until Christmas when both our families will be here-"

"No now is good" Punk said following her up the stairs "I still have that Santa jacket"

"I'll meet you in the guest room" AJ said to him with an eager smile and ran up the stairs

"Yes" he said gratefully to himself and jogged up the steps himself and went in the opposite direction of AJ towards their bedroom.

* * *

><p>Once he found the very large Santa jacket he stripped off his clothes just leaving his boxers and the Santa jacket on. He made it to the guest room where they were sleeping until they got a new mattress and rested his hands behind his head and linked them together as he waited for AJ.<p>

She took longer then ten minutes but she was worth the wait. Her hair and makeup were perfect and she looked just as she did the other night when she was wearing the naught elf outfit.

"Hello" Punk said almost unable to speak

"Hi" she said slinking over to the bed "I like your jacket" she said pointing at the old dirty Santa jacket.

"I like yours much better" Punk said sincerely sitting up "You want to come sit on Santa's lap and tell him what you want" he said slapping his bare his knee beckoning for her to join him. She casually made her way over to him and took a seat on his lap "Have you been naughty or nice"

"I've been nice" AJ said to him "Some might even say I'm a perfect angel"

"Oh that's no fun" Punk said to her running his hand up and down her bare thigh "You're not wearing underwear" he pointed out "That's naughty"

"I thought you'd approve" AJ smirked

"Oh Punk approves but Santa does not" Punk said to her

"Well Santa isn't behaving himself" AJ said to him "So I should be asking you- have you been naughty or nice?"

"Naughty" he said without hesitation and looked into her eyes

"I think you've been good" she said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. His tongue slipped into her mouth and the two were in a heated lip-lock. She turned herself around so she was straddling him and pushing down against his already hardening member

"Angel my ass" Punk muttered in-between kisses. He moved his hand under the short green dress and palmed her delicate flesh causing her to moan into his mouth.

"Please" she murmured against his cheek as he began to kiss hers

"Please what?" he asked massaging her as he continued to leave wet kisses around her neck. He also bit into her sun kissed skin then ran his tongue over the mark. He knew better then to leave her a hickey but he continues the same routine on the same spot, sucking on her skin roughly and smoothing it over but AJ was far too distracted to stop him. She felt him insert a finger then a second into her now wet core.

"Phil" she moaned out trying to throw her neck back from the pleasure but she was enjoying the treatment his mouth was giving her neck. He pulled away from her neck and looked down at the fairly large mark he left on her neck.

"Damn I'm good" he said admiring his own handy work and impressed that AJ hadn't noticed.

"Yes you are" she agreed with a grin as he now picked up his pace of his fingers and didn't stop until she tightened around them and moaned in complete and utter pleasure. "How big is it?" she asked resting her forehead against his and trying to calm her breathing.

"You're about to find out" He informed her flipping her under him now and opting to keep on her green elf costume and his Santa jacket

"I meant the mark" she smirked feeling over her neck "As for what you're referring too I think I already know what I'm about to get myself into" she moved her hands to his boxers and tugged them down until he was free of them.

"You look so beautiful" Punk said moving some of her lose but now wet from sweat strands of hair to the side so he can look into her eyes

"You're beautiful" she said in a challenging voice sitting up slightly and kissing his bare chest through the opened the jacket. She ran her tongue over his nipple and he bit down on his bottom lip. She looked up at him and pulled his face down now to meet hers and he was completely lost in the kiss. As he tried to pull away she bit on his bottom lip hard and she could feel a little blood but ran her tongue over it.

"You're biting a lot tonight" Punk noted happily

"You're one to talk" she smirked pushing him off of her and onto his back and straddled him now. She began to leave wet kisses down his torso while her hands rubbed his chest. She inched closer and closer to where she wanted to be when she suddenly felt him grab her by her shoulders.

"I can not have you get teeth happy down there" Punk smirked rolling out from under her so he was now lying on her back while she was stomach down on the bed

"I wouldn't have used my teeth…much" she teased. She heard him let out a small growl and she knew exactly what that meant- he needed to go right now. He didn't have time for any more games and picked himself off of her and lifted her by her waist so she was on her knees. She had grabbed onto a pillow and rested her elbows on to it and once she did she felt him push her green dress up so she was completely bare from the waist down in front of him. He entered her quickly from behind and she let out a sensual moan, this was the best gift ever.

"You have the best ass" Punk managed to get out as he started to move quicker in and out of her. If he couldn't look at her face this was the next best visual for him.

"Harder" she requested. It surprised Punk from the first time they ever had sex how much she enjoyed rough sex. She wasn't like a kinky animal but she'd get into moods where she liked it hard and fast and Punk never complained only complied. He picked up his pace and tightened his grip against her hips that were slapping against his pelvis roughly. "I'm almost there" she almost cried out. He knew he was a thrust or two away and he hated to let go before her so he pulled almost completely out and then pushed right back in hard and that's all it took for either of them. She fell onto the bed losing the strength to keep her knees up and he fell onto her back

"Did you like your gift?" she asked out of breath

"Best gift ever" Punk said rolling off of her "You're keeping that elf costume"

"Yea I don't think they're going to want it back" AJ smirked and after a minute she got off the bed

"Where are you going?" Punk asked still only in his Santa jacket

"I'm going to get water" AJ said to him "Want a bottle?"

"Yea" He said still coming down from off his high.

* * *

><p>Once AJ made it to the bottom of the steps she heard a knock at the door. She looked down at her attire and was thankful she was still dressed and just tugged down her elf dress lower- she didn't want to humiliate herself in front of one of Punk's friends who were always dropping by unannounced. She walked towards the door and the the person on the other side stunned her.<p>

"Oh my god" she almost cried out placing her hand over her mouth from shock "Robbie?"

"Hey sis" he smiled opening his arms so she could hug him

"What are you doing here?" She asked not wanting to let go

"We flew in today to explore the city a bit" Robbie told her "Clara and RJ are back at the hotel but I really wanted to see you. I stopped by earlier but you weren't here"

"I was at a hockey game" She said letting go of him finally

"Oh I was hoping you were going to say you were at Christmas party" he said eyeing her naughty elf attire and her cheeks turned bright red

"Oh this isn't what you think-" she started to explain nervously as she and Robbie walked into the house. Robbie was looking at her like he was going to kill her

"AJ?" Punk asked coming down the steps in just his boxers and Santa jacket. AJ slapped her forehead with her hand knowing this was the last way Punk wanted to be introduced to her brother for the first time. "Who are you?" Punk asked in a tone that wasn't friendly but down right threatening

"Phil this is Robbie" AJ said to him slowly and smiling

"Your brother?" Punk asked and AJ nodded as Robbie eyed both of them, making them feel like they were teenagers who were caught making out by their parents.

"Phil is it?" Robbie asked mockingly extending his hand

"Yea" Punk said with a nervous laugh shaking his hand

"I'm just going to go get changed" he said quickly

"I'd appreciate that" Robbie said coolly and watched as Punk ran up the stairs

"Be nice" AJ warned her brother

"I am being nice" Robbie laughed " And I'm hoping you're going to go get changed as well unless you weren't finished but…" he trailed off and pointed at the large bruise Punk had just left on her neck

"Yep we just finished up actually" she said almost smugly causing Robbie to make a gagging noise "I'm a grown adult" she reminded him "Who I have sex with or how-"

"AJ" Punk said to her quickly with wide eyes. Did she want her brother to knock him out? "I'm going to go upstairs now" he said to them nervously and then jetted up the stairs

"I still think of you as a little girl" Robbie frowned looking at his sister

"Well I'm not" she said to in a calm voice "I'm all grown up"

"I can see that and I can also see you're still not dressed so please if you wouldn't mind" he said gesturing towards the stairs

"Fine you wait here" she said to him pointing to the couch.

* * *

><p>AJ walked into the bedroom and saw Punk quickly slipping on his shirt and buttoning up his jeans<p>

"A little heads up would have been nice AJ" Punk said to her

"I didn't know he'd be here" AJ defended with a laugh

"He's going to think that I'm sort of sex freak" Punk hissed "I was also planning on having pants on the first time I met your brother" he said as he watched her throw on a pair of sweats and put on one of Punk's t-shirts

"Relax" she laughed "Just go down there and keep him company I'll be back in a minute"

"He's going to hit me" Punk said to her seriously

"He's not going to do that" she giggled

"He's big AJ" Punk said to her "You told me he worked out not that he was Brock Lesnar Jr!"

"He's not that big" AJ said to him "And stop worrying just go down there and talk about baseball. Do not talk about politics or the war" she warned "Also try to pretend like you've never seen me naked"

"I just saw you naked" Punk whispered "It's all I can think about- I'm thinking about you naked, I'm thinking about getting you naked again-"

"You'll be fine" she laughed kissing his cheek "I need to clean up just sit there he's not that bad"

"Fine" he muttered "And for gods sake cover that thing up!" he said pointing to the large hickey he left on the her neck

Once Punk made it down the stairs he took a seat on the chair across from Robbie.

"This is a very nice place" Robbie noted

"Yea I can't complain" Punk said still nervous. He had never been nervous or cared what a girlfriend's family thought of him but AJ was different. He wanted to make her part of his family and that meant making her family his as well.

"So be honest with me" Robbie started and Punk felts his body tense "How is my sister really doing? After her attack she's seemed distant"

"She's doing great" Punk said to him "Some days are better than others and she still has nightmares but they're getting better as well"

"I don't know if my sister has mentioned it to you but we're very close" Robbie started off "Her and I were best friends growing up and I promised to always protect her and I did a really good job of that up until a few months ago"

"She understands" Punk said to him

"I wish I could have been there" Robbie said to him "I wish I could get my hands on the man that touched my little sister" Punk just nodded slowly, he understand where Robbie was coming from "I know about the dreams and the connection to your ex too"

"I'm sorry" Punk said quickly "I didn't think m ex would do something like that and as bad as you feel about not being there I feel it ten times worse"

"I'm sure you do" Robbie said nodding in agreement "But I was pissed about it and you for that matter. Until the more I spoke to my sister the more she told me how great you've been to her and how you moved her out of her place and stayed with her and held her while she cried. You did everything I wanted to do but couldn't. Being half away across the world from someone you love while they're in pain is the worst feeling but I felt better knowing you were here"

"She means a lot to me" Punk said seriously

"I get that" Robbie smirked "You must like her if you move her in with you after only a few months of dating"

"AJ and I have been friends a very long time" Punk pointed out

"I know" he laughed lightly "She used to talk about you all of the time and she still does actually" he said giving it thought

"I don't just like your sister" Punk informed him being very serious "I'm in love with her"

"She's hard not to love" Robbie teased

"Look…" Punk started but looked towards the steps to make sure AJ wasn't making her way down "…this is probably bad timing but I need to talk to you about something. I want to marry your sister" Robbie just let out a chuckle "I know we haven't been together long and I know you don't know me well and I'm sure I didn't make a great impression but I don't know when I'm going to get opportunity to be alone with you like this- I want your blessing to marry her" Robbie seemed very amused. Punk wasn't sure if Robbie thought he was kidding or he was just going to laugh in his face and tell him no.

"You're serious?" Robbie asked now taking this seriously

"Yea I have the ring" Punk said to him "I've had the ring for a few weeks now but I don't know your father and I know AJ and your parents aren't very close. You're the one that's always looked out for her and protected her that's why I'm asking you and not him"

"You already got the ring does it even matter what I think?" Robbie asked him seriously

"It does to AJ" Punk said to him honestly

"You have sisters right?" Robbie asked him and Punk nodded "So you know where I'm coming from…I'm sure you want your sisters to be happy and healthy but not ever leave you. You still want to be their go to guy, you want to be the guy to pick them up when they fall just like you did when they were little and you want to be the guy to shield them from all the bad and promise them they're going to be ok because you're here now and you'd never let anything to happen them"

"Yea" Punk admitted quietly feeling this was taking a bad turn "But there also comes a time you have to let them go"

"If I said no would you still ask her to marry her?" Robbie asked

"Yes" Punk said simply "But I respect your sister and you so I'm asking for your support"

"Good for you" Robbie grinned "I know you're going to take care of her and protect her but most importantly keep her smiling because in the past few years I've visited her I've never seen her so happy. You have my blessing" Robbie said reaching his hand over to shake his hand and he could see Punk was relieved. "If you hurt her and make me regret this I am going to come back here and I'll break every single bone in your body" he threatened as he squeezed his hand over Punk's

"Noted" Punk said sarcastically as he pulled his and away

"So when are you asking her?" Robbie asked "Christmas?"

"Nah she's expecting that" Punk said with a wave of his hand "Actually she's expecting it so much I'm afraid she's going to be disappointed. I wanted to do it on New Years Eve"

"Good luck" Robbie said to him "She's a handful" he warned

"Hey" AJ scolded entering the living room "I am not a handful"

"Yes you are" Punk said to her seriously as she took a seat on the couch next to Robbie.

"I love having my two favorite guys in the same room together" She admitted cheerfully "Well I'm not staying" Robbie said standing up

"You just got here" AJ defended standing up with him

"I'll be back tomorrow like I said I just really wanted to see you tonight" Robbie smirked "Obviously I should have not done that" the house phone began to ring

"Let the machine get it" Punk said to AJ

"Nothing was going on I was wearing my costume that I wore on Raw" AJ defended

"Right" Robbie said with a slow nod

"…_Mr. Brooks this is David with 1-800 mattress we just wanted to let you know that your new mattress will arrive on December 26th and the movers will also remove your damaged one free of charge. Have a good night!"_ the voice on the machine said

"There's a good explanation for that too" AJ said to him

"I don't want to know" Robbie said seriously backing away towards the door

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner or something?" she asked him

"No I have to get back to the Hotel Clara isn't a fan of being left in the hotel by herself with RJ" he smirked

"I can't wait to see him" AJ said happily "I got him the best present!"

"I really hope it's not the xbox" Robbie said to her "He told me you told him that's what he asked you for"

"Maybe" AJ said shyly

"You're spoiling him" Robbie warned her "Also he knows better than to ask for such a expensive gift"

"He's 8" AJ laughed "Besides it's from me and Phil and Phil is rich if you haven't noticed" she teased

"I can tell" Robbie laughed looking over to Punk "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Looking forward to it" Punk said with wave

"I love you" AJ said hugging her brother before he walked out the door

"I love you too" He said back then pulled away "I'll be back tomorrow"

"Good" she said and opened the door for him and closed it behind him "So how did it go?"

"I think he likes me" Punk said smugly "Up until the 1-800 mattress call that is"

"I'll tell him the truth" AJ laughed walking over to chair Punk was sitting on and taking a seat on his lap

"I don't know if the truth is better then what he thinks happened" Punk said trying to weigh the options

"He thinks we broke it during sex" AJ said to him

"Yea but telling him my crazy ex-girlfriend broke in and ripped it up doesn't make me look any better" Punk added

"Speaking of Amy…" AJ started and she heard him groan. He hated hearing the name now, they even had a waitress named Amy earlier in the day and Punk tried to request a new one. He was not handling this Amy stuff well. "…did you hear anything back from the police?"

"She has a key to my place" Punk reminded her more annoyed with himself "They can't arrest her for using it and coming in. As for the property damage it's just a mattress and again she had full access to the place so there's not much they can do"

"Yea I figured as much" AJ said resting her head on his shoulder

"I'm sorry if she tainted our first Christmas" Punk said running his hand up and down her back

"Not at all" she said to him "I wish you hadn't broken that mirror because now I think you're going to have seven years of bad luck"

"I don't believe in luck" Punk reminded her

"Oh that's right you're too cool for luck" AJ teased in a serious voice

"Damn right I am" he said just a serious

"So what did you and Robbie talk about?" AJ asked him

"Nothing much" Punk shrugged "You"

"That's it?" AJ asked genuinely curious

"Yea he told me how impatient you get around Christmas and start sneaking around looking for you gifts." Punk said casually "Which by the way I know you were snooping in the closet upstairs when I was talking to your brother. Your gift isn't in there sorry to disappoint you"

"How did you know?" AJ asked stunned

"You took too long" Punk shrugged "Your gift isn't here so stop wasting your time"

"Can't I have a hint?" she asked playfully as he stood up with her in his arms and carried her bridal style

"No" he said to her

"Please, please, please?" she pleaded eagerly as he carried her upstairs so the two could get some sleep before their big day tomorrow

"You are such a baby" he laughed as he kicked their bedroom door closed behind them.


	28. Christmas Party

**Chapter 28: Christmas Party**

* * *

><p>The next morning AJ was up first and quietly slipped out of the bed and got dressed. She wanted to begin preparing for the Christmas Eve meal. She was excited but also nervous about the event. It was not only her first time hosting a holiday but it was her and Punk's first time hosting a gathering together. His friends and family would be their and her brother and his family. She wanted to make sure everything was perfect. The tree was up, decorated and lit and she placed all the presents under the tree. She had never imagined when she was little girl she'd be living in such a beautiful home and having the picture perfect Christmas.<p>

"What are you doing?" Punk asked running his hands over his face in an attempt to wake himself up as he slowly walked into the kitchen.

"Preparing our feast" AJ informed him "There's a lot to take into consideration. You and a lot of your friends don't eat meat but a lot of them do so I have a Turkey in and also vegetarian lasagna. Punk looked at her nervously and she knew what he was thinking, "Those are two things I know I can cook" she assured him

"Ok" Punk said to her "You got the Turkey in quick" He noted taking a seat on the stool and leaned on the counter

"You take it out of the package butter it up and pop it in the oven- it's simple" she shrugged

"You cleaned out the inside right?" Punk asked and she froze in place "You know the heart and stuff…you took it all out?"

"Um" she trailed off "No"

"Ew" Punk laughed loudly "I'm so glad I'm on a no-meat diet"

"What am I going to do?" AJ asked him almost desperately

"Just serve it" Punk shrugged "Don't tell anyone"

"I'm going to know" AJ said to him "What if someone gets sick?"

"As long as it's cooked no one is going to get sick" Punk promised

"I wanted today to be perfect" she huffed

"It's going to be" Punk promised "You're doing great"

"It's going to suck" she pouted "When Natalie offered to cook I should have just let her"

"I think she appreciates having the holiday off" Punk smirked "Can I help with anything?'

"You said you'd make the sauce for the lasagna" She reminded him and he nodded

"This is a lot of work" Punk noted looking around the messy kitchen "We could just cancel and take everyone out to eat"

"No we're a family" she said firmly "And this is what families do" even though she wasn't technically part of his family yet but she considered them to be family already.

"You're right" he agreed "I'm going to take a shower and then I'll be right back down to make the sauce and put out any fires you start"

"You are being mean on such an important holiday" AJ pouted as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her

"Sorry" he teased trying to kiss her lips but she jerked her head so his lips met her cheek instead

"You want to make it up to me?" AJ asked curiously

"Sure" He said to her "Unless you think you're going to get a peek at your present"

"Oh come on!" AJ yelled out defeated "Pleaseeeee" she said grabbing onto his shirt and burying her face into the crock of his neck

"You're putting a lot of pressure on me with this gift" he chuckled

"No pressure- just curiosity" she said to him tilting her head cutely at him

"Tomorrow" he said kissing the top of her head and walking away

"Ugh" she groaned

* * *

><p>Later that night the party was in full swing. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves and the food and everyone was mingling with each other. Robbie had really taken a liking to Colt and his wife Clara was chatting with Chez most of the night. RJ though was obsessed with Punk. She had no idea how great Punk was with children, they wrestled, played video games and he now had RJ on his shoulders so he could put the star on top of the tree.<p>

"He's pretty great with kids" Robbie noted coming up behind his sister

"Yea he is" AJ said fondly as she watched him

"I like him" Robbie informed her causing her to turn around

"You do?" AJ asked surprised

"Yea he seems like a good guy, surrounds himself with good people and he's won over RJ who you know hates people" Robbie smirked

"I really love him" AJ admitted

"I can tell" Robbie said to her "You seem happy here. I never pictured you with a guy covered in tattoos and living in a busy city though. I always thought you'd meet a clean cut doctor or lawyer and live in some quiet small town"

"That interesting" AJ laughed sipping on a glass of water "I think I found the right one" she said glancing back to Punk who was laughing with her nephew

"Let yourself be happy" Robbie encouraged "I know you've worked hard to be where you are but make sure you take some time out for yourself and just be happy"

"I am" she assured him "Phil makes sure I do actually"

"Good" he smirked

Once RJ ran off with Natalie's son Punk pulled Colt into the deserted kitchen.

"Did you bring it up?" Punk asked him

"Bring what?" Colt asked seriously but Punk just glared at him "Kidding" he chuckled taking the small velvet box out of his pocket and passing it over to Punk. "I thought you were going to wait for new years?"

"I was but I think I would have officially ruined AJ's Christmas if I didn't" He smirked "Besides I wanted to talk to AJ's brother about it and didn't think I'd get to before Christmas but I did"

"How did he take the news?" Colt asked amused

"He gave me his blessing" Punk said to him "Even though he shouldn't have"

"Why do you say that?" Colt asked

"He kind of walked in on something…" Punk trailed off

"No" Colt laughed shaking his head "He walked in on you and AJ?"

"Not exactly but it wasn't flattering" Punk admitted annoyed

"Well I'm sure he saw that giant hickey AJ is trying to keep covered with that cute little scarf" Colt teased

"I wish it was only that" Punk sighed

"Come on you have to tell me" Colt insisted

"We were dressed-" Punk started

"That's a great start" Colt teased

"We were in clothes but she was dressed like an elf and I was Santa" Punk informed his best friend and his eyes widened

"You tainted Christmas!" Colt shouted seriously and Punk just rolled his eyes "All for some sort of weird kinky sex role play"

"We didn't really role play" Punk said shyly scratching the back of his head

"Hey I don't blame you" Colt said to him seriously "Was she wearing that elf thing she wore on Raw?"

"Shut up" Punk said annoyed "This is why I don't tell you anything"

"I'm just saying-" Colt started

"Hey Punk!" RJ shouted running into the kitchen

"Hey little man" Punk said to the kid "Are you ready for some presents yet?"

"Yea! What are you doing in here?" the little boy asked curiously

"Can you keep a secret?" Punk asked him and he shook his head "What do you think Colt?" he asked Colt "Do you think RJ here can keep a secret?"

"I don't know…" Colt teased with a grin looking at the excited little boy "I think you have to be at least this tall to hear secrets" he said holding his hand up just above RJ's head

"I can do it! I can do it!" RJ shouted jumping up in an attempt to reach Colt's hand

"Ok I trust ya kid" Punk said picking him up and putting him on the counter. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring for AJ

"Is that for Aunt April?" RJ asked looking at the ring

"Yep" Punk said to him "Think she'll like it?"

"Yea it's all sparkly!" RJ said with a wide smile

"Think she'll marry me?" Punk asked the kid only half seriously, he did want to get an opinion on it.

"Yea you're so cool!" RJ told him as Punk placed the box back in his pocket "You're going to be my uncle!"

"Maybe" Punk smirked

"This is the best Christmas ever!" RJ cheered

"Don't say a peep to your Aunt" Punk warned and RJ just nodded

"Don't worry" RJ said zipping his lips "I can keep a secret" he told him proudly

"Good" Punk said taking him off the counter and placing him back on the floor

"RJ your mom is looking for you" AJ said entering the kitchen

"Ok!" RJ said running out of the kitchen

"What's going on in here?" AJ asked walking over to Punk and Colt

"Punk was just telling me about your elf costume" Colt informed her casually

"Really?" Punk asked glaring at Colt

"Really Phil?" AJ shot back

"I was just curious about that" Colt said tugging her scarf down and pointing at her large hickey

"Don't touch my girlfriend" Punk warned tugging AJ away from him

"And don't pick on me either" She warned wrapping her arms around Punk's waist "Or my boyfriend will kick your ass"

"Please" Colt scoffed with a wave of his hand

"She's not wrong" Punk said and AJ stuck her tongue out at him

"You two are just tainting Christmas all around" Colt said disgustingly and walked out of the kitchen

"So are you having fun?" Punk asked looking down at her

"Yes I think it's been a successful party" she said looking up at him "What about you?"

"Best Christmas ever" Punk said to her seriously and he leaned down to kiss her. She cupped his face with her hands to deepen the kiss and he pushed her against the counter. "I just want to disappear for an hour" he admitted against her lips then taking them against his again

"That may raise some eyebrows" she smirked against his lips

"No one will even notice" he insisted

"Aunt April!" RJ shouted running into the kitchen causing Punk to jump back "It's present time!" he said eagerly

"I'll be right there" she smiled towards her nephew "So do I get my present now?"

"Nope tomorrow morning under the tree" he said to her and she frowned "Just a few more hours I know you can do it baby" he cooed as if she was child

* * *

><p>Punk and AJ walked back into the living room and watched as their families exchanged gifts.<p>

"Psst" AJ hissed towards RJ as he was about to open his gift. He looked over to his aunt who was now waving him over. "Hey RJ I saw you were in the kitchen with Punk"

"Yep" RJ said proudly

"Was he talking about my Christmas present?" she asked

"Uh-huh" He nodded

"Do you know what it is?" she asked surprised

"Yep" He said to her

"Are you going to tell me?" she asked happily

"Nope" he said zipping his lips "I know how to keep a secret" he informed her proudly then ran back over to his gifts

"Good man" Punk smiled towards RJ as he took a seat next to AJ on the couch

"You've turned my own nephew against me" AJ said looking to Punk in shock

"Stop being such a baby" he teased

"Cool an xbox!" RJ shouted once he unwrapped his gift

"Wow how extravagant" Robbie smirked towards his son then glared towards AJ

"It was from both of us" AJ defended

"What do you say RJ?" Carla asked her son

"Thanks Aunt April" he said hugging her "Thanks Uncle Punk" he said hugging Punk now and AJ felt her heart melt a little. He had called Punk Uncle; he was accepted into her family.

"Well there's one condition" Punk said to RJ "Whenever I come to visit you have to let me play"

"I'll kick your butt!" RJ laughed

"We'll see about that kid" Punk said giving RJ a glare that RJ returned in kind

"Challenge accepted" RJ said seriously causing AJ to let out a loud laugh

"Oh AJ this is for you" Colt said handing her a wrapped box

"Is it going to explode?" AJ asked nervously

"Do you hear it ticking?" Colt asked amused

"Is it going to make me punch you in the face?" Punk questioned in a sweet tone

"No at least I don't think so" Colt said giving it some thought. She just smiled and unwrapped the box. It was a box set of Adam West's 1960's Batman TV series.

"Colt! This is awesome!" she squealed standing up and hugging him "Thank you so much"

"I'm glad you like it" he said hugging her back happily

"Wasn't that such a nice and thoughtful gift?" she asked Punk

"I have a gift for you!" Punk laughed "And it's better than a DVD box set"

"I'm telling you she's been like that since she was little girl" Robbie said to Punk "No patience"

"Tell me about" Punk muttered

"Stop ganging up on me" AJ warned

"Yea leave Aunt April alone" RJ said walking over to his aunt and hugging her

"Thank you RJ" she said gratefully accepting the hug "Now you can tell Aunt April what Punk got her"

"Nope!" he laughed at her

"All the men in my life have turned on me" She mumbled

* * *

><p>AJ's phone alarm went off at five in the morning on Christmas day. She sat up anxiously just like she would when she was a little girl.<p>

"Turn that off" Punk mumbled curling into his pillow with his back to AJ

"It's Christmas morning!" She cheered shaking him

"No it's not morning it's still dark out" he mumbled "Sleep"

"You said I had to wait until Christmas morning and it's Christmas morning" she reminded him getting out of the bed "Come on!" she said pulling on his arm but when he didn't move she raced out of the room by herself. He sat up and let out a laugh.

"She's something else" Punk said slowly dragging himself out of the bed.

He walked down the stairs and found AJ waiting anxiously in the living room.

"You bought me all of this?" she asked referring to the multitude of wrapped presents under the tree

"Yep" he said taking a seat on the couch "I really need coffee-"

"Presents first!" she said "Which one should I open first?"

"Whatever you want" he said to her

"I only got you one thing though" she frowned

"I'm sure I'll love it" Punk assured her and watched as she reached for a box and handed it to him

"Merry Christmas" she said kissing him sweetly "Open it!"

"You've been pestering me for weeks about your gifts and here there are and now you want to wait?" Punk asked her

"You first" She insisted sitting on the couch cross-legged and facing him. He unwrapped the medium sized box and looked confused at first. There were two plane tickets inside.

"You're taking me away?" Punk asked surprised

"Yep" she said to him "A sun filled week of just you and I"

"You're taking me to Mexico?" Punk asked with a smile then picked up one of the tickets and noticed the date "These are dated for next week" he noted

"Yep" She said to him happily "It wasn't easy to talk Vince into it but he felt you could use a week away. I thought spending New Years away together would be fune. And inside there's a brochure of were we're staying" she said handing it to him

"A private villa" Punk noted fondly

"This way we can hang out and enjoy complete privacy" she pointed out "I know your last vacation was kind of lame since you spent it in my cramped Tampa apartment"

"This is amazing" Punk said to her with a genuine smile "It's exactly what I needed"

"I don't know if you had plans next week so I kind of took a long shot" she said to him

"Not anymore" Punk said to her "My only plans are to be in Mexico with you" he said seriously and kissed her "Thank you I love it"

"You're welcome" She said to him

"This couldn't have been cheap" Punk noted looking at her

"Don't you dare mention money to me." She warned "You pay for everything this doesn't even tip the scale and that entire week is on me" she warned "No arguments"

"Go open your gifts" he said to her amused

"Ok" she said jumping off the couch.

Punk had gotten her video games, a bunch of t-shirts she wanted and a ton of comics but even he could see some disappointment in her face.

"Did you like your gifts?" he asked her

"Yea they were great thank you" she said to him as she picked up the wrapping paper

"I think there's one thing missing" Punk said looking at the floor

"I'm pretty sure I ripped through everything" she laughed

"Nope there's defiantly one box missing" Punk said standing up looking around

"What does it look like?" she asked him

"It's about this big" he said gesturing to the size of the ring box "It's small- maybe you missed it"

"I'm pretty sure I hit everything under the tree" she said to him

"What about in the tree?" Punk asked seriously and she looked confused. He reached into the tree and pulled out the small box "There it is" he smiled and since it wasn't wrapped AJ knew exactly what it was.

"Phil" she whispered. She had deep down expected this but she was suddenly nervous.

"Are you going to open it?" he asked handing it to her casually. She took the box from him and opened it slowly and inside was the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen.

"It's just a promise ring" Punk said to her quickly she looked up at him and he started to laugh "I'm sorry I couldn't resist" he said then got down on one knee. "April-"

"Yes!" She said to him happily

"I had a whole speech prepared" Punk frowned

"You don't have to say a word" She said to him "You're everything I've ever wanted and I'd be lucky to be your wife" he stood up and reached into the box and pulled the ring out

"Will you marry me?" he had to at least officially ask the question

"Yes" she said in a whisper and watched as he slid the ring onto her slender finger.

"Perfect fit" Punk said proud of himself "They asked what size the ring should be and I told them you were freakishly tiny" he shrugged

"I love you" she said choosing to ignore the dig at her size and pulling him into a kiss

"I love you too, you have no idea how much" he said pulling away "Merry Christmas"


	29. Mexico

**Chapter 29: Mexico**

* * *

><p>"Why do you have so many bags?" Punk asked his new fiancée as she packed up for their trip to Mexico. She has at least four suitcases and he had only two.<p>

"Because we're going to be gone for seven days" she said zipping up her last bag

"You're not going to need that many clothes" He said seriously

"You want me to run around the beach naked?" she asked raising a brow

"I would like that" Punk replied

"Ok as long as you don't mind other people looking at me that's fine" she shrugged casually "I mean you've always been cool with other men approaching me-"

"Ok so bring some suits and cover for the beach actually" Punk said to her "And I don't mind people approaching you" he defended

"Really? Because two weeks ago when we were in Oklahoma City a male fan walked up and asked me for a picture and you told him to 'fuck off'" she reminded him

"It's rude to approach someone when they're out" Punk said simply

"We were entering the arena!" she laughed

"I'm just protective ok?" Punk said to her "So sue me"

"I won't sue you but someone else might" She teased

"I can't believe you talked Vince into letting us off" Punk said to her shaking his head "He must really like you"

"He does" she said proudly "I mean he really isn't fond of us being away at the same time because obviously people are going to talk but I told him if we didn't get away for a little bit you would continue to beat people up backstage"

"He's still upset about that Frank thing?" Punk asked her

"He's not happy" AJ said to him "You broke his nose you know"

"I didn't know that" Punk informed her "But I'm glad I did"

"Vince is paying his medical bills" AJ said to him

"He shouldn't" Punk said annoyed

"He's afraid of a lawsuit" AJ said to him "I don't blame him"

"I don't want to talk about work or Frank or anything else" Punk said to her "As soon as we get on that plane it's going to be just a long relaxing week. We're going to stay up all night and sleep in all day and just celebrate" he said grabbing her hand and running his thumb over her engagement ring.

"I love the ring" she said admiring it herself "It's so beautiful. Did you pick it out yourself?"

"I did" he said proudly "Well my sisters came and looked at it before I bought it but they liked it"

"I know you spoke to my brother too" AJ said to him "He told me after I told him about the engagement. It means a lot to me that you wanted his blessing"

"I wanted to do it right" Punk said to her "I've never proposed to a woman before so I kind of just winged it"

"You did a great job" she assured him "Beautiful ring, perfect setting- it was all just amazing"

"Good" he said happily

"It's going to leak at some point you know" AJ said to him and he just shrugged

"They'll just have to pick up the pace of the story that's all" Punk said to her "I don't care what Vince or Hunter think. Our engagement is about us not work"

"I was actually referring to how Amy might react" AJ said quietly avoiding his eyes "That's all she ever wanted from you and when she hears about it she's going to flip out"

"I don't give a shit what she thinks or feels" Punk told her bluntly "And she falls under that previous category of none-conversation pieces"

"We need to talk about it" She said to him "She broke in here she's upset and obviously not in her right mind I'm really afraid for you"

"I can handle her" Punk said to her and AJ just nodded "Hey" he said tugging her so she was looking at him "You don't have to worry about her ok" he said tilting her chin with his finger so she was looking up at him "I'm going to take care of you"

"I know you are but it's not me I'm worried about" AJ admitted "It's just- this has all been too good to be true. I feel like we've been living in a fantasy world this past week and something is going to come crashing down on us"

"Nothing is going to ruin this for us" Punk promised "I'll make sure of it" she took Punk's word and put aside all of her fears and decided to focus on making sure her over worked fiancé relaxed this week.

* * *

><p>As soon as they arrived at the villa AJ knew this was going to be a good week.<p>

"Isn't it amazing?" she asked "And look the ocean is right there!" she said pointing outside the porch doors.

"It's great" Punk said to her "Thank you for putting this together"

"It's the least I could do" she said "So what do you want to do first?"

"You" he said very casually

"We have the whole week for that" she grinned "I want to go out without worrying about fans snapping pictures of us for a change"

"You do realize people will recognize us here too?" Punk questioned with a chuckle

"Yea but this is still very private" she said to him

"As long as I'm with you I'll be happy" he said sweetly "So this is your trip what do you want to do first?" he asked her

"Well technically it's your trip" she pointed out

"Great" Punk said walking over and throwing her over his shoulder

"Phil!" she laughed swatting his butt as she dangled and giggled in his arms

"It's my present and what I want is you" he said moving down the hall. He found the bedroom and deposited her onto the bed and removed his shirt before joining her.

"Fine but make it quick" she said to him and he narrowed his eyes at her "I want to go to the beach" she defended with a laugh

"You know…" he trailed off as he slowly crawled over her and kissed her lips sweetly "…if you want to wait and go to the beach that's fine" he said moving his hand under her tank top and cupping her left breast. Punk wiggled his way in-between her legs and pushed into her slightly causing her to man "I want you…." He said kissing her lips "…to want me…." He then kissed her jaw line as he continued to cup her breast and grin into her "….as much as I want you"

"Mission accomplished" she moaned out arching into his lower half as he removed her shirt completely. She ran her hands through his now growing hair, how she hated his buzzed look…

"Are you sure?" he asked kissing against down her cleavage

"Mhmm" she murmured closing her eyes as she let Punk take full control. He kissed over her stomach as he moved lower and heard her giggle. She was the most ticklish person he had ever met and her laughter was contagious.

"Thank you" he said as he continued to kiss her torso and moved his hands to her shorts that he began to pull down

"Stop thanking me it's a gift" she said to him but he looked up at her and crawled back up so they were face to face

"Not for the trip" he informed her "For saying yes, for agreeing to spend the rest of your life with me, for loving me, taking care of me- protecting me" he was laying his whole heart out on the table for her and she didn't take it lightly.

"Thank you for choosing me" she said running her hand through his hair yet again

"It wasn't even a competition" he told her honestly "This…" he said taking her freed hand and placing it over his heart "…beats for you. Always has, always will." She reached up and kissed over his heartbeat.

"I don't take that for granted. I will love you forever" she promised. He leaned down again to capture her lips and the two made love for the next hour as the sunset in Mexico…

* * *

><p>The next morning Punk slowly woke up and looked over to fiancée who was fast asleep with a smile on her face. Her left hand was resting on the pillow and the diamond ring he had recently put on her hand. He couldn't help but notice how it twinkled as the sun that was shinning through the window hit it.<p>

"Good morning" She said smiling but not opening her eyes

"Morning" he said kissing her cheek and sitting up "I'm going to take a shower do you want to get something to eat after?"

"Yea but we have to be back here by ten" she informed him "I ordered us massages"

"Seriously?" He grinned "You just thought of everything didn't you?"

"You're marrying a very smart woman" AJ replied smugly

"Don't I know it" he smirked getting up and heading into the bathroom.

After a small breakfast they were back at the villa and at ten sharp there was knock at the door.

"Oh good" She said walking to the door "I know you're not big on massages or laying still for that matter but just try to enjoy this" she said to him and he nodded as he looked down at his phone. He heard AJ chatting with someone and looked over and a little woman walked in with a table

"I'll set up on the patio. Hearing the ocean is wonderful" she said as she made her way into the back. Punk then noticed a man walk in with a table himself and eyed the young man who had to be in his mid twenties.

"I'll set up next to her" he smiled "Just get into this and let me know when you're ready" he said passing her a robe. He nodded towards Punk with a smile as he headed into the back

"Who is that?" Punk asked her

"He's a masseuse I guess" she shrugged "What a nice robe" she said holding it to look at her

"He's giving you your massage?" Punk asked pointing at her

"Yea I guess" she shrugged

"Why can't the woman just do it?" Punk asked her

"Because she's doing yours" AJ laughed "What's the big deal?"

"No big deal" he said calmly.

"You'll be right next to me" She reminded him "I'm not going to run off the masseuse" she teased

"I know that" He scoffed "I'm fine" he said with a laugh

"Of course you are" she teased "I'm going to get undressed" she said walking out of the room.

Punk was already on the table getting worked on and AJ was right this did feel good. His muscles were so tense and this little woman had powerful hands and she was working wonders on him. He almost didn't hear AJ join him at the next table that was five feet away.

"You are very tense" he heard the man say to his fiancée. Punk turned his head and looked towards AJ who was looking down at the floor. Her flawless tanned back was bare and the towel covering her lower half was low. He watched as the man began to work on her shoulders.

"Relax" the woman scolded at Punk "Look down" she instructed. He listened to the woman but heard AJ let out a soft moan causing his head jerk back up.

"That feel ok?" the man asked as his hands worked over her spine

"So good" she said quietly trying not to disturb Punk but he looked over and couldn't but glare towards her.

"Face down" his masseuse scolded lightly taping his back "You need to relax your muscles are very tight"

"Enjoy it honey" AJ said looking over to him with a smile one which he reluctantly returned and looked back down.

"Yea" he muttered.

After five minutes Punk felt himself really start to relax but still couldn't help but look over to AJ and the man touching her. He watched as the man's hands went lower to right above her ass that was barely covered by the towel.

"Are we almost done here?" Punk asked the woman

"No" she said shortly

"Do you want me to go lower?" the man asked AJ

"You can work my legs if you don't mind" she told him with a yawn. She was also seemingly enjoying this. She had always told Punk she wasn't big on massages but for someone who wasn't she was really having a good time. Punk rested his head so he could watch the man work her calves. He had hoped the man would look towards Punk and his look would scare him off but clearly the man was in his own world. Punk watched as the man moved higher and higher and was now right below her towel and bit on his lower lip.

"I'm done" Punk said to the woman sitting up

"But-" she started

"Done thank you very much" he said and reached into his short pockets and passed her a generous tip

"Thank you!" She cheered looking at the large bill. He just gave her a sarcastic smile and she quickly folded up her table.

"If you just open your legs a bit-" the man started to say to AJ and Punk was now ready to throw him over the balcony.

"Nope you're done too" Punk said walking over to him causing AJ to pick her head up

"Phil" AJ said holding her head up and looking at him

"Hit the road Fabio" Punk said using his thumb to gesture for the man to leave

"Thank you" AJ said looking over to the man who just smiled at her. Punk passed AJ her robe so she could slip it on. "Tip him" AJ said elbowing Punk.

"Oh right" Punk said "Here's a tip try not to mount the-"

"Phil" she hissed and reached into his pocket herself and tipped the man

"Thank you" he smiled and AJ grabbed Punk by the wrist and pulled him back into the villa so the man could clean up

"That was outrageous" AJ said tying her robe glaring towards Punk

"No it was outrageous what he was doing to you" Punk said to her "He had his hands all over you!"

"He's a masseuse!" she pointed out "That's his job!"

"He was having too much fun" Punk defended. He knew it was ridiculous and knew he wasn't backing down.

"You're crazy" she said to him shaking her head in disbelief "I didn't care that a woman was massaging you" she pointed out

"The woman massaging me was old enough to my mother" Punk said to her "Also she was touching my legs or asking me to spread them" he said to her bitterly

"Whatever I'm not arguing about this right now" AJ said to him "I'm getting dressed and going to the beach. I'll wear a long t-shirt and sweatpants if that would make you feel better" she said bitterly and stormed into the bedroom and slammed the door shut before he could follow.

* * *

><p>An hour later AJ was laying out on a towel at the beach soaking up the sun. She was only disturbed when she felt her sun being blocked and looked up to see Punk standing over her.<p>

"You're stealing my sun" AJ informed him

"So you're still mad huh?" Punk asked innocently taking a seat in the sand next to her

"I'm not mad" she said to him "Just embarrassed"

"I embarrass you?" Punk asked her innocently again and she rolled her eyes and looked over to him

"It was just a massage" she reminded him "One that I was really enjoying"

"I know I heard you" Punk remarked "I'm sorry if you felt I overreacted"

"That was the worse apology ever" she scoffed "I did that for you Phil" she said looking over to him "I wanted you to have a stress free vacation but you keep looking for things to stress over"

"I don't like other men touching you" Punk told her honestly

"I'm a wrestler" she reminded him "Men are going to touch me"

"Not when you're topless and they're certainly not going to be rubbing you down" Punk said to her seriously. "I normally wouldn't give shit" he told her bluntly "But I don't like the idea of another man touching you in place like that."

"Did you think I was going to bone him on the table with you two feet away?" she asked him

"I didn't think that all" he laughed "I just don't want a man touching you so closely to areas they shouldn't" he defended quickly

"Fine" she said simply and laid back down

"Seriously?" he asked

"Seriously" she confirmed

"So you're not mad anymore and the fight is over?" he asked

"Yep" she said simply

"So I won this fight?" Punk asked her unsurely and she laughed lightly

"Yes congratulations" she teased

"That was easy" Punk said arrogantly

"Colt warned me about this" AJ admitted

"What?" Punk asked her

"He said you get jealous very easily" she said to him "He told me not to make a big deal about it and just let you make a fool of yourself"

"That asshole" Punk said to himself "And I wasn't jealous"

"Seriously it's fine" she said to him "I don't want to dwell on it anymore I just want to enjoy the time we have left here"

"I'm no jealous" Punk mumbled to himself

"I think it's very sweet that you don't want another man touching me- ever" she said sitting up and smiling at him "Next time you take the male masseuse and I'll take the female, deal?"

"Deal" he agreed with her.

"Good now I'm going to race you to the water" she said standing up

"You can't beat me" he smirked but before he knew it AJ was already racing down the water and had a far head start.

* * *

><p>Amy was in her home in Atlanta. She had stopped her radio show but continued to write music. She found her heartbreak to be very helpful with the writing process. She also tried to avoid the Internet at all costs, the less she knew the better. She never planned on breaking into Punk's home that night but when she heard AJ was living with him- something he refused to do wit her she lost it. She didn't like the person she was becoming at all.<p>

She had been receiving messages all day but she ignored most of them until curiosity got the best of her. She didn't understand what her few friends were saying to her and clicked on the Internet browser on her phone. She typed in Punk's name and her heart sank.

'_Former WWE champion getting married?'_

'_CM Punk and AJ Lee's love story takes a real turn'_

'_WWE Superstar and Diva ready to tie the knot?'_

'_AJPUNK is real'_

'_Marriage in the cards for CM Punk?'_

'_AJ Lee off the market for good?'_

Amy clicked on one of the many articles and felt the tears roll down her cheek.

_'Current WWE talents CM Punk and AJ Lee are engaged! At least according to the web. A few fans had seen Punk (real name Phil Brooks- and Lee (April Mendez) at the airport earlier in the week and they weren't heading to any Wrestling events as a matter of fact both Punk and Lee were pulled from the week's event but are scheduled to return next week to continue their story on TV._

_It's no secret that Punk and Lee have been together for a while now but the few fans that had seen them earlier saw Lee was rocking a large diamond on her left ring finger. The reports are still unconfirmed but according to sources close the couple they were indeed engaged over the holiday last week. This isn't Punk's first romance with a Diva he was previously linked to Maria Kanellis, Beth Phoenix and most recently Amy Dumas aka Lita. He was with Dumas right up until his relationship with Lee became known. Once we get confirmation we will update the article, keep checking back for updates_.'

Amy couldn't believe her eyes. Punk would almost pass out upon talk of engagement or any form of giving her a commitment. She was with him for years and couldn't even get him to take a none-work related vacation and now he was missing important dates to travel off with AJ who he proposed to? What did she have that Amy didn't? Maybe the article was bull but upon further research she found a picture of AJ at the airport and she was in fact sporting a large diamond on her hand. She reached for her phone and called up the only person she thought would answer her. Actually she knew the better person would answer since she had just changed her number and no one had it.

"Hello?" the sleepy male voice asked

"Colt" she said trying to not sound like she was crying

"Yea who is this?" Colt asked becoming more alert

"Is it true?" she asked crying

"Amy?" he asked

"Is it true!" she asked again. This time her voice was more demanding and angry "Do not hang up" she warned

"Amy you need to calm down" Colt instructed "We're all really worried about you"

"I didn't ask for you opinion" Amy shot at him "Did he propose to her?"

"I'm not going to discuss him with you" Colt informed her in a soft voice and that's when she knew it was true.

"He's going to marry her?" Amy asked stunned "Why?"

"You need to stop this and let him go" Colt warned "It's over he's moved on and you need to as well"

"He's really marrying her" Amy repeated to herself "What is it about her?"

"I'm not going to discuss her with you either" Colt told her honestly "I'm not going to discuss anything with you as a matter of fact"

"You took his side" Amy said to him

"You had AJ attacked" Colt reminded her "That was cruel Amy" he scolded

"She still won" Amy said to him "She has my career, my boyfriend- she stole my whole fucking life!"

"Stop it!" Colt shouted "Go get some help Amy and then maybe we could talk again until then don't call me again" he then hung up on her and threw her phone across the room causing it to shatter into pieces.


	30. Off Script

**Chapter 30: Off Script**

* * *

><p>Punk and AJ had a peaceful week in Mexico. He finally unwound enough to enjoy himself and was only cranky the morning they flew back. He wanted to stay away with her forever but he knew they had to get back to work and that's exactly what they did. The got home on Saturday and flew out Sunday to make it for Raw that Monday.<p>

Part of Punk wasn't ready for all the questions about his engagement or annoying comments behind his back but he wasn't ashamed of being with AJ at all and if anyone made a disrespectful comment about their relationship he'd simply hit them and move on.

"Well, well, well" Randy rambled off as he came across Punk and AJ arriving into the arena "Welcome back"

"Thanks" AJ said to him kindly while Punk just glared at the man

"Also congratulations on the engagement" Randy said to them

"Gee thanks Orton" Punk remarked sarcastically "We sure hope you'll be able to make it to the wedding"

"Did you two even consider me before you got engaged?" Randy asked them seriously

"No you didn't pop into my mind at all actually" Punk said folding his arms "Why did you think I was going to propose to you?"

"No I was thinking you would have considered we're in the middle of a story" Randy said to him

"It's called acting Orton" Punk reminded him "No on really believes you're with AJ anyway"

"Our big Wrestlemania finish is over now!" Randy shouted "We were supposed-"

"It will be fine" AJ said interjecting

"We work for WWE" Punk pointed out to Orton "But the job doesn't dictate what we do or when we do it. If you don't like it tough shit"

"You don't even realize what you've done" Randy said bitterly

"Hey you're the one that wanted to work with AJ you forced her to if I remember correctly so don't get mad when she continues to live her life" Punk said to him

"You and AJ could do whatever the hell you want but here at work AJ is with me" Randy reminded him and Punk just rolled his eyes

"No dumb ass AJ is with me inside of this building and out of it" Punk informed him smugly

"Stop fighting" Hunter warned walking over the two of them

"They ruined our story" Randy said to Hunter

"What are you five years old? Running to your daddy?" Punk mocked

"It's fine" Hunter said to Randy "Punk, AJ good to have you both back"

"Good to be back" Punk remarked forcefully and grabbed AJ's hand and walked away with her

* * *

><p>"I already regret coming back" Punk said to her as they entered his locker room<p>

"It's just Randy you know how he is" AJ shrugged simply placing her bag on the floor

"He's an idiot" Punk mumbled annoyed

"Just remember working with him will payoff" AJ reminded him "You're going to win the Rumble and headline Wrestlemania"

"With you at my side" Punk said proudly "That's my only motivation for coming back"

"But I am going to have to take this off for the show" AJ said looking at her ring "I'm going to have to hide it somewhere" she said to him "I don't want anyone to steal it"

"Put it in my bag" Punk said gesturing to his gym bag

"It's a diamond ring I can't just toss it in a bag" she said to him

"Trust me I know what kind of ring it is" Punk smirked "And I also know I don't want it stolen so wrap it up in one of my shirts and leave it in my bag"

"Ok" she said removing the ring "Feels weird to take it off and I have a tan line around it"

"Well as soon as the story with Randy is over that ring is going back on and never coming off" he told her

"You want me to wear it when I wrestle?" she asked him

"Of course" Punk said to her

"You'll wear your ring too?" AJ asked

"Absolutely" he said without hesitation his phone began to ring and watched as AJ grabbed it for him

"It's Colt" she said passing it to him "I'm going to go get my makeup done. I'll be back" she then walked out of the room.

"Hey" Punk said into the phone

"Hey how was Mexico?" Colt asked him

"Great I didn't want to come back" Punk said to him

"Did your pale ass get some color at least?" Colt asked him

"I don't know how I feel about discussing my ass with you" Punk joked

"You know what I mean!" Colt defended

"Yes I got some color" Punk said to him "What's going on?"

"Well I just wanted to let you know that Amy called me" Colt said to him

"You picked up her call?" Punk asked annoyed

"No she changed her number I didn't know who it was" Colt defended "She was crying and very upset"

"Not my problem" Punk said to him

"It's going to be" Colt said to him "She was upset about you"

"What did I do now?" Punk asked annoyed

"She heard about the engagement" Colt said to him "I told her off and hung up on her but she sounded so weird"

"What do you mean by weird?" Punk asked alarmed

"She was asking why AJ and not her" Colt said to him "And I told her she needed help"

"Shit" Punk muttered

"I just wanted to give you a heads up and I didn't want to ruin your vacation with it" Colt said to him

"Thanks I appreciate it. If you hear from her again let me know" Punk said to him

"Will do and uh- just watch your back" Colt said to him

"You too now? AJ already thinks Amy is going to jump out and stab me" Punk said to him

"She might" Colt said to him "Or she'll jump out and stab AJ"

"I won't let that happen" Punk said to him

"Seriously dude she knows your place like the back of her hand, she can get backstage at shows and she's clearly off her rocker" Colt pointed out "Just keep an eye open"

"I will" Punk said to him "And thanks again" he then hung up and sighed. What was Amy up to now?

* * *

><p>"Well, well if it isn't the future Mrs. Brooks" Paul Heyman grinned walking over to her<p>

"Hi Paul" she smiled and gave him a hug

"Congratulations" Paul said happily

"Thanks" she said shyly

"So where is this ring that Punk was rambling about for two weeks straight?" Paul asked eagerly

"I left it back in the locker room" AJ said to him "I'm still in this story with Randy"

"Oh well I'm sure that won't last past the end of the night" Paul assured her "I heard them working on it"

"Good because I don't know how much longer Punk is going to tolerate me on screen with Randy" AJ smirked

"Yea I'm sure he doesn't want his future wife kissing the man he hates most in the world" Paul laughed "You seem very happy"

"I am" AJ said with a sigh "He's been so great and we had this great week away I just want him to stay positive and relaxed"

"What is this bullshit!" Punk screamed at one of the writers causing heads to turn including AJ and Paul's.

"This is what Vince wanted" the male writer told him

"Well it's not happening so go back to the drawing board" Punk said slamming the script into the man's chest

"But Vince-" he started nervously

"I don't give a crap what Vince wants" Punk said slowly "Fix it!"

"What is going on?" AJ asked walking over to them

"Nothing for you to worry about" Punk said to her kindly then glared towards the writer "Are you going to tell Vince or am I?" he shot at the man who then ran down the hall

"What is wrong?" she asked him

"The script is crap" Punk said to her "They want to have you go out there and break up with Randy but him and the authority won't let you so they want to do this angle where Randy treats you like crap until Wrestlemania"

"I heard about the story" Paul chimed in "I think it sounds good" he said to Punk

"You think belittling AJ on screen is good?" Punk shot at him

"They said you'd make it your mission to win the Rumble and face Orton which you will- then the winner not only gets the title but AJ as well" Paul said calmly "Sounds interesting"

"Yea it's not bad" AJ said to him "I'll be fine"

"I don't want to have to spend the next three months watching Randy push you around on TV" Punk argued "It's not fair. He's going to taunt me until Wrestlemania using you"

"But the end result is me with you" AJ reminded him "And I think we could make this story really work" she reasoned

"I mean people know you two are together so to watch Randy use her to get to you will seem very real" Paul added

"Of course it will seem real because it is real" Punk said to them

"Just give it a shot" AJ said to him "Go apologize to the writer and we'll work it out"

"She's right" Paul agreed "I know you don't like it but if AJ is ok with it I'm sure you'll manage through just fine"

"Fine" Punk forced out through gritted teeth "But the minute he missteps with you I'm breaking his nose next" he then stormed off

"Well he was relaxed on vacation" AJ said to Paul who let out a laugh "I swear!"

"I'm sure he was kiddo" Paul chuckled putting his arm around her shoulder and leading her down the hall

* * *

><p>AJ opened up Raw to a loud pop, which wasn't common with heels. But obviously new of her engagement had spread and the people probably thought she was going to make some sort of confirmation.<p>

"I'm out here tonight for one reason and one reason only" AJ said into the microphone "I have something really important I need to tell…Randy" she informed the crowd that booed upon hearing his name "Randy could you please come out?" she asked. She was suddenly flashing back to her time with Daniel Bryan. She hated playing the poor victim role in all of this but she trusted Punk to make her look strong. He wouldn't let it get to the point that the Daniel Bryan story did. Randy casually made his way to the ring with the title belt draped over his shoulder and entered the ring. He walked over to her and went to kiss her but she jerked her head away. He chuckled and grabbed a microphone.

"I know what this is about AJ" Randy said to her "I read online reports too except they're usually 99% wrong except not this time" he started off and now the crowd was getting excited "You came out here tonight to inform me you're leaving me for CM Punk" there was a loud cheer from the crowd and 'CM Punk' chants filled the arena. "Isn't that right AJ?" he drawled on her name a bit and she made eye contact with him.

"Yes" she said loud and proud

"Do you really think it's going to be that easy?" Randy questioned "You're part of the Authority" he laughed "You can't just walk out because you traded down on boyfriends. You are my valet, you're job is to make my job easier" he informed her "Nothing more, nothing less" before AJ could respond Punk's music hit the arena and the crowd went wild. He had his game face on while he made his way down to the ring and entered it. AJ couldn't help but smile at Punk as he entered the ring just like she used to when they first worked together.

"Randy, Randy" Punk said slowly "AJ didn't come down here to ask for you permission she came down here to tell you like it was. It's your choice to deal with it or not"

"What do you see him?" Randy asked looking at AJ but gesturing towards Punk

"She sees everything you're not" Punk responded choosing to answer for AJ "And now that AJ has said her peace-" Triple H's music hit before Punk could finish. He rolled his eyes to the top of his head and look towards the ramp as Triple H, Stephanie and Kane walked out onto the stage.

"Randy is right" Triple H said to him "This is the WWE where everyone works for us" he said gesturing to Stephanie who had on a proud smile "Just because AJ has yet again decided to change her boyfriend doesn't mean she stops doing her job" he said to them

"What my husband is trying to say is AJ will continue to work with Randy" Stephanie said to her "Whether you like it or not that's just the way it is. And if we get a whiff of sabotage on your end you can kiss any title shot goodbye" she warned AJ who frowned

"Is this how you get your kicks?" Punk asked them "You think forcing her into working with Randy is going to help him?"

"If she wants to keep her job here at WWE she will help him" Hunter informed them and Randy just smiled "But I also understand how AJ might want to stay close to you Punk. So tonight for your match AJ will be at ringside" Hunter said to them then added "in Kane's corner that is" he smiled "Now be careful Punk if I recall your new girlfriend used to have a thing for the big red machine" Kane just smiled and nodded his in agreement. Punk just looked towards AJ who looked completely lost. Randy laughed as he exited the ring and then signaled for AJ to follow him.

_'I have to'_ she mouthed towards Punk who just nodded and watched as she left with Randy

* * *

><p>As soon as Punk walked backstage AJ was waiting for him.<p>

"See that wasn't so bad" AJ said to him

"Yea I guess" Punk said to her "I still think Randy is going to get way too much enjoyment out of this"

"I'm standing right here" Randy said annoyed

"Yea I know I see ya" Punk said simply as he wrapped his arms around AJ's waist and tugged her against him "Remember you don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with and if anyone gives you a hard time you come to me"

"Got it" she said with a firm head nod and he kissed her lips briefly

"I have to go over the match with Glenn want to come?" Punk asked

"Yea" she said as he pulled away from her

Punk's match was the main-event of the night. Punk was out first and watched as AJ walked out with Kane. She played the part well and seemed to not want to be there. She winced every time Punk took a hit and when Kane hit him with a choke slam Punk rolled out of the ring so Kane couldn't get the pin. AJ walked over to where he was laying out and saw the pain he was in and it wasn't just for the story, he was legitimately in a lot of pain it was written all over her face.

"Babe" she whispered getting on her knees and leaning down so she was close to face "Are you ok?"

"Yea" He winced. His face was beat red and she could see he was in a bad shape

"Is it your back?" she asked placing her hand there

"Yea" he nodded slowly

"I'll tell them to stop the match" she said to him

"No" Punk said to her

"You ok Punk?" the ref asked jumping out of the ring

"Yea start the count" Punk instructed him

"Phil" she said with a sigh

"I'm fine" He said to her and she helped him to his feet and watched as he crawled back into the ring. On cue Randy made his way down the ramp and over to AJ. They were scheduled to get into an argument.

"You are supposed to be helping Kane!" he yelled getting in AJ's face. Punk jumped through the ropes and tackled Randy to the ground. He started ramming Randy into the barricade but Kane hit Punk from behind and before anyone knew it the one on one match turned into two on one. The ref called for the bell and AJ watched as Punk was being kicked and punched while he was on the ground.

AJ followed as the script called for and pulled on Randy's arm but he jerked it away causing her to hit the floor herself. She knew the script called for her to stay on the ground until the show closed but she knew Punk was in serious pain and he was now taking hits to his back from a chair. AJ stood up and grabbed the chair out of Randy's hand causing him to look back at her in confusion.

"What are you doing!" He shouted. And this wasn't him in script, she knew he was genuinely confused as to what she was doing "Give me the chair back!"

"He's hurt!" she yelled back refusing to hand over the chair.

"Cut the shit and hand me the chair!" Randy yelled reaching for the chair but AJ still wouldn't let it go. Kane continued to work on Punk but looked over and saw Randy and AJ in scuffle, Punk hit Kan with a high kick knocking him to the ground. Punk wasn't sure what AJ was doing when he looked over.

"AJ it's enough!" Randy yelled tugging hard at the chair but when she wouldn't let go he did causing the chair to slingshot back in her face. Randy's eyes widened in shock and he made his way over to her. "Are you ok?" he asked. He certainly didn't mean to hurt AJ.

"I'm ok" she said sitting up and noticed the blood coming from her mouth, her lip was busted open "It's fine" she said covering her mouth

"We need doc!" Randy called out.

"What happened?" Punk demanded getting on his knees next to AJ

"I didn't mean to do it" Randy said frantically.

"Let me see" Punk insisted moving her hand to the side and cringed at the amount of the blood.

"Let me look at her" doc said making his way over and both Punk and Randy stood up. Punk looked over to Randy and glared at him and that's how Raw went off air.

Punk helped get AJ to the back while holding a towel to her mouth.

"She might need stitches" Doc informed him "Are you going to wait for her?" he asked leading her into the trainers room

"Yea of course" Punk said to him "Do what you have to do" he then looked and saw Randy talking to Hunter.

"…I don't know what she was doing!" Randy defended "I swear I didn't mean for the chair to hit her-" Randy felt a hard shove and saw Punk standing behind him

"What the fuck was that!" Punk yelled

"She went off script!" Randy defended

"She was improvising!" Punk shouted "I landed funny on my back and she was helping me out!"

"How was I supposed to know that?" Randy asked annoyed "I didn't mean to hit her!"

"We know that" Hunter said to him

"Oh fuck this" Punk huffed

"Hey!" Hunter yelled towards Punk "This is on AJ not him" he reminded him

"I was hurt" Punk reminded him in a low voice.

"Well she knows the rules" Hunter said to him "If she's not professional enough to work with you then maybe she shouldn't work here at all"

"How dare you" Punk spat "Don't threaten her especially to me!"

"Nobody is threatening anybody" Vince said making his way over "Is AJ alright?" he asked Punk but he had his eyes locked on Hunter

"Yea" Punk gritted out

"Obviously there was a mistake made tonight" Vince reasoned "AJ didn't communicate properly with Randy and then Randy made another mistake" he said to them all "Let's just move on from this"

"Get your son in check" Punk warned Vince

"Get your fiancée in check" Hunter shot back

"Enough!" Vince yelled stepping in-between the two "Everyone messed up so let's just go back to the hotel and sleep on it and we'll discuss it tomorrow with a cooler head"

"I need to go check on AJ anyway" Punk said annoyed then walked back to the trainers room.

"No stitches" Doc told Punk "But her lip is busted open she's going to have to ice it"

"Ok" Punk said to him "Can I have a minute with her?"

"Yea sure" Doc said excusing himself

"Are you ok?" he asked her first and she nodded "What were you thinking AJ?" he asked her "You know you can't just change the script like that"

"You were hurt" she muffled out over the ice pack on her lip

"Yea and I can handle it" Punk said to her "It's not your place to change a story like that. You could be fired for that AJ"

"And you could have been seriously hurt" She defended "My job isn't worth your health"

"I don't need your help" Punk informed her "I've been doing this for years I know how to take care of myself I don't need you"

"Oh" AJ said slowly "You don't need me?"

"You know what I mean" Punk said annoyed

"No I get it" AJ said coldly "Could you leave now? I don't need you here" she said using his words against her

"Come on AJ" he sighed annoyed

"Fine I'll go" she said jumping off the table and walking out the door

"AJ" Randy said jogging up to her "I am so sorry-"

"It's ok" she said to him "I know you didn't mean it and I made the mistake of sticking my nose where it didn't belong" she said glaring over towards Punk

"Oh you were just trying to help" Randy said kindly then grinned towards Punk "He's lucky to have such an awesome fiancée" he said placing his hand on her shoulder

"Yea I bet" she muttered

"Come on I'll take you back to your locker room" Randy said leading AJ away as Punk just glared at the two

"So how was your first night back?" Paul asked cheerfully coming behind Punk. Punk just turned around and shot Paul a dirty look then stormed off.

* * *

><p>AJ was back on the bus with her bag and Punk followed her on a few minutes later.<p>

"I didn't mean I didn't need you like that" Punk said tossing his bag on the couch and unzipping it

"Ok" she said simply. Clearly the comment stung and he felt terrible for it. He just wasn't sure how her interfering with his match and being in the wrong had turned into him apologizing.

"Here" he said taking her ring out of his bag

"I don't want to get blood on it" she said turning away

"I'll have it cleaned then" Punk said not taking 'no' for answer. She held her left hand out and let him slip the ring back on her hand. He leaned down and kissed her hand lightly. "You do understand why I'm upset right?"

"Yea you made your point. You don't need me to help you" AJ said to him

"I'd rather be hurt then have you hurt" Punk said to her seriously "I can deal with my own pain but seeing you in pain is ten times worse for me"

"It doesn't even hurt" AJ defended

"It has to hurt" Punk said moving her hand that was holding the icepack and saw how swollen her bottom lip was "Jesus" he muttered shaking his head

"I'm not in trouble" AJ informed him "Hunter spoke to me after the show so your little fear of me getting fired was just in your hand as well"

"I get that you worry about me and want to protect me" Punk started off "But you do get that I feel the same way about you right? I want to work with you and I want you in my corner but you cannot get physical with another guy during a match. Tonight Randy made a mistake and I know he feels bad and as much as I hate to admit he's a professional and knew you were down and hurt and helped you but another guy might not" he said to her "And someone else might not be as gentle as Randy. If you go off script it means they go off script too- I can't worry about that while I'm in a match"

"Ok" she said softly "But I really only wanted to help you"

"I know and I appreciate it" Punk said to her "I have a bad back and that's going to happen from time to time. I told you I was ok"

"I know but I know you and I saw how much pain you were in" she said to him

"I'm not the man I was a few years back when we worked together. I've had surgeries and my back is worse so it's going to be like that and if you can't handle it I respect it but you need to tell me now so I can talk to Vince and figure out a way to get you out of the story" Punk said to her

"No I'll be fine" she said shaking her head "Just be more careful"

"You're the one with the busted lip and you're telling me to be careful?" Punk chuckled but she wasn't amused "I promise" he said quickly

"How is your back?" AJ asked curiously

"It hurts" Punk admitted "But it's nothing a heating pad wont fix"

"Look at us" she laughed lightly "We should have just stayed away we're already falling apart and we've only been back for a day"

"That's what I'm saying" Punk agreed then smiled "Come on" he said grabbing her hand "I'll ice your lip for you" he said to her

"Only if you let me help your back" AJ said and he just smirked as he led her back to the bedroom


	31. Happy Birthday Colt!

**Chapter 31: Happy Birthday Colt!**

* * *

><p>Punk and AJ arrived back in Chicago on Wednesday morning and as much as they wanted to stay in bed and rest they were going to Colt's birthday party. He was turning 35 and wanted to have a big shindig at a local club and insisted on Punk and AJ going even though it wasn't their scene.<p>

"What about this?" AJ asked stepping out of her closet to show Punk her outfit

"Looks good" Punk said looking at his phone and not even bothering to look up

"You're not even looking" AJ huffed placing her hands on her hips. He peered over his phone and nodded

"I like it" Punk said then looked back at his phone. She was wearing jeans and a joker t-shirt.

"Is it clubby?" she asked looking in the mirror "I've never been to a club"

"Seriously?" Punk chuckled "You can either completely dress up or dress down. It doesn't matter"

"I want to impress your friends" AJ admitted "I've already conquered the family end and now I have to work on your friends"

"I really don't care what anyone thinks of you" Punk admitted as he searched his Twitter. "But I'm sure they'll love you regardless"

"Ugh" she groaned and headed back into the closet. A few minutes later she stepped back out. "What about this?"

"Perfect. I like it better then the last outfit" he said without even picking his head up

"Ok" she shrugged simply. She was wearing a low cut tank-top that showed off her midriff and tight jeans and a pair of boots over them. She was never usually one to show off her stomach but she was going to a club she just assumed this was how people dressed there. "I'm ready"

"Great" he said turning off Twitter and getting off of the bed. He finally looked over to her and froze.

"What?" she asked

"You can't wear that" Punk said pointing to her outfit

"You said you liked it better than the last one" she pointed out annoyed "You said you'd help me pick something to wear and this is what you picked"

"I wasn't paying attention" Punk defended "If you wear that to the club I'm going to get into a lot of fist fights so go change"

"Again?" she sighed throwing her head back in defeat and walking back into the closet.

"Wear anything in there as long as it covers your skin" Punk informed her shaking his head "She wants me to get arrested" he muttered to himself

"I heard that!" she shouted from inside the closet "You said it was fine to wear! Now you've learned your lesson and when I ask for your opinion you'll really pay attention" she said stepping back out of the closet wearing a lose t-shirt. Her long hair and red lip-gloss made her look even more beautiful. "Better?"

"Much" He smiled "Don't be nervous most of my friends already know you"

"I still want them to like them" she said grabbing her bag and slinging it over her body. "I don't drink so we won't have that in common"

"I don't drink either" Punk smirked

"Well they already like you I'm still working on it" AJ reminded him nervously as they walked down the stairs together.

"What's not to love?" Punk asked seriously

* * *

><p>Once they arrived to the surprisingly crowded club Punk made sure to find a small table in the corner for just him and AJ.<p>

"Colt really knows all of these people?" AJ asked looking around

"Of course he doesn't" Punk laughed

"Hey!" a voice cheered and Punk rolled his eyes. He had forgotten Colt and Trent were friends. He walked right over to AJ and gave her a kiss on the cheek just as he always did. "You look great! How are you feeling?"

"Much better" She said forcing a smile

"Hey Punk" Trent said shaking his hand "I'm surprised you two came to this" he said holding a drink in his own hand

"You think I'd miss my best friends birthday?" Punk questioned

"No of course not it's just not really April's scene" Trent shrugged simply "Oh what happened to your lip kiddo?" he asked using his hand to tilt AJ's chin up so he could examine her face

"Wrestling" she said jerking away

"Anyway it's good to see you two and congratulations by the way on the engagement" Trent told them "You deserve all of the happiness in the world" he said to AJ placing a hand on her shoulder then walking away

"He's not so bad" AJ noted to Punk who looked annoyed by her exes presence

"He's better then my ex that's for sure" Punk agreed "But does he have to constantly kiss you hello?"

"It's respectful" AJ defended "Oh so my sister messaged me today did you know that another woman was attacked in my old building in Tampa?"

"No I hadn't heard that" Punk said to her "Is she ok?"

"She's alive but she was beat up and raped" AJ informed him and Punk frowned. He hated hearing those stories but now he was also thinking how that could have been AJ. "My sister told me they were going to run the DNA from her against the one I got to see if it was the same guy"

"In the same building huh?" Punk asked and she nodded

"Two floors down from where I was" AJ said to him "Isn't that so scary?"

"You left at the right time" Punk said seriously "Obviously they'll inform us if the DNA matches?"

"Yea my sister is staying on top of it" AJ said to him and he nodded

"Sorry" Cliff Compton smiled making his way over. "Miss. April!" he cheered and AJ stood up and gave him a hug "How have you been?"

"Good" She smiled pulling away

"I told you once you dumped Trent to give me a call" Cliff teased "You decided to not only date this grouchy bastard but you agreed to marry him!" he laughed

"I'm right here" Punk chimed in

"Yea and can't you see I'm trying to steal your fiancée?" Cliff asked him "I asked her to marry me the first day I met her"

"I used to hang out with Cliff all of the time when I was with Trent" AJ told him and Punk nodded

"She said she'd marry me" Cliff said to Punk

"Yea well you should have gotten her a ring" Punk shot back. Cliff picked up her left hand and looked at the ring

"Holy shit" Cliff said looking at the large diamond "In one year I'll be able to afford you this ring" he teased "Wait for me for a year"

"Get your own girlfriend" Punk said tugging AJ so she was sitting on his lap and Cliff took the seat AJ was in across from him.

"I'd rather yours" Cliff said waggling his eyebrows and Punk just rolled his eyes while AJ giggled "Oh heads up Trent is here" he added quickly

"Thanks" Punk remarked

"I mean Trent, Amy- I wonder if Maria and Lethal are showing up next" Cliff laughed taking a sip of his drink

"Did you say Amy?" Punk asked him alarmed and AJ felt his entire body tense.

"Yea I mean she came by like an hour ago but Colt asked her to leave, I'm pretty sure she did" Cliff said to him simply

"It's important to know if she's still here" Punk said very seriously and Cliff could tell he wasn't messing around. "I can't have her around AJ"

"It's fine" AJ said to him

"No it's really not" Punk remarked

"I'll take a look around" Cliff volunteered "Just hang out here ok?"

"Thanks" Punk said to him and watched as Cliff searched around the club

"It's fine" AJ said to him

"I don't want her here and I know Colt doesn't either" Punk said to her

"I'm in good hands tonight" AJ said to him wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. "I know you won't let any of her buddies jump me"

"No I won't" He confirmed "Just have a good time tonight"

* * *

><p>As the night progressed AJ mingled with all of Punk's friends and was having a great time. But even though Punk was assured Amy had left the building he still felt uneasy and spent most the night watching his back but more importantly AJ's.<p>

"You need to loosen up" Colt said to his friend "This is a party not a funeral"

"Sorry" Punk said to his friend "I just don't like that Amy was here"

"She's gone I kicked her ass out" Colt laughed "Relax"

"What if she's outside waiting" Punk said to him

"I'm sure you could handle her" Colt smirked

"It's not me I'm worried about" he said and caste his eyes over to the other end of the room where AJ was laughing with Cliff and Trent about something.

"Hey this isn't Tampa" Colt reminded him "If anybody considers putting their hands on AJ there's a club filled of professional wrestlers that will kick somebody's ass" he assured him "We've got her back don't worry"

"I can't let her get hurt again" Punk said to him seriously

"She won't" Colt said to him "Now try to lighten up you're bringing down the entire party"

"Fine" Punk groaned

"Go over there and get your women because I'm pretty sure Cliff is trying to talk her out of marrying you" Colt laughed

"Asshole" Punk mumbled making his way over to AJ.

AJ headed into the bathroom to freshen up. There were a few girls in there a lot of them were throwing up from drinking too much and AJ just stepped over them.

"Hello" Amy said walking over to AJ. She looked surprised to see Amy there.

"Amy" AJ said politely "You're not supposed to be here"

"I was kicked out of the party which is upstairs" Amy informed her "The rest of the club downstairs is public and I have a right to be there"

"Just leave me alone" AJ said looking into the mirror and adjusting her hair

"I want to see it" Amy said to her and AJ looked over to her confused

"See what?" she asked Amy

"The ring" Amy said to her "I want to see the ring"

"No" AJ said almost defensively

"Let me see it" Amy said grabbing her hand and AJ jerked it away

"You really are insane" AJ said to her "I'm going to see to it that not only do I get a restraining order against you but so will Phil. So your little games of showing up in Chicago and in our home is over"

"Our home" Amy scuffed "Must be nice to have my life"

"It was never your home" AJ reminded her "He didn't want you then and he doesn't want you know" she said coldly "Just leave us alone"

"Just like how you left me and Phil alone?" Amy asked bitterly "You never stayed away even after you promised you would!"

"He didn't want me to go!" AJ yelled out at her "He wanted me, he's always wanted me"

"You never gave us a chance" Amy said to her

"Stay away from him" AJ warned then turned and headed towards the door but she felt Amy grab her arm

"I want to see my ring!" Amy yelled out

"Are you insane?" she asked trying to pull away from her. Amy bent AJ's arm so she could have a good view of the ring

"That's supposed to be mine" Amy said coldly

"Get off of me!" AJ yelled and the two ended up in a scuffle on the bathroom floor.

AJ and Amy were rolling around for five minutes when security came in and broke the two up.

"She stole my ring!" Amy yelled pointing at her as one guard held Amy back and the other was holding AJ.

"It's my ring you psycho!" AJ shouted

"How about we call the police and have them sort it out?" the guard asked that was holding AJ and dragging the two out of the bathroom. AJ was being held around her waist but the burley security guard held her high so her feet couldn't even touch the ground.

"No I just want my ring back" Amy said reaching for AJ's hand

"Get off of me!" AJ yelled trying to kick Amy away while the guard pulled Amy away

"What is going on?" Colt asked walking over "Amy?" he asked surprised

"She took my ring" Amy cried "Make her give it back"

"Are they with your party Cabana?" the guard asked

"The little one is" Colt said pointing to AJ

"Please Colt make her give it back" Amy pleaded

"Hey!" Punk shouted walking over her. Clearly his attention was caught by seeing AJ being held by a security guard "Get your hands off of her" Punk demanded taking AJ from the guard. He hadn't even noticed Amy at first.

"Phil" AJ hissed and nodded over to a distraught Amy

"She's not going anywhere" The guard said to Punk and Colt referring to AJ "The red head said she stole her ring. We're calling the police"

"What ring?" Punk asked looking over to Amy "Amy what the fuck are you talking about?"

"She has my ring" Amy whispered pointing to her own left hand and both Colt and Punk looked alarmed

"This is my fiancée" Punk said looking at the guard and pointing to AJ "I bought her this ring she is wearing. This woman is delusional" he said pointing at Amy

"I am not delusional!" Amy yelled trying to free herself of the guards grip "I am not crazy!"

"She needs to leave" Colt said to the guard holding Amy

"She stole my ring and attacked me in the bathroom!" Amy yelled "I want to press charges!"

"You can call the police from your house" The guard said pulling Amy away

"You will pay for this!" Amy screamed causing a lot of heads to turn and look at her "You both will! I am not crazy!" she continued to scream until she was bought outside.

"Are you ok?" Punk asked her

"Yea" AJ said to him

"Are you sure?" Colt asked concerned

"Yes I'm fine" She chuckled "Let's just get back to the party" she said walking past them and back up the stairs to the party

"Wow" Colt said to Punk. Punk shot a glare towards the guard that had touched AJ then followed her back up the stairs.

"Hey" Punk said walking over to AJ who was back at their table "Let's just get out of here"

"No we just got here" AJ argued "We're not going to let Amy pull you away from your best friends birthday" she said firmly

"Are you sure you're alright?" Punk asked examining her face

"Yea she didn't get any hits in" AJ assured him "And most importantly she didn't get my ring" AJ said looking proudly at the large diamond

"You have your priorities all out of order" Punk said to her and she just shrugged

"Let's just have fun ok?" she said pulling his hand and he nodded

* * *

><p>Once Punk and AJ arrived back at their home it was well into the next morning.<p>

"I've never stayed out all night partied before" AJ admitted removing her jacket

"I never would have guessed it" he teased "Did you have fun?"

"I had a blast" she said to him

"Good now it's time to sleep" Punk said to her

"No I'm too wired to sleep I want to eat" AJ said to him

"Eggs?" he asked her and she nodded "Come on" he said nodding for her to follow him into the kitchen

"I told Amy earlier that if she didn't stay away you'd file a restraining order" she told him "Maybe you should"

"I don't know" Punk said to her as he pulled the eggs out of the refrigerator

"I think it's for the best" AJ said to him "I'm really afraid for you"

"I'm afraid for you" Punk said to her seriously "It's not me she's attacking it's you"

"She wants you" AJ said to him "You need to protect yourself and if you get one you can put me on it as well and we'll both be safe"

"Alright" Punk agreed "I'll call my attorney later"

"Good" AJ said to him "I don't want hear around you while she's acting like that"

"As long as the restraining order works for you as well I'll do it" Punk said to her

"You should put your entire family down" AJ said to him seriously "Make sure she stays away from your mom and sisters too"

"Yea I don't want her dragging them into this too" Punk said to her "I feel bad enough she showed up at Colt's birthday"

"It's not your fault" AJ assured him

"Isn't it?" Punk asked her "I cheated on her and then I promised I never would again and yet I still cheated" he said to her "I'm the reason she's like this"

"No you're not" AJ said to him "I've been cheated on and never acted out that way and so have you" she reminded him

"Amy is fragile" Punk argued mostly to himself "I should have been more sensitive to her"

"You went to Atlanta and she told you to leave" AJ reminded him "And being cheated on doesn't give you a free pass to act insane. Trent doesn't act that way" she pointed out "We're still friends actually"

"I just can't help but feel like if I went about this differently this wouldn't have happened. You never would have been attacked either" Punk said shaking his head

"So get the restraining order" She shrugged "That'll make everyone feel better. Besides the attack might not even be her"

"She hasn't denied AJ" Punk sighed "Me, you, Colt- we've all asked her about it and she never said she wasn't behind it"

"Well if the DNA comes back and matches the DNA I got then that clears her name" AJ said to him

"It's not going to" Punk said to her "Your attack has Amy written all over it. And she did that because I was dating you I can't even imagine what she'll try to do with you now that we're engaged"

"Nothing because you'll have the restraining order in place" AJ said calmly. She really wanted him to do this and not for her benefit but his. If she had to make it seem like it was for her in order for him to do it then so be it.

"I'll take care of it" Punk promised

"So speaking of engagement…" AJ trailed off "My brother is getting another leave in March"

"Ok" Punk said confused

"I want him to be at my wedding" AJ said to him "More than anyone else I need him there to walk me down the aisle. I mean we can always wait until he gets another leave but I'm not sure when that's going to happen"

"You want to get married in March is what you're telling me?" Punk asked and she nodded nervously "Ok I think I can wait that long" he said simply

"You thought it would be sooner?" AJ asked

"I wouldn't mind" Punk shrugged "Seriously though I know your brother being there is a big deal for you so let's do it in March"

"Are you sure?" she asked

"I'll marry you tomorrow morning" Punk smiled "As long as the end result is the same I don't care when or where"

"Ok" she said smiling "But it's going to be right after Wrestlemania so that's a lot of planning and being busy"

"I'll help anyway that I can" Punk assured her "Just tell me what to do and I'll do it"

"You're the best" She said happily jumping of the stool and hugging him "I can't wait to be Mrs. Brooks"


	32. Preparation

**Chapter 32: Preparation**

* * *

><p>After Colt's birthday bash the following Monday Punk and AJ were headed to Raw. Punk was playing with his xbox on the bus while AJ skimmed over bridal magazines.<p>

"Big or small?" AJ asked

"Medium" Punk shot back as he kept his eyes on the TV

"Are you even trying to take this seriously?" AJ asked with a huff "This is your wedding too"

"I know and I want what you want" Punk said to her

"Could you at least tell me how many groomsmen you want?" AJ asked

"My brother is my best man" Punk said without hesitation obviously not his blood brother but his adopted one "Colt, Cliff and Lars" he shrugged

"See was that so difficult?" AJ asked him "Now I know how many girls to have. My sister and your three sisters should work out just fine"

"Great" Punk said keeping his eyes locked on the game

"What kind of food do you want?" she asked

"Do we really have to pick this all out now?" Punk asked pausing the game to look at her

"We're getting married in March" she reminded him and he nodded "We are also in our last week of January" she pointed out "February and most of March we're going to be promoting Wrestlemania so the only time we have to plan this is while we're traveling"

"Ok" Punk said not seeing the big deal

"A lot goes into a wedding" AJ argued "I need to find a dress and bridesmaid dresses, we need to pick food, a photographer, a venue, a date, theme, flowers, guests, invitations, party favors, music-"

"Ok so give me a list of things you want me to do and I'll do it" Punk said simply

"Well first we have to pick a date otherwise everything else can't be done" AJ said to him

"What week is your brother back?" Punk asked

"What if Vince doesn't give us the time?" AJ asked not even considering that before

"What week is he back?" Punk asked slowly. Punk had no fears that Vince would give them a hard time.

"March 12-22" AJ said to him

"So pick a weekend date" Punk said to her

"March 13th?" AJ suggested "It's a Friday though…"

"I like it" Punk grinned "Friday the 13th"

"Are you sure?" AJ asked

"Yes" Punk said to her "It's awesome"

"Ok we officially have a date" AJ grinned happily

"See? Easy" Punk shrugged "Now put those magazines down. One task a day"

"Speaking of tasks…" AJ trailed off

"I contacted my attorney" Punk said knowing where she was going with this "He's working on the restraining order as we speak"

"I just don't want her to ruin the wedding" AJ frowned

"Trust me she won't get into our wedding" Punk promised her

"She was at the club the other night" AJ said to him

"This isn't going to be some open party AJ" Punk said to her "No one is getting in unless they're invited and she is not on the invite list"

"Alright" AJ said letting it go for now

"Nothing or no one is going ruin your day" Punk promised

"It's our day" she reminded cutely and he just offered a smile

"Our day" he corrected

* * *

><p>AJ was sitting in catering eating with Punk and Paul Heyman when Randy Orton walked over.<p>

"Hey AJ" Randy said kindly and Punk immediately rolled his eyes "How's the lip?"

"It's good. It's gone to a normal size" she assured him

"Good. I really want to go over tonight to avoid any other accidents" Randy said to her

"Of course" She said to him

"Oh hey Punk" Randy said mockingly

"Randall" Punk retorted taking a bite of his salad

"Someone is here looking for you by the way" Randy told him

"Who?" Punk asked almost annoyed

"Matt Hardy" Randy told him and Punk was now fully annoyed

"You're kidding" Punk remarked deadpanned

"Nope he was hanging out in the men's locker room and he was asking for you" Randy said to him "Not sure what it was about but the only thing you two have in common is a certain red haired beauty and I don't mean Maria" before Punk could respond Orton already was making his way out of catering.

"Interesting" Paul noted calmly

"Do you think he's here about her?" AJ asked him nervously

"I don't care why he's here" Punk informed her "And if he is he's wasting his time because he is the last person I would discuss Amy with"

"Maybe you should see what he wants" AJ suggested

"I'll get around to it later" Punk said to her "Right now I'm enjoying my crappy dinner"

"Oh so by the way Erica called me" AJ said to Punk "The same guy that attacked me also attacked the other woman in my building"

"Wait what?" Paul asked

"A woman in AJ's old apartment building was assaulted and I guess it was the same guy" Punk said to him

"So it wasn't Amy?" Paul asked confused

"Just because the same guy attacked another woman doesn't mean Amy and her stupid friend T didn't do it to AJ" Punk said to Paul

"The DNA didn't match him" Paul reminded him almost fearfully

"Maybe we were wrong" AJ suggested quietly

"We weren't wrong" Punk argued loudly "Something is fishy with this entire situation I'll give you that but there is no way that those two didn't have anything to do with it"

"But-" AJ started

"No AJ no more buts" Punk said cutting her off and standing up "I need to get ready" he then walked out of catering

"Whenever we talk about the attack he gets like that" AJ noted to Paul

"He's still shaken up by it" Paul said to her simply "It's going to take some time"

"What if I was wrong" AJ said to Paul "And now I've made Amy crazy for no reason"

"She told you she did it, you remember T being there" Paul reminded her

"I just want it to be over" AJ groaned "But Phil won't let it go until someone has paid for this"

"He loves you" Paul informed her "He wants to make it right"

"It's not his fault" AJ argued lightly

"He thinks it is" Paul said to her "Even if Amy had nothing to do with it he feels it's his job to protect you- any man feels that way with their girlfriend. Punk has a lot of pried and he's very old fashioned in that aspect."

"Oh before I forget Punk and I picked a date" AJ said cheerfully trying to rid her mind of all things Amy and T.

"Wonderful" Paul said pulling out his phone "Give me the date so I know to cancel anything I have planned that day"

"March 13th" AJ said to him and noticed Paul frown "You have something that day?"

"No it's just- it's a Friday" Paul said to her and AJ just smirked

"Phil loves the idea of us getting married on Friday the 13th" AJ chuckled

"Of course he does" Paul smirked putting it into his phone.

"I don't think we're ever going to get everything planned and ready in time" AJ said to him

"So why so soon?" Paul asked

"My brother has leave in March and I really want him there" AJ said and Paul understood

"Don't worry about it" Paul assured her "I'm sure you and Punk will find time between Wrestelmania appearances and live shows to plan everything. I mean any free moment you have from now and then is going to have to go into this" Paul pointed out "I mean a dress alone is going to take-" he stopped when he noticed AJ's fearful face. "You'll do fine" he assured her with a smile

* * *

><p>"Punk!" Punk heard his name being called as he walked down the hall but didn't stop or acknowledge it. "Come on man!" Matt Hardy yelled jogging up to him<p>

"Oh sorry Hardy" Punk remarked turning to face him "I didn't hear ya"

"Sure" Matt smirked "Look I need-"

"If you're here about Amy I'm going to save you some time right now and tell you I have nothing to say" Punk said to him

"She asked me to see you" Matt said to him

"I don't give a shit" Punk said bluntly

"I do. She's really hurt" Matt argued

"You know who else is hurt? My fiancée when Amy and her little friend jumped her" Punk spat

"I don't know what you're talking about" Matt said to him honestly and Punk just rolled his eyes

"You have no idea what's going on at all so I suggest you stop talking about things you couldn't possibly understand" Punk said to him

"She's in a bad place" Matt said to him "Are you really getting a restraining order against her?"

"That's not your business" Punk said to him

"So that's a yes" Matt scuffed "Why are you treating her like the bad guy when you're the cheater?"

"Why are you even here?" Punk asked him

"Amy asked me to come" Matt repeated

"Do you hear what's wrong with that sentence?" Punk laughed "She cheated on you a few years back and that pushed you into a downward spiral but yet she calls you up and says jump and you say how high?"

"She's my friend she means a lot to me" Matt argued "She wants to see you"

"That's not going to happen" Punk said to him "I've moved on and I want Amy out of my life"

"You can't do that to her" Matt argued

"Why the hell not?" Punk asked "She had an opportunity to stay in my life but she blew it. She attacked AJ in a club bathroom a few days ago and tried to take her ring"

"She's upset" Matt defended

"She's upset?" Punk laughed "Well why didn't she just say that! All is forgiven- I'll make sure to mail her a wedding invite"

"You did her wrong!" Matt yelled

"I did and I admit to it but I didn't beat anyone or harass them" Punk said coldly

"She said she was going to kill herself" Matt confided "I'm scared for her"

"What am I supposed to do?" Punk asked annoyed "Call off my wedding to make her feel better?"

"Just talk to her" Matt practically begged "She needs to hear from you. I'm trying to help but there's only so much I can do"

"Well I suggest you try harder" Punk said to him "The day Amy sanctioned AJ to get beaten is the day she died to me" he told him bitterly "She's not my problem but if you want to take her on then good luck to you because you'll need it" Punk then walked off leaving Matt alone in the hallway.

* * *

><p>AJ was watching Punk's match against Seth Rollins with her arms folded. Punk was always saying how he had gotten old and wasn't what he used to be in the ring but he looked great to her. She couldn't help but smile as he worked the card and taunted Randy who was at ringside.<p>

"Hi there" Matt Hardy smiled walking up to AJ. "I'm Matt" he said extending his hand

"Hi" she smiled shyly accepting it

"I know this is going to sound weird-" Matt started

"You're here about Amy" AJ guessed and Matt nodded

"Yes I am" Matt admitted "I tried talking to Punk but he wouldn't hear me out"

"Whatever Punk said to you is it" AJ said to him firmly "I can't change his mind"

"I think you could though" Matt said to her with a sly smile "From what I've heard you've got him house broken"

"Wow" AJ said with a bitter chuckle

"I don't mean it negatively" Matt added quickly

"You don't even know the entire the story" AJ pointed out

"I know enough. I also know you idolized Amy growing up" Matt said to her

"Believe me I've been getting those digs for months now" AJ smirked not letting the comment bother her

"I'm not judging you or Punk for that matter. You can't help who you love" Matt said to her "All I'm saying is that she's still a person and still had big impacts on both of your lives and she needs help"

"You're right she does" AJ agreed "I just don't think Phil or I could provide her with it"

"You won't know unless you try" Matt said to her

"The last two times I came face to face with Amy I ended up on the floor with her" AJ said to him "She's dangerous"

"No she's not" Matt said shaking his head

"Tell that to my doctors who treated me after my assault" AJ shot at him

"You don't have to talk to her" Matt reassured her "Just Punk"

"Phil and I are a unit" AJ said to him firmly "I support any choices he makes and he doesn't want to deal with her and I back him up completely"

"She's going to hurt herself" Matt argued

"Better herself then Phil" AJ shot right back

"Wow" Matt said with a surprised laugh "You really are cold"

"I'm not cold I'm a realist" AJ said folding her arms "And I'm not going to discuss with you anymore."

"Hey guys" Paul Heyman smiled walking over to the two "I hope I'm not interrupting"

"Hi Paul" Matt said forcing a smile

"We were just finished" AJ said to Paul

"I had to give it a shot" Matt said to AJ who just nodded

"And you did" AJ shrugged simply "Have a safe trip home"

"Yea and uh- enjoy your wedding" Matt said to her then walked away

"What was that about?" Paul asked her

"Yea what was that about?" Punk asked coming up behind her scaring her

"Hey you had a great match" AJ said kissing his lips

"Thanks" Punk said drinking from a water bottle "What did Hardy want?"

"He was just pleading Amy's case" AJ said to him "No biggie"

"I already spoke to him about it" Punk said to her

"I know and I informed him that I stand with you on the issue" AJ said proudly

"Good" Punk said to her

"So I was wondering if I could take you two out to dinner to celebrate the big wedding news?" Paul asked looking between the two

"Yea ok" AJ said to him "Are you up for it?" she asked Punk

"Yea I can eat" Punk said to them "Just let me take a shower"

* * *

><p>After dinner Punk and AJ headed back to the hotel.<p>

"Wow it's still early" Punk remarked casually hoping AJ would catch on to what he really wanted to do.

"You're right" she said cheerfully and walked over to her bag and pulled out a bridal magazine. He just frowned at her.

"I thought we agreed to one task a day" Punk said to her

"I need to pick a dress" AJ said to him "I've never given any thought ever to what kind of dress I'd want"

"You're kidding right?" Punk laughed hopping on the bed while she looked at pictures of dresses "You're a girl isn't that what you do?'

"Well when I was a little girl I wanted to a wedding dress like Ariel from the Little Mermaid but I've kind of outgrown that" she smirked

"I've never seen that movie so I couldn't even comment if I wanted to" Punk admitted

"Well you never should have said that because you're going to have watch it with me" AJ said casually not removing her eyes from the magazine.

"I'll help you pick one" Punk offered and AJ shot him a look

"You can't help you can't even see it" AJ said to him horrified "It's bad luck"

"I don't believe in luck" Punk remarked smugly "Here let me see" he asked trying to the magazine but she moved it out of his reach

"No way" she said to him "I want to surprise you"

"So you really have never given it any thought?" Punk asked again

"No I mean I haven't really had serious relationships before" she said to him "There was Jay, Trent then you and Jay and Trent never discussed marriage except for their dislike for it. Maybe we should hire a wedding planner"

"No" Punk said shaking his head "We don't need a planner"

"But I've never thrown a wedding hell I've only been to one in my life" AJ said to him seriously "And I was the flower girl so I really don't remember much"

"You were a flower girl?" Punk asked amused

"I'm serious Phil" She sighed "This is too much work already"

"We'll be fine. It doesn't matter what you wear or where we have it all that matters is that you're there" Punk said to her sweetly "This is about you and I no one else."

"You're right" She said to him "But I want it to be perfect for you"

"Just say I do at the end of the day- that's all I need" he said to her which earned him a sweet kiss.


	33. Amends

**Chapter 33: Amends**

* * *

><p>"….no, no, no" AJ said into the phone while Punk watched from the kitchen table "Red- dark Red like blood red…well it is still winter" she said annoyed into the phone<p>

AJ had been going crazy with wedding plans as the weeks dwindled away. Punk offered to help twice and both times he was shut down so he now just quietly waited for AJ to give him instructions.

"No that's pale red" she groaned into the phone "Well it's my wedding and if I want rainbow I'll have rainbow" she shot at the person over the phone "Do you think I care if it's bad luck? I'm getting married on Friday the 13th the color of the dresses aren't going to scare me off." Punk just smirked as he took a bite out of his cereal and read the back of the box. "Well then don't come to the wedding" she sighed "I don't even need a maid of honor" she said to her sister then hung up.

"Problems?" Punk asked calmly

"Erica doesn't like the color" AJ said to her "I'm letting her pick any style dress she wants all she has to do is pick the same color and she's being difficult" she said slamming her phone on the counter

"So she's not coming to the wedding?" Punk asked

"Of course she is" AJ spat "She's just being difficult"

"You've been going nuts for weeks now" Punk said standing up and putting his bowl in the sink "You need a break"

"I'll take a break once the wedding is over" AJ said to him "It's just a few weeks away."

"Anything I can do?" he asked nervously and then felt relieved when she smiled

"Yes actually" AJ said to him "You can go pick up your tux and get fitted"

"I didn't even look at tux's yet" Punk said to her

"I picked it out and gave your size you just need to get fitted and that's later today" AJ said to him "But before that I need you to do something very important" she said seriously

"How important?" Punk asked fearfully

"I need you to go over to the hotel and finalize the menu" AJ said to him

"Why can't you do it?" Punk asked her "You spent so much time picking everything out"

"All you have to do is go there and look at the samples and say 'ok'" AJ said to him "I have a dress fitting at four and the hotel chef can only meet with me at 3:30. Bring Colt it could be fun"

"Ok" Punk said to her "I hope I don't mess it up"

"How could you mess it up?" AJ laughed

"I guess" Punk said to her then looked at his watch

"And you're going to pick up the rings right?" she asked. One of Punk's only tasks was picking out the wedding bands, which he did two weeks ago.

"Yea I got a call they were ready" Punk said to her "But seriously take a breather"

"I can't" AJ argued "My dress doesn't fit right, your sisters haven't picked out dresses yet- my sister refuses to do so-"

"-relax" he said placing his hands on her upper arms and making eye contact "This wedding is supposed to be us sharing with our family how happy we are. The fact that you're going nuts over it is kind of taking away from that"

"I just want everything to be perfect" AJ admitted "This is going to be our only wedding and I want to be able to show our children one day how much we loved each other"

"And a big fancy wedding will do that?" he teased

"Yes" AJ said dramatically "I mean I'm not asking for much. A red and white wedding that's it! Red dresses for the bridesmaid, red vests for the men, red roses- I've seen Bridezilla and I don't think I'm asking for too much"

"It's that's what you want that's exactly what we'll have" he promised

* * *

><p>Punk and Colt arrived at the Omni hotel in Chicago where they would be having their wedding and were waiting in the dinning area.<p>

"Finally a fun task" Colt said eagerly rubbing his hands together

"It's not full meals" Punk reminded him "Just a taste testing"

"Still it's better then trying on tux's" Colt said to him "I don't know why it matters what I look like" he groaned

"AJ wants this day to be perfect so if you have to stand there for half an hour and get measured you're going to do it" Punk warned

"She's a little on edge huh?" Colt laughed

"You have no idea" Punk said to him

"Mr. Brooks" a well dresses man smiled walking over to him and shaking his hand "We were expecting your fiancée"

"Yea well she couldn't make it" Punk shrugged "So where do I sign off on this food"

"Wait we get to taste it right?" Colt asked seriously causing the man to smile

"Yes of course" the man said to him "We have the caviar coming out first, the vegetable dishes, the salads, the soups, and the three choices for the main course the steak, salmon and the vegan dish your fiancée selected and of course samples from the vanishing hour"

"Holy shit how much food am I paying for?" Punk asked him seriously

"It's just the right amount" The man assured him

"Of course you're going to say that you're the one making the money" Punk mumbled

"I thought AJ wanted this day to be perfect" Colt said quietly to Punk "Don't screw this up"

"It's just a lot of food" Punk hissed back to him

"Is there a problem?" the man asked and Punk looked up at him

"Nope" Punk said to him

"I'll be right out with the first dish" the man smiled and walked away

"How much is this costing you?" Colt asked him

"I don't know" Punk admitted "I gave her my check book well it's our check book now we had our accounts combined" he said to him "I didn't ask"

"It's a very high class wedding" Colt smirked "I always thought if you ever did manage to fins some poor girl to marry you the ceremony would be in like a barn or diner" he laughed

"I don't even eat half of the stuff on this menu" Punk said looking over AJ's selections

"Leave it be" Colt warned "I know you're a cheap bastard but this really means a lot to her as you keep pointing out. I'd hate to be you and have to tell her how you royally screwed up the only task she gave you. She would probably cry and after everything she's been through-"

"I get it Colt" Punk hissed annoyed "I'll be good"

"Good because I on the other hand think this menu looks amazing" Colt beamed looking over his copy of the menu "Red velvet cake?"

"Red, White and Black are the colors of the wedding" Punk said to him

"Awesome" Colt said to him

* * *

><p>AJ was feeling good after her final dress fitting and wanted Punk out of the house so she could bring her wedding dress in. She knew he would be too curious and want to see it so she wanted to make sure he didn't know it was in the house. As she walked towards the building and past the downstairs tattoo parlor she heard a familiar voice.<p>

"Hi AJ" the man said causing AJ to turn around and face him

"James" AJ said surprised.

"I really need to talk to you" James informed her nervously

"How did you know I lived here?" she asked him

"I googled Punks address" James admitted "It's very easy to find out things"

"I don't think talking to you is a good idea" AJ said to him

"I really need to get this off my chest" James said to her "I'm not going to hurt you or anything I would never do that"

"Ok" AJ said eyeing how upset James appeared "Come with me" she offered nodding for him to follow her

* * *

><p>After test tasting what he could Punk officially signed off on the menu.<p>

"This can't be cheap" Colt said to his cheap friend

"It's not" Punk groaned standing up

"…yea he's really here" a young waiter said into his phone only a few feet away from Punk and whispering into the phone "….dude he's getting married here and I'm probably going to get to work it!"

"Wonderful" Punk groaned "Creepy fans are going to be working my wedding probably taking photographs and posting them online"

"It's one kid" Colt assured him

"Hey" Punk said walking over the manager "Did my girlfriend mention to you that this wedding is to be kept very private?" he asked the man

"Yes and we will see to it" the man assured him

"Really? Because I've only been here half an hour and half the world knows I'm here" Punk said annoyed "Mine and my fiancées privacy should be your number one priority. This wedding isn't cheap and you're charging me more than enough for all of is the least you could do is make sure this is kept quiet"

"Chill out man" Colt warned Punk

"I apologize Mr. Brooks and we are doing all that we can" the man promised

"Well it's obviously not enough" Punk said to him "Maybe getting married at such a famous hotel is the wrong move"

"Oh crap" Colt muttered rolling his eyes

"I assure you that your privacy will not be violated but if you feel so strongly I would completely understand if you wanted to cancel" the man said to him "But deposits are none-refundable"

"Of course they are" Punk laughed "I could afford it" he said annoyed at the man's arrogance

"So you want to cancel your wedding?" the man questioned

"One minute" Colt said smiling towards the man and pulling Punk away "Dude come on" he said to him "Do not screw this up we were so close"

"This guy doesn't give a shit about our privacy just his money" Punk said pointing to the man

"Give him a break he can't control everyone" Colt said to him "I was kidding before about you screwing this up for AJ but now I'm serious. Do not go too far. Go over there and apologize to the man and thank him for helping us"

"Thank him?" Punk scuffed

"Come on now" Colt sighed "This is AJ's dream wedding swallow your pride for her" Punk glared over the man "For AJ" Colt repeated

"Fine" Punk groaned and walked over the man

"Is everything all sorted?" the man asked

"Yea and sorry so snapping" Punk said to him

"Well I was going to say your future wife has also gone over security for the evening and told us how important the privacy was for you but if you'd like to speak to the head of our security I could do that for you right now" the man offered

"Really?" Punk asked happily

"Yea I mean your wife choose minimal security which in my opinion could be a bit more especially with your privacy issues" the man said to him

"She spent thousands of dollars on the food and choose minimal security?" Punk asked with a laugh "My fiancée is a little too trusting" he said to the man who nodded

"I'll grab our head of security Mr. Harris and he can go over security with you" the man said to him and Punk nodded

"Thank you I'd appreciate that" Punk said to him

"Please take a seat and we'll bring over some water" the man said gesturing for Punk to sit

"You do realize this guy is just trying to get more money out of you right?" Colt asked Punk as they took a seat

"At least I know the money is for a good reason" Punk said to him "I mean after everything that has gone on and the threat of Amy still looming she decided to spend the extra money on three desert choices"

"Look about this Amy thing…" Colt trailed off "The DNA doesn't match her or Frank maybe AJ was wrong"

"Just because Amy wasn't there and just because Frank's DNA wasn't under AJ's nails doesn't mean they are innocent" Punk said to him "They had a hand in this and when I put it all together everyone involved is going to pay"

"Mr. Brooks" A large older but burley man greeted walking over to him "I'm Mr. Harris I was told you had some security questions"

"Yes a few actually" Punk smiled

* * *

><p>Punk and Colt walked back into the house together another hour later after getting fitted for their tuxes.<p>

"…so are you going to tell AJ about all the new security measures?" Colt asked as they stepped through the front door

"Of course and I bet she'll be thrilled that not every wacko in Chicago can just walk right into-" Punk stopped short upon seeing AJ's former landlord sitting on his couch. "-my house" he finished slowly

"Who is this?" Colt asked pointing to James

"Here you go" AJ said handing James a cup of coffee and entering the room "Hey guys how did it go?"

"AJ what the hell is he doing here" Punk said pointing to James

"He was in town and stopped by" AJ said to him and Punk narrowed his eyes at her then looked over to James

"Get out" Punk said to him

"Phil can I have a word?" AJ asked nodding towards the kitchen

"No" Punk said bluntly "I don't want this weirdo in my house- get out" he said again looking at James

"Phil" AJ hissed then walked into the kitchen

"Watch him" Punk said Colt who nodded "If he tries anything break his scrawny neck" he said bitterly and James eyes widened fear

"Really AJ?" Punk asked stunned "You invited this guy who played a big part in your assault into our house"

"He came here to apologize" AJ said to him "Look at him he hasn't slept in weeks. He just wanted to apologize"

"Are you insane?" Punk asked her "You're the one who told me he was connected Frank"

"Well obviously I was wrong" AJ said to him "I've been wrong about a lot of things apparently"

"Don't do that" Punk warned shaking his head "Don't second guess yourself"

"Come on Phil let's just put this all behind us" AJ insisted "Obviously Amy and Frank are out of the question but let's try to move past this James thing. I mean he's no threat. I could take him any day" she said confidently

"He stinks of this" Punk said to her in a low voice "The guilt is written all over his stupid face"

"He does feel guilty but he's always been nice to me" AJ said to him

"I don't trust him and I don't want him in my house or around you for that matter" Punk said to her

"I thought you said this house was much my house is it is yours?" AJ asked

"Don't twist my words" Punk sighed "You know what I mean"

"Just go out there and shake his hand" AJ said

"What!" Punk laughed "I'm going to go out there and shake his neck until his head rolls off"

"Wow really?" AJ asked in a disappointed voice "He was my friend and I don't have many of them. While I was doing the seating arrangements I noticed 90% of the wedding is your friends and family"

"Is that what this is about?" Punk asked her

"No not exactly" AJ said to him looking down at the floor then back at him "It's just- I feel bad. Maybe telling him it's ok will help him feel better and I know if I helped him that would make me feel better"

"No" Punk said standing his ground

"I want to forget what happened" AJ said to him "Amy and Frank are obviously a none issue now but talking to James might help. Maybe he can even help me remember other parts of that night. I've barely spoken to him since it happened and he is the one that found me."

"Fine" Punk said to her

"Really?" she asked surprised

"It's your life and you can talk to whoever you want to" Punk said calmly

"Thanks" AJ said kissing his lips

"You're welcome" He grinned and followed her as she entered the living room. Before she could take a seat next to James Punk plopped down in-between the two. AJ shot him a confused look. "What? You didn't think I wouldn't part of this little reunion did you?"

"So James was just filling me in on how he used to be AJ's landlord" Colt offered striking up conversation to ease the awkward tension.

"Yea he's also the one that 'lost' the copy of her key" Punk pointed out

"That's why I'm here" James said to him "I want to apologize again for that"

"You want to apologize for giving AJ's key to Frank?" Punk asked him

"I didn't do that" James said quietly looking at his hands

"Phil" AJ sighed looking over to him

"So tell us James I heard another woman was attacked in your building as well" Punk started off "Did you loose that key too?"

"No" James said shaking his head "The police think it's gang related"

"Gang related huh?" Punk asked nodding his head

"Yea that's also why I'm here" James admitted "Besides the key being misplaced obviously I wasn't doing my job protecting my tenants"

"Hopefully you fixed your security problem so the innocent women of your building don't end up like the last woman or April for that matter" Punk said seriously

"Yea I've hired a 24 hour security guard" James said to him

"That's great" AJ said to James before Punk could sarcastically respond.

"I feel so terrible for what has happened the last few months" James said to them "I want to make it right"

"And how are you going to do that?" Punk asked curiously

"This is a check" James said passing it over to AJ who looked at it "It's your last three months of rent. I can't accept it"

"Oh don't be silly" AJ said trying to pass the check back but Punk just rolled his eyes and snatched the check from her before James could take it.

"How very thoughtful James" Punk said folding the check and placing it in his pocket.

"I know it's not much but with the wedding coming up I'm sure any amount of money could possibly help" James offered

"You're not wrong" Colt muttered under his breath causing AJ to glare at him "Punk's words not mine"

"I'm a millionaire" Punk informed James smugly "And AJ is a millionaire as well so really this does nothing but we'll accept this check as some form of compensation"

"Ok well I'm going to go" James said standing up

"Great" Punk said happily standing up as well "Don't crash your car or anything when you leave" he said casually

"Oh my god" AJ said glaring at Punk

"It's ok" James said with a light laugh

"I'll get the door for you" Punk said eagerly walking to the door

"Bye AJ" James said giving her a hug. Colt watched from his position behind AJ and noticed something odd. "Have a wonderful wedding"

"Thank you" AJ said to him

"I'm letting all of the heat out" Punk said pointing to the open door

"Right" James smiled and stepped outside the door "Look I-" before James could say anything Punk slammed the door in his face.

"You always do that to him" AJ said to him

"So he should have expected it" Punk shrugged locking the door

"See he was harmless" AJ said to him

"He sniffed your hair" Colt said seriously to her

"What?" AJ laughed

"He totally sniffed your hair when you were hugging him goodbye" Colt said to her and AJ just rolled her eyes

"No way" she said shaking her head

"I know what I saw" Colt said firmly "And normally I find Punk's hatred for people to be ridiculous but this guy is a little off"

"My hair smells good" AJ shrugged "I just washed it"

"So? I don't sniff your hair" Colt pointed out

"I told you" Punk said pointing at AJ "He's a creepy little pervert"

"Enough about this" AJ said cutting them both off "How did it go at the hotel?"

"Punk almost cancelled the entire thing" Colt admitted quickly

"What?" AJ asked feeling her heart fall

"I didn't" Punk said to her "But I did change some things"

"I didn't send you there to change things I send you there to sign off on food" she reminded him "It was an easy task!"

"Relax I just had some security changed" Punk said to her "And it's costing me a fortune so I'm glad we got this" he said pulling out the check that James had given them and looked at it.

"What do you mean upped security?" AJ asked

"I want people checked before they come in, I don't want any strangers wandering into our wedding reception and I certainly don't want one of the three freaks finding their way in" Punk informed her

"Amy, Frank and James?" AJ asked looking for clarification and he nodded

"Fine" AJ said to him "As long as you ok'd the menu we're good"

"Yep" Punk said to her "Easy task" Colt just shot him a look

"Alright I'm getting out of here" Colt said to them "Thanks for the free food"

"Don't worry you'll get more of it on the wedding day" Punk remarked

"Sweet" Colt grinned then walked out the door.

"So do I get to see it?" Punk asked once Colt was gone

"See what?" AJ asked

"The dress?" Punk asked

"How did you know?" AJ asked with a sigh

"My sister called me and asked if you picked it up yet" Punk said to her with a smile "So do I get a sneak peek or what?"

"No you don't" AJ said to him "And it's hidden and if I find out you peeked I will not marry you"

"Wow that's harsh" Punk frowned "You'll just have to distract me from looking for it"

"And how am I going to do that?" she asked him but he just walked over to her and picked her up so she was slung over one of his shoulders and ran up the stairs with her….


	34. The Vow

**Chapter 34: The Vow**

* * *

><p>After only a few weeks of planning the wedding day had finally arrived. AJ was surprised by how at ease she was the morning of and instead Punk was the nervous one. He was up hours before running around and making phone calls while AJ opted to even sleep in late. They decided they wanted the ceremony to be held late at 8pm. The day was clear and it was to be a full moon on this Friday the 13th.<p>

"You're making me nervous" AJ laughed from the bed as Punk texted away on his phone

"There's still so much to do" Punk said to her

"Like what?" she asked "Everything is at the hotel for us so just chill out and cuddle with me before we become an old married couple"

"We're not old" Punk scoffed

"Well I'm not" she teased causing him to shoot her a glare "Did you write your vows yet?"

"What?" Punk asked her and she laughed

"You are so cute" she said getting out of the bed. "Because I told you two weeks ago we were saying our own vows and you said 'no problem' so I know you're just messing with me"

"Of course" Punk smirked and she kissed his cheek

"I'm going to shower" she then headed into the bathroom and Punk's face fell and he dialed another number

"Colt it's me….no I don't have cold feet but I forgot to write vows" Punk informed him desperately "Wow really? Yes I know she told me weeks ago….I forgot ok so sue me! I'm going to need help writing them…what do you mean you can't help? What the hell am I supposed to say? You're useless" Punk informed him then hung up his phone "Shit" he muttered to himself he then looked for another number in his phone "Hey Paul!" Punk said happily "Good, good…yea looking forward to it- look you're really good with words right?"

* * *

><p>AJ was getting her hair and makeup done by her sister in the hotel room she had rented out for the evening.<p>

"That's too much" AJ scoffed referring to the amount of eye shadow on her

"No it's not stop being such a baby" Erica mocked "And stop moving I want it to be even"

"When is Robbie getting here?" AJ asked her

"His flight was delayed but he's on his way just relax" Erica assured her

"I can't walk down the aisle by myself" AJ said to her

"You could have asked Dad to do it" Erica chimed in quietly

"They've never showed up for anything important in my life why would they show up for this?" AJ asked her

"Did you ask?" Erica asked her

"Of course I did" AJ sighed "But they couldn't make it"

"What was the excuse this time?" Erica laughed lightly

"No excuses this time just an honest 'we can't fly down'" AJ shrugged "Whatever as long as I have you and Robbie I'm happy"

"They're just jealous" Erica said simply "You didn't need them. You told them you were going off to become a wrestler which most people would say is impossible and you did it- without them"

"Yea" AJ agreed as she watched her sister through the mirror

"And now you met a man and you're getting married" Erica grinned "He's a good guy too"

"He's the best" AJ agreed

"By the way I snuck downstairs and the place is beautiful" Erica informed her "You did a great job"

"Thanks" AJ said proudly

"But security almost tackled me to the ground" Erica informed her and AJ giggled

"Phil is in charge of security" AJ said to her

"Oh of course he is" Erica laughed "Ok makeup and hair is done it's time to get your dress on"

"So soon?" AJ asked

"It's almost seven" Erica said to her "I want to take some pictures before the wedding"

"But Robbie isn't here yet" AJ said to her standing up

"He'll be here any minute" Erica assured her "Now go get dressed" she demanded

"Ok, ok" AJ said rushing off

* * *

><p>Punk was downstairs greeting people as they arrived.<p>

"Looking sharp" Kofi Kingston laughed shaking Punk's hand "Never thought I'd see the day"

"I always look good" Punk replied smugly

"I meant the day you got married" Kofi laughed "And such a fancy wedding too" he said eyeing the place "This is a lot more than I expected- you did good"

"This was all AJ" Punk said gesturing the room "I just signed the checks"

"Smart man" Kofi chuckled "My wife is already saying 'how come we didn't have that- or that' so thanks for that"

"Any chance I get to make you look bad is good for me" Punk smirked

"But what is with security?" Kofi asked "You'd think the president was attending. I'm sorry they didn't ask me to remove my shoes"

"Don't be such a baby" Punk said to him "If it was up to AJ everyone would be walking in and out of here like it was an open house"

"Oh wow so I guess the president is coming" Kofi said looking towards the main entrance as Vince and Linda McMahon walked in. "You didn't tell me you invited them"

"I didn't invite anyone" Punk said to him "AJ handled everything"

"Well he must like you if he's dropping his busy plans to attend your wedding" Kofi said to him

"I'm honored" Punk remarked sarcastically as he watched Vince walk over to him.

"Phil" Vince said shaking his hand "Congratulations"

"Thanks" Punk said to him "And thanks for coming"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" Vince said to him "Your wedding is right up there with hell freezing over"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Punk asked Kofi who let out a laugh

"You've dated or slept with almost every woman I have working" Vince said to him "This is a bit of shock. But April is a lovely woman and you're a very smart man to snatch her up"

"I agree with that" Punk said honestly

"Well try not to screw it up" Vince laughed slapping his arm and walking away

"What an asshole" Punk muttered to Kofi who just let out a laugh

"You two are like the same person" Kofi pointed out

"What? No we're not" Punk defended straightening his jacket "He's a way bigger asshole than I am"

"Sure" Kofi laughed "Speaking of how did the wedding vow writing go?"

"How did you know about that?" Punk asked

"I flew in with Paul and was with him when he told you that you were on your own" Kofi smirked

"I took care of it" Punk said confidently pulling out a folded piece of paper and handing it over to Kofi

"Wow" Kofi said reading the few lines "This is a joke right?"

"What?" Punk asked offended

"I love you very much and I'm going to love honor and protect you forever" Kofi said giving him an 'are you kidding me look'. "That's terrible!"

"AJ knows how I feel about her" Punk said to him

"I'm sure deep down you're a romantic guy behind closed doors" Kofi started

"Damn right I am" Punk said proudly

"Well you're going to have to break out of that little shell of yours and tell everyone who was basically stripped search to get in here why you're marrying her" Kofi said seriously "If you screw this up she will never ever let you live it down"

"She'll appreciate my words" Punk told him

"Doubt it" Kofi said to him "Bad enough you forgot the vows but your soon to be wife has probably been writing them for weeks and now you're going to make her look bad"

"That's not going to happen just go sit down and shut up" Punk said annoyed

"You're cooked man" Kofi laughed walking around

* * *

><p>AJ was all dressed and ready to go. She was eyeing herself in the mirror and double-checking her look. A soft knock at the door pulled her from the mirror and was relieved to see her brother all dressed and ready to go.<p>

"Wow" Robbie grinned pulling her into a hug "You look beautiful"

"Yea?" AJ asked unsurely

"Yea" he confirmed "I can't believe my baby sister is getting married"

"Erica keeps saying that too" AJ said to him

"She says it out of jealousy" Robbie joked "Are you sure about this?"

"Are you kidding?" AJ asked him "I love Phil I want to be with him forever"

"Ok I just had to ask" Robbie smirked "Are you ready? Erica told me they're just waiting on you"

"Yea" she said grabbing onto his arm and they walked towards the elevator.

"You're shaking" Robbie noted

"I'm nervous. What if he changes his mind?" AJ asked her brother seriously and he just laughed at her

"Trust me I passed him on my way in he didn't change his mind" Robbie assured her

"Why am I so nervous all of the sudden?" AJ asked her brother

"Marriage is a big step" Robbie said as they waited for the elevator to stop. "You'll be fine"

"What if I suck as a wife?" AJ asked him seriously "I don't know how to cook, clean or do laundry"

"How the hell have you survived on your own for so long?" Robbie asked seriously

"I'm serious Robbei" AJ scolded "What am I going to do?"

"Obviously Punk is well aware of all of this and still asked you to marry him" Robbie noted "Besides food and cleaning isn't what marriage is about, it' s about love"

* * *

><p>Punk was waiting at the end of the aisle and he seemed mostly calm.<p>

"Where is she?" Punk asked Colt

"She'll be here" Colt laughed

"What if she changed her mind and ran off?" Punk asked him horrified

"Than she's smarter then I thought" Colt said seriously as Punk glared at him "Too soon for wedding jokes? Relax she's waiting on her brother"

"Robbie got here half an hour ago" Punk said to him

"She didn't leave you" Colt said pointing as AJ entered the room with her brother "See you big idiot"

"Wow" Punk said completely frozen "She looks beautiful" AJ's dress was tight fitting until it hit the ground; the train was long and wide and a beautiful lace vale to match it. Her lips were red and she was holding a bouquet of red roses to match.

"You are a lucky son of a bitch" Colt whispered into his friends ear then walked back over to take his place. AJ looked nervous walking down the aisle and didn't like everyone's on her but she kept her eyes locked on Punk.

"Take care of her" Robbie said passing AJ off to him. Punk just nodded he wasn't even able to form a sentence.

"Do I look ok?" she asked him shyly "You're looking at me funny"

"You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen" he admitted honestly

"Stop" she smiled cutely blushing slightly

"Seriously" Punk said eyeing her with determination "So beautiful" he said running his fingers down her cheek

"Are we set?" the officiator asked the two

"Yes" Punk said without hesitation

"We are gathered here today to join Phillip Jack Brooks and April Jeanette Mendez in matrimony" the judge started off "I was told the ceremony was to be short and sweet" he smiled "Phillip and April have written their own vows for this occasion so April, ladies first"

"I'm really nervous" AJ admitted as Erica passed her a sheet of paper "I wrote down all of these things I wanted to say…" she said looking over the paper and Punk just watched her admiringly "Well first of all I want to say I can't believe this is actually happening" she said with a laugh "When I signed with WWE finding you was the last thing I ever expected" she told him honestly and he offered her half a smile "You've been my friend and mentor since the day I walked into the company and I have loved you since the first time we met. I know a lot of people say they marry their best friends but I know I really am. I am going to be the best wife, one that you deserve. I am going to love you for the rest of my life" she then folded the paper and handed it back to Erica.

"Phillip?" the judge asked

"Um…" he said pulling out his paper "I forgot to write vows" he admitted and he could see Kofi sitting in his seat shaking his head. "So I wrote down a bunch of crap but I don't need the paper" he said tucking the paper away "Sorry" he smirked towards AJ "Most people are nervous on their wedding day, they're afraid of committing to just one person for the rest of their lives but I never had any doubt" he told her "You are the woman I was meant to be with. You get me like no one else does, you support and protect me and I've never been with a woman like you before. I can't imagine my life without you and I don't take your love for granted. I'm going to spend the rest of my life cherishing you and loving you" he then looked towards the judge "That's all I've got" he said bluntly and the judge smiled

"It was perfect" AJ assured him with a whisper

"Well I know you two aren't super traditional so let's get to the rings" The Judge said and Punk looked over to Colt who just shrugged.

"Kidding" Colt smirked passing him off the rings

"Idiot" Punk mumbled and AJ giggled

"I love that laugh" Punk said to her and passed her his band. He took her left hand and slowly slid the bad on her ring finger "I'm going to spend the rest of my life making you laugh"

"I know" AJ smiled and slid the ring over his left ring finger. "It's beautiful" she said looking at the band that was wrapped in small diamonds.

"Then it matches you perfectly" Punk smiled

"She already agreed to marry you, you can stop sucking up now" Colt chimed in

"Phillip, April you are now man and wife" the judge informed them "You can kiss your bride" he said to Punk. Punk leaned down and pulled AJ into a kiss.

* * *

><p>Outside the hotel parked across the street Amy was sitting in her car. She was dressed in a red dress and her hair and makeup were done perfectly. A knock at her passenger door window caused her to roll her eyes and open the door.<p>

"What are you doing here?" James asked getting into the car "You don't think you're going in there do you?"

"I would like to" Amy mumbled "I'm not on the invite list" she said then eyed him "And you seem to think you are" noting his suit

"AJ said if I was still in town I could attend the wedding" James told her and she laughed

"I'm sure Phil would love that" Amy snorted "You're as invited as I am"

"AJ is my friend" James defended

"Yea a friend you tried to have sex with while she was knocked out cold" Amy smirked "I wonder if Phil would be nicer to me if I shared that little tidbit with him" she said to herself tapping her chin

"That's not what happened!" James yelled and Amy smirked

"Sure" Amy laughed

"I bought her a present" James said to her

"Well take my word for it- Phil will kill you if you manage to get in" Amy said to him "You're an outsider looking in, just like me" she then glanced towards the hotel.

"I bet she looks amazing" James noted and Amy gave him a strange look.

* * *

><p>"Are you having fun?" Punk asked pulling AJ away from some of the guests<p>

"I am" she said firmly "You?"

"Yes but I miss you" Punk said to her "You've been talking to people all night"

"I have to say hello to everyone" AJ said to him

"No, tonight is about us" Punk said pulling her against him "I want some AJ time" he said leaning down and kissing her "I feel bad we're not heading off to our honeymoon"

"After Mania" AJ said to him "Just a few weeks away and at least we have the rest of the weekend off"

"Yea I kind of like being locked away in our house for forty-eight straight hours" Punk grinned "And by the way you did a great job this place looks amazing"

"Thanks" AJ said looking around the venue "I'm sure it cost a lot more then you wanted to spend"

"Probably but it was worth it" Punk said looking around himself "So do you feel any different?"

"Well I've been Mrs. Brooks for about two hours and I already feel strangely arrogant and cocky" AJ teased

"Cute" Punk remarked and she kissed him again

"Today has been so perfect thank you for making this happen" AJ said to him

"Well if you really want to thank me you'll dance with me" Punk said to her grabbing her hand

"I have a hard enough time walking" AJ warned "You know I can't dance"

"But its our wedding" Punk argued

"But I'll fall" she pouted

"You think I would let you fall?" Punk asked arching his brow causing her to smile "Come on I'll keep you on two feet or at least one" he promised


	35. Back to reality

**hapter 35: Back to reality**

* * *

><p>The wedding was amazing and if it were up to Punk he would have whisked AJ for a long honeymoon but the fact that they were in the middle of promoting Wrestlemania that just wouldn't be possible. They headed back to work that following Monday.<p>

"This sucks" Punk groaned as he grabbed AJ's bags out of the bus

"Stop being so grouchy" AJ warned "You knew we wouldn't get a honeymoon"

"Yea but it still sucks" Punk said annoyed "I'm not ready to face reality yet. We should have at least taken today off and stayed locked away in the hotel for another 24 hours"

"We were locked away for 24 hours already" AJ reminded him "I forgot was fresh air felt like"

"You weren't complaining" Punk grinned

"No I wasn't" AJ agreed "Let's just get inside and get this night over with so we can get back home because I have a lot to do"

"Like what?" Punk asked

"I have to have my name legally changed for starters" AJ said to him "We also have hundreds of gifts to open and then we have to send thank you notes"

"I said thank you to everyone who came" Punk pointed out

"It's polite" AJ laughed "Then we have a lot of gym time to get in because we've been slacking-"

"Isn't there any part of your long schedule that involves just lounging around with me?" Punk asked her

"We'll squeeze it in" AJ assured him grabbing her bag from him

"Yea, yea" Punk groaned closing the bus down.

"By the way have I mentioned what a great job you did picking out the wedding bands?" she asked him

"No you have not" Punk smirked "You like it?"

"Love it" AJ said happily looking at the newest addition to her left ring finger "You are really good with picking out jewelry"

"Well I hate to take away from your vision of me having excellent taste but just like your engagement ring my sisters did have some input" Punk admitted

"See? You're a smart man and knew to ask for help" AJ smiled "Good job" she used her free hand to grab a hold of his and they walked into the arena together.

"There they are" Randy Orton grinned walking into the door behind them causing them to look behind "I suppose my invitation got lost in the mail?"

"Personal invites only" Punk shrugged "You didn't make the cut"

"That's a shame I heard it was the party of the year" Orton pouted in a mocking way

"It was" Punk agreed

"Stop" AJ warned

"Well I think this marriage angle is going to work into our story perfectly" Randy informed them

"That's not happening" Punk said to him quickly

"You had a public wedding" Randy pointed out "It just makes the Wrestlemania stipulation announcement that much better"

"We're not going to do a Rock/Stone Cold/Debra reboot" Punk told him cringing

"Oh please that story only last about a week and you could tell the only one in that story that wanted to be part of it was Austin" Orton laughed

"I don't want my personal life paraded all around" Punk said to him and AJ could feel the tension between the two men.

"Personal sells" Randy shrugged simply

"I'm not selling out my marriage or my wife to get a few more people to tune into a pay-per-view" Punk said to him "AJ and I are together and you've used that already so make that work"

"Your wedding is the talk of the web" Orton said to him simply "We can't just ignore it"

"It's fine" AJ interjected before Punk could argue further "What's the big deal? It's not like they're going to be showing pictures or anything"

"Yea what's the big deal?" Orton asked "Besides I would think you would want people to know that AJ is officially off the market"

"Yea are you ashamed?" AJ teased lightly

"Of course not" Punk said to her

"So it's settled" Randy smiled "And again congratulations Punk because you've married way out of your league" he laughed then walked away

"I hate him" Punk hissed towards to AJ

"Oh just ignore him" AJ said to him "Don't let him ruin your mood. Besides you and Orton do have a lot of history and that is going to show on camera"

"I have no problem with that" Punk admitted "He could talk about our past with Maria or Amy for all I care I just don't want you to become just another story"

"After Wrestlemania you're moving forward as Champion alone and I'm moving to singles competition" AJ reminded him "We won't even be together onscreen anymore so let's just enjoy it while we can"

"Yea I guess" Punk reluctantly agreed "I just wish it was us working together and Randy wasn't involved"

"Well suck it up because he's part of this story whether you like it or not" AJ said to him "He's harmless"

"Yea real harmless. We're not even in the door and he's already pissing me off" Punk said to her "If he didn't enjoy this story so much it wouldn't bother me as much"

"He's supposed to enjoy the story" AJ reminded him but Punk scrunched his face

"No he's loving the idea of pushing you around onscreen because he knows it pisses me off" Punk spat annoyed

"So stop letting it piss you off" AJ laughed

"I hated it when we were in that story with Bryan and I hate it now" Punk said to her firmly

"You've always kind of liked me huh?" AJ teased

"Yea something like that" Punk smirked back

* * *

><p>Punk was in catering sitting with Paul Heyman.<p>

"So how's married life?" Paul asked

"I've only been married for three days but so far so good" Punk smirked "AJ is great"

"She is" Paul agreed with a head nod "You picked the right one"

"That I did" Punk agreed

"So have you and Randy discussed what you're going to be doing and how involved AJ is going to be?" Paul asked

"Yea a little" Punk shrugged "No kissing that's my rule. I know it was Hunter and Stephanie's idea for him to kiss Stephanie during their story but I'm not budging on that also no personal photos or stories"

"Seems fair" Paul said to him "So have you read any of the other stories online about your wedding?"

"Nah" Punk said brushing it off "What's to read? I was there" he chuckled

"There was an interesting story" Paul told him quietly

"Really?" Punk asked interested "And what did the story say?"

"Amy was invited" Paul said to him and Punk let out a laugh

"Yea that's why I don't ready anything online" Punk said still laughing

"There was a photo" Paul added and Punk looked up at him "Outside of the wedding venue. I'm guessing since she was spotted outside the fan who sent in the photo just assumed she was invited"

"You're kidding" Punk said as he lost his smile

"I don't know how legit it is" Paul pointed out "But I thought you should know."

"I'll check it out" Punk said quietly

"Don't let it dampen your mood" Paul encouraged

"It does Paul" Punk groaned "Why isn't she taking the hint? I have a restraining order in place! What else do I have to do?"

"She didn't disrupt anything" Paul reminded him "So maybe she was just there as a friend"

"Please" Punk mocked "She doesn't have good intentions"

"Don't overreact" Paul requested

"I'm married now" Punk laughed in a frustrated manner "What more do I have to say or do?"

"Ignore her, she'll go away" Paul said to him

"Clearly that's not working either" Punk said to him

"There's no reason to get so worked up" Paul said trying to calm him

"After what she did to AJ?" Punk asked him "Are you kidding me?"

"I'm just saying maybe she was trying to make peace" Paul reasoned "Why else would she show up and not say anything?"

"Because she saw all the security I had and knew she's be locked away" Punk said to her "She probably would have interrupted the wedding"

"Must be tough to be to you" Paul mocked "Two hot chicks that want you"

"Amy is certifiable" Punk reminded him "She's dangerous and I don't trust her"

* * *

><p>AJ was in Punk's locker room lacing up her chuck's when her phone started to ring. She reached over and saw it was an unfamiliar number but decided to answer it anyway.<p>

"Hello?" AJ asked into the phone

"AJ don't hang up" AJ knew instantly it was Amy

"You know this counts as violating the restraining order right?" AJ asked

"Trust me you want to hear what I have to say" Amy said to her seriously

"You have thirty seconds" AJ warned

"What I have to say is going to take a lot longer then that" Amy said to her "But I need to say it to Phil and not you"

"You're dreaming" AJ scoffed

"It's about the night you were attacked" Amy said to her "Don't you want the truth?"

"What about it?" AJ asked cautiously

"Like I said my information is for Phil and Phil only" Amy said to her "I owe it to him"

"You don't think you owe it to me?" AJ asked in disbelief

"You'll hear it too" Amy said to her "But Phil first."

"You just want an excuse to talk to him or see him but that is not going to happen" AJ informed her "He's my husband now and you're not getting near him"

"Believe me you want to know the truth" Amy said to her "It will just go to show how stupid you truly are"

"You're violating a restraining order and I'm the dumb one?" AJ laughed "Call this number again and I'm contacting the police" she then ended the call and hoped that would be the end of it.

"Hey you almost ready?" Punk asked walking into the locker room

"Yea" AJ said placing her phone in her bag.

"Are you ok?" Punk asked her

"Yea I got a weird phone call" AJ said to him

"From who?" he asked

"Amy" AJ said honestly

"What?" Punk asked "What did she say?"

"She wants to see you or talk to you" AJ said to him

"About what?" Punk questioned

"She said about the night I was attacked" AJ said to him and Punk's ears perked up

"What about it?" Punk asked anxiously

"She wouldn't tell me but apparently it would have made me look stupid" AJ said with a bitter laugh "I told her not to call again"

"Good" Punk said quietly

"Don't even tell me you're entertaining the idea of speaking to her" AJ warned

"No of course not" Punk said with a shrug "But if it wasn't Frank who attacked you that night obviously it was someone else and I still want to know who"

"It was Frank" AJ said to him "I remember seeing him"

"But it wasn't his DNA" Punk said to her "You had another males skin under your fingertips which means someone else was in your apartment with you and tried rape you"

"Phil-" AJ started

"I saw those bruises" Punk said cutting her off "The bruises in the shape of fingers around you thighs and hips" he reminded her coldly "Someone put those there and I want to know who did"

"Well I don't" AJ said to him "Especially if it means talking to Amy"

"Don't you want-" Punk started but AJ cut him off

"All I want is to go out there and front of thousands of people and do what I love" AJ said to him "Then I want to get back on the bus and curl up with you while you read me comics and go back home to Chicago. I've moved on from that night and you really should too" she said with a sympathetic smile. She knew he still carried a ton of guilt around for what happened to her that night.

"Ok" Punk said to her "If that's what you want"

"It's what I want" AJ confirmed leaning up and kissing his lips "Let's go to work" he just nodded and followed her out of the room.

* * *

><p>Later that night after the show AJ was whisked away into a meeting with creative while Punk waited for her anxiously. It was stressful enough to worry about his own career but now anything that happened to AJ he would take personally and wanted her career to be as successful as his.<p>

"What are you still doing here?" Kofi asked walking down the hall with his bag slung over his shoulder

"Waiting on AJ she's been in a meeting for almost an hour" Punk groaned looking towards the door she entered

"I think it's so cute the way you worry about her" Kofi teased but Punk quickly narrowed his eyes at him

"I'm not cute" Punk said in a low voice

"Right" Kofi smirked

"Did you uh-" Punk started then looked around to make sure no one was listening "see Amy at my wedding?"

"No" Kofi said to him "I read that article online too and I think its bull"

"Yea?" Punk asked

"Please you of all people know that those jokers online will type anything to get some hits on their websites" Kofi laughed "What's gotten into you?"

"I was just making sure" Punk said to him simply

"Look man you need to stop making yourself crazy" Kofi said to him "You just got married try to enjoy it because trust me dude the honeymoon stage doesn't last forever"

"We didn't even get a honeymoon" Punk pointed out

"Because you're main-eventing the biggest show of the year" Kofi mocked "Poor you."

"Shut up" Punk scolded and that's when AJ walked out of the office

"Hey AJ!" Kofi waved

"Hello Kofi" AJ smiled

"Catch you later Punk" Kofi said to Punk then walked off

"What was that about ?" Punk asked her

"Oh nothing" she said simply "Did you load the bus?"

"Are you kidding?" Punk asked seriously and she smiled

"They want me to win the title the night after Wrestlemania" AJ said to him "They were just going over some ideas and how they want me to start hinting towards wanting the title in interviews and on social media."

"Cool" Punk grinned "you deserve it"

"The girls are going to hate me" AJ said to him

"So?" Punk said to her "They're just jealous"

"They're going to think I got the title because I married you" AJ pointed out

"That's ridiculous" Punk laughed

"It is not!" AJ argued as they headed towards the exit "I know how women think"

"And do all the girls think that Nikki and Brie are getting pushed because of who they're currently sleeping with? I saw them filming that new crappy show earlier tonight" Punk said to her

"Yea everyone does" AJ said to him "And what you say behind their backs is the same thing that John and Bryan say about me to them"

"No they're both too smart for that" Punk said to her "You're a hard worker" he said to confidentially "You're better then most of the guys back here"

"Well I haven't been in the ring for a while" AJ pointed out "So I need a training buddy"

"Oh I really hope you're referring to me" Punk said as they stepped onto the bus.

"Would you mind?" AJ asked

"Would I mind getting into the ring with my extremely hot wife while she wraps her body around mine?" Punk asked pondering the question by lightly tapping his chin.

"I need you to actually train me" she warned throwing a pillow at him "Not just try to get into my pants"

"Of course I'll help" Punk grinned

"They mentioned they want me to add a submission finisher" AJ said to him and he nodded

"Ok I'm sure we'll come up with something" Punk assured her

"I already have an idea" AJ smiled

"Of course you do" Punk grinned

"I'm going to take a shower" AJ said to him "Or did you want to go first?"

"No go ahead" Punk said to her "I'm starving so I'm going to eat anyway"

"Ok" she kissed his cheek then headed to the back of the bus.

When Punk heard the water running he pulled AJ's cell phone out of her purse and scrolled through her recent calls and found an unsaved number with an area code from Atlanta. He typed the number into his own phone before placing AJ's phone back where he found it.

'_I'll meet with you' _Punk typed

'_Come to Atlanta' _Amy responded quickly and Punk just rolled his eyes then smiled slightly.

'_Ok I'll fly out tomorrow morning. I'll text you the time and place' _Punk wrote back

'_Great! I can't wait to see you' _Amy said to him

'_You better not be wasting my time. You told AJ you had answers for me and I want them' _Punk typed back

'_I do and believe me it will be worth it'_ Amy assured him


	36. The Beautiful Truth

**Chapter 36: The Beautiful Truth**

* * *

><p>AJ was back home in Chicago and she had begun opening some of the wedding gifts. She couldn't believe the expensive gifts they had gotten and they hadn't even registered. Of course most of the gifts weren't really traditional seeing as how they weren't the most traditional couple. AJ didn't want to open the gifts without Punk but he seemed like he couldn't care less about any of the gifts. She was just about to open the next box when someone was at the door. She stood up and walked over but made sure to peek through first.<p>

"James" AJ said surprised stepping aside so he could come in. He was holding a small package and sporting a large smile.

"Hey April" James said as she closed the door behind her

"I didn't realize you were in town" AJ noted

"I was visiting some friends and thought I'd drop this by" he said passing her the box

"What is this?" AJ asked taking the gift

"A wedding present" James said to her "I know it's a week late but I wanted to get you something"

"That's really nice but you didn't have to do that" AJ said placing the box on the coffee table

"I wanted to" James argued "It's the least I could do"

"Don't be silly" AJ said to him "I told you all of that crazy stuff is behind us"

"I saw a picture of you from your wedding" James said out of nowhere "You looked beautiful"

"A picture?" AJ asked surprised "I didn't realize they leaked"

"I bumped into your sister and she showed me a photo" James laughed

"Oh" AJ said relieved. _'You are so beautiful' _replayed in AJ's head. She remembered it being whispered into her ear the night she was attacked.

"Are you alright?" James asked noting her worried face

"Yea I just remembered I left the oven on" AJ said to him "Excuse me" she said rushing into the kitchen. She quickly pulled out her phone and called Punk's number but it went right to voicemail.

"Everything ok?" James called out from the living room. AJ felt that familiar panic rushing through her body, the same one she felt the first time she went home and first night Punk had left her alone in the beach house. How could she not have pieced this together sooner?

"Yea I'll be right out" AJ shouted back trying to hide her nerves. She sent Punk a text hoping he'd at least get that. _'I need you home it's an emergency' _

* * *

><p>Amy was sitting in the familiar diner across the street from her apartment building. She wasn't surprised this was the place Punk picked to meet her since they spent a lot of time in this diner. She looked at her watch and saw Punk was already ten minutes and began to grow nervous. She looked down at her phone to see if she missed a call or had been sent a message from him but there was nothing. When she looked up a familiar male now occupied the seat across from her.<p>

"What are you doing her?" Amy asked surprised

"Punk couldn't make it. He asked me to come in his place" Paul Heyman smiled "Amy how are you?"

"I have nothing to say to you" Amy said to him reaching for her bag

"Please Amy sit" Paul encouraged as Amy stood up "You know you can't see Punk because of the restraining order so he's doing you a favor really"

"I want to see him" Amy argued

"And you will once you tell me what you know about AJ's attack" Paul told her simply

"He's not here at all is he?" Amy asked sadly

"He's not" Paul confirmed "He's home in Chicago"

"Oh god" Amy mumbled

"What is it?" Paul asked tilting his head

"He's supposed to be here not Chicago" Amy said to him and Paul's eyes widened

"And why is that?" Paul asked but she didn't say a word "You look like you're about to pass out" Paul noted "What's going on?"

"I can't" Amy said shaking her head

"Amy I'm worried about you" Paul told her honestly "So is Phil"

"He does care about me" Amy agreed

"Of course he does" Paul smiled lightly "You were so important to him for so long he only wants what's best for you and that's not him and that's also not your fault. You two were toxic together"

"I love him" Amy said sadly

"I know you do" Paul said to her "But the way you're acting is only pushing him away, you get that right?"

"I have to talk to him" Amy said to him

"You're going to have to settle for me" Paul said to her "Like I said Punk is not here and has zero interest in seeing you unless you're being honest about coming clean to him. He told me that if you tell him who assaulted AJ he'd see to it you wouldn't be charged"

"I don't care about any of that" Amy said to him "And I couldn't be charged anyway I had nothing to with that"

"You've admitted to it" Paul pointed out

"I admitted to Frank breaking in and he didn't rough up AJ which by the way he wasn't supposed to do" Amy said to him and Paul just nodded

"I didn't think you'd support such a vicious attack" Paul agreed "Punk doesn't think that either" he said trying to pacify her "Just tell me what you know so I can go back to Punk and tell him how helpful you've been. He'd be very appreciative and probably want to thank you in person"

"Do you mean that?" Amy asked and Paul just nodded his head

"So tell me Amy, what really happened that night?" Paul said leaning over the table

* * *

><p>AJ walked back into the living room and saw James had made himself comfortable on her couch.<p>

"You know James I really appreciate you stopping and all but Phil is upstairs and it's no secret that he's not a big fan of yours" AJ lied nervously. She was a terrible liar and she knew Phil wasn't upstairs but that didn't mean James had to know.

"Phil isn't here" James said casually looking over to her.

"I think you should go" AJ said to him quietly

"What's wrong?" James frowned

"I just really want to be alone" AJ said to him

"Alone? Isn't that what got you into trouble all those months back?" James questioned

"It was you" AJ said to him "You tried to rape me"

"No AJ" James said shaking his head and standing up and AJ jumped back

"It was you and that means you also assaulted that other woman in the building" AJ said to him harshly "I want you to get out of here or I'm calling the cops"

"AJ let me explain" James started walking closer to her "I didn't mean for that to happen"

"What do you mean to happen?" AJ asked him

"I was in the moment-" James started

"Spoken like a true predator" AJ said to him "Now I suggest you leave before Phil sees you"

"He's not here and we both know that" James said to her "I came here today to confess to you, to tell you what I did"

"Ok you did you can leave" AJ said coldly

"Amy didn't know. I wasn't part of the plan" James told her "It's just you were always nice to me. It didn't matter how much money you had you always treated me with respect"

"You attacked me because I was nice?" AJ asked stunned

"No!" James corrected "I saw what Frank did and I wanted to help you I really did but you looked so beautiful- you always look beautiful AJ"

"Phil will be here any minute" AJ said to him not wanting to hear anymore "And I'm going to tell him and I can't promise he won't kill you"

"Phil is in Atlanta" James said with a small smile and AJ looked confused. "He's meeting with Amy as we speak"

"Phil is out running" AJ informed him "He left forty minutes ago he's not in Atlanta"

"Yes he is" James laughed "Look I'm not going to hurt you"

"I'm not really afraid of that" AJ said eyeing the small man "I could probably break you in half. The only reason you got as far as you did the first time was because I was borderline unconscious" now AJ's glare was down right threatening "All of these months I lived in fear and now I find out you were the one that did this?" she asked with a bitter laugh "I was a fool"

"I'm not weak" James argued "I'm a man"

"You are not a man" AJ shot at him "You're a weak little boy that thinks hurting women is going to make you big and strong but it just makes you more pathetic"

"I came here to apologize" James argued

"You came here to finish what you started!" AJ yelled surprising him "That's why you attacked that other woman and now you probably got a taste of it and think you're stronger then you actually are but I dare you to try to put your hands on me again"

"AJ please just listen" James insisted "I'm not like Amy or Frank"

"No you're worse" AJ said to him disgusted "And you really need to get out of here before my husband comes home because he is a real man and when he sees you here he's going to break bones of yours that you didn't even know you had"

"I already told you Punk isn't-" James stopped talking when he heard the front door open.

"AJ!" Punk yelled out from the next room she remained quiet knowing he was going to be coming into the living room next. She watched as James began to sweat "I got your message-" he stopped when he saw James standing across from his wife who liked extremely upset.

"Phil" AJ started "James came by to-"

"To tell you how he was the one who assaulted you?" Punk finished walking towards James.

"How did you know that?" James asked him

"Your partner in crime Amy sold you out" Punk said grabbing the man but his shirt "I am going to kill you" Punk hissed only an inch away from his face

"Phil don't" AJ said walking over to them "Let's just call the police"

"Yea let's just do that" James said nervously "I'm ready to pay for what I did"

"Pay? You think sitting in a cell for a few months is going to make up for what you did?" Punk asked dragging James and pushing him up against a wall.

"I'll do whatever you want!" James cried out.

"What do you think I want!" Punk yelled shaking the man "I want to leave you with the same amount of bruises and cuts that AJ had"

"I didn't do all of that!" James reminded him "That was Frank and I'll tell the police I'll tell them everything!"

"Oh because Amy turned on you you're going to do the same to her?" Punk laughed "I don't want to see three psychopaths in prison I want to see blood!"

"Phil don't" AJ warned but Punk struck James across the face and AJ cringed upon hearing a crack- probably James' jaw.

"You're not so tough now are you?" Punk mocked as James dropped to the floor

"Phil stop" AJ said rushing towards him and grabbing his arm before he hit James again "You're better than him" she said forcing him to look at her. After a minute of looking at his wife and lowered his arm and stood up and over James. "You are so lucky she's here" he spat at James. James slowly stood up and was rubbing his jaw.

"Do you have any ice?" James asked almost desperately and both Punk and AJ looked at him like he was crazy "Right. Well I'm going to fly back to Tampa and-"

"You're not going anywhere" Punk warned "You're sitting right there on the floor and waiting for the police"

"I'd really rather do this in Tampa" James admitted but Punk shot him a look as he called the police and he knew he wasn't going anywhere. AJ walked over to James and looked at his face and could tell Punk defiantly cracked his jaw.

"Does it hurt?" AJ asked him

"Not really" James lied rubbing the sore spot still.

"How about this?" she asked then kneed him in the groin causing him to fall to his knees

"No more beating him up" Punk said pulling AJ away "the police are on their way and I want them to arrest him and not you"

"But-" AJ started

"This is a good thing" Punk assured her "We're going to get Amy and Frank out of our lives for good now" he said to her and she nodded "A three for one deal if that wasn't the case I'd beat him myself"

"No you're right" AJ agreed "It's just-"

"I get it" Punk assured her "But its really over now" he assured her

* * *

><p>After James had been picked up by the police and Punk and AJ calmed down slightly they started to talk about everything.<p>

"Why did James think you were in Atlanta?" AJ asked him

"Amy probably told him I'd be there" Punk said to her

"Why would she that?" AJ asked him

"Because I told her I was going to meet with her in Atlanta" Punk told her honestly

"Why?" AJ asked confused

"After you told me she had information I took her number from your phone and told her I'd meet up with her" Punk admitted "I had no intention of actually going I sent Paul in my place. She thought by telling me James was involved it would give her an opening"

"She wasn't expecting James to turn on him" AJ said to him

"They probably planned it so I'd be in Atlanta" Punk said to her "She wanted me out there so he could have easy access to you here."

"He said he came here to confess" AJ said to him

"Or he planned to finish what he started but you caught on to him" Punk said to her

"I can't believe he did that" AJ admitted "I thought we were friends"

"We always knew deep down that he was some how involved in this" Punk reminded her

"I thought Frank paid him money for the key I didn't think he'd put his hands on me" AJ said to him and Punk frowned "You were right about him all along"

"I'm always right" Punk replied quickly and AJ rolled her eyes "I'm kidding" He smirked "Obviously if I had gotten that kind of vibe from him when I first met him I wouldn't have left you in that apartment"

"You couldn't have forced me to leave" AJ informed him

"Oh please" He chuckled "I would have persuaded you"

"Oh really?" AJ laughed

"Didn't I get you out of there?" Punk questioned "I convinced you to move twice and marry me. I'm clearly very persuasive"

"Its those pathetic eyes" AJ said glaring towards him

"Pathetic?" he laughed

"Yea look at them" she said eyeing them carefully "They make it impossible to say 'no' to you"

"Let's test this out" Punk said leaning over to he was looking her directly in the eyes "Take off your clothes" he said very seriously and she started to giggle. He widened his eyes and kept a straight face. AJ just stood up from the couch and looked over to him. She pulled over her top and kicked off her sweatpants.

"Happy?" she asked

"You're still wearing clothing" Punk said to her eyeing her underwear that was still on "Take it all off"

"How about you take it off for me?" AJ suggested

"I can't say no to those eyes" Punk told her seriously as he reached up and tugged her panties down then grabbed her by the hand and pulled her back onto the couch. He reached around her and unclasped her bra and tossed it behind him. AJ reached over and tugged his t-shirt over his head.

"You're sweaty" AJ noted. He had just come back from his room and hadn't had time to shower.

"I'm planning on getting sweater" He informed her as he pushed her onto her back and began to kiss her.

* * *

><p>Amy was back in her apartment and she knew James had been arrested and it would only be a matter of time before she was pulled into questioning. She wasn't shocked and was really expecting it. She was convinced she'd be able to talk herself out of jail time but she wasn't too sure of it so she had a plan. There was going to be no way that she was going to rot in jail while Punk and AJ rode off into the sunset together. She grabbed a piece of paper that had a number scribbled down on it and reached for her phone. She dialed the unfamiliar number and waited for the person to pick up.<p>

"Hi it's Amy" Amy said cheerfully into the phone "I've given some thought to that interview you wanted me to do and I've decided to do it….it has to be now…yes I'll talk about anything…no you can ask me as many questions as you want about Punk or even AJ Lee for that matter. I have a lot to say about them and I want the world to know the truth about their favorite wrestling couple"


	37. Tell All

**Chapter 37: Tell All**

* * *

><p>AJ woke up next the morning and realized she was still on the couch lying on top of her completely naked husband. There was a heavy throw blanket keeping the two warm and when she looked over at the time and saw it was already nine in the morning. She looked down at Punk and kissed his lips sweetly to wake him up.<p>

"Good morning" Punk smiled before opening his eyes

"Morning" she yawned crawling off of him and taking the blanket with her.

"Hey I'm cold here" Punk frowned

"So am I" she said wrapping the blanket around herself. "I'm going to go take a shower and after that can we go to the DMV and change the name on my license?"

"Yea" Punk said sitting up running his hands over his face in an attempt to wake himself up. He heard AJ's soft feet race up the stairs and he stood up and looked around for his clothes. He found his boxers and slipped them on. Punk froze when he saw his front door open and groaned in annoyance when Colt walked in.

"Hey" Colt said casually "Aren't you cold?" he asked referring to the fact that Punk was only wearing boxers

"You know you could knock first" Punk said to him

"But I have a key why would I knock?" Colt asked him

"Because if you came in five minutes earlier you would have had a full frontal view of my wife" Punk said slipping on his shorts and reach for his t-shirts

"So I'll ask again why would I knock?" Colt asked seriously. Punk just shot him a glare and Colt smirked. "I'll knock ok, I forget you're not living here alone anymore sometimes"

"What are you doing here so early anyway?" Punk asked him

"I came to see how you were doing" Colt admitted

"Oh so you heard?" Punk asked and Colt nodded "AJ is taking it a lot better then I am. It's like it doesn't even faze her"

"Really?" Colt asked surprised "I'd be so upset if I was her"

"She was upset but now she finally has a face to her attacker so I think she's at peace. And she kneed him in the balls which was fantastic" Punk chuckled

"Wait I think we're talking about two different things" Colt said unsurely "I'm talking about the interview Amy gave"

"What interview?" Punk asked narrowing his eyes

"What were you talking about?" Colt asked

"AJ's landlord confessed to attacking her that night" Punk said to him "He came by here yesterday thinking I was out of town"

"Where did you bury his body?" Colt asked seriously

"I hit him but didn't kill him" Punk said to him "I wanted to but AJ was here and I didn't want to upset her anymore. Now what interview are you talking about?"

"Amy gave an interview to some website last night and it wasn't very flattering" Colt said to him "I mean she makes you look bad but she makes AJ look horrible"

"What did she say exactly?" Punk questioned in a low and boarder line scary voice

"I'd rather not repeat it but you should read it yourself" Colt said to him

"James is supposed to be confessing to the police how Amy and Frank played a part in AJ's assault" Punk said to him "She knows her time is running out"

"Well she made sure to punish you one more time" Colt said to him "A lot of is about you being a liar and cheater but she paints AJ as this Lita wannabe. The fans are going to rip AJ apart they already are."

"Shit" Punk mumbled

"I'm here to offer you my podcast" Colt informed him

"What?" Punk asked

"I know you're super private and don't like to discuss anything but I think for AJ's sake you're going to have to open up a little bit" Colt said to him seriously "You usually ignore it or make some sort of weird Twitter comment but you really need to stand up for your woman here"

"I'm going to read the interview first" Punk said to him

"She calls her a whore" Colt said to him "And I don't mean indirectly that's an exact quote. She talks about how AJ has been sleeping her way through the company"

"No one is going to believe a bitter ex" Punk scoffed

"Are you shitting me?" Colt asked with a laugh "People have thought that since you two went public. I mean it is odd-"

"Don't you dare" Punk warned pointing at him

"You know I don't think that" Colt said with a sigh "I love AJ I think she's great for you and I know how much she loves you. But I know all of this because I'm your friends and I've known about you two"

"I'm not going to give people a glimpse into my personal life because Amy is running her crazy mouth off" Punk huffed

"For AJ you should" Colt said to him

"I don't want to draw my attention to this story" Punk argued

"There's already attention on it" Colt argued back "But handle it the way you want" he said defeated "If you change your mind and want to speak like I said my podcast is a safe place for you"

"Thanks" Punk said to him "AJ's going to be devastated"

"Yep her childhood hero is trying to destroy her" Colt said to him "It's got to sting and you know Amy has quit the fan following they're going to turn on AJ and she's supposed to be a babyface-"

"She's also supposed to be getting a huge push" Punk noted

"Yea I could only imagine the heat WWE would get by putting the title on AJ right now" Colt said to him

"This is what we were always afraid of" Punk admitted to Colt "I don't care about my reputation but AJ is too new and honestly she's strong and puts on a strong front but she's sensitive"

"And the fans are going to be anything but sensitive with her" Colt said to him

"I'll fix it" Punk said to him

"Well read the interview and decide" Colt said to him "If you need my help just call me"

"Yea thanks" Punk mumbled "I hate to have to tell her this- how about you wait for her to get out of the shower and you tell her so I'm not the one to crush her" he suggested hopefully

"I don't want to hurt her!" Colt shouted "What if she like started to cry?"

"Then I'd swoop in and save the day" Punk said to him seriously "It's a great idea"

"How about you tell her and make her cry and I'll swoop in" Colt suggested

"Why would you swoop in? You're not married to her" Punk pointed out

"Maybe someday I will be if I swoop in now and cheer her up" Colt informed him smugly

"Just stop being a chicken and tell her" Punk said to him annoyed

"You're her husband" Colt said to him

"All the more reason I shouldn't! We haven't even been married to a week and I don't want to upset her" Punk said to him

"She'd probably take the news better from you" Colt argued

"Stop your bickering" AJ said walking down the steps "I've already read the article"

"Idiot" Punk muttered to Colt

"Well you're a jerk" Colt whispered back

"Children" AJ warned she then looked towards Punk "Have you read the article yet?"

"No" Punk said to her

"Ok well you're going to read it" AJ informed him "Then you're going to respond to it on your friends podcast because there is no way in hell I'm going to let that tart tarnish my reputation" she warned

"I really-" Punk started

"It's not a debate" AJ said to him "You're my husband and people are going to think I'm some whore and I'm not ok with that"

"Ok" Punk said giving in immediately

"Thank you" AJ said to him "Now I'm really going to shower now" she then headed back up the steps

"You are so whipped" Colt laughed "You should have seen your face!" he said still laughing

"You didn't see her knee James in the balls yesterday" Punk said seriously "I'm not messing with her"

"Alright" he laughed "So when do you want to do this?"

"Later" Punk told him "I'm taking AJ to get her name changed as soon as she's ready"

"Ah she's officially becoming Mrs. Brooks" Colt grinned

"She's already Mrs. Brooks we're just putting it on her license" Punk shot back

"I'm surprised you're not making her tattoo it across her forehead" Colt smirked

"That would be hot" Punk agreed "I don't think she'd go for that though"

"Probably not" Colt agreed

"So on a scale of 1 to 10 how pissed off am I going to be after I read this interview?" Punk asked

"Oh are you going to read it now?" Colt asked and Punk nodded. Colt just turned around and walked out the front door. Punk reached down to grab his phone that already had a ton of missed calls and notifications from Twitter. "Here we go" he muttered

* * *

><p>"Stop" AJ warned her husband as they shopped in the market<p>

"I'm not doing anything" Punk defended

"You're in a bad mood and taking it on everyone" AJ said to him "Even me! And I'm the victim here"

"I'm sorry I don't mean to snap at you" Punk told her honestly

"I know you're upset about what she said" AJ said to him "And I know you're more upset about what she said about me then what she said about you-"

"I don't care what she says about me" Punk said to her "But attacking you the way she did? Out of line and uncalled for"

"I mean we weren't angels" AJ reminded him "But we weren't what she said we were. She makes it sound like-"

"I don't care what she said about us getting together either" Punk said to her

"You're upset about what she said about John" AJ noted

"How dare she say that you slept with Cena" Punk said bitterly

"She knew it would get me in hot water at work and knew how much it would piss you off" AJ said to him "I can't wait to be jumped by Nikki"

"I'm not going to let her touch you" Punk said to her "I mean the John thing-"

"I didn't sleep with him" she said to Punk

"I didn't ask if you did" Punk said to her

"I know you didn't but I know you always thought we did which is probably where Amy got the idea from" AJ said to him "We did have a bit of falling out during my story with John and he was going through his divorce at the time"

"We didn't really fall out" Punk said to her "We just-"

"You thought I was with John" AJ said to him "You were jealous"

"Jealous?" Punk laughed "Of John Cena?"

"You saw us having dinner one night at a hotel after a show and the next day you were so cold to me" AJ reminded him "You didn't even bother to ask what was going on between us you just assumed"

"I didn't think you were sleeping with him" Punk said honestly "I did feel like you were replacing me with him. I was always your go to guy and then the minute we stop working together he pulled you into his own story. He became the guy you went to"

"He was never my guy" AJ said to him "He was nice to me and he gave me some tips but you were always my go to guy. You were when I first started in the company and you still are now"

"I am going to set the record straight" Punk assured her

"I know" AJ smiled "I didn't mean to force you into doing it I know you don't like to talk about me"

"I would talk about you until I lost my voice" Punk said to her honestly "I'm not ashamed of you or us for that matter I just don't like broadcasting my feelings because then people will use it against me, use it to get under my skin. But seeing as how Amy is already doing that she hasn't left with me much of a choice."

"So what are you going to say about me?" AJ teased with a grin

"I'm going to tell the world how you use me for my hot body" Punk started "Then I'm going to tell them how you forced me into marrying you"

"So just the basic stuff huh?" AJ giggled

"Pretty much" Punk shrugged "Don't worry about it" he said wrapping his arm around her shoulders and kissing her cheek

"Should we maybe speak to Vince first-" AJ started

"No" Punk said quickly "I don't need Vince's input. This is my problem and I'll take care of it"

"Our problem" AJ corrected

"Right so I'll still take care of it" Punk said to her "That's my job"

"It's your job to fix everything?" she questioned

"For you?" Punk smirked "Yea that's my job now too."

"You've always taken care of me" AJ noted sweetly "Even when we were just friends"

"We were never just friends" Punk reminded her "Now let's finish shopping before someone says the wrong thing to me and I end up in jail next to James." He then gave it some thought "You know what I don't think I'd mind that"

"So you can beat him up some more?" AJ asked

"I barely hit him" Punk defended "I could do worse- I want to do worse"

"It wouldn't be a fair fight and you're better then that" AJ said to him

"You make me better" Punk said to her causing her to smile

* * *

><p>Punk was in his living room watching Colt set up his computer for the podcast.<p>

"Now are you really sure about this?" Colt asked him

"Jeebus Colt why did you even bother to offer?" Punk questioned

"I just want to make sure you don't regret this later" Colt said to him

"AJ's right I can't let people think that way about her. I mean they probably will anyway but I need everyone to know I'm on her side in all of this." Punk told him

"Alright" Colt said to him "And AJ doesn't want to talk herself?"

"No this is my fight with Amy" Punk said to him "And hopefully after this it ends due to her being in prison"

"Any word on that by the way?" Colt asked him as he set up the microphones

"Not yet. I know Amy was taken in for questioning but that's it" Punk said to him

"Alright we're all set" Colt said to him "You ready?"

"Yea" Punk said confidently

After doing a short introduction and announcing Punk as his special guest they began the interview.

"So you were recently married" Colt noted

"I was" Punk said to him

"You married the beautiful AJ Lee" Colt said to him "You are a very lucky man"

"So she tells me" Punk laughed "No seriously I am. She's an amazing woman and the fact that she agreed to put up with me for the rest of my life just goes to show how great she is"

"I agree" Colt laughed "Obviously not everyone agrees. So let's address the elephant in the room. Your ex-girlfriend Amy Dumas gave an interview about you and your wife"

"Yea I skimmed that article" Punk remarked coldly

"She said you and AJ were together for not months but years- and that you had cheated on all of your girlfriends with AJ" Colt said to him "Is that true or false?"

"Is this going to be a true or false game?" Punk asked

"Yes" Colt said with a chuckle

"Well it's partially true" Punk said to him "I was with AJ and unfaithful to my girlfriend but it was just Amy. I was in other relationships in-between but I never cheated on them. I'm not a saint obviously"

"Is it true or false that AJ is with you for a push? Amy noted that she was also with John Cena" Colt questioned

"AJ doesn't need to be with anyone to get recognized. I know that, she knows that, everyone she works with knows that and more importantly Amy knows that. She wasn't with John Cena or any other talent backstage. AJ and I go very far back and being together while I was with Amy wasn't right and I came to clean to Amy and we discussed it and tried to move past it but I was in love with AJ and Amy knew that. She was the one that told me to leave and be with her"

"So this didn't come as a shock to Amy? She was well aware?" Colt asked

"I think everyone knew" Punk smirked into the microphone

"I didn't" Colt chimed in

"Everyone but you knew" Punk agreed

"I am your best friend" Colt pointed out with a nervous laugh "Didn't tell me"

"Did not even mention it to you" Punk confirmed

"I'm over it" Colt said to him

"Are you sure? You still sound bitter" Punk noted

"Over it" Colt promised "So let's talk about what Amy left out of the interview"

"She failed to mention how I have a restraining order against her" Punk said to him "I don't think anyone knew that."

"And why is that?" Colt asked

"She did some pretty terrible things to my wife which I won't be discussing" Punk said to him quickly "But she was also showing up backstage at shows and at my home."

"Yea I think she left that part out" Colt said to him

"Oh yea because if she said that people wouldn't see her as the victim" Punk said to him "What I did was wrong and I do feel bad about how this came about but I don't regret it either" Punk said to Colt "I love my wife and I wouldn't change a thing. She's hands down the most loyal, protective and strongest women I have ever met in my life. And as far as it goes work wise I think everyone can agree with the fact that AJ is the most amazing female wrestlers in a long time she can work a microphone and she can hold her own in the ring. And hopefully pretty soon you'll be seeing more of that."

"So you want to see AJ in the ring? Not working with you at ringside?" Colt asked

"No I want AJ to wrestle because once she starts doing it again people are going to see how truly talented she is" Punk said to him "There is no other female or male for that matter who works as hard as she does, trains as hard as she does- she wants to lace up her chucks and get into that ring every night"

"I think we're all ready to see that" Colt said to him "Anything else you want to add before I cut you off and move on to more important things?"

"Yea. Consider the source before you start jumping all over someone and don't ask about my wife again because I've said all I'm going to say"

"Always charming and friendly" Colt remarked sarcastically

"I try" Punk grinned.

"Alright it's off" Colt said to him turning off the recording "See that wasn't so bad was it?"

"No-" Punk stopped when he saw AJ walk towards him "Did you hear it? How-" he didn't get to finish because AJ grabbed him his face and pulled him into a kiss.

"I guess she approved" Colt laughed then frowned when he then continued kiss right in front of him. "I'm still here you know" Colt pointed out but both were too wrapped up in each other.

"That was so sweet" AJ said pulling away from him briefly then pulling him back into the kiss

"It was my idea" Colt pointed out "You can thank me too" He suggested but they continued to ignore him

"You can see yourself out right?" Punk asked pulling away from AJ

"What?" Colt asked "You promised me pizza" he watched as AJ jumped into Punk's arms and wrapped her legs around his waist and he walked her over to the stairs "Are you two really going to do it with me in the house?" he just watched as Punk disappeared up the stairs with AJ. "They are so sickening" he mumbled to himself then looked at his equipment and decided to just leave it and come back for it later and rushed out of the house.


	38. Smoothing It Over

**Chapter 38: Smoothing It Over**

* * *

><p>Punk and AJ were headed into Raw together. After Punk's interview there was only more to the story and it seemed like AJ and Lita fans were divided down the middle.<p>

"Where are you going?" Punk asked when he noticed AJ wasn't heading to his locker room.

"I'm going to stay in the girls locker room today" AJ said to him and he frowned "I want to make sure they know I'm one of them and not like Amy painted me to be"

"Who cares what they think?" Punk asked her

"I do" AJ admitted "It's bad enough I won't do Total Divas with them which has already put me on the shit list with most of them but now this- it's just alienating me further from them and unlike you I have to work with especially if I plan on holding that championship one day"

"Alright" Punk said defeated "Go and hang out with a bunch of plastic phonies. But when you get bored of the empty conversation you know where to find me- in my large private locker room"

"Noted" AJ smirked then headed the opposite way.

As soon as Punk reached his room he saw John Cena approaching him. He really didn't want to have this conversation but he knew it was coming.

"Hey Punk" John said to him as he followed Punk into his locker room. "AJ around?"

"Why?" Punk asked him

"I wanted to talk to her about Amy's interview" John said to him

"She's in the Diva's locker room" Punk informed him "But I cleared all of that up"

"Yea I heard your response but you have to understand the position I'm in here" John said to him "Elizabeth called me and she's heartbroken. That story I had with AJ was during the time of our divorce"

"Ok" Punk said with a shrug "And she doesn't believe you because AJ is the only Diva you didn't actually bang?"

"Don't go there with me" John warned "You're not saint either that's actually what got us into this mess"

"John no one believes you were with AJ so chill out" Punk said simply

"Actually Elizabeth does" John informed him "So does Nicole"

"Well then that's your problem" Punk shrugged "You have a reputation for sleeping around it's not my problem that the women in your life don't buy your excuses"

"Actually it's your infidelity that caused this" John said to him

"And what would you like AJ to do?" Punk asked dramatically

"Nothing I just wanted to give her a heads up that's all" John said to him "I feel bad about all the heat she is going to be taking over this"

"You should feel bad" Punk said to him

"Don't put this on me" John scoffed "You and AJ were the cheaters I didn't do a thing"

"First of all John you were a cheater" Punk pointed out "We all knew you were fooling around with Mickie less then a year into your marriage and let's be real you wanted to get into AJ's pants during that time"

"Wow" John laughed slowly "You really believe that?"

"Yea I do" Punk said casually "I was around during that time I watched as you followed her around and took her to nice dinners"

"I was trying to be a friend" John argued

"No you were trying to get laid" Punk shot at him

"So what if I was?" John asked coolly "What's it to you? I know back then you thought it because you hated me during my story with her"

"She's my wife that's why it bothers me" Punk spat

"She's your wife now not back then" John pointed out

"I didn't want her to end up like Mickie" Punk shot back

"You think you know it all don't you?" John asked him

"I know how your mind works" Punk informed him with a smirk "And if you really feel bad for AJ how about you tell your current girlfriend that this was bullshit"

"I did" John said to him "But what reason does Amy have to lie?"

"Oh I don't know she's bitter and jealous of AJ?" Punk asked "She's married to me and has a huge wrestling career"

"It's a little out there" John noted

"You have no idea what Amy is capable of" Punk warned "The things she's done-"

"Yea you kind of eluded to that on the podcast but didn't really go into details" John noted

"Because it's private" Punk said to him

"It's not just you and AJ she's trashing" John said to him "Now people are coming down on Nicole for this as well"

"It's nothing compared to what's been done to AJ" Punk said to him "She doesn't deserve all of this heat"

"I'm not saying it's fair but you and AJ were in other relationships when you got freaky with each other" John pointed out

"Do me a favor John- don't mention my wife's name in the same sentence with the word 'freaky' again" Punk warned "And not that it's your business but AJ's boyfriend was cheating on her as well and I'd bet my bus that Amy wasn't faithful either"

"I'm just saying" John defended

"AJ's been through hell over this" Punk admitted "She thinks her attack was karmic payback because she cheated on Trent"

"That's crazy" John scoffed

"It wasn't her karma punishment it was mine" Punk informed him "It was Amy"

"What was?" John asked

"Between us" Punk warned and John nodded "Amy was behind AJ's attack"

"No way" John said shaking his head "I'm friends with Amy and she wouldn't do something like that"

"I didn't believe it either but she admitted to it" Punk said to him "Her and her little buddy Frank worked together. Frank roughed her up and her landlord tried to finish the job"

"That's insane" John said still not believing it

"Your best friend is Orton right? He knows its true" Punk said to him "Orton blackmailed AJ into this story because he knew about us, Amy had her attacked because of me- believe me AJ has paid her dues. From here on out if anyone has a problem with her they can come to me and that includes you boy scout"

"I don't have a problem with her" John said to him "I just want to help her smooth this over"

"I'll worry about that you just worry about keeping Nikki out of her face or you and I are going to have a big problem" Punk warned

* * *

><p>When AJ got to the Diva's locker room she noticed Nikki and Brie in one corner, Nattie was chatting with Summer and Tamina was at the locker next to AJ's.<p>

"Hey wasn't expecting you in the locker room tonight" Tamina noted

"Yea well I thought I'd hang out with the girls" AJ forced out and even Tamina laughed

"That's not like you" Tamina smirked

"I know" AJ whispered "I'm trying here"

"I get it" Tamina assured her "And if it makes you feel any better I didn't even read that interview"

"It does" AJ smiled faintly

"You don't owe anyone back here any kind of explanation" Tamina reminded her "Just worry about you"

"I know it's just-" she started then looked over to Nikki who rolled her eyes towards AJ and began to talk to Brie again "I don't want everyone to hate me."

"Nikki will get over it" Tamina assured her. Nikki and Brie walked out of the locker room without even acknowledging AJ and she frowned.

"Amy really has it for me" AJ said to Tamina

"Yea I've noticed" Tamina agreed "Look if you come in here looking guilty it's going to make it all seem true"

"I just don't know what else to do" AJ admitted defeated

"You go about your business like you would if she never said a thing" Tamina instructed "You've worked your ass off to get here and everyone back here can whisper and judge but they're no saints either" she reminded AJ who listened carefully "You're not ashamed of your marriage are you?"

"No" AJ said quickly

"So get your bag and go back where you belong- with your man" Tamina demanded "He's the one who has your back here not any of these girls"

"You seem to have my back" AJ smirked

"I always do" Tamina smirked "Part of me having your back means I keep you in check. Don't let these rumors get into your head."

"You're right" AJ agreed standing up "I've worked my butt off to get here and it doesn't matter what Amy says it doesn't change the fact that I'm good"

"Damn straight" Tamina agreed.

"Wait what's this?" AJ asked reaching behind Tamina, it was taped to one of the lockers

"That's nothing" Tamina said quickly. AJ pulled it down and frowned when she was the raunchy hand drawn photo of herself in bed with Punk asking him to call her 'Lita'. "Don't let it get to you" she warned

"Who hung this?" AJ asked fighting back tears

"There was a bunch up when we got here- Nikki didn't do it if that's what you were thinking" Tamina said to her "I think it was one of the guys"

"This is so hurtful" AJ said shaking her head

"Hey you're stronger than that" Tamina reminded her.

AJ grabbed her bag and stormed out of the Diva's locker room with the picture gripped in her hand. She wasn't sure what she was going to do but she was pissed off.

"Hey AJ!" a voice rang out causing her to freeze in place and slowly turn around

"Cute picture going around" Ryback smirked holding up his own copy of the photo

"You're disgusting" AJ noted

"I bet it's accurate to" Ryback laughed "So if I told you I had a past with Amy what are the chances of getting you into my bed tonight?"

"The same as they would be if she wasn't married and you were the last man on earth" Paul Heyman replied smoothly coming up behind AJ "How old are you Ryan?"

"I'm curious" Ryback shrugged with a laugh

"I suggest you turn around and not speak to Mrs. Brooks for the rest of the evening" Paul instructed snatching the picture from him

"Now she's Mrs. Brooks?" Ryback laughed

"She's been Mrs. Brooks for the past week and I highly suggest you not forget that" Paul warned quietly

"Whatever" Ryback mumbled then turned and walked away

"Thanks" AJ said to Paul

"This will die down after a week" Paul assured her

"Yea. Thanks again but I'm going to go warn Phil about all of this before he sees the picture" AJ said to him

"Better you than me" Paul smirked "Chin up kid this happens sometimes"

* * *

><p>AJ headed down the hall to Punk's locker room. She knocked twice before Punk opened the door.<p>

"Welcome" Punk grinned stepping aside to let her in and noticed she had her bag "What happened?"

"I belong here with you" AJ said to him

"Nikki giving you a hard time?" Punk asked

"Not really" AJ shrugged "This I could live without" she said passing Punk the picture.

"Where did you get this?" Punk asked

"The locker room" AJ said to him "But they're everywhere."

"It's stupid" Punk said crumpling up the picture and tossing it into the garbage

"Well I could live without the snide comments from the men" AJ said to him and Punk's face fell

"Was there a male back here stupid enough to say something to you?" Punk asked seriously

"Paul took care of it" AJ said to him simply and unzipped her bag

"Who was it?" Punk asked

"It's probably everyone" AJ said looking back at him

"Once you get past this week it will be over" Punk assured her "Everyone knows how hard you've worked to get here"

"I don't care about that" AJ told him truthfully "I don't want people to think I only married you for fame. I love you and I feel like people aren't really getting that"

"I know you love me and that's all that matters" Punk said to her "Screw everyone else" AJ smiled towards him but she was still miserable and he could see that. "Hey we knew this wouldn't be easy" he reminded her taking a seat next to her on the couch "We knew things like this would happen"

"I know but it all just kind of falls on me" AJ said to him and she wasn't wrong. "I'm glad you're not getting any backlash, I'm just envious" she smirked

"Hey we're in this together" Punk said to her "What happens to you happens to me"

"Oh so Ryback wants to get you into bed too?" AJ laughed then caught herself- she knew she shouldn't have let that slip. "I'm just kidding" she said quickly

"No I mean the guys back here are idiots" Punk forced a laugh. He stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked rushing towards him and grabbing his arm

"For a walk" Punk said looking down at her

"To the men's locker room?" AJ asked arching a brow

"There is no telling where I can end up" Punk replied innocently

"Stay here with me" AJ insisted locking the door "Help me warm up" she said pulling him away from the door

"Are you bribing me with sex?" Punk asked almost offended

"Is it working?" AJ questioned

"Yes" he admitted quickly

"Good" she grinned "Because I need you to cheer me up"

"You know what I know would cheer you up?" Punk asked as he watched his wife remove her shirt and carelessly throw it onto the floor while tugging him onto the couch "Watching me beat up Ryback"

"No that wouldn't cheer me up" AJ said shaking her head as Punk leaned down and kissed her

"It would cheer me up" Punk said pulling away and tugging his own shirt off

"Why do you need to be cheered up?" AJ snorted a laugh

"Because you're sad and that makes me sad" Punk pouted childishly

"You make me happy" AJ said running her hands up and around his bare chest "Even though we probably shouldn't do this here" she said as he fully crawled on top of her body.

"Why?" Punk asked as he began to kiss around her ear and moved all the way down her neck

"People already think I'm a whore" AJ reminded him

"You're my wife not my whore" Punk corrected looking at her then reached over and grabbed the controller to his radio and put it on loud. "Now no one will hear you…but me"

* * *

><p>After his warm up session with AJ, Punk ducked out of the locker room and was practically skipping down the hall.<p>

"You look chipper" Paul noted catching up to Punk

"I'm a lucky guy" Punk grinned smugly

"Someone got a locker room quickie" Paul remarked almost bitterly

"Hey have you seen Ryback around here?" Punk asked

"No" Paul said casually "And I really wouldn't read too much into it. He was joking"

"I don't care" Punk said to him "I can't let someone disrespect my wife like that. I made vows and stuff."

"The last thing AJ needs right now is you fighting her battles" Paul said to him "If you cause a scene that just means more eyes are going to be on the two of you"

"Ok let me explain this to you" Punk said with a frustrated laugh "I'm not going to let anyone disrespect AJ back here especially some roided up asshole who can't wrestle. And I want people to see what happens when they talk down to AJ this way everyone knows not to do it"

"Alright she's your wife" Paul said defeated raising his hands

"Exactly" Punk said firmly as he reached the men's locker room "I'll only be a minute" he smirked then walked inside.

AJ was by the curtain with Randy going over the script before they headed out. Punk was having a match against Kane but AJ and Randy were going to be ringside. Punk eventually made his way towards the curtain.

"Finally" Randy said annoyed

"Hey what happened" AJ frowned fixing his hair that was gelled back but now sticking up slightly.

"Oh nothing" Punk shrugged

"Your shirt is ripped" Randy pointed out

"Damn" Punk said looking down and pulling it off "Hey can you get me another shirt?" he asked a producer who nodded then headed off in search of a new shirt for him.

"I told you not to do say anything" AJ said to him

"I didn't say a word" Punk defended

"Hey we don't have time for your martial issues" Randy interrupted as the producer walked by and passed Punk a new shirt and he quickly pulled it over his head "I was thinking while you're out there I kiss AJ-"

"Excuse me?" Punk asked

"What?" AJ asked at the same time

"Just kidding" Randy laughed "You two are so dull but seriously we have to up the ante or this Wrestlemania lead in is going to suck"

"Everyone is already invested so relax yourself" Punk said to him "You're going to make AJ cost me the match tonight that's good enough"

"You're up Punk" a producer said to him

"I'll see you out there" Punk said to AJ and she reached up and kissed his cheek

"Want a kiss from me too Phillip?" Randy teased but Punk's response was to flip him off.

"Stop teasing him" AJ warned "He's not in the mood"

"Is he ever?" Randy asked "On second thought don't answer that"

* * *

><p>During the match AJ was at ringside and apparently there were a lot of Lita fans. She was now starting to think their story that they worked so hard for was tainted. A few fans were down right crude to AJ and Randy made sure to play his role and tell them off. The worst part of the night for AJ though was when a female fan tossed a soda at her, ruining her outfit and hair. Even Randy couldn't believe the heat AJ was getting for all of this.<p>

AJ and Randy arrived backstage first and she was handed a towel to dry off.

"You took that like a champ" Randy assured her in attempt to make her feel better

"Gee thanks" She remarked bitterly

"Hey people have thrown drinks at me before" Randy reminded her "Hell fans have jumped into the ring and attacked me before"

"This just sucks" AJ said throwing the table "Look at me! I'm a mess!"

"A cute mess" Randy offered but she just glared at him

"Go back to your locker room and take a shower, get a good night sleep and tomorrow will be a better day" Randy told her

"I don't want to be in this arena a minute longer" AJ said to him

"Hey" Punk said reaching the backstage area "You ok?" he asked her

"Yea its just soda" She shrugged.

"Holy shit" Randy mumbled looking to the left and AJ turned to see what he was looking at- her worst nightmare. "Hey Maria!" Randy cheered racing over towards her. There Maria was- the love of her husbands life looking absolutely perfect.

"Wow this night couldn't get any better" AJ mumbled

"Don't give it a second thought" Punk said with a warm smile

"Hey Phil" Maria smiled giving him a hug, one he reluctantly returned "Hi AJ" she said in the same friendly tone "I'm a huge fan"

"Thanks" AJ managed to get out. She couldn't help but feel insignificant standing next to her. "I'm just going to head back to the locker room"

"Do you mind if I had a word with Phillip?" Maria asked her sweetly

"I'm actually-" Punk started

"No go ahead" AJ said to her forcing a smile. She wouldn't let Maria see her jealous. "I'll be in the shower" she said to Punk then walked away.

"You think that's a good idea?" Randy asked AJ as he walked her back to the locker room

"I trust my husband" AJ said to him

"I know but look at her" Randy said to looking back at Maria "Damn" he muttered

"I've had a really bad night" AJ warned him "One wrong thing said will cause me to knee you in your balls and I've been practicing so don't test me" she threatened

"Whatever" Randy laughed "I'll see you tomorrow and don't worry I'll keep an eye on Maria- I mean Punk- make sure they stay clothed"

As Randy walked away AJ looked back and saw Maria smiling as she spoke to Punk, she just walked into the locker room and quietly shut the door.


	39. Love of your life

**Chapter 39: Love of your life**

* * *

><p>When Punk made it back to the locker room he noticed AJ was already gone along with her bag. He quickly got changed and headed to his bus in search of her.<p>

"Did AJ come on yet?" Punk asked the driver

"About twenty minutes ago" the driver nodded. Twenty minutes? How long was he talking to Maria for?

"Great we can go" Punk said to him as he tossed his bag and headed to the back bedroom. "Hey" he said finding his wife lying in bed with the lights off already which was not like her.

"Hey" she said calmly

"What's wrong?" he asked sitting on the bed and she opened her large eyes at him.

"I'm just beat" she said to him "And I have a headache"

"Probably because you need to eat" Punk said to her

"I can't eat right now" AJ said to him and gave him a smile "But you should have something"

"I know tonight was rough on you" Punk said softly "It'll get better"

"Yea" AJ agreed lightly "So how did it go with Maria?"

"She was visiting with Stephanie" Punk told her

"She wants her job back doesn't she?" AJ asked

"It's what she's hoping for" Punk said to her

"And what did she want from you?" AJ asked curiously

"She wants me to put in a good word for her" Punk told her honestly

"I think that's nice" AJ said to him

"I'm not doing it" Punk told her "And I told her I wouldn't"

"You should" AJ said to him

"If Maria wants to come back she has to do it on her own" Punk said to her

"Would it bother you if she came back?" AJ asked

"It wouldn't bother me if she did or didn't" Punk shrugged

"She was the love of your life" AJ reminded him

"No I loved her" Punk corrected "If she was the love of my life I would have married her"

"She's really pretty" AJ noted "Even more so in person"

"She is pretty" Punk agreed "But you're beautiful" he added skimming his fingers down her cheek

"You don't have to pacify me" AJ said to him "And if you want to help Maria do it. Don't stop on my account"

"It's not just about you" Punk said to her "I just don't want to go out of my way to help someone who I haven't spoken to in years. She's using our past to try to get favors, I'm no chump"

"Randy seemed happy to see her" AJ noted

"Of course he did" Punk remarked "Don't give her a second thought" he said to her "Oh the person who threw the soda at you was kicked out of the building by the way"

"Great" AJ said to him "I have a feeling this going to become a running thing now. Who's going to toss AJ with a refreshment this week?" she mocked

"Well that's not going to happen" Punk said to her "They'll start arresting people if this keeps up. Your safety is a priority"

"I'm hated by the fans and I'm a face" AJ mumbled "I feel like John" Punk couldn't help but laugh

"You're not on that level don't worry" Punk assured her

"Not yet" AJ muttered

"Hey it was a bad night, I've had tons of those" Punk said firmly "It always gets better"

"It's just a lot" she admitted "I think I really just need sleep"

"Ok" Punk said kicking off his shoes

"You're never going to sleep at this time" AJ noted as she felt Punk wrap his arms around her waist and tug her back against his chest

"I'll sleep if you do" Punk said to her and kissed the side of her head

"I love you" she whispered

"I love you too" Punk responded.

* * *

><p>The next day Punk and AJ were at Smackdown. They were both sitting in catering with Kofi chatting about games coming out and Wrestlemania.<p>

"What's wrong short stuff?" Kofi asked AJ noticing she hadn't touched her food "Feel sick?"

"No just not hungry" AJ said folding her arms

"You haven't eaten in almost 24 hours" Punk said to her almost scolding "Eat" he demanded

"I told you I'm not that hungry" she said pushing her dish away

"I-" Punk started but Joey Mercury one of his good friends walked over

"Hey sorry to interrupt" Joey smiled "But Hunter wants to see you in his office" he said to Punk

"I'm busy" Punk said to him

"Why?" AJ asked

"Something about a scuffle last night" Joey shrugged "Did you really walk into the men's locker room and clock Ryback?" he laughed

"He really wants to see me over that?" Punk asked annoyed and stood up "I'll just get it over with I suppose"

"Be nice" AJ warned

"Eat" he responded back pointing to her food then walking out with Joey

"So what's the deal?" Kofi asked AJ "You and I have been friends for a long time and I know when something is eating at you"

"It's Maria" AJ admitted

"What about her?" Kofi asked

"She was at the show last night looking for Phil" AJ told him

"She's ancient history" Kofi assured her "You have nothing to worry about"

"I'm not like her" AJ reminded him "She's so beautiful and bubbly and I'm just flat and morbid"

"You are not flat and morbid" Kofi laughed "Is that why you're not eating? Hey you're the size of my pinky" he said holding it up

"His face lit up when he saw her" AJ noted

"I doubt that" Kofi laughed again "If it lit up I'm sure it was fiery red and not very affectionate"

"If she hadn't broken up with him I think they would still be together" AJ said to him "What if she wants him back?"

"I was friends with Punk when he was with her and he was no where near as happy as he was with her then he is with you" Kofi told her seriously "Honestly he had been so miserable the last few months before you two got more serious"

"He still loves her" AJ said to him

"He may still feel some sort of love for her" Kofi agreed "Because you and I both know when he loves, he loves deeply. But he isn't in love with her. He'd be really upset if he knew how much this was bothering you"

"With everything going on with Amy and the fans turning on me Maria just picked the worst time ever to show up again" AJ said to him

"It's been a rough week I'll give you that" Kofi smirked "But you'll have better ones"

* * *

><p>AJ and Randy were participating in a mixed gender tag match tonight. They were going to be wrestling Naomi and Brodus Clay.<p>

"You ok?" Randy asked her

"Yea" AJ said brushing it off.

"You look pale" Randy frowned

"I said I was fine!" AJ yelled back annoyed

"Wow" Randy smirked "Someone is testy tonight"

"Shut up" AJ groaned

"Is that about Maria?" Randy asked "Did Punky not come home last night?" he teased

"That isn't funny" AJ warned

"I'm just saying" Randy laughed and that's when his music hit "Come on now" he said gesturing for her to follow him out.

* * *

><p>Punk was watching the match from his locker room with Paul sitting next to him.<p>

"So I heard a rumor Maria was around last night" Paul noted casually

"Yea she was backstage" Punk confirmed "Nothing happened"

"Well I'm sure of that" Paul smirked "But how are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" Punk asked keeping his eyes on the screen "She seems off" he said watching AJ in the ring with Naomi "She seem off to you?"

"No" Paul said quickly looking at the match then back at Punk "Maria crushed you"

"Yea she did- years ago. I'm married now" Punk reminded him "I don't even acknowledge other women"

"Alright" Paul sighed "But if you want to talk about it-"

"I don't want to talk about it" Punk said cutting him off "Maria is irrelevant to me and don't bring her up again because I know AJ is a little on edge with her being back"

"You two have so much drama" Paul chuckled

"Tell me about it" Punk groaned and watched as AJ made a quick tag to Orton. "Something is defiantly off with her tonight"

"Has she been feeling under the weather? Pregnant?" Paul teased

"Do you think if she was pregnant she would be in the ring right now?" Punk asked "And she's defiantly not so that's not the problem"

"Have you two discussed children?" Paul asked him

"Yea we plan on kids after we're both done wrestling" Punk told him "She wants two I want eight" he laughed lightly but frowned when he saw AJ grabbing her head and then falling off the ring.

"That's not good" Paul frowned standing up

"What are they doing?" Punk asked noticing the ref throwing up the X but going back to the match. Punk walked out of his locker room with full intentions of walking right out to ringside.

"Where are you going?" Joey asked jumping in front of him

"Where do you think?" Punk asked trying to brush his friend

"You can't" Joey instructed "The match is still going on"

"Fuck that" Punk spat

"The medics are out there" Joey said to him and Punk looked towards the monitor and was now more alarmed when he noticed she hadn't woken up yet.

"Something is wrong" Punk said to him "You're going to step out of my way or I'm going to push you out of it" he threatened

"Let him go" Paul insisted "It'll look great for the story"

"Just don't-" Joey didn't even finish his sentence Punk was already passed the curtain. He jogged towards AJ who was still out cold. Randy was now at her side as well.

"What happened!" Punk demanded

"I don't know, she got knocked in the head maybe she took it harder then I thought" Randy reasoned

"Why isn't she waking up" Punk asked the medic but at that moment the smelling salts he placed by her nose caused AJ's eyes to shoot open

"How are you feeling?" the medic asked her as he helped her sit up

"I'm fine" AJ said weakly

"Babe you ok?" Punk asked with a voice laced with concern

"My head hurts" AJ moaned

"Let's help her up" Randy suggested. The medic and Randy raised AJ to her feet and she was met with 'Lita' chants from the fans.

"This is hell isn't it?" AJ asked her husband and using his arm for balance

"Just keep your head down and I'll get you to the back" he assured her

Once they made it to the back doc was waiting for her.

"Come on AJ" he said waving for her to follow

"I'll go with you" Punk said to her

"You have to go on" Joey said to Punk

"What is your deal man?" Punk asked with a frustrated laugh

"Phil it's fine you have a match" AJ said to him

"I'm not leaving you by yourself" Punk said to her

"I'll stay with her" Joey offered "But we can't push your back match"

"The show is pre-recorded" Punk argued

"Just go have your stupid match" Randy said to him "I'll sit with AJ until you get back"

"Comforting" Punk remarked sarcastically

"Just go" AJ insisted "I'll be fine"

"Alright" Punk said letting her go "I won't be long" he promised

"Come on little one" Randy said helping her into Doc's office. Punk watched and waited for Randy to take AJ into the room.

"We're waiting on you Punk" Joey said to him quickly

"You're really starting to piss me off" Punk warned his friend then headed to the curtain.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later Randy was sitting next to AJ as the doctor took her blood pressure.<p>

"So what's the word? Is she pregnant?" Randy asked and AJ rolled her eyes

"You're an idiot" AJ shot at him "I can't get pregnant right now it's physically impossible and do you really think I'd wrestle if there was any chance I'd be pregnant?"

"I'm just teasing" Randy smirked "Besides everyone is going to think that anyway"

"No she's not pregnant but her pressure is low" The doctor stated. "When was the last time you ate?"

"Yesterday" AJ said to him honestly

"Yesterday?" Randy asked

"You can leave now" she said to him

"I promised your hubby I'd hang out with you" Randy said to her with a shrug

"You're dehydrated" the doctor frowned "You know what a physical toll this job takes on the body and you should know how important it is to eat"

"I know" AJ said feeling embarrassed "I just haven't had an appetite"

"If this was a live taped show you would have been in a lot of trouble" the Doctor noted

"I know" AJ agreed

"Maria makes me lose my appetite too" Randy smirked

"Ugh" AJ groaned

"Is that what this is about?" Randy teased "Starving yourself so you can look like her? Newsflash you're skinner then her if anything you should put on some weight to you could at least have some sort of a figure"

"I really am starting to hate you" AJ shot at him "And I wasn't starving myself or trying to look like her"

"So what was it then?" Randy asked "Punk is looking husky is he eating all of your food?"

"Stop teasing her" the doctor warned

"Yea" AJ scolded "As a matter of fact you can get out"

"I'm just trying to help" Randy defended

"Hey" John Cena said entering the room. Now AJ felt worse, she spent most of last night and tonight avoiding him.

"John boy" Randy grinned

"I saw what happened" John said to them "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine" AJ assured him "I'm just a little dehydrated"

"Can I have minute with her?" John asked Randy

"Take as many minutes as you want" Randy said standing up and walking out of the room

"I'll be right back" Doc said walking out of the room as well

"You've been avoiding me" John noted

"Yea I thought it would be easier until I mustered up the courage to apologize" AJ said to him and frowned

"Apologize for what?" John questioned

"For the Amy interview" AJ said to him "I know Nikki is mad and she has every right to be. It's one thing for her to last at me but dragging you down too is just wrong"

"I don't care about the interview" John said to her brushing it off "I'm worried about you"

"I'm fine its just words and I've been told it will die down" AJ smirked lightly

"It will" John confirmed with a smile "Look I know you've been going through a lot lately and I haven't been a very good friend to you"

"It's fine" AJ said to him

"No it's not" John corrected letting out a sigh "We became really close for a while there"

"We did" AJ agreed "But you began dating Nikki and I-"

"Began sneaking around with Punk" John finished for her

"You think I had this coming don't you?" AJ asked "It's ok I think it too"

"No AJ" John said shaking his head "You don't deserve any of this. You're human and so is Punk. Obviously you two were meant to be"

"You really think that?" AJ asked with a shy smile

"Yea I do" He chuckled "You two fit perfectly together. I'm just surprised it took so long"

"I really am sorry you were dragged into this" AJ apologized again

"Hey I feel bad for you because there's nothing embarrassing about people thinking I slept with you" John flirted lightly "I know Punk hates it"

"He'd like to think I was celibate before him" AJ giggled "But he knows nothing ever happened between us"

"Well I wouldn't say nothing" John said quietly "You really helped me through some of the rough times" he said to her "And if it were up to me we would have taken that leap"

"You were emotional" AJ reminded him "I wouldn't have taken advantage of that"

"I know. That's just one of the many reasons you're a good person" John said to her

"Hope I'm not interrupting" Punk said making his presence known

"Not at all" John said to him but Punk didn't seem too pleased at the moment "I was just checking in"

"You done now?" Punk asked coldly

"Yea" John smiled "I'll see you soon AJ, Phil" he then walked out of the room

"What's wrong?" AJ asked him

"How are you feeling?" Punk asked avoiding her question

"I'm dehydrated" AJ said to him and he nodded

"I figured as much" Punk said to her "We're going back to the bus and I'm feeding you until you put on ten pounds"

"Fun" AJ mocked

"So John seemed concerned" Punk noted

"Yea he's a good guy" AJ said and Punk smiled bitterly

* * *

><p>Once they were on the bus Punk made the driver stop at a local McDonalds and ordered AJ some cheeseburgers and fries.<p>

"I don't know how you don't eat meat" AJ said as she took a bite out of her burger "You have no idea what you are missing" Punk just smiled at her and watched as she ate. "What is your problem?" she asked him

"No problem here" Punk remarked

"I know you a little better than that" AJ said to him "Is this about Maria?"

"No" He said surprised "Why would I care about her? Is that what this is about?"

"No" AJ said shaking her head

"I told you last night you have nothing to worry about" Punk said to her "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked

"No" she said to him and he seemed relieved "It's just if the love of my life walked back into my life it would effect me"

"Maria isn't the love of my life" Punk said to her "And who is yours now that you mention it?"

"You of course" AJ said to him and he smiled lightly "If we were to break up and out of no where you stepped back into my life I'd be reconsidering everything"

"I thought Maria was the love of my life" Punk said to her "Until I met you. And if I wasn't with you and I saw her last night I probably would have told her off, not run back into her arms. But when I'm with you no one else matters I don't feel anger towards her anymore or love- it just feels bland"

"Really?" AJ asked hopefully

"Really and truly" He assured her "So you can stop this insane jealousy thing even though you jealous is hot"

"Glad I could do it for you" AJ mocked "So I confessed my issue tell me what yours is?"

"What did Cena mean?" Punk asked bluntly "If it were up to him you two would have been together? All those nights helping me out- how did you help him out AJ?"

"You were eavesdropping?" AJ questioned surprised

"Yes" Punk said honestly

"John was going through his divorce" AJ reminded him "He was really sad and emotional and I was his shoulder to lean on"

"How so?" Punk questioned

"We didn't have sex" AJ clarified

"Good" Punk said to her "But did anything else go on between the two of you?"

"We kissed one night" AJ admitted "He came into my hotel room after getting a message from Elizabeth and he was so upset. He kissed me and wanted to progress further but I told him no and he stopped and that was that"

"Saint Cena" Punk remarked bitterly "Why did you stop it?"

"You really want to know?" AJ asked him

"Yea I do" Punk said to her

"Because he wasn't you" AJ told him honestly "John is a really wonderful guy but he's not you."

"We weren't together during that time" Punk reminded her

"I remember" AJ said to him "Doesn't mean I didn't want you and it doesn't mean seeing you with Amy didn't kill me on the inside constantly"

"I'm sorry" Punk said to her "I'm sure it wasn't easy to see me with her backstage"

"It sucked" AJ admitted "But hey it worked for me in the end"

"Look at all its cost you" Punk said to her "A brutal beating, forced storylines-"

"And it all lead me to you" AJ said cutting him off "I wouldn't change a thing. All that matters is you not work, not Amy- just you. As long as I have you I'll be ok"

"You're damn right" Punk said firmly "You're not alone in this"

"I know" she said to him softly "You're always on my team. But that doesn't mean you have to beat everyone up that speaks to me"

"The Ryback thing?" Punk asked innocently "I didn't beat him up I spoke to him about saying inappropriate things to you."

"Yea?" AJ asked amused

"Yea and he responded with an inappropriate comment about you" Punk defended "He wanted me to punch him repeatedly"

"They're going to do that you know" AJ said to him "My sex life has become the talk of the locker room" Punk just shivered at the comment "You can't let everyone get under your skin and I shouldn't either."

"Your sex life is my sex life and I don't appreciate being talked about" Punk informed her

"We need to be mature about this" AJ warned

"You're right" Punk agreed "I'll work on it"

"Good" AJ said to him "So tomorrow could we go to the gym and work on my moves? Maybe show me some things?"

"Yea" Punk said to her "Cliff is going to be in town too so he might drop by"

"Good the more the merrier" AJ said to him "I want to learn from everyone"

"And you will and by the time you step back in that ring for the title you'll be confidant and ready" he assured her

"I want to leave a mark" AJ said to him seriously "I want to get into that ring and get on that microphone and prove to everyone I'm here because I'm good"

"And you will" Punk said to her "And you won't be good you'll be great"


	40. Pinky and The Brain

**Chapter 40: Pinky and The Brain**

* * *

><p>The next day they were back in Chicago and AJ had opted to work out at the local gym rather then the built in one in their home. Punk hated going to the local gym due to people annoying him but AJ wanted more space and more equipment.<p>

"She's a dedicated little thing isn't she?" Cliff smirked watching AJ on the leg press machine

"Yea she is" Punk grinned

"So how does it feel to be married?" Cliff questioned curiously "Feel like running for the hills?"

"Looking to move in on my wife?" Punk shot at him

"Maybe" Cliff teased

"It's great" Punk said to him "She's amazing. I know I always bashed marriage but AJ makes me feel not alone"

"You've never been alone" Cliff pointed out

"Its different" Punk said shaking his head "I have my sisters and brother and all of you but with AJ I feel like I have my own family finally"

"How is she doing with all of this Amy stuff?" Cliff asked him

"She's taking it harder then she's letting on" Punk admitted as he watched AJ work "I wish I could make it all go away"

"Well I also heard about Maria" Cliff smirked

"Jesus this again?" Punk groaned "I'm so sick of people bringing her up to me."

"You have to understand why I'd be curious" Cliff argued

"Maria isn't AJ" Punk said to him "She's not even on my radar"

"Well I heard she signed a deal with WWE" Cliff said to him and Punk's face fell

"You're shitting me" Punk said stunned

"Read it this morning" Cliff confirmed "She on your radar now?"

"Fuck" Punk muttered "AJ is going to hate this"

"Well she seems like a confidant woman" Cliff noted "And besides she's ten times hotter then Maria"

"That's what I keep saying" Punk agreed

"I mean Maria is pretty and all but that's with ten pounds of makeup and an hour of work on her hair" Cliff pointed out and Punk nodded in agreement "AJ is sweating and has no makeup on and she's already ten times sexier then Maria" he said looking towards her causing Punk to look at Cliff "I mean just look at her"

"I do look at her" Punk said in a low voice "She's my wife"

"Right" Cliff smiled looking back towards Punk "She's hot" he shrugged "That's what happens when you marry a hot woman and in all fairness I've been hitting on her a lot longer than you've even known her"

"Well you should have swooped in when you had the chance" Punk shot at him

"Swoop in?" Cliff mocked "You swooped in before I even had a chance to consider it and by the way I'm still hurt you never told me that you were with her all of this time"

"You were friends with Trent" Punk pointed out "I didn't want to put you in a bad spot and make you lie to him"

"How considerate" Cliff remarked "I'm still pissed"

"I liked my privacy with AJ" Punk defended "It was like I was in my own secret little world"

"Now everyone knows about you guys" Cliff said to him "And you must love all of the snide comments you get about her"

"I've been told I'm not allowed to punch people anymore because of that" Punk informed him

"I'll do it for you" Cliff offered

"Thanks man" Punk said genuinely

"Hey you two" AJ shouted "Stop whispering like a bunch of school girls and come help me"

"I'll come" Cliff volunteered

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Punk asked his friend

"Ew why is your mind always in the gutter" Cliff said disgusted as he made his way over to AJ.

"What were you two talking about?" AJ asked

"How hot you are" Cliff said bluntly with a grin

"Really?" AJ asked blushing slightly

"Yep" Cliff said proudly and Punk just rolled his eyes "And you shouldn't feel at all threatened by Maria because she may be back in WWE-"

"What?" AJ asked alarmed

"Idiot" Punk hissed at Cliff

"She's back?" AJ asked Cliff

"Um that's the word on the web" Cliff admitted as Punk just shook his head in disbelief at his friend

"She wouldn't be coming back unless she was promised something big" AJ said to them

"Such as…" Punk trailed off

"Such as the belt" AJ said to him

"No way" Punk said shaking his head "She can't wrestle" he chuckled

"She's been in ROH" AJ pointed out

"Mostly as a valet" Cliff defended

"They're going to give her the belt because of all the drama I've caused" AJ said in disbelief "I can't believe I didn't piece this together sooner."

"Don't be silly" Punk said to her

"You know how it works back there" AJ reminded him "This would be right up their ally!"

"AJ I really think you're overreacting" Punk said nervously "We don't know anything for sure"

"What I know is that Maria was a fan favorite and now that she's back she's competition for me in the ring and out of it" AJ said firmly "It just means I have to work ten times harder"

"That's a healthy attitude" Cliff said fondly

"What if they try to make you work with her?" AJ asked Punk who laughed

"They won't" Punk assured her

"What if she's back for you?" AJ asked quickly "She's going to take my moment and my man" she said angrily and Punk just laughed lightly at her "It's not funny"

"It really is though" Punk said still laughing "She's zero competition for you in the ring or out"

"He's right" Cliff agreed

"You two just don't know women" AJ said to them

"We know women" Punk said then looked at Cliff "Well I do at least"

"Hey" Cliff said offended

"Did you two even notice those two women checking you out the entire night" she said pointing to the two girls pretending to be working out while watching Punk and Cliff

"Hey they're cute" Cliff said winking towards them and waving causing them to giggle.

"You both are blind" AJ said to him "And there is no way Maria is coming back for anything less than the Diva's belt or you" she said to Punk

"You're a little crazy huh?" Cliff asked her

"I'm not crazy I'm just determined" AJ said to him "Now which one of you is going to spot me so I can lift weights?"

"Me" Cliff said anxiously

"I'll do it" Punk said annoyed "Why don't you go hang out with your admirers but don't let any cops see you because they're probably jailbait"

"No way" Cliff said looking back at them "AJ?"

"Definitely jailbait but hey knock yourself out" AJ shrugged

"Damn" Cliff mumbled

* * *

><p>Later that night Punk had emerged from the shower and scrunched up his face when he smelt something funny. Was it a gas leak? He quickly raced down the steps in search of AJ and found her in the kitchen.<p>

"AJ" Punk said walking into the kitchen "You smell that?"

"Yea its dinner" AJ said happily and his face fell. AJ wasn't one to cook and he for sure as hell wasn't either so most of their dinners were ordering in or very simple dishes. "Smells good right?" she asked and he nodded forcing a smile

"What is it?" He asked peeking over but not getting to close to the smell.

"I made vegetarian lasagna" she said proudly "I've always only made it with meat but I improvised just for you. On the side we're going to have salad and bread"

"Lasagna really isn't on my diet" Punk smirked patting his stomach

"You hate it" AJ frowned "You haven't even tasted it and you already hate it"

"No" Punk said quickly "It's just I've been so off my diet these last few weeks but I'm willing to cheat again on the lasagna it looks really good" he forced out

"It does doesn't it?" she asked happily looking at it herself

"I'm just going to finish getting dressed" Punk said backing away

"Hurry before it gets cold" AJ said to him "Oh and your phone went off I think someone left you a message"

"Just see who it's from" Punk said to her as he walked out of the kitchen.

AJ reached for his phone and checked his text messages. He had one from Colt, one from his sister and one from an unsaved number.

_Hey Pinky! I just wanted to let you know I'm coming back! I just signed a new deal and I don't want things to be awkward between us. I know we didn't end on the best of terms but we're both going to have to work together and get used to the fact that we're in each other's lives again. Maybe we could have lunch or dinner one night soon? I'll see you in two weeks! –xoxo Brain_

"Ok I'm ready" Punk said with a hint of dread "Feed me" he encouraged taking a seat at the table

"Ok" AJ smiled placing down his phone and placing everything on the table.

Punk reached over for the lasagna that not only smelt bad but also looked horrible and took a small spoon full and placed it on his dish and went to reach for the salad.

"That's not enough" AJ said placing three large spoons falls on his dish

"Thanks" Punk said with a wide smile already dreading this. He thought he was well passed the age he had to pretend to like food. He was also mentally kicking himself for not having a dog. He watched as AJ filled her dish with salad and frowned.

"You're not having lasagna?" Punk asked stunned

"I can't eat that" she laughed placing a napkin over her lap "No carbs for me this week"

"But-" Punk started

"I made it for you" AJ said sweetly "All for you and there's going to plenty for leftovers"

"Yum" Punk grinned taking a bite out of his salad

"Eat the lasagna" AJ said in a deeper voice

"Right" Punk smiled and took a fork full of it. It was the worst thing he had ever tasted in his life so he swallowed the rest of it whole practically. "Amazing" he said to her and her happy face almost made this horrible taste in his mouth worth it.

"Do you really like it?" she asked hopefully

"Yes" he lied convincingly taking another bite of it and chasing it with a glass of water

"I'm glad" she said eating her own salad "I mean I'm a wife now I have to know how to cook" she laughed lightly

"Being wife doesn't mean you have to cook" Punk pointed out

"I know and I was thinking of taking cooking classes but clearly I'm a natural" AJ said smugly and he just nodded in agreement "Come on Pink eat up"

"What did you just call me?" Punk asked alarmed

"Pinky" AJ clarified and he dropped his fork and placed his hands under his chin and looked towards her

"Where did you get that from?" he asked her even though he already knew the answer

"From Brain" AJ said to him "I didn't picture you as an Anamaniac fan by the way"

"She sent me a message?" Punk asked and AJ nodded casually as she played with her salad

"Want to read it?" AJ asked looking down at her food

"No" he said still looking at her "AJ you really have to let this go"

"She messaged you" AJ defended looking up at him "It probably wasn't easy to get your number either she probably went through a lot of trouble. She wants to have dinner or lunch with you by the way"

"I'm not even going to respond" Punk assured her

"You can have lunch with her if you want" AJ said putting on a front

"I don't want to" Punk said to her "I know with everything going with the Amy backlash and now Maria is back- it's all really bad timing but you have nothing to worry about"

"I know" AJ said softly "It's just put yourself in my shoes. What if it was Jay trying to weasel his way back into my wife and invite me out to dinner"

"I wouldn't care because I know you wouldn't go" Punk said simply

"Wouldn't bother you in the slightest?" AJ asked him

"No" Punk said with a laugh.

"You wouldn't let a man massage me but if my ex was reaching out to me that would be ok?" AJ asked growing irritated and now he knew he said the wrong thing. He now responded by taking a huge mouthful of the lasagna

"I really don't want to talk about this anymore" Punk said to her "Its tiring AJ. I don't know how many different ways I can say I'm not interested in Maria"

"She's interested in you" AJ said to him and he snorted "I'm serious Phil! She's back and the first thing she does is get in touch with you?"

"That's ridiculous" Punk said to her

"You were right about James" AJ said to him "You told me he was weird and but I was blinded by it and now I'm telling you something is off about this whole Maria thing!"

"She's not like Amy" Punk smirked

"I don't think she's going to have me beat up and rip apart or bed or anything" AJ agreed "But she definitely wants you"

"AJ" Punk groaned throwing his head back "I'll message her back right now and tell her to next talk to me again" he said to her and now she seemed more annoyed. "You don't want me to do that? Just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it"

"The fact that you want me to tell you what to do is what bothers me" AJ said to him "If it was me and I had gotten a message like that I would have known what to do especially if it bothered you as much as it does me. But obviously you wouldn't care if my ex wanted to see me again" she then stood up

"Don't storm off" Punk pleaded lightly

"You can finish eating" AJ said to him and then walked out of the kitchen leaving her dish on the table.

* * *

><p>While Punk was deciding on what to say to AJ to fix this mess that he didn't even cause he was relieved when Colt and Cliff showed up.<p>

"Ugh" Colt said entering the kitchen "what is that horrid smell?"

"AJ cooked" Punk said to him

"She's not here is she?" Colt asked nervously looking around, he didn't want to insult her.

"I think it smells good" Cliff said taking a whiff of the lasagna "Looks good too" he said fondly and Punk gave him an 'are you kidding me?' look.

"Help yourself" Punk encouraged and Cliff simply shrugged and grabbed a dish

"Seriously where is she?" Colt asked "She promised to beat this level of Mario for me"

"She's upstairs I think" Punk said to him "I think she's mad at me"

"What did you do?" Colt asked curiously

"I guess I said the wrong thing" Punk shrugged "I really didn't do anything" he defended

"Tell me you didn't tell her you thought her cooking was bad" Colt scolded

"No! I even ate almost an entire dish of it!" Punk shouted "If that isn't love than I don't what the hell is"

"This is delicious!" Cliff said with a mouthful

"Maria sent me a message" Punk said to him and even Cliff froze "What?" Punk asked the two "I don't even have her number and I didn't give her mine"

"I thought we agreed the Maria thing was a sensitive issue for her" Cliff said to him

"AJ read my phone messages I didn't even know she sent it" Punk defended

"So what did you say?" Colt asked "I'm sure she was upset"

"I told her it was ridiculous and I told AJ I would handle it anyway she wanted me to" Punk said and both Colt and Cliff shook their heads "What? That was bad?"

"Rookie mistake" Cliff said shaking his head in disapproval

"What the hell do you know?" Punk asked

"You should have said 'I'm going to message Maria back right now and tell her to lose my number'" Colt said to him

"Or you should have said 'Maria who?'" Cliff said and Colt nodded

"That's better" Colt agreed and Punk rolled his eyes

"She then got upset because she asked me to put myself in her shoes and I told her-" Punk started

"Please tell me you didn't say you wouldn't care" Colt warned

"What's wrong with that?" Punk asked and Cliff rolled his eyes

"How you were the first one to have gotten married out of the three of us is beyond me" Cliff said in awe

"What's wrong with that is now it seems like you don't care about her as much as cares for you" Colt said to him and Punk chuckled

"That's insane" Punk said still laughing

"It's also a total lie" Colt shot at him quickly "You would flip out if Trent or Jay messaged her and not only would you demand she ignore it you would handle it personally"

"That's true" Cliff said as he continued to eat the lasagna "Seriously this is amazing" he said pointing to the lasagna "You should buy her something"

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Punk defended loudly

"No but she is upset" Colt pointed out "I mean she's been through hell because of Amy and now Maria…it's just not right and clearly you're saying all the wrong things"

"So tell me what to say" Punk sighed

"Can I take some of this home?" Cliff asked

"Take the whole fucking thing" Punk said annoyed "Get back to the point. How do I fix this without apologizing"

"You're going to have to apologize" Colt said to him seriously "And I know you're a proud guy and did nothing wrong but suck it up. This isn't some chick you've been sleeping with for a few months she's your wife and she's hurt and feeling insecure and that's because you have the worst taste in women"

"Minus AJ" Cliff added with a full mouth of lasagna

"That goes without saying AJ is a saint for putting up with you and your exes" Colt said seriously

"I feel guilty about everything" Punk confided "She never would have been beaten or almost raped if it wasn't for me"

"I don't know" Colt said shaking his head "That James guy was sniffing her hair. He probably would have tried at some point I mean he did attack another woman in the same building. If you really believe in fate maybe the fact that she was beaten first is what saved her" he shrugged

"Good point" Cliff agreed

"None of it would have happened she wouldn't have fans throwing drinks at her face during shows right now if it wasn't for me either" Punk said to her "They should be throwing them at me"

"They're probably just afraid you'll punch them in the face" Cliff mocked "You do have a tendency to do things like that"

"I hit one fan!" Punk defended

"Wow he's testy when the missus is unhappy" Cliff noted to Colt

"Yea we better get out of here" Colt said to him "Let him fix this. Oh! And if you could pass this over to AJ for me I'd appreciate it" he said handing Punk the game

"Can I take this?" Cliff asked

"No you're not stinking up my car with that" Colt warned

"Don't knock it until you try it" Cliff shot back

* * *

><p>AJ had just stepped into her spacious bathtub that was filled with bubbles. This was the TLC she needed. A bathroom lit by only candles and bubbles overflowing. She wasn't much of a girly girl but she did love a good bath. She knew she was overreacting and it was her own insecurities getting the best of her but she couldn't help it. Nothing had gone right since they had gotten married and with Maria added to the mix she wasn't sure what was going to happen.<p>

She was going to go downstairs and apologize to Phil but she heard Colt and Cliff there making him feel bad which made her feel worse. He really didn't do anything wrong and she knew that, making him feel just as bad as she did wasn't right. She decided to let him hang out with his friends so she could have more time to think about how to apologize.

"Hey" AJ opened her eyes at the sound of his voice. She didn't even hear him come in the room.

"Hi" she said to him quietly "Colt and Cliff gone?"

"Yea and Cliff left with the rest of your lasagna" Punk said to her

"At least someone liked it" AJ smirked

"I liked it" Punk defended

"Please" AJ scoffed "Even I wouldn't eat it and I made it. You're a good husband for forcing it down" she said with a smile

"You think so?" Punk asked unsurely

"I'm sorry for snapping" AJ said to him "And I trust you completely it's just you've dated some beautiful women and yea it makes me insecure. I'm sure nothing makes me look worse then admitting I'm jealous"

"I admire you for it" Punk said to her "I wouldn't be able to admit it" he confided taking a seat at the edge of the tub "I didn't respond to Maria's message and I don't plan on it. I don't have anything to say to her and I'm not just saying that I actually mean it"

"I know" AJ said to him

"Believe me I know being with me isn't easy" Punk admitted seriously "And you have every right to lash out or snap"

"Being with you has been the easiest thing in my life" AJ said to him "We all have baggage and a past"

"Mine keeps biting you in the ass" Punk pointed out

"You're worth it" AJ smirked "Now how about you lose those clothes and come join me in this ridiculously large tub?" she suggested and he didn't have to be asked twice he was already kicking off his boxers and climbing into the tub.

"I don't really like baths" Punk noted "But this is nice" he said actually enjoying it. AJ moved to crawl over his body and kissed his lips sweetly. "I really like it as a matter of fact" he grinned enjoying the feeling of AJ's bare body resting on his. At that moment the doorbell rang and AJ frowned.

"Who is that?" AJ asked

"Just ignore it" Punk said to her "Probably a fan"

"Are you sure?" AJ asked him

"I'm naked with my wife- the only thing that would cause me to move from this spot is a fire" Punk told her seriously kissing her again


	41. Thanks For The Memories

**Chapter 41: Thanks For The Memories**

* * *

><p>Later that night AJ was refreshed from her hot bath with Punk and feeling a lot better. She headed down the stairs to clean up dinner. Her hair was still wet but she wanted to clean up quickly so she could get back to Punk and finish what they started in the bath. The doorbell rang again and AJ was now beyond curious as to who kept ringing their bell.<p>

AJ headed out of the kitchen and glanced up the stairs to make sure Punk wasn't going to answer the door but he was drying off and probably didn't even hear the door. She opened the door and didn't expect to see Frank standing outside.

"Jesus" She muttered "Are you insane?"

"A little" Frank winked "How have you been?"

"Seriously what is wrong with you?" AJ asked folding her arms

"I'm here on behalf of-" Frank started

"Don't even say your cousin" AJ warned "That's right I know all about your real connection to James"

"No" Frank laughed "It's about Amy"

"That's even worse" AJ said to him coldly "Get off my property before I call the police" she warned starting to close the door but he stopped her

"Look I know I'm not your favorite person right now-" Frank started

"Ever" AJ cut him off "I don't have one good memory with you"

"Oh it wasn't always bad" Frank smirked

"Trust me you're bad" AJ said eyeing the man from head to toe taking a shot at his manhood

"I wouldn't be here unless it was super important" Frank insisted "Amy is in bad shape. I think she's going to hurt herself. The police are all over her now and she feels like she's been backed into a corner"

"After everything she's done to me you expect me to pity her?" AJ questioned

"Don't be so childish April" Frank scolded lightly "You've got everything" he laughed "A huge home, tons of money, a hot career and her boyfriend"

"I'm so sick of people blaming me for her problems" AJ said to him

"Who is to blame? She was fine until you started whoring around with her boyfriend" Frank argued "Just drop the charges against her and it ends"

"No" AJ said to him "She doesn't get to get away with what she said to me and either do you for that matter"

"I didn't really do much sweetie" Frank informed her "James took most of the heat for this as he should because he was the one trying to pull your pants off not me. I've already been there and done that and believe me I wasn't coming back for seconds"

"Phil!" AJ screamed loudly turning her head towards the stairs "You have fifteen seconds before he-" she didn't even finish before Frank was already racing down the steps and into his car. "Chicken" she muttered

"What?" Punk asked jogging down the stairs and towards the door "What are you looking at?" he asked peering outside and seeing a care take off

"That was Frank" AJ said pointing to the car racing off

"Frank who?" Punk asked. "Because I know you're not referring to the Frank whose nose I recently broke"

"It was him" AJ sighed closing the door

"What the hell was he doing here?" Punk demanded

"He thinks Amy is going to hurt herself" AJ said to him "He was pleading her case and asked me to drop the charges"

"Next time he shows up here don't open the door, call me and then the police" Punk warned her

"Did you hear what I said about Amy?" AJ asked him

"Yea I heard it" Punk shrugged "What do you want me to say?" he asked her

"I'd understand if you want me to drop the charges" AJ said to him and Punk looked at her like she was crazy

"No way" Punk said to her "She's going pay for what she did and she's not going to hurt herself she's just trying to get herself out of trouble"

"Are you sure?" AJ asked him

"Wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it" Punk smirked

"Ugh he totally killed my night" AJ said following Punk into the kitchen "I hate him so much"

"I'd hate somebody who hit me like that too" Punk agreed

"I don't hate him because of the beating" AJ said to him and he eyed her oddly "Well that's part of it but that man took my virginity" she reminded him and Punk cringed slightly "It's supposed to be this big special moment in a girls life and he tainted it"

"I'm sorry" Punk said genuinely

"It's fine" AJ said to him "I just never imagined my first time being so…"

"Horrible?" Punk asked

"Yea something like that" AJ said as she placed some dishes in the dishwasher

"So not that I'm really that curious for details but you never really gave me the whole story. Why would you let him touch you?" Punk asked curiously "Obviously you could have done better"

"I didn't think so" AJ said to him "And he was great to me when we first met" she shrugged "I didn't want to sleep with him"

"Did he-" Punk started then stopped himself from going there

"No he didn't force himself on me" AJ said putting his mind at ease "I physically let him but mentally I knew it was a mistake. I just didn't know how to say no."

"And he probably knew that and took advantage of it" Punk pointed out

"I kind of wish my first time was with you" AJ admitted quietly to him

"I would have taken good care of you" Punk grinned honestly

"You always do" AJ smirked back and then felt Punk grab her wrist gently and pull her away from the counter

"Let me take care of you right now" Punk whispered into her ear then nipping at it gently

"I have to clean" AJ reminded him

"Later" he said guiding her out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>They reached the bedroom and Punk stripped AJ of her shirt and shorts on the way up and laid her flat on her back on the bed.<p>

"You are so beautiful" Punk said standing over the bed and removing his own shirt. AJ bit on her lower lip as she watched him strip away his clothes. "I'm going to make you forget all about him and any other man for that matter" he told her as he crawled up her body and began to kiss her neck.

"You always make me forget" AJ moaned as Punk found her pulse point with his mouth and moved his hand over to her breast and kneaded through her thin bra material. She rolled her neck to give him better access. While he continued to play with her breast and he reached for the clasp and detached to the bra would fall off of her shoulders. She whined slightly by the loss of his touch so he could full remove the material.

AJ felt his mouth close around one of her hardening buds while one hand moved to her torso gently. She moaned as she felt him playing with her through her panties while he continued to pleasure her breasts.

"Your hands" AJ moaned out causing him to pull away and look up at her

"What about them?" he asked coolly moving to the other breast

"So gentle" she said as he applied more pressure to her lower area. "Like a feather" she said as he closed her eyes and let Punk continue to pleasure her.

"These old things" he smirked against her then took her nipple back into his mouth.

"Please" She practically cried out reaching for his hand and pulling it under her panties.

"Patience darling" Punk insisted kissing between her cleavage and then down her torso.

As he kissed further down his body moved further down until he was off the bed. He dropped to his knees on the floor and pulled her panties down her slender legs.

"Phil" AJ said picking her head up but dropped again when she felt him tug her down the bed so her legs draped over his shoulders. He began to kiss her thigh and then pulled her down even further until his face was in perfect reach with her most intimate area. AJ could feel his hot breath against her and jerked her hips slightly in anticipation. The first thing she felt was a slow lick and she couldn't help but cry out in pleasure.

"You taste so fucking sweet" Punk groaned leaning in and giving her another lick this time rougher

"Oh god!" AJ cried out

"Like honey" he said sensually. She felt him use his fingers to part her ever so slightly and she waited for him to move one of his fingers inside of her but instead felt his hot moist tongue. She arched her back off of the bed slightly and crossed her legs behind his neck as he devoured her completely.

The quiet room was filled with AJ's moans and slight smacking noises. AJ tried to reach out to him and sit up but every time she did Punk would hit her spot so perfectly she'd lose the will to move. She needed to occupy her hands- one hand moved to the bed sheets and she fisted it as hard as she could while her other hand moved over her to her breast.

"Don't stop" AJ begged. Her cries and pleas only egged Punk on. He loved making her fall to pieces like this. He moved his hands to her rear and lifted her slightly and delved in deeper and that's when she exploded but Punk didn't stop- it didn't even affect him in the slightest. Once he was satisfied with licking her almost completely clean he removed her legs from his neck and pulled her back onto the bed further.

"Good?" he asked almost arrogantly

"I-" AJ was at a loss for words and Punk took that as a good sign.

"I'll that as very good than" Punk smirked kissing the top of her head in attempt to calm her.

AJ smiled over towards him and pulled him into a thankful kiss. She used her hand to grip the back of his head and the rest of her strength to pull him on top of her. Her kiss turned rough and filled with want. AJ pulled away first and inched up the bed as far as she could go.

"Baby" AJ pouted. Punk always knew AJ was beautiful but when her eyes were filled with lust and want he found it hard to control himself sometimes. He was sure one of these days he would explode by her just looking at him.

"He was a fool" Punk said to her as he moved into position. "They were all fools"

"I love you" AJ said capturing his mouth with hers once again. In the middle of the kiss she felt him spread her legs further and enter her quickly. She pulled away from the kiss and her rolled her eyes to the back of her head.

"You ok?" He asked as he slowly began to move

"Yes" she rasped out "Harder" She demanded and Punk reached over head to the bed frame and gripped it as hard as he could before plowing in and out of her. His little AJ was tiny but she sure wasn't fragile. "That's it!" AJ cried out and Punk knew he found hit her g-spot. AJ's clawed at his chest and he didn't even care that there was blood trickling out of the wounds. He kept his eyes focused on AJ the entire time. There was nothing that pushed him further to the edge then her pleasure filled face. "Oh!" she cried out as she attempted to match his pace but she felt herself hurling towards her released.

"You there yet baby?" Punk grunted out and all she could do was nod but Punk kept up his pace and even moved a little more quicker and that's when he felt her tighten, at the same moment he lost control and spilled deep inside of her at the same time.

"Holy shit" Punk muttered as he collapsed on top of her. They were both out of breath and sweating profusely

"Babe" AJ mustered out from underneath his body and he quickly rolled off of her

"Sorry" he said with a chuckle "I didn't suffocate you did I?"

"No but if I were to die young that's the way I want to go out" AJ teased lightly then frowned "Oh no" she said running her hand gently over his chest that was scratched up

"Leave it" Punk smirked grabbing her hand into his own and kissing it "I like the battle wounds"

"You're so gentle with me and I made you bleed" AJ pointed out

"Just the way I like it" Punk smirked

"Did it hurt?" she asked nervously causing him to roll over and hover over her. He leaned down so his mouth was touching her ear.

"When I'm inside of you nothing hurts" Punk whispered then took her earlobe into his mouth and sucked on it lightly. AJ already started to feel that familiar heat begin to pool around her thighs with just his simple words; this was going to be a long night….

* * *

><p>The next morning AJ woke up to the smell of pancakes. She quickly threw on the shirt Punk had on last night and grabbed a pair of his boxers and raced down the steps.<p>

"I was going to present this to you in bed" Punk said to her

"I'm starving" She grinned happily but before taking a seat at the table she kissed him good morning.

"It's nice to see you you're eating again" Punk smirked pouring her a cup of coffee

"Sex always makes me hungry" AJ informed him seriously and his eyes widened

"Now I know how to get you to eat" Punk replied

"How's your chest?" AJ asked

"Still perfect" Punk grinned smugly "I like having you mark me up and after the third round last night my back matches"

"Last night was…" AJ trailed off trying to find the words

"Amazing? The best ever?" Punk questioned curiously

"Perfect" AJ smiled

"Did I make you forget?" Punk asked

"Forget what?" She asked seriously then smirked at him "You're the best" she leaned over and kissed him again.

"Get a room" Colt mocked entering the kitchen with Cliff.

"Hey guys" Cliff greeted

"Any more pancakes?" Colt asked looking at the stove

"No" Punk said to him

"You didn't make us anything?" Cliff asked hurt

"Wasn't expecting either of you" Punk said to them "So what are you doing here?"

"We wanted to check in" Cliff shrugged innocently as he looked through Punk's cabinets

"Aren't you guys going to a game today?" AJ asked

"I forgot" Punk mumbled

"You forgot about us?" Cliff asked offended

"Stop being so needy" Punk muttered

"Yea he only has room for one needy girl in his life and that's me" AJ defended with a giggled as she munched on her pancakes.

"Oh I wouldn't complain if you needed me" Colt added with a cheeky grin

"Get out" Punk said to the two

"Stop" AJ laughed "There's plenty of food here for you guys" she said and Cliff ran over with a dish and took a pancake right off of her plate.

"Are you seriously taking food out of my wife's mouth right now?" Punk asked Cliff

"Careful" Colt warned Cliff knowing how dirty this conversation could have gotten

"Very careful" Punk warned as well

"She offered" Cliff defended

"Yea here" She said passing him syrup

"I can only get her to eat like once week" Punk glared towards Cliff

"I shouldn't be eating these right now but they're so good" AJ said to him

"So are you coming to the Blackhawks game with us?" Cliff asked

"No" AJ said to them "I love hockey but you three go and have fun- also don't get into any fights with drunken fans" AJ said to them but was looking at Punk

"One time!" Punk defended holding up one finger

"So what are you going to be doing?" Colt asked her

"I'm going to be fixing up the office" AJ said to them "And packing for the next tour"

"She packs for you too?" Colt asked Punk who nodded "I hate you" he said to his friend who just grinded arrogantly

"I also have to go to the salon and get my hair done" AJ said to them

"Boring- just come to the game with us" Cliff said to her

"Yea blow it all off" Colt encouraged

"She doesn't want to be around you two shut up" Punk scolded his friends

"Stop" AJ giggled standing up "I'm going to shower have fun at the game" she said kissing Punk one last time "Make sure he stays out of trouble" she warned Colt and Cliff as she pointed at Punk

"Yes mom" Colt and Cliff said at the same time

* * *

><p>AJ had left for the salon long before Punk, Colt and Cliff were set to leave for the game. As Punk opened his front door he narrowed his eyes at the man standing outside his place.<p>

"You" Punk spat "Again" he said eyeing Frank he went to lunge for the man but Colt and Cliff grabbed him. "Get off of me!" Punk yelled at his friends

"This will only take a minute" Frank said quickly "It's about-"

"I know what it's fucking about!" Punk shouted

"Who is this?" Colt asked Punk

"This is the guy that beat up AJ" Punk said to him and both Colt and Cliff eyed the man

"Are you stupid?" Cliff asked seriously

"I thought you should know-" Frank started

"I don't give a shit about Amy" Punk informed him as Colt and Cliff still blocked his way to Punk

"It's not about her well it is" Frank said to him "She wanted me to come down here and hurt AJ again"

"Of course she did" Punk mocked "Get the hell off my property"

"She wants me to hurt her real bad" Frank warned "And she knows I'm not going to do it but I'm also not her only option"

"Oh!" Colt said to the strange man "Is that a threat?"

"Not from me" Frank said quickly "I just thought you should know"

"Last night you told AJ Amy was going to hurt herself" Punk said to him "Now you're here today with a different story"

"I wasn't lying about that either" Frank defended "And I would have told her the rest but she screamed for you and I didn't think you'd be in the mood to sit down and chat"

"You and your fucked up family and friends" Punk hissed

"I'm innocent" Frank defended all three men glared at him "Well not completely but I was just trying to help my friend"

"So to help Amy you attacked AJ?" Colt asked him

"I was only trying to scare her" Frank said annoyed "She hurt me a lot more then I hurt her trust me- she bites too!"

"Does she?" Cliff asked with a grin looking at Punk but he just ignored him

"I knocked AJ out I admit it but most of that damage was James" Frank defended "I don't have beef with AJ even though she got me kicked out of wrestling school"

"You treated her like shit" Punk seethed

"You weren't there that night" Frank said to him "She really wasn't that good"

"Impossible" Cliff defended before Punk could respond

"But that's not the point" Frank said to him "You have a big problem on your hands because if Amy doesn't kill herself she's going to take your wife out or you" he said to him "She switches off every day but this Maria stuff has really pushed her over the edge"

"Fucking Maria!" Punk shouted "I haven't seen or spoken to her in years! Why is everyone so hung up on her?"

"She's hot" Frank smirked "Hotter than AJ"

"You shut your disgusting mouth" Cliff spat taking a step towards Frank

"Enough" Colt said holding Cliff back "You came here you pissed off Punk- mission accomplished you can go"

"She wants to see you" Frank said to him "No games this time, no Paul just you"

"My deranged ex wants to see me in person?" Punk mocked "I'll hop on the first flight"

"She's in really bad shape" Frank admitted quietly "I'm scared for her but mostly for AJ"

"Get out" Punk said coldly to him pointing to the door "Get out of my fucking house!"

"Fine, fine" Frank said walking out the door and closing it behind him. He headed down to his rental and pulled out his cell phone.

"How did that go?" Amy asked

"It didn't" Frank said to her "At least I don't think it did. I tried to say you were going to kill yourself, then I told him AJ was in danger- he doesn't give a shit about you Ames move on"

"I need him here" Amy said to him

"For what?" Frank asked "Is this all really worth it?"

"It will be" Amy said to him "And stop telling people I'm going to kill AJ before I really end up in a jail cell. I'm not going to kill the tart"

"I tried to make it happen for you" Frank replied casually "Oh but you were so right about Maria she is a touchy subject for him. His head almost blew off his neck when I mentioned her name"

"Of course it did" Amy mocked "Another little-" she stopped mid sentence

"What?" Frank asked

"Nothing" Amy said to him quickly "Maria and I area actually friends"

"Really?" Frank asked

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer" Amy said to him

"Should have done that with AJ" Frank laughed and that's when he heard a dial tone "Hello? Amy?"


	42. Bad, Bad Night

**Chapter 41: Bad, Bad Night**

* * *

><p>AJ had arrived back at home after the salon and was surprised Punk was home sporting his Blackhawks jersey. There was no way the game was done by now.<p>

"Phil?" she asked putting her bag down and removing her jacket "What happened?"

"Hmm?" he asked being pulled from his thoughts. He was sitting in the dark living room on the couch clearly tense and agitated.

"Why are you still here? What happened to the game?" she questioned

"I told Colt and Cliff to go" Punk said to her and now she was concerned

"Did you get into a fight with them?" she asked nervously

"No" Punk said shaking his had "Frank was here"

"Again?" AJ asked and he nodded "What did he want this time?" she asked taking a seat next to him

"His usual crap about Amy" Punk shrugged

"You should have went to the game and tried to take your mind off of it" AJ said to him

"I didn't trust that he wasn't still lurking around here and I wasn't going to have you walk in here by yourself" Punk said to her

"He's not going to hurt me" AJ smiled loving how protective he was of her- always.

"Yea he might" Punk said looking over to her "Amy is still really pissed and still looking to get back at me by hurting you"

"Is that what Frank said?" AJ asked

"It was along those lines" Punk groaned standing up as AJ followed him with her eyes. "I'm really sorry about all of this" he said to her "This is all on me and I am going to fix this"

"They're just saying that" AJ assured him "She's probably just trying to make you crazy"

"Well it's working" Punk admitted with a hint of anger in his voice "And I'm not taking any chances where she's concerned. She got to you once and it won't happen again"

"Phil I'm ok" AJ reminded him and watched as he looked out the large window into the dark city.

"I can't watch you get hurt again" Punk said to her but still looked out the window. He felt AJ wrap her arms around his waist.

"She's just trying to scare you. Don't even give it a second thought besides I'm prepared this time" AJ informed him "I could take you down if I wanted to" she warned pinching him slightly causing him to smirk

"That is true" Punk said turning around to look at her

"You should go to your game" AJ said to him

"Nah" Punk said to looking down at her "I'll watch here and I'd love it if you'd join me"

"Absolutely" AJ said with a big smile. "Just let me go upstairs and put on my shirt!" she said racing towards the steps

"You don't have to wear it if you're home" Punk reminded her

"No I'm a real fan- I will be watching the game in my new Blackhawks shirt" she said seriously then jetted up the steps.

* * *

><p>Punk and AJ were on the couch watching the game. Punk glanced down and noticed AJ leaning on his shoulder she kept her eyes locked on the game.<p>

"I thought the leaning thing was only when we we're at actual games" Punk said to her

"I just like leaning on you" she shrugged simply never removing her eyes from the television. "You're very comfortable"

"So that's why you lean?" Punk asked amused

"Actually I'm always afraid a puck is going to break the glass and hit me and if I'm curled into you it's easier to cover my head" she admitted casually causing him to let out a laugh "But now I've just gotten used to it"

"You would use me as a shield?" Punk asked her

"Yea your arms are much larger than mine" AJ pointed out curling into him further "You wouldn't be too hurt I on the other hand would probably be dead"

"Good point" Punk smirked moving his arm away from her and wrapping it around her so she could lay against his chest. A knock at the door jolted AJ but Punk didn't seem to even hear it.

"I'll get the door" AJ offered but Punk just held her close

"Every time I open that door I get a headache" Punk said calmly "Let's just try to enjoy this moment while we still can"

"What if it's Frank again?" AJ asked looking up at him but now his eyes were locked on the TV

"Well I'd like to prolong as long as possible because if he's standing on my property again I'm going to beat him until all of his teeth fall out then I'm going to punch his face until it turns a nice shade of purple" Punk informed her casually

"You've given that some thought" AJ noted and he shrugged

"I'm channeling my anger" Punk said to her and that's when he heard the door swing open and before AJ could even react Punk was already off the couch and heading towards the door.

"Relax!" Colt shouted seeing Punk ready to pounce on him

"What the fuck man?" Punk asked annoyed

"We bought food" Cliff said holding up two pizza boxes "We didn't feel right going to the game without you" he shrugged

"That is so sweet" AJ said from her spot on the couch

"If you were going to just come in anyway why did you bother ringing the bell?" Punk asked Colt

"Because last time I let myself in you said I would have walked on you having sex" Colt reminded him of their earlier conversation a few days back "So I knocked and no one answers so then I got nervous something happened"

"He's crabby ignore him" AJ said to Colt

"Pizza?" Cliff asked AJ and she nodded excitedly. As Punk went to take his seat next to AJ Cliff jumped behind him and plopped down before he could. "Move your feet lose your seat" he shrugged simply. Punk simply shook his head and moved to the other side of AJ but Colt was already sitting there.

"This is always my seat when I watch the game here" Colt defended

"Well my seat is next to my wife" Punk informed him annoyed "Wherever she sits I sit next to"

"Don't be so clingy Punk" Colt scoffed taking a slice of pizza "It's not like I'm going to hit on her in your house or anything" Punk chose not to answer and took a seat in the large reclining chair and glared towards the two men as they sandwiched his wife.

"Stop being a baby and have pizza" Cliff said to him but Punk kept his arms folded and looked towards the TV.

"He's having a rough night" AJ said to them and stood up and took a seat on his lap "Here" she said passing him a slice of pizza

"Thank you" he said wrapping his free arm possessively around her

"Best seat in the house" AJ informed him kissing his cheek

"You don't even realize how lucky you are do you?" Colt asked Punk seriously "And believe me sweetheart he has the best seat on the house".

As soon as Punk finished his pizza AJ rested her head against his shoulder and got comfortable on the chair with him. This was now becoming Punk's favorite spot in their house. They remained like that for the rest of the game and even when the Blackhawks scored and his first instinct was to jump out he didn't, he just wanted to stay like this forever with her.

* * *

><p>The next morning was Monday and they were off to Raw. AJ could tell Punk was still pissed over the FrankAmy thing but he stopped bringing it up and AJ hoped he was letting this all go so they could focus on work. Punk was settling into the locker room when AJ came running in with something behind her back.

"I've got a huge surprise!" AJ squealed

"Can't be that big if it's in your hands" Punk teased

"This is a big moment" AJ scolded "Huge! It's the third biggest day of my life!"

"What are the other two?" Punk asked curiously

"First one was marrying you obviously" AJ said with an eye roll and he shot her an odd look "The second one was signing with the WWE"

"Well please don't keep me in suspense" Punk encouraged taking a seat on the couch and giving her his full attention

"Tada!" She cheered holding up her first ever t-shirt "I helped design it!" she said flashing the 'Love Bites' t-shirt at him.

"Wow" he said standing up and taking the shirt from her "It's fantastic. I'm really proud of you" he said genuinely. He knew this was a lifelong goal for her and he was happy he could be there to witness it.

"Do you really like it?" AJ asked him

"Yes I really do" he said looking the shirt over "You deserve it"

"I don't want you to be offended about the 'love bites' because obviously it doesn't- well literally maybe" she teased knowing Punk's habit for nipping at her "But this was the shirt they started to make months ago before Randy used his pull to stop it"

"I'm not offended like I said I'm proud" Punk said to her

"They come in men's sizes too" AJ said to him

"Get me one and I'll wear it" Punk said without hesitation "You've always rocked my gear I can at least return the favor"

"I'm also getting knee high socks" AJ said with a smile

"Don't push it" He warned and she let out a soft giggle "You're getting a lot of merchandise released huh?"

"Yup" she said proudly "Socks, a lamp, a hoodie…." As she rambled off everything that was in the works for her Punk listened intently as she went on and on about it "…and they told me if this shirt sells I'll be getting another one in six months"

"It'll sell" Punk assured her "You're going to be the highest selling Diva in history- trust me"

"But if I'm not I'm going to need you to go online and buy all of my t-shirts just in case" AJ said to him and he laughed

"I'll buy anything and everything that has your name on it but I'm positive you won't need my help" Punk smirked kissing the top of her head.

"Hey guys" Randy Orton grinned stepping into the locker room pulling Punk and AJ from their tender moment. He was sporting his gear and AJ's new t-shirt. "I wanted to let you know I'm your first official customer" he beamed to AJ "Just bought this bad boy- no discount"

"That's really sweet" AJ smiled "Thanks Randy"

"Ah don't mention it" Randy said with a wave of his hand "You deserve this shirt"

"She deserved it months ago but someone's ego blocked that" Punk shot at Randy "The least you could do is buy a shirt"

"Oh fuck off Punk" Randy spat "I'm trying to do a nice thing here"

"Which would be admirably if you were a nice guy" Punk shot back at him

"Enough" AJ said stepping between the two

"Get out of my locker room" Punk ordered Orton

"I don't know what you see him" Randy said looking down at AJ "By the way Punk if you're looking for Maria I'm sharing my locker room since the rest of the girls aren't to keen on having her back" he added with a wink

"Randy just go" AJ pleaded knowing Punk wasn't in the mood.

"Alright, alright see you out there Punk" Randy said then walked out of the room

"I hate that guy" Punk said pointing the door Randy had just walked out of

"He's just trying to egg you on" AJ said shaking his head "You make it so easy"

"He's a dick" Punk defended

"You really need to try to relax a little" AJ said to him "You are so tense. The vain in the side of your neck looks like it's going to pop out" she said poking it lightly but Punk swatted her hand away.

"He pisses me off" Punk said to her then walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Punk was watching from backstage as Randy opened the show with AJ. He was main-eventing tonight in a tag match. It was going to be Punk and Cena vs Orton and Kane but first Randy would be cutting promo. Punk was irritated to see Randy still wearing AJ's shirt.<p>

"….Punk has to remember one thing" Randy said to the crowd "Though he may be in fact married to my valet AJ he can not mix business with pleasure. AJ worked for the authority, she works for me" he said looking into the camera "If I tell AJ to get into the ring tonight and hit Punk with a chair she will do so and she will do it with force! If I tell AJ to slap Punk's stupid lips off of his face she will do it if she still wants to have a job tomorrow!" Punk rolled his eyes as Randy rambled on. He couldn't touch Punk's mic skills and he was really struggling in the story.

"If I tell AJ to kiss my cheek she will do so" Randy said with force and then looked at AJ and pointed to his cheek "Do it AJ" he demanded. Punk had read the script and knew this was coming, he didn't mean cheek kissing but he hated watching AJ being belittled on screen. He watched as AJ reluctantly leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Again AJ" Randy demanded and Punk watched as Randy moved his face and pulled AJ into a lip lock. It was quick and sloppy but that vain AJ warned him about flashed back into his head and he was sure it popped now.

"Now tell the world AJ how I'm better then CM Punk" Randy said to AJ who looked mortified. "Tell them how I'm a better kisser" he demanded pushing the microphone into her face "Do you want to work here or not?" he asked her as the crowd booed him "Shut up all of you and listen!" he yelled towards the crowd

"You're better" AJ said quietly into the microphone

"Tell them louder" Randy seethed

"You're a better kisser" AJ spat

"Better than whom?" Randy questioned

"Punk" AJ said then turned her head away from the microphone. Randy grinned triumphantly

"I know what you're thinking" Cena said walking up next to Punk "Don't let it get to you"

"Nothing has gotten to me" Punk said simply with his arms folded

"This is how he works" Cena defended

"So if it was Nikki out there you'd be ok with all of this?" Punk asked him

"If it helped the story sure" Cena shrugged

"Of course" Punk smirked "You'd sacrifice your first born for a story"

"He's making this story good" John defended "Don't jump all over him when he gets back here"

"Who said I was going to do that?" Punk asked him "Why would I jump all over the guy who once again decided to change the story and kiss my wife knowing that was my one rule"

"You have a lot of rules where AJ is concerned" John noted

"Well maybe if you had some rules in your marriage you'd still be married" Punk shot at him coldly

"Ouch" John remarked "You're in a shit mood tonight, more so than usual"

"Mind your own business" Punk spat "And don't ever attempt to give me wrestling or marriage advice again"

"Fine" John said then walked off

"Idiot" Punk muttered as he watched John walk off.

* * *

><p>By the time AJ made it back to the locker room she was sure Punk would be gone and in search of Orton but she was surprised to find him causally sitting on the couch. He looked up at her as she closed the door behind her.<p>

"I didn't know he was going to do that" AJ said quickly

"I know' Punk said to her quietly "It's fine"

"Really?" AJ asked him surprised

"Well that depends" Punk said putting his phone down "Are you upset by it?"

"Is this a trick question?" she asked him

"No" Punk said to her "There's no wrong answer. If you felt it helped the story and you're ok with that than so am I" he said simply "But if you tell me he made you feel uncomfortable and you're upset by this I will see to it that it never happens again"

"I'm ok" AJ said to him and he nodded

"Good" Punk said then picked up his phone again

"Are you sure you're ok with this? You're not mad?" AJ asked him

"At you? No" Punk told her honestly

"He improvised" AJ said to him

"Yea I saw" Punk said to her calmly standing up as he reached for the door he turned and looked back at his wife "I just can't help but wonder how you would feel if I was working with Maria and she improvised with something like that" he said casually then shot her a look and walked out of the room.

"So you are mad" AJ mumbled to herself

Punk casually walked down the hall until he found Randy's room. He was about to knock but decided to return the favor of just entering his locker room without knocking. One he stepped into the room he was sure he stepped into the past. There was Orton on his couch with his tights pulled down and his ex- girlfriend Maria on top of him moaning in ways he was all to familiar with.

"You mind?" Randy asked looking over Maria who turned her head

"Oh god" Maria said horrified jumping off of Orton and tugging down her dress.

"You like to watch now Punk?" Randy asked pulling up his pants. Punk glanced at the two but decided a fight would only make it seem about Maria so he simply walked out of the locker room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Tonight couldn't have been worse for Punk. He wanted to strangle Randy but couldn't, instead he had to work a match with him tonight, he was unfairly pissed at his wife and he had just relieved one of the worst moments of his life but couldn't even discuss with AJ. He was by the curtain waiting for his music to hit he was going out last.<p>

"I love you" AJ said walking up to him and looking up at him

"I know" was his short response. He didn't say it coldly but he sounded defeated.

"Please be careful out there" she pleaded grabbing onto his hoodie so he would look at her. She knew the kind of mindset he was in and he could be reckless.

"Only if you stop letting guys kiss you" Punk retorted and AJ just frowned

"We're up AJ" Randy said as his music hit. "See you out there friend" He said to Punk with a grin. AJ looked back at Punk before joining Orton but he looked away.

"I'm not going to give you advice" John said to him "But we're tagging tonight and you need to be in the right mind frame"

"I am" Punk said annoyed

"Well you look like you're ready to rip everyone's head off including your wife's" John noted

"The only head I'm going to ripping is yours" Punk said to him and that's when Cena's music hit "You're up boy scout" he said nodding for John to leave.

As the match went on AJ could see Punk's aggression in the ring. He was rough with everyone in the match, not just Orton. He also avoided looking at her through most of the match. It had gotten to the end of the match and Punk picked up the victory for him and Cena. As the script called for Randy tried to cheap shot Punk as he celebrated, Orton slipped under the ropes and Punk followed him, Randy was to use to AJ to block Punk outside the ring.

As soon as Punk lifted his leg to kick Randy, he tugged AJ in front of him only Punk didn't stop in time and almost took AJ's head off. The horrified look on Punk and Randy's face was not part of the script as she fell to the floor and was knocked out cold.

"AJ" Punk said dropping to the floor and shaking her shoulder

"What the fuck man!" Randy shouted going to check on AJ for himself "You were supposed to stop!"

"It was an accident!" Punk defended "AJ can you hear me?" he asked her

"Can we get some help down here!" Randy shouted waving for the ref

"Oh fuck" Punk muttered as he frantically tried to wake AJ up.

"Move back" doc instructed Punk

"No" Punk spat at the man "I'm so sorry" he said to AJ even though she couldn't hear him

"Didn't you hear the man?" Randy asked tugging Punk up by his arm so both men were now standing nose to nose

"This is on you!" Punk yelled shoving Randy so hard he dropped to his ass on the floor

"Are you that mad at your wife you have to hit her? You think doing it in the ring makes you better than the scum that do it in their own homes?" Randy questioned coming back to his feet. And those few words caused Punk to absolutely snap. He lunged for Orton and the two were now in heated brawl- there was no wrestling going on here and the fans were witnessing everything.

John and Kane reached over to try to break the two up but needed more help, both men had years of tension to work off and it finally all boiled over.

"Hey go check on your wife!" John shouted to Punk as a few other workers held Punk back "You remember her right?" he asked Punk and that's when he looked over and saw AJ was now sitting up and alert.

"Are you ok?" Punk asked leaning down to check on her himself

"Yea" she said rubbing her temple where Punk had kicked her

"I am so sorry" Punk said to her

"It was an accident" AJ said to him. After the shit night he was having and basically taking it out on her she just waved this off, he couldn't believe it. He helped her to her feet and wrapped his arm around her to keep her steady as he slowly helped her to the back.

"I'll take you to the hospital right after this" Punk said to her as they walked the ramp

"I'm really ok" AJ said to him

"You were knocked out cold you could have a concussion" Punk said to her

"The doc checked me out" AJ reminded him

"Are you insane?!" Randy shouted as Punk and AJ made it backstage "You ever put your hands on me like that again I'll break your scrawny neck!"

"I fucking dare you!" Punk yelled back

"Enough!" Vince yelled walking over "What the hell happened out there"

"I don't have time for this" Punk said to them "I need to get AJ to the hospital"

"No hospital" AJ said to him

"Yes hospital" Vince said to her "You took a hard kick- one you weren't supposed to" he said glaring towards Punk

"He's pissed because he caught me with Maria backstage so he took it out on AJ" Randy informed everyone backstage. "You're a real piece of shit!"

"You're not going to make to Wrestlemania" Punk threatened letting go of AJ and reaching towards Orton but more jumped in the middle of them

"Enough I said!" Vince yelled "I won't have this! You go get cleaned off" he instructed Orton "And you go get your wife checked out. I want you both in my office first thing tomorrow morning" he informed them

"That was bullshit" Punk said to AJ "It wasn't about her"

"I know" AJ said to him forcing a smile

"I'll explain everything to you" Punk promised her

"It's ok" AJ assured him "You don't owe me an explanation for how you feel. Just help me back to the locker room?" she asked and he grabbed onto her again and lead her back to the room.

* * *

><p>AJ was taken to the ER and cleared. She didn't have any injury but she would have large bump. Every time AJ looked over to Punk he looked devastated. Obviously he made a mistake and he was human it's also a dangerous sport and things like this happen all of the time but she knew he was going to beat himself up over all of this.<p>

"I said I was fine" AJ said as Punk placed another pillow behind her head.. Once they arrived back to the hotel he helped her into and covered her with blankets and surrounded her with pillows.

"It's not fine" Punk said to her

"I'm not mad at you" AJ said to him

"I'm mad at me" Punk said to her "I've never made a mistake like this"

"Oh no you're human" AJ mocked "It's good to know I didn't marry a saint"

"It's not funny" Punk warned her "And about Maria-"

"I already told you that's your business" AJ said cutting him off

"I went to Randy's locker room to beat him senseless for kissing you but when I walked in he was with Maria. I said and did nothing, I turned around and walked out of the room" Punk told her honestly

"It must have bought up bad feelings for you" AJ said to him but he remained quiet "It's ok to feel too" she said to him "You've had a rough few days and I know you're on edge. I also know Maria is a non-factor" she assured him and he felt relieved and she could sense that "You've proved that over and over again"

"I was pissed tonight and I went into that ring and I was reckless and you were the one that got hurt" Punk said to her "I won't forgive myself for it"

"I took a kick to the head not a bullet to the heart" AJ smiled placing her hand on his cheek

"What I did tonight is something I'll never erase" Punk said to her "I messed up in the ring which was bad enough, I hit a woman which is worse but the absolute worst part is that it was you. Someone who I've been trying so hard to protect, someone who when you hurt I feel it"

"I know you do" she said to him softly "You had a bad a night and you're entitled to. It's not like you hit me on purpose and felt no remorse" she said to him. He ran his hands over his face and looked back towards her with watery eyes.

"I love you" Punk said to her "I would never intentionally hurt you physically or emotionally"

"Baby it's ok" AJ assured him "I know all of this. I'm sorry about the Randy thing you were right and I would have told you that earlier but I couldn't find you"

"Forget that" Punk said to her "It's not important. I was looking for a fight all day. I jumped all over Orton, you then Cena."

"Ok and it's done so we move on" she said to simply "I'm going to have bad nights too" she pointed out

"Are you going to kick me in the face?" Punk asked her

"Possibly" She teased

"Good we'll be even" Punk said to her

"Can we just rent a movie?" she asked him

"Yea" Punk said tucking a lose strand of hair behind her ear

"And you'll lay here with me so I can lean on you?" She asked him

"I wouldn't have it any other way" he told her


	43. The Anger Thing

**Chapter 43: The Anger Thing**

* * *

><p>AJ slowly opened her eyes and realized she was nestled against her husband's bare chest. She looked up and saw him playing around his phone with his free hand.<p>

"How long have you been awake for?" AJ asked with a yawn.

"About an hour" Punk said to her simply "How's your head?" he asked brushing her hair aside. "There isn't much of a bump"

"Nope and I feel fine" AJ said to him "So what have you been doing for hours while I slept?"

"Well I would have gotten us food but I didn't want to disturb you" Punk said to her "I've actually been looking into where we're going to honeymoon after Wrestelmania"

"Oh goodie" she said with a smile snuggling further against him but peering over to his phone "Any ideas?"

"A few" he said simply as he scrolled through his phone

"Are you going to tell me?" AJ asked him

"Not yet" he said to her then turned his phone off "I have to get to SmackDown early tonight so I can meet with Vince"

"I hope you don't get in to too much trouble" AJ said to him

"Oh please" Punk snorted "What's he going to do suspend me right before Wrestlemania?"

"Maybe" AJ said to him "Or maybe he'll pull you from the match"

"Then I'd have to quit" Punk said to her "I don't think Vince would want that. He might fine me"

"He should fine Orton as well" AJ said to him sitting up "I heard what he said to you"

"I was the one who blew up" Punk pointed out "I just can't wait for this match to be over so I don't have to work with him anymore and more importantly you don't have to work with him either"

"I can't wait to work solo" AJ admitted "Not that I mind working with you but I really want to be known for wrestling not dating half of the male roster"

"I don't blame you" Punk said to her "Just be prepared because once you get that belt and you will- it's going to be endless wrestling and appearances"

"I'm ready, I've been ready" AJ confirmed getting out of the bed and walking over to their bags.

"What are you doing?" Punk asked as she riffled through his bag

"I'm making sure you look nice for your meeting today so you don't get in trouble" AJ said to him

"No AJ" Punk said getting out of the bed "I dress how I dress and I don't kiss ass"

"This is important Phil" she warned him

"Why did you even pack that?" Punk asked watching as she pulled out a nice button down shirt

"I have to iron it first" She frowned "I'll do it while you're in the shower"

"AJ I-" Punk started

"You kicked me in the head last night" She was already using last night as an excuse to get what she wanted "You'll wear this shirt. It's not even that dressy, Randy is going to walk in there in a suit just be happy I didn't pack one"

"Fine" Punk muttered but was not a fan of this. "I don't even have pants to go with this though"

"I packed nice jeans" AJ informed him and he glared at her "Don't ask me to pack for you than" she shrugged

"Why would you pack nice clothes anyway?" Punk asked her

"Because what if for some unknown reason we wanted to go somewhere nice?" AJ mocked folding her arms

"I take you to nice places" Punk scoffed "All of the time as a matter of fact"

"Not on the road" AJ pointed out "But that's not the point the point is that you're wearing this so you can look like a professional"

"Whatever you want" Punk said defeated

* * *

><p>Once Punk got to the arena he already hated his outfit. It really wasn't that fancy but it was a lot nicer than anything he had worn to work before.<p>

"Phil come in" Vince said waving him into his office then smirked at Punk "You look good" he said fondly and Punk couldn't control his eye-roll

"Nice outfit" Randy scoffed from his chair that was next to Punk's "Wife dress you?"

"Shut up" Punk hissed

"Boys" Vince warned "Last night can not happen again"

"It's on me" Punk said surprising both men "I messed you last night"

"You sure did" Randy agreed

"Randy" Vince warned "Both of you made mistakes" he pointed out "It's nice that Phil was man enough to admit his" he said glaring towards Orton

"I didn't kick AJ in the head" Randy defended

"No you didn't" Vince agreed "But you didn't help the situation. Obviously working with your spouse things are a little more tense but you and AJ have to be able to separate a little" he said now speaking to Punk

"Whether it was AJ or another diva I would have done the same" Punk said to Vince honestly

"How is AJ?" Vince asked

"She's fine" Punk said to him and Vince nodded

"Good" Vince said "We want to work this angle a bit tonight"

"How?" Punk asked

"Tonight Randy is going to have you arrested" Vince said and Randy grinned

"You're really going to go the domestic abuse route?" Punk asked growing angry "With my real wife? This way everyone thinks it's true?"

"No one thinks you hit your wife" Vince chuckled "It's just a story. I think it'll work"

"Me too" Randy agreed

"Yea I mean it worked ten years ago when you did the same exact thing with Hunter, Stephanie and Kurt" Punk said annoyed "Any other stories you want to redo?"

"It's going to be a tad different" Vince said to him

"I think it's brilliant" Randy said happily

"Good you can go" Vince said to him "Have a good show" Randy walked out the door but Punk stayed behind "Can you do this story?"

"Yea I'm here aren't I?" Punk asked his boss

"You have anger issues Phil" Vince informed him

"If you're really going to sit there and accuse me of being abusive to my wife-" Punk started

"No" Vince said cutting him off "I think the only one who gets a free pass from you is your wife" he smirked "Have you ever considered anger management classes?"

"You're kidding" Punk laughed loudly but Vince didn't even smirk "No I don't need anger management"

"You've been tense" Vince noted "You've been brawling with Orton since his story with AJ started, you're jumping all over John-"

"I had a bad night" Punk shot at him "We all do"

"Was it a bad night in the parking lot when you beat up Amy's friend?" Vince questioned

"That guy assaulted my wife" Punk reminded him "If anything I went too easy on him"

"You would have beaten him to death if you weren't pulled off of him" Vince pointed out

"And if it was Linda you would have just walked away?" Punk questioned

"It's becoming a regular thing with you and do I have to remind you about Ryback…" Vince said to him

"What do you want from me?" Punk asked annoyed "I'm not a push over and I'll continue to defend myself and my family"

"You need to channel it" Vince said shaking his head "Your temper is going to cost you more than your job one day"

"I don't have anger issues" Punk said lightly "I have stupid people issues, I'm surrounded by them"

"I'd like you to go to anger management" Vince said to him seriously

"I don't want to" Punk responded in the same tone

"Phillip" Vince warned

"Are you going to fire me if I don't go?" Punk asked him

"I want to help you" Vince argued lightly "I think this will help you"

"So you're not making me go?" Punk asked and Vince nodded "Great so are we done here?"

"Yea" Vince said quietly and watched as Punk stood up. "You really do look nice like that, you should dress like that more often"

* * *

><p>Punk left the arena and walked onto his bus and found AJ watching TV on the couch.<p>

"How did it go?" AJ asked turning off the TV

"Good" Punk said to her "He wants to work this angle a bit but that's it"

"So no fine? No suspension?" AJ asked him

"No but he did imply he wants me to go to anger management" Punk scoffed un-tucking his shirt and plopping on the couch

"How did he imply it?" AJ asked

"He said 'I think you should go to anger management'" Punk said to her

"Because of last night?" AJ asked surprised

"He bought up a few other situations" Punk shrugged "I don't care what he thinks"

"Well maybe you should" AJ said to him calmly

"You think I think need those classes?" Punk asked surprised

"No I don't" AJ said honestly "But if Vince wants you to do it maybe you should" she shrugged "What's the big deal?"

"I barely get any free time as it is, I'm not going to use whatever precious time I have going to pointless classes to pacify a bored millionaire" Punk argued

"I'm not saying you have anger issues" AJ said sitting up straight and across from him "But you do have a tendency to over react"

"Are you referring to Frank?" Punk asked in disbelief

"Last night you beat Orton pretty bad" AJ pointed out "Also I hate to bring up the night you found him with Maria"

"Those were all rational reactions to the situations I was in" Punk argued "I had every right to hit him all of those times and let's be honest the source of my anger is just Randy"

"Is it?" AJ questioned

"I'm not going" Punk said to her in a firm tone

"Ok" AJ said to not bothered by it "Do whatever you want"

"Do you really think I'm angry?" Punk asked her

"No I don't. I think you're a happy man" AJ said to him "But when you get angry- you get very angry" she said to him

"Are you afraid of me?" Punk asked her almost fearfully. AJ looked shocked by the question "Is that why you want me to go?"

"I could never be afraid of you" AJ said standing up and moving across the bus to sit next to him "You make me feel safe" she then kissed his cheek "But you do have a lot of anger and a lot of that could be built up from your childhood- I just want you to be happy"

"I am happy" Punk countered

"Than that's all that matters" AJ assured him

"If you really think I should go I will" Punk said surprising her

"It's up to you" AJ said to him tilting her head and smiling at him "Taking anger management classes is something you'll only be able to do if you truly want to"

"Well that's never going to happen" Punk mumbled

"Just give it some thought it might even make you feel better" AJ suggested "But if you don't, you don't"

"Anger management" Punk scoffed to himself

"Oh off that topic did everyone like the way you dressed?" AJ asked hopefully and he shot her a glare causing her to erupt in a fit of giggles

"Orton knew you dressed me" Punk shot at her and she kept laughing "Vince loved my look though"

"Ok well as fun as it was to dress you up I personally am not a fan" she said reaching for the bottom of his shirt and tugging it over his head, tossing it on the other couch.

"You told me I looked great" Punk frowned

"You did, you could wear garbage bags and still look great though" AJ shrugged as she unbuckled his belt then moved her hand over to his button of his pants. "But my Punk isn't a dressy ass kisser" she said as she lowered the zipper of his pants, brushing her hand against his groin in the process.

"No I'm not" Punk agreed as he watched as come off the couch and drop to her knees and pull off his shoes.

"But I appreciate you wearing this for me" AJ said to him

"I really only did wear this for you" Punk pointed out innocently and she nodded as she tugged his pants down.

"I know baby" she practically cooed as she tugged his boxers down next. "Thank you" she smiled as she moved his hand over his member and began to stroke him. He relaxed in her touch and rested his head against the couch and looked up at the ceiling. "Feel good?" she asked him

"Yea, really good" He mustered out. It wasn't until he felt her hot tongue that his eyes bolted opened and he looked down to see her face buried in-between his thighs. "That's great" he moaned lightly as AJ took him fully into her mouth. He sat up straight and ran his hands through her hair as she bopped her head up and down.

"I love having you like this" AJ admitted pulling away from a moment to lock eyes with his "I feel like I have you at the tip of my fingers"

"You always do" Punk said seriously and she just shot him a quick smile then got back at the task at hand. Her hands moved to his thighs as she moved quicker with her mouth. Punk's hips began to thrust slightly into her mouth but it didn't slow her down she just kept going. "Babe" that was Punk's warning to her, it wasn't going to be long. He watched as she moved one of her hands off of him and placed it underneath her own sweatpants. The sight of her pleasuring herself was enough to cause him to explode but with the added bonus of her consuming him he was really just about to hit his bliss. "Fuck" he muttered "AJ" he rasped out but she was too caught up in him…and herself. As soon as he felt his tip hit the back of her throat he discharged and she took everything he offered. "Jesus" he muttered as AJ finished him off and pulled away.

"Good?" She asked looking up at him innocently as she pulled her hand away from herself and bit the tip of her finger. He didn't even respond to her he just picked her up with ease and rushed her to the back of the bus to return the favor to her…

* * *

><p>When Punk headed back into the arena for the start of the show he looked around for Paul fist. Paul didn't usually work SmackDown but he was always backstage. Thankfully he found him in catering chatting along with Curtis.<p>

"Hey" Punk said taking a seat

"Phil" Paul grinned "How's it going?"

"Good" Punk said honestly

"I'm heading out, see you around Punk" Curtis said standing up and walking off, Punk gave him a head nod in return

"How did your meeting go?" Paul asked curiously

"It was fine" Punk shrugged "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course" Paul said without hesitation

"I'm asking you because I value your opinion so I want you to be honest with me" Punk said to him and Paul nodded "You also know me better than anyone aside from AJ"

"What's on your mind?" Paul asked amused

"Do you think I'm angry?" Punk asked him

"Uh-" Paul was clearly caught off guard by the random question "You're hot headed but I wouldn't call you 'angry'"

"So you don't think I need anger management?" Punk asked

"That's two completely different questions" Paul informed him seriously "I definitely think you could benefit from one or two anger management courses"

"So does Vine and AJ" Punk admitted "I don't think I'm an angry person"

"You're not" Paul agreed "But the way you react to some situations could use some work. Your first though is to hit and one day that's going to get you either locked up or killed"

"I don't just run around hitting people" Punk said shaking his head

"You beat Ryback down because he said something about AJ" Paul pointed out "And yes you have every right to defend your wife but hitting someone isn't the answer. You're the type of a guy who wears his heart on his sleeve" he pointed out to him "And when you love someone you do so completely and that's fine but don't take all that passion when you get angry and beat someone down"

"So you think I should take the classes?" Punk asked getting the point and already annoyed. He was hoping Paul would have laughed this off

"If Vince wants you to do it I would" Paul admitted "If your wife wants you to do it I don't even know why you're asking for my opinion"

"She doesn't want me to do it she thinks I should" Punk said to him

"What could it hurt?" Paul asked him

"My patience" Punk said to him

"I think you're missing the point of these classes" Paul mocked

"This sucks" Punk mumbled

"Just do it, make the boss happy" Paul recommended

"Yea I'll just focus all of my time into making everyone else happy" Punk said to him

"That's the spirit" Paul cheered slapping his arm "So speaking of the little lady how's her head? Nasty kick she took…"

"Yea don't remind me" Punk said to him "But she's good"

"She's tough" Paul admitted with a chuckle

"Yea she's pretty remarkable" Punk agreed with a soft smile

* * *

><p>AJ was getting her hair done when she felt someone tap her on her shoulder.<p>

"Hi AJ" Maria said with a nervous smile

"Hello" AJ said politely

"Can we talk for a minute?" she asked AJ

"We're done here" the hair artist told AJ who nodded and stood up

"What's up?" AJ asked her

"About last night I didn't mean to upset Phil" Maria said to her

"First of all you didn't upset him" AJ said to her "You're irrelevant to him and while we're on this topic I'd really appreciate it if you stopped trying to get in contact with him. No more phone calls or texts"

"I'm sorry" Maria choked out and began to sob "I've only been back a day and all the girls hate me, you hate me and my only friendly was Phil and even he hates me. I don't want to be with Phil" she assured AJ who looked very uncomfortable "I just wanted a friend"

"I'm sure Randy is your friend" AJ said to her

"Randy just wants to get laid" Maria said to her "I think you and Phil are great together and I'd never try to mess that up" she cried "I just want- I just need someone to talk to. The road is going to be awfully lonely and I'm not used to this anymore"

"Just stop crying" AJ pleaded

"I'm sorry I won't bother you or Phil again" Maria promised and turned around

"Maria wait" AJ said causing her to stop and look back at her "There's a Starbucks across the street and I really need one of their coffee's, feel like taking a walk?" she offered

"I'd like that" Maria said with a genuine smile

AJ wasn't sure if she was making a mistake but the fewer enemies she had the better for her she thought to herself. Also AJ knew what it was like to be shunned backstage, hell the Diva's were still shunning her over the whole Amy thing, she wouldn't stoop down to their levels.

* * *

><p>A half-hour later AJ and Maria walked into catering together chatting casually and sipping on starbucks. Paul nodded towards them causing Punk to turn around and he almost fell over. He stood up and walked over to his wife and when Maria saw him she gave him a faint smile.<p>

"I'm going to leave you two" Maria said to AJ "But just tell them you're a friend of mine" she said to AJ passing her a card

"I will thanks" AJ said happily accepting the card and Maria walked off.

"What was that about?" Punk asked her

"We went for coffee" AJ shrugged

"Why?" Punk asked almost annoyed

"The girls aren't being nice to her" AJ said to him "And she was crying and I felt bad" she shrugged "It was just coffee and she recommended her hair salon" she said holding up the card "I can never get a reservation there but Maria made a call for me"

"How sweet" Punk remarked

"I'm trying here" AJ said to him "But if me being friendly with her bothers you I won't be"

"No by all means" Punk said with a chuckle "I'm just surprised"

"I don't need anymore enemies back here" AJ said to him "Especially someone you used to date"

"I think hanging out with her was very big of you and sweet" Punk said proudly "You're a good person"

"No I'm just the bigger person" AJ said to him "Besides keep your friends close and your enemies closer" she said with a wicked grin

"That's my girl" Punk said proudly kissing her lips "Speaking of being the bigger person I think I'm going to try one of those classes"

"Really?" AJ asked with a smile "Now I'm proud of you" she said to him "I'll have to reward you after the show"

"Another reward?" Punk asked with a cheeky grin

"You think that was a reward?" AJ asked seriously "That was just a warm up" she said flaring his arousal further. He watched as she happily skipped off.

"If that's not enough incentive to do these classes than I don't what is" Paul said seriously coming up next Punk. Punk just turned and laughed at Paul.


	44. Anger Management

**Chapter 44: Anger Management**

* * *

><p>AJ was sitting in the living room playing some video games waiting for Punk to come home. They had dinner plans for the evening and she was just waiting for him to come back from his first anger management class. He was hesitant to go but did it and AJ knew it was only appease her, which she appreciated. It was only an hour after he left she heard the front door swing open.<p>

"Hey" AJ said pausing her game to look at him. She could tell by his face he looked miserable "How'd it go?" she questioned already knowing the answer

"Great" Punk remarked with a huge forced smile "There is nothing like sitting in a circle and talking about my feelings"

"Do you feel less angry?" she teased lightly as he plopped down next to her

"No because I wasn't angry when I went but I got angry with the guy next to me who kept poking me" Punk said to her seriously and she let out a laugh

"Why did he keep poking you?" AJ asked giggling

"He asked me about every tattoo on my arm" Punk said to her shaking his head "Then asked me why I was here, how long was I going to stay and if I was single"

"If I knew people were going to be hitting on you at these classes I wouldn't have supported you going" AJ teased but he just glared at her "Did you learn anything?"

"I should count to ten" Punk said to his amused wife "I should also ask if lashing out in a situation is worth ruining the rest of my day"

"Helpful" AJ smirked

"I was also told I should massage tense spots on my body" Punk informed her

"I can help with that" AJ offered "Feel tense?"

"Yea a little" Punk said turning to rest his head on her lap "In my head"

"Poor baby" she mocked lightly while rubbing his head for him "Feel better?"

"Yes" Punk said to her "I don't want to go back"

"You don't have to go back" AJ said as continued to sooth him

"Going makes me angry" Punk pointed out "That's not what these classes should do"

"I'm proud you went" AJ said to him "But you seriously don't have to go back. I don't think you're an angry person"

"Really?" he asked looking up at her

"Really" she confirmed "I think you're protective and passionate"

"That's what I've been saying!" Punk agreed loudly

"And you're never angry with me" AJ said to him "Besides I love you just the way you are"

"And this is why I married you" Punk said to her simply "You've never tried to change me or make me something I'm not"

"Why mess with perfection?" she asked seriously and he grinned

"And you don't hurt my ego" Punk added sitting up "I'm going to take a quick shower before dinner"

"Ok hurry because I'm starving" she warned

"Maybe if you ate more than three times a week you wouldn't be so hungry" Punk pointed out

"Maybe if you were a female and had people commenting on your weight every live show than you'd understand" she shot back at him

"What could people possibly say about your weight?" Punk asked seriously "If anything people say you're too skinny- eat and maybe you won't pass out so much"

"I fainted once" AJ reminded him "For like five minutes"

"Scariest five minutes of my life" Punk said to her

"Just remember this conversation at dinner when I order a huge porterhouse steak with all the trimmings and desert" she warned

"Eat as much as you want" Punk said to her simply as he headed up the stairs

* * *

><p>A half hour later Punk was still in the shower, AJ swore he took longer than she did in the shower. The doorbell rang and AJ stood up to answer it. She really hoped this wouldn't be another distraction because she was just ready to go out and eat. When she swung the door open she rolled her eyes upon seeing Frank.<p>

"You have got to be kidding me" AJ mumbled but then noticed Amy at his side. "Really kidding me" she said glaring towards Amy

"I'm here to see Phil" Amy informed her casually

"Oh well he's not around" AJ shrugged "Try back once you're out of prison for violating a restraining order" she mocked and started to close the door but Frank pushed it back open

"I wasn't asking" Amy said entering the house

* * *

><p>Punk stepped out of the shower and dried off and quickly got dressed. He was dressed nicely tonight, long sleeve button down black shirt, and nice jeans. He'd be playing if he weren't secretly hoping AJ would undress him the same way she did the last time he dressed up like this. As he entered his bedroom he froze upon seeing Amy sitting on the bed.<p>

"Don't look so surprised" Amy said to him casually

"What are you doing here?" Punk asked her

"You refuse to return my calls, messages- it's insulting" Amy said to him

"Restraining order" was Punk's response to that

"Yea what is up with that?" Amy scoffed "I'm sure April put you up to that"

"Where is she?" Punk asked. As soon as she said his wife's name it clicked in his head.

"Who?" Amy asked innocently

"Damn it Amy!" Punk shouted causing her to flinch

"She's with Frank" Amy said to him. Punk turned and walked out of his room.

"AJ!" He yelled walking down the hall "AJ!" he yelled again when he didn't hear her call out to him

"She can't hear you" Amy said to him following him into the hallway. She was surprised when Punk grabbed her roughly by her shoulders and pushed her into the wall

"I'm not playing games here" Punk threatened "Where is she?"

"I like it when you hurt me" Amy smiled "Do it again"

"Where is she?" Punk asked again in a low voice

"I want five minutes of your time" Amy said to him "Five minutes and I'm gone forever"

"What?" Punk asked letting her go and stepping back

"You told me you weren't the marrying kind-" Amy started and Punk rolled his eyes

"Really Amy?" Punk asked her "That's what this is about? Get over it!"

"No!" Amy yelled back "You never loved me! You used me to keep your bed warm and then cast me aside when AJ was good and ready! I want you to admit you were wrong!"

"Jesus christ you broke into my home, you attacked AJ and you wont me to say I'm wrong?" Punk asked seriously "Maybe I didn't want to marry you because you're insane"

"And AJ is so much better?" Amy asked

"I'm not saying another word to you until I see my wife" Punk said to her "And if Frank put his hands on her I'll kill you both" he threatened

"He's been there and done that" Amy laughed "Look I just-"

"Enough!" Punk shouted starling her again "This isn't funny Amy I don't know what you were hoping to accomplish here but all you've done is piss me off! Where is my wife?"

"What does she have that I don't?" Amy asked desperately

"If I tell you will you just leave?" Punk asked and she nodded "She's loyal, honest, beautiful, thoughtful, generous, talented and funny and that's just the qualities you lack" he shot at her

"I loved you so much" Amy began to cry and Punk rolled his eyes and walked right past her and down the steps in search of AJ

"AJ!" He yelled out

"Stop walking away from me!" Amy screamed as she sobbed.

Punk headed into the kitchen where he saw Frank leaning against the pantry door.

"Let me out!" AJ yelled banging on the door and playing the doorknob.

"Get out" Punk warned pointing at Frank who quickly moved away from the door and AJ came flying out. Before Punk could even talk to her she lunged for Frank and started hitting him

"You ever put your hands on me again-" AJ threatened as she continued to hit him

"Ow!" Frank yelled trying to cover his head

"Stop" Punk warned grabbing AJ from around her waist

"No you stop" Amy said with tearful eyes but now holding a knife

"Put it down" Punk said to her as he stepped in front of AJ casually

"That's right protect your woman" Amy mocked "I don't want to hurt her it's never been about her- it's always been about you."

"Ok so AJ can leave and you and I could talk" Punk said remaining cool

"So she can call the cops?" Amy asked shaking her head "I'm not stupid Phil!"

"I'm not leaving you here" AJ hissed behind Punk

"You know what?" Amy asked "Just go and take Frank with you. This is between us" she said to AJ

"No" AJ said shaking her head

"Come on" Frank said reaching for her arm but Punk grabbed his first

"Touch her and you're dead a man" Punk warned

"I am so sick of this!" Amy screamed out "This is on you" she said placing the knife over her own wrist and cutting it deeply

"Oh my god!" AJ yelled out covering her mouth with her hands

"Jesus" Frank muttered

"Is this what you want?" Amy asked holding her wrist out "Does this make you happy?" she asked Punk

"Amy-" Punk started but she went to cut the other wrist but Punk grabbed her and tackled her to the ground. AJ ran over with a towel as Punk kicked the knife away

"Here put this on it" AJ said passing Punk the towel and he tightly wrapped it around her wrist "Call 9-1-1" she said turning to Frank

"This wasn't the plan" Frank said stunned

"Call!" AJ yelled out and Frank with shaky hands reached into his pocket and dialed

"Just hang on" Punk said looking down at Amy

"Just let me go" Amy said weakly shaking her head

"I want you gone not dead" Punk said to her

"I am dead without you" Amy whispered

* * *

><p>The ambulance arrived and took Amy away while the police came and arrested Frank. AJ made sure to get one last swift kick at Frank before he was taken off. Punk was now on the roof of his building looking down at the busy city.<p>

"Hey" AJ said coming out but he didn't even turn around. He felt her place a blanket around his shoulders and he smiled lightly "It's freezing" she noted

"Come here" He said grabbing her and wrapping the blanket around her as well

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" AJ asked him

"No I don't" Punk admitted "I don't want her to die- I don't want to see anyone take their own life like that but I'm not going to let her think it's changed things"

"I'm sorry you had to see that" AJ said to him honestly "I'm sure it wasn't easy"

"Well it can't be unseen" Punk said to her "What about you? Are you ok?"

"Yea" AJ said to him "Not a scratch on me"

"That prick" Punk muttered thinking about Frank

"He's a dope" AJ said to him "But it's not him I'm worried about"

"Amy is going to get the help she needs" Punk said to her "Maybe they'll figure out what the hell is wrong with her"

"She's heartbroken" AJ said to him and he frowned

"I've been heartbroken before and never took a knife to my own wrist" Punk pointed out

"I just hope she gets the help she really needs" AJ said to him "Seeing someone do that in my own house…" she trailed off unable to find the words. He kissed the side of her head as she rest against him.

"It was quit the sight" Punk agreed "I'll clean up the blood tonight"

"I already did" AJ said to him

"You shouldn't have done that" Punk said to her

"It's ok" she said to him "As much as this is bothering me I'm sure it's bothering you as well"

"I want to feel guilty" Punk said to her "I know she told me I pushed her to this but I don't and that's what makes me feel bad"

"It's not your fault" AJ insisted "You're a good man"

"If I'm so good why did I let it get to this point?" he asked his wife

"You didn't" AJ argued lightly "Obviously something is very off with Amy, it went beyond you. You can't stop living your life for people"

"Maybe I should have reached out" Punk said giving it some thought

"Maybe she would have done the same thing regardless" AJ said to him "The end result would have been the same each time"

"I'm sorry for all this" Punk said to her "You've dealt with so much of my crap this last year"

"Don't apologize" AJ whispered "It hasn't all been so bad"

"No it hasn't" Punk agreed

"And in two weeks we'll be at Wrestlemania" AJ pointed out "You're going to get your big moment and after that it'll be my turn. You won't have to work with Orton as much either"

"Thank god" Punk sighed with relief

"And we can go on that honeymoon" AJ pointed out and Punk smiled for the first time that evening

"Laying on the beach with you for a week is what's keeping me going" Punk said to her honestly

"So we're going somewhere warm?" AJ asked hopefully. He had been planning their honeymoon and keeping her in the dark.

"Oh yea" Punk confirmed "Nice and hot"

"Can I have a hint?" AJ asked him

"I just told you it's hot" Punk smirked "You'll love it"

"Ok" AJ said letting it go for now.

"I love you" Punk blurted out

"I know" AJ said happily snuggling further into him

"I wouldn't be able to get through all of this without you." Punk confided "I'm going to make this up to you"

"There's nothing to makeup" AJ said to him "You would do the same for me"

"In a heartbeat" he agreed holding just a little tighter

"By the way I think that anger management class paid off" AJ said proudly

"Oh yea?" he asked with a chuckle

"Yep you didn't even hit Frank once" AJ said to him

"That's right- you were the violent one tonight" Punk realized "Maybe you should be the one going to anger management"

"You would suggest that" AJ snorted

"I only didn't hit him because I was distracted by the giant knife. If Amy wasn't there it would have been his blood you were cleaning up tonight" Punk told her honestly

"I can't feel my toes" AJ noted shivering against Punk "Can you come back inside now?"

"Yea" He laughed lightly moving away from her but wrapping the blanket around her tighter "It's thirty degrees and you have no shoes on?" he scolded lightly

"I didn't think we'd be out here this long" AJ said "I think they're frozen solid" She felt Punk pick up her and he held her bridal style and lead her back into the house.

"You're so good to me" She said happily kissing his cheek "My very own white knight"

"I've been called a lot of things in my life but never white knight" Punk smirked dropping AJ off on their bed

"That just means no one knows you well enough and that's a shame" she noted

"The only person that matters to me is you" he informed her


	45. Epilogue

**A/N: This is the end! Thank you to everyone who stuck by me and read the story, it means alot to me! I'm probably going to go on a short break after this but be sure to check out my Twitter page for further updates or potential stories. Thanks again everyone :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue: <em>One year later<em>**

* * *

><p>Punk was anxiously waiting at the airport. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet; he had never been more excited to pick his wife up before.<p>

"Hey!" AJ practically shouted racing towards her husband. She dropped her bags and jumped into his arms wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

"Missed me?" he asked with a grin. Her response to his question was a deep and drawn out kiss.

"Does that answer your silly question?" she teased hopping down

"You might have to do that again" Punk said seriously as he reached and grab her bag "Two weeks is far too long"

"You should have come with me" AJ suggested

"The whole 'retirement' thing means no more traveling" Punk pointed out "But next tour your on I really might have to join you. I was going crazy in the house without you"

"You kept busy" AJ said to him

"Not the same" he said to her as they walked towards his car "I had no idea being the husband of the longest reigning Diva's Champion would be so lonely"

"I'm sorry" she said to him "I'll talk to them about giving me a lighter schedule"

"Hey I know the deal" Punk said to her "You do what you have to do I'll be fine. You should enjoy all of this while you can"

"Yea because before you know it I'll be home with you driving you crazy" AJ smirked getting into the car with him

"Only in good ways I hope" Punk grinned "So tell me how was the tour?"

"Boring" AJ shrugged "The crowds were great but I really miss having you with me if Maria wasn't there I'd be completely on my own"

"Still can't get over that" Punk said starting the car and driving off

"She's really not bad" AJ said to him "She's been my traveling buddy"

"Why doesn't she just travel with her boyfriend?" Punk asked her referring to Randy Orton.

"He was on an opposite tour" AJ said to him "And I do travel with them a lot"

"My how things change in a year" Punk mumbled

"He looks out for me on the road" AJ reminded him and he nodded

"Still hate him" Punk said with a bitter smile

"I know baby" She said running her hand through his hair as he drove

"I'll travel with you this week coming up though" Punk said to her

"Really?" AJ asked excitedly

"Yea I can't just get you back for four days and let you go off again" Punk told her honestly

"Good" AJ said happily "So how was your two weeks wife free?"

"I went to strip clubs, slept around, hung out with my mistress and then drank myself silly" he said casually as he kept his eyes on the road.

"So the usual?" She asked in a calm voice and he looked over to her and shot her a smile

"I went to the Blackhwaks game with Colt, hung out with my sisters, cleaned the roof, set up your new shelves, went food shopping and changed the bed sheets" Punk informed her

"You are so good" AJ said with a warm smile "You know Vince keeps asking me if you have an itch to comeback yet"

"I've only been gone for six months" Punk scoffed "He's dreaming"

"You could at least return his phone calls" AJ said to him

"I need to be WWE free for a while" Punk said to her

"How will you be free of them if you're with me this week?" AJ asked

"I'll stay in the hotel room" he shrugged "I don't want to deal with those people anytime soon"

"You do realize you're married to the WWE Diva's champion right?" she asked with a laugh

"Yes it's a burden but I deal with it" Punk teased "To me you're just my wife"

"I really missed you" AJ admitted "I hate being away from you and so far"

"I hate it too but like I said soak this up while you can" Punk said to her

"I'm leaving" AJ informed him surprising him a bit "My contract is up in six months and I'm not resigning"

"Are you sure?" Punk asked her

"Yea" AJ said to him "I love what I do and I've accomplished a lot but I really want to be with you."

"Don't do this for me" Punk said seriously "This is your dream"

"And I've lived it" AJ said simply "Now I want to sit at home with you and watch hockey and listen to you attempt to play drums"

"Hey I've gotten good" Punk defended "Damn good as a matter of fact"

"I'm sure you did honey" she cooed

"You have time to think about it" Punk said to her

"So have you heard from Amy?" AJ asked him

"Yea she sent a letter last week" Punk said to her "She's loving Australia"

"Good" AJ said quietly. After Amy was taken the hospital she was diagnosed with severe bi-polar disorder. Punk and AJ opted to not press charges against Amy as long as she accepted medical help, which she did. After being properly medicated she moved to Australia to be at peace and she seemingly was. She sent letters to both Punk and AJ apologizing and everyone had moved on. "So what are you cooking me for dinner tonight?"

"Oh I have to cook?" Punk laughed

"I worked for two weeks straight" AJ said to him seriously

"I plan on taking you back home and locking you in the bedroom for the next couple of hours because we have a lot of time to make up for and in-between that I'll order something to the house because you're not leaving my sight or our home until you have to work again" he informed her

"Sounds good" she smiled. Once he hit a red light and stopped the car she pulled him into a quick kiss. "Do you know what this date is?" she asked him and now he was nervous…he was usually good with dates but clearly he forgot something. It wasn't her birthday or their anniversary… "It's the anniversary of me being kicked off of NXT"

"You remember that?" Punk asked surprised

"You don't forget a day like that" AJ said to him "For more than one reason. It's the first time we kissed" she noted

"And had sex" He said arching a brow at her

"It was the start of this crazy, insane wild ride" AJ said to him

"Any regrets?" he asked her

"Not a one" She said without hesitation "You?"

"Yea" Punk said surprising her "If I could go back and redo it I would have made us official a lot sooner. I feel like we lost a lot of time because of it"

"We didn't" AJ assured him "Any maybe we wouldn't be where we are today without it"

"Nah" Punk said simply "No way. We would have been married and together no matter what we did"

"You think so?" she asked sweetly

"I know so" Punk said surely

"I really love you" AJ said with a happy sigh as she admired him

"I love you too" he said grabbing her hand and kissing it lightly


End file.
